Done a Runner
by fantasyra
Summary: A secret romance, a bothersome Headmaster, and angry Parents. What are two teens madly in love going to do when push comes to shove and everyone in the world is trying to keep them apart? Expect Bashing, Explicit content, and a wild ride.
1. Done a Runner

Ye Old Disclaimer: Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all; I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Pre Story Notes:**

A solid Harry and Hermione Paring. Chapters will trade off from Harry and Hermione to other interesting characters as the story progresses. My own take on the soul bond story arc, several OC's; some vital to the story, some only so so, and some elements which I have borrowed from various authors or other sources will all be included. Author's notes will have the credits where they are due. If I slip and miss something, give a shout to let me know so I can correct that. As I am currently doing revisions and it's been a while I'm not sure where I got some of the things I through in here. Update date 8/5/2013

**Beta's:**

I am very excited to state that this Chapter has been beta'ed by Polgara (bow's low before the all mighty goddess Polgara.) I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!

**Chapter 1, Done a Runner**

From his vantage atop the Astronomy Tower the whole of creation seemed to be laid before him. Usually such views afforded him a since of peace and wonder. Today however the beautiful vista was lost on him. Though Harry's eyes looked out ward, he didn't see. All his attention was inward on lost dreams, current events, and Hermione.

_Harry lay on top of his secret lover. Her long, wild brown hair spilled across her pillows, tangled into a great halo about her head. He loved seeing her like this. Her lips swollen and red, panting, eyes fogged with her passion and release. Her blush spread across her cheekbones, burning red. Erotic. It was the only way to describe her while she lazed about in her afterglow. _

_The only sound being her panting breath mixed with his. He'll have to be careful and make sure not to shower around the other boys, he's almost positive she raked his back raw with her nails. It's worth it. Just a small price to pay, one he would always pay willingly, to see her like this. Unhinged, undone, spent, and satisfied. _

_Her hands clutched his raw and stinging back in a fierce grip. Her legs, and such wonderful legs she had, clutched loosely at his sides. Harry had one arm around her shoulders holding her to him; the other held him aloft so that he could see her. He felt shivers race through his body as his strength began to ebb and lowered his face into the crook of her neck where he trailed butterfly kisses on her bare flesh._

_ He could taste the salt from her sweat. The aroma of their passion filled the air, and close to his ear, the whisper of her panting as she tried to catch her breath. He shivered again. Erotic was not even a word that came close to how she looked. Love was not a word that came close to how she made him feel._

_He could feel the sobs threatening to break through; when he spoke, he hoped she would not hear it. "I love you so much…"_

_He felt her clutch tighter to him. Of course she knew. She always did. He held back his tears and held his lover close to him. It was never about the sex. To be honest, it was only just a recent turn in their relationship. Many nights before now found them sharing the same sleeping space but not engaging in these activities. _

_She was the balm to the wounds of his soul. She held him, whispering her love into his ear until he fell asleep, exhausted from shedding tears. She never spoke of it outside the dark confines of her bed curtains. She never alluded to these events. Like a taboo she never mentioned his weakness. He would only allow himself to show it to her. He trusted only her. _

_"I love you too Harry…" She pants softly into his ear. Harry waited until she relaxed her grip on his body before he slowly pulled himself out of her core. Both of them shiver from the sensations that race through their heated blood and sensitive flesh. Harry laid himself on his side as she snuggles into his chest. _

_"Me and you Hermione. Always and forever." His voice barely a whisper, but his words were spoken from the deepest recesses of his heart._

_She whispers into his chest with just as much feeling. "Me and you Harry, Always love, forever and more."_

Harry snapped out of the memory from the last time they made love with a wistful sigh. Ahead of him the sun was setting in the distance, sending blood red streaks and yellows as far as the eye could see.

It had been a week since the battle at the Department of Mysteries where he had been led into a trap to rescue his Godfather, Sirius Black. A rescue mission that had failed since his Godfather had died anyways. It was all a trap set to have Harry retrieve a Prophecy from that department for Voldemort.

Harry led five others with him on the rescue that almost cost him far more than he could have ever imagined going into it. They all survived, thankfully but it was truly a near thing. Ron, Ginny, Luna, and even Neville wouldn't be walking away from this with the marks to prove it.

Then there was what happened to Hermione. She had been grievously injured. Harry had thanked every light deity out there that Madam Pomfrey was able to reverse the curse that had struck her down. Harry did not want to live in a world where Hermione was not a part of it. He couldn't. He _wouldn't_.

"But she's going to be okay…Pomfrey said so…" Harry muttered to the wind that raced past him. Words made seem to make it more real… Harry clung to them tightly.

Afterward Dumbledore decided to _finally_ tell Harry what made him so special to Voldemort. Harry snorted remembering the rain of destruction he had unleashed on the old man's office in the wake of that little bit of news. Dumbledore had perfect timing. Yeah, sure, take an emotionally fragile teen and tell him it's kill or be killed after he gets his friends injured, his Godfather killed, his arse reamed because they were way too under-skilled to be playing with the big boys. Yup, perfect timing. In light of everything, he thought he took it rather well, though he doubted Bumbledore thought so, considering he had yet to repair any of the things Harry had broken in his rage.

It was not the prophecy that bothered him. Not really. Deep down inside, Harry had always known that he was marked for death, or at the very least, marked to face down Riddle in the end. No, that did not bother him.

His Godfather dying bothered him a great deal. He would, and did, miss Sirius, fiercely. However the thing that bothered him the most was Hermione getting hurt. Being under Voldemort's Cruciatus curse didn't hurt as deeply as seeing her broken body. Her blood staining her clothes as her skin grew paler. Her breath almost nonexistent… The image didn't just steal his will to fight, it murdered it. The thought of her dead…no description of pain could do it justice.

He should have been faster, stronger, or something. Harry sighed felling his shoulders drop. He wasn't though, not by a long shot. He was nowhere near where he wanted to be in order to protect her. It was a bitter pill to swallow.

Then as if that wasn't enough, because of her injuries, Dumbledore had brought in Hermione's parents. They were going to pull her from Hogwarts. Hermione had told him yesterday. They were going to move.

'Course, that was _after_ the Headmaster saw fit to inform her parents about the Troll in her first year, Polyjuice and petrifaction her second year, soul-sucking Dementor's her third year, the escaped criminal who posed as an instructor her fourth year, and finally, Umbitch, the Mighty Toad Cunt herself this year. Dumbledore also made sure to list the numerous assaults she had suffered through all five years and exactly how many times she had been sent to the Hospital wing as a result of her affiliation with Harry.

Harry's glazed eyes turned to the Black Lake as he chuckled darkly. Oh yeah, let's not forget that he had told them all about Harry. How trouble had a way of finding him. How he was often in the middle of dangerous things. How Harry _always_ seemed to drag her along on his 'adventures'. The stone, rescuing Sirius, and finally the Battle at the D.O.M. Stupid, Cock-blocking goat fucker.

Harry hadn't even been introduced properly to her parents yet, and they already thought him some deranged lunatic bent on getting himself killed. If he kept having ties to their daughter, he would get her killed too. In one meeting with the Grangers, Dumbledore had managed to destroy the image they had of him from Hermione's letters home.

Harry could handle them not liking him. He could take them hating him. But what truly burned his arse was Dumbledore made Hermione cry. She had _cried_ when she told him that her parents told her that when she got home she was forbidden to have anything to do with Harry. No post, no phone calls, nothing. For her 'Greater Good', they were moving far from England, and as far as she was concerned, Harry Potter no longer existed.

Hermione was crushed. He had never seen her as distraught as when she told him those things. Harry had confronted the Headmaster hours after he finished talking with Hermione. He was told it was for his own good; he had enough to be going on with. Dumbledore told him, if he truly cared for Hermione, Harry would let her go where she would be safe. That conversation led him here, the top of the astronomy tower watching the sunset and thinking.

As far as Harry was concerned, the Headmaster had gone too far this time. He was trying to separate Harry from the only thing that made his life worth living. Without Hermione, he would never have gotten through Snape's mind raping lesions concealed as teaching Occlumency. Without Hermione, Harry would have never known love. Without Hermione, Harry had nothing to live for.

As far as Harry was concerned, only one person had the power to end his relationship with Hermione. And that was Hermione. Harry closed his eyes from the stunning scene before him to calm himself down. If he kept working himself up like this there as every chance he would end up in Azkaban before the sun fully set.

"Hermione…" Harry whispered to himself painfully. Thoughts of his lover always calmed him down.

Harry had noticed he had strange feelings for Hermione third year. He did what he could to ignore them. He didn't understand them but what they did to him told him that if he gave into them something would happen. Things would change. Harry had no idea what that change would be but there was no way he was going to risk losing her over some stupid feelings so clamped down on them hard.

However, a few months through Forth year, just before his name came out of that blasted cup, he had pulled her aside and asked her what the hell it was. It was driving him mental. He couldn't figure any of it out. He never felt anything like them before, and it scared him. Worse, they were getting impossible to ignore and he shamefully lost his temper with her a few times before he caved in and talked to her about it. It was very awkward but he had pulled her aside one night and asked her to not laugh at him. He needed to know what it was. He then explained to her what they felt like hoping she could help him praying that the change he feared wouldn't happen and driver her out of his life. She didn't laugh. She didn't leave. No, she _cried._

At first he thought they were bad feelings. He cursed himself and his weak self-control and apologized to her telling her he never meant to hurt her. He confessed it felt like knives piercing his chest flaying him to see her in tears and be the reason for it. Thankfully she started trying to explain before he worked himself much more. It was hard for her because even though he understood the concepts of emotional attachment, the idea of love, it had never occurred to him he might be _in love_ with his best friend.

Harry asked her if it was okay if they explored it. Despite the way they made him feel sometimes, he liked them, overall, and the idea of being in love Hermione gave him all kinds of great feelings. The change he feared ultimately became his salvation.

At first, they took it slow after 'the talk'. It was easy, really easy, especially after his name came out of the cup. Everyone shunned him. They took walks around the lake. They talked about themselves, sharing themselves with each other in deeper ways than they ever did before. Harry discovered she was just as lonely as he was, though she had a better home life than he did.

Then, just before the first task, he had discovered how to get into the Girls' Dorms. That night was the first night they shared a bed, though nothing had happened. Well, nothing sexual, really. It was the night of their first kiss. It was the first night Harry broke down and cried in front of another living soul. The first night Hermione heard him speak about his life outside of Hogwarts. She held him close. She whispered to him that he was not alone; she was there for him. She promised she always would be.

Harry opened his eyes from those nights. The sun had fully set. He continued thinking as he turned from the beautiful sunset and robotically made his way to the Hospital wing.

Harry spent most nights thereafter in her bed. He would sneak in through the hidden elf tunnels that catacomb the castle walls. A neat trick that Dobby had shown him and was apparently forgotten about by everyone but the little guys who used them.

Dobby had told him they led everywhere throughout the castle. Harry had only used them to get access to the Girls Dorms and Hermione's bed. All through Fourth year, Harry snuck in and snuck out. Her dorm mates never found out, or if they did, they never told. She only snuck into his room once. Ron's snoring drove her barmy and she playfully yet firmly told him she wasn't going to do it again.

After the first task, and Harry almost getting killed by that Bloody dragon, it started to become a routine. Harry would come to Hermione; she would hold him and tell him that everything would be okay. Harry had never slept better. He never suffered nightmares when he was with her. Never tossed and turned. Harry had never known such dreamless sleep without a potion until they started this.

Some nights, Hermione would be the one crying to him. She would tell him all about her time before Hogwarts, how she was friendless, how hard it was to relate to people her own age because of her intelligence and pure _need_ to know more about everything. How she felt like an outcast, the strange things that happened to her and people around her. How utterly alone she was until that fateful night, Halloween when a twelve-foot mountain troll had tried to kill her, and she was rescued by a scrawny, black-haired boy she barely knew.

The stone corridors of Hogwarts rolled past him never intruding deeper into his mind than was necessary to navigate the castle. It was thanks to Rita Skeeter's articles in the Daily Prophet that convinced them they needed to keep their relationship a secret. She had received some hexed mail and was hurt by it. After that, they toned themselves down in the public eye, but continued in private.

The nightly visits became more frequent. Hell, Harry hardly slept in his own bed, and he really hadn't since the beginning of that year. But, because of the attacks on her when people only _thought_ they were dating. It was necessary. They had both felt badly that she had led on Victor Krum the way she had, but in the end, it had all worked out. She went as his date; Harry had to take somebody and ended up taking Parvati Patil, who enjoyed being seen on his arm. However, after the first dance, Harry would only dance with Hermione, and he had only enjoyed two dances. They had had a great time until Ron started his 'woe is me' garbage.

The second task was, looking back, hilarious. Thanks to Dobby and the Gillyweed, he had gotten for him, Harry had gotten to the hostages way before anyone else had. He was half-way to the surface with Hermione before Krum had found them. Once Krum had taken her, Harry went back for Ron and rescued him and Fleur's sister Gabrielle. Krum had confronted both of them later about it, and they had told him a little bit about them seeing each other and why it was a secret.

Instead of being angry the Quidditch star laughed at them, telling them that they should have told him, he would have helped more. They were both relieved by his stance. Krum had told them, he understood. His own fiancée, a Bulgarian heiress of some kind, was also a secret that no one knew about. It was why he had asked Hermione to the Ball. She was not a crazy fan girl, nor would she stalk him later when he would have to break it off. His heart was already taken he had said. Like Harry, he didn't want anyone to get wind of their relationship for her safety. Suddenly, having a secret romance felt a bit better. Knowing others out there had similar problems and came to similar conclusions helped alleviate some of the stress it posed on them.

It was the night before the final task Hermione had confessed her love for him. She had made it a point that he should not feel pressured into telling her the same thing unless he felt the same way. Harry snorted to himself as he stalked through the Entrance Hall.

Harry had to have her explain how she felt to him before he could say anything one way or the other. She told him how she felt. How she thought about him all the time, how she ached to hold him at night. The few nights she didn't have Harry in her bed, she couldn't sleep for missing him, thinking about him. All kinds of things she told him to describe her feelings. She opened her heart to him in emotional whispers while they hid in the shadows of the stands. When she was done it was then that Harry understood he was truly in love, in love with his best friend. He confessed his love for her too.

Of course, then there was the third task itself to surive before he could go back to where he belonged. Her arms. The maze, Graveyard, facing Voldemort, Cedric dying, all of it. No one could move Hermione from his side in the hospital wing where he was recuperating. Dumbledore tried.

The old man even went as far as to escorted her all the way to Gryffindor tower and told the portrait of the Fat Lady Hermione was not allowed out for the night. Dobby had brought her back to him within seconds. When the Headmaster had come back into the Hospital Wing, he found her cuddled up to his side, holding him defiantly. Harry never remembered ever seeing the Headmaster's face ever being that shade of Mt. Vernon Puce.

Once again, he dragged Hermione back to the tower. However, this time he had McGonagall take her all the way to her dorm. This time when Dobby had brought Hermione back, he did so with Harry's invisibility cloak. Of course, Madam Pomfrey knew, but she never told. Harry was always grateful to the Medi-Witch for running interference so when the Headmaster came in Hermione had time to disappear. Harry had been touched when she even refused to attend classes to stay by his side.

Finally entering the last stretch to his destination Harry reminisced on the last year. They were each other's first's. First kiss, first intimate touch, the first everything. Maybe it was the stress of the year because of Umbitch but they had taken their relationship to the next level within a few months of returning to school. They learned about each other's pleasures through trial and error in the quiet night of Hermione's bed curtains.

They learned what made the other moan, shake and quiver, plead and beg for release. On Halloween night, they gave to each other their virginities. It was awkward, a lot messier than they thought it would be, and embarrassing, but it was like Hermione had said, it would get better with practice. And it did, they practiced as much as they could. Nightly, multiple times, sometimes all night until Harry was so raw he, for once, was thankful for his cousin's baggy clothes. However, he couldn't help but smirk in pride that though he was raw, Hermione had a funny walk for days afterward.

Harry felt a slight smile, the first of the night, tug at his lips remembering some of the other girls asking her what had happened that had affected her gait. Harry would barely control the snicker that was fighting to get away when she would state she had pulled a muscle doing yoga at night. Yoga. He supposed some of the positions could have _loosely_ been termed as Yoga. Maybe if it was very liberally interpreted. He would burst out laughing at the oddest times when she would glare at him while she fidgeted trying to sit comfortably in classes, too sore to sit still. It had earned him all manner of odd glances. Even lost house-points a few times. Best points he ever lost in his opinion. Well worth it.

Harry's smile, and his good humor, died a painful death as Harry found himself in front of the doors to the Hospital wing. He leaned against the doors listening and waiting. Hermione was due to be release soon, and he was going to get the answer to his question. That answer would decide how the rest of his life would play out. Harry threw his invisibility cloak over himself and waited once more venturing into his own mind recalling that conversation...

_Harry was sitting next to Hermione, holding her close. She was almost inconsolable.. She had, only moments ago, told him what her parents had said, what they had decided, and what was going to happen._

_"Love…" Harry said as she finally had started to gain some control and calm down. "What if…" He licked his dry lips and took a deep breath. It was crazy, it was insane. It was also all he could think of. "What if we did a runner?"_

_He felt her shift as she turned to look up at him. A slight frown gracing her tear-streaked face. "What are you talking about Harry?"_

_Harry reached up and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Me and you dear heart, always and forever right?" She nodded. "What if we just ran for it? Run away from England, got away from Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Voldemort, and your parents? We could just go underground, disappear."_

_"Harry, how would we live? We need to eat, need to sleep, what about our education?" _

_Harry nodded his head. "I know. Okay, the important thing first, our education." Here she smiled at him slightly shaking her head at his antics. It was the first smile to grace her face since he had come in to find her so beside herself. "There is a whole world out there waiting for us. I read somewhere that when Wizards and Witches graduated they used to take this tour of the world. Go out, see new things. Meet new Wizards and Witches, explore other cultures. We've done our O.W.L.S., we don't truly need N.E.W.T.s. We'll go see the world. I bet we would learn more doing this than we will in this castle. Seriously love, this castle is going to get one of us killed sooner or later. I'd rather not push my luck any more than I have to."_

_"As far as food and lodgings go, we bail out of here, hit Gringotts and empty my Trust fund vault. You would not believe how much gold is in there. We can get the goblins to convert it into normal money, mostly, and with our pockets full we just go."_

_Hermione stared at him blinking at what he said. In a measured voice she asked, "Okay, I'll play along. What about Voldemort Harry? He'll find us. So will Dumbledore. We can't hide forever from them."_

_Harry sighed looking away from her piercing brown eyes. "I know dear heart. I know they will try. If we stay here Voldemort will find us anyways. All he has to do is catch us in Hogsmeade during a weekend. Hell, even the castle isn't safe with Malfoy and the other little Death Nibblers about." Harry looked back into her eyes, those cinnamon eyes he loved so much. "As far as Dumbledore goes, I don't trust him to have my best interest at heart anyways. He's worse than Voldemort in a way. At least Voldemort has been honest about wanting me dead."_

_"Neither of us really believes in prophecy or divination, but Dumbledore and Voldemort do. Both of those wankers are like two dogs fighting over a bone. I am tired of being that bone. I am not saying we don't come back, I am saying we come back when we know more. Think what we could learn out there. You are always telling me that knowledge is power. I learned long ago not to ignore what you have to say."_

_"You didn't agree with me going to the Ministry. We both thought it was a trap. We did everything we could think of to find out for sure if it was or wasn't. We got out-played. In the ministry, we got out dueled. I don't want anything to happen to you again, I am not strong enough, and not fast enough to protect you love. It kills me to know I can't."_

_"Oh Harry, it wasn't your fault. It was my stupid mistake that got me cursed. I never thought he could cast silently."_

_"That's my point. There is just no way around it. They're better than we are. Look at that fight; I know for a fact I stunned at least five of them. I am willing to bet my Firebolt you matched me stun for stun, bind for bind. They just kept reviving their people while throwing curses we couldn't fight. We played with kid gloves. They played with fire. You getting hurt showed me how much we are not ready for this war, yet we are somehow in the center of it. We have been since we were eleven. That's why I say let's just go, disappear."_

_He could tell he was reaching her but Hermione still argued, "How are we going to do that Harry, they'll track us if we move by magical means, and there are some Wizards and Witches in the Ministry who do understand a lot about normal modes of transportation. Not to mention, we don't have passports, visas, identification, and even if we did, it will just make them easier to track us. Harry, you're fifteen going to be sixteen in a few months; I'll be seventeen in September, no inns or lodgings will let us rent rooms at our ages. I've traveled with Mum and Dad a lot over the years, and you almost need to have a credit card to do anything. We're too young for that kind of thing. Even if we did have that available, again, it just makes it easier to track us. Don't get me started on the language barrier." _

_Her arguments where well-reasoned, but Harry had expected nothing less. "I actually had a couple of ideas about that. However, it requires a little bit of fraud, grand theft auto, and possibly some larceny. Other than that, it's mostly legal."_

_Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Very funny Harry, I am not joking."_

_Harry had a completely serious look on his face when he replied. "Nor am I. Me and you love. Nothing else matters. Think about it. Madam Pomfrey said she'll be letting you out tomorrow. I'll be outside in my cloak. Tell me your answer then. I do have some ideas on what we can do, but first we have to get away from the castle. Luckily, I have a plan."_

_"Think on it, love. I don't want to pressure you, but it's the only thing I can think of we can do where we can still be together. Dumbledore turned your parents against me. They think I am the devil's spawn now. I don't want to lose you… You know how much you mean to me. Run with me and we can be together. We've always watched each other's backs before. This won't be any different. We'll see the world, learn loads of new things, and if you want, we'll come back ready and able to handle our own for once."_

_"If…if you don't want to do this I will understand. I won't think badly of you. I will always love you no matter which choice you make. Even if it takes me a hundred years to find you again, I will, if I can." Harry left unsaid that the only thing that would stop him would be his death. She understood though. She always did._

_Hermione was quiet for a while as she laid her head against his chest. He would not have caught it he had not been listing for her to say something. "What about Mum and Dad Harry? It'll crush them if I runaway."_

_"Do you want my honest opinion, love?" he felt her nod against him. He rested his chin on the top of her head as he replied. "Honestly, if it's a matter of being with you or without you there really is no choice for me. You are more important than anything or anyone to me. Yes, it will crush your parents if you run with me, and I have no doubt they will hate me for all time, no matter the outcome. I will always worship your parents as greater deities, magical or mundane, for bringing you into this world, bringing you to me. I have been so blessed to have you in my life. I can't even think what it would be like without you. That said, for me, no cost is too great to have you in my life." Harry kissed the top of her head as he got up to leave. "No matter your choice love, I will respect it and love you regardless. All I ask is to think about it, okay?"_

Hermione's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Two more weeks of potions, three times a day. I will make sure my parents know. Thank you again Madam Pomfrey."

"I am sorry, dear, about Albus. I do hope things change and we can see you here next year."

"I doubt it Madam. My parents seemed pretty adamant, and Headmaster Dumbledore already handed me my school termination papers." Harry noted Hermione's voice as neutral, no emotion at all. "Is there anything else? The Professor said I was to be taken home once I pack my things."

"No child. Take your potions, and you'll be fine. I packed a few extras just in case, if anything changes from the treatments or you develop any symptoms of note, go straight to St. Mungo's or whichever magical hospital you are closest to, first thing."

"Thanks again. I will remember that."

Harry moved away from the door and watched as Hermione walked out and closed the door. She had a satchel over her shoulder, which he supposed held her potions. She looked around a bit before he heard her call his name softly. Once he raised the cloak a bit to show his feet she made her way to him and he quickly brought her inside of its protective confines, and into his arms.

"I need to get Crookshanks, and a few things from my trunk. I take it we're going to need to travel light for a bit?" she whispered to him.

Harry held his breath when he heard her words. "You…you'll run with me?"

Hermione nodded. "If the choice is with you or without you, I will always choose you Harry."

He let out a breath he was holding and clutched her to him tight. Harry kissed her passionately for a moment before he pulled back. "Met me at Hagrid's once you get your things, I already have mine down there."

"Hagrid's? Why Hagrid's Harry?"

Harry smirked. "Because Sirius gave Hagrid his motorcycle; I found it and that is our ride to London. It flies, and it's safer than a broom. If we need to, we can land and blend in with the normals. Also more comfortable than a broom for long distance flights and I know how much you hate broom travel. Trust me, I know."

Hermione asked worriedly. "What about Crookshanks? I can't leave him Harry."

"Trust me, Love. I wouldn't leave him behind even if you asked me."

Harry looked deep into her eyes when he heard her speak again. "Me and you, right Harry?"

He nodded and whispered back to her with all the love in his heart and soul. "Always and forever my love, me and you."

**Authors Notes:**

Okay, Chapter One revision is done. For those of you interested in the story instead of my drivel, by all means Leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, and then hit that 'Next' button. Enjoy the read.

**Fic Recommendation: **Vox Corporis by MissAnnThropic. If you haven't read this fic, you freaking need to. A wonderful full length story with a completely devoted Harry and Hermione paring. The story not only covers the war, but wonderful details into the Grangers, beautiful slow building relationship of the star paring, and of course, a unique end to the epic we all know and love. Original in its simplistic complexity. By far and large, one of the greatest stories' ever written in the Harry/Hermione theme.


	2. Blowback

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all; I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Beta's:**

'SAY IT!'

A beaten figure huddled on the ground before stuttering, "I will not make T...Tonks talk like a country bumpkin…"

An awkward moment passes as the powerful Beta points her finger at the huddled author before her, "I don't believe you. _Evisceration_!"

The author on the ground immediately began screaming clutching his abdomen. After a few moments the pain slowly ebbed from his twitching form. "Well?"

"…I'll never do it again Mistress Polgara…" the author wheezed.

She buffed her fingernails on her shirt before blowing on them "Next time it will be Defenestration." Mistress Polgara stated as she turned majestically and left.

The pain racked author left alone in the dark room chanted softy to her departing form. "I'm not worthy... I'm not worthy... I'm not worthy..."

**Chapter 2, Blowback**

Ellen Granger sat on her daughter's bed wondering how it could have come to this. No, if she was truthful with herself, and she always tried to be, she knew exactly how this happened. Hermione was after all her mother's daughter. That didn't make the situation any less heartbreaking for her.

Everything about Hermione's room was the same as it always was. Two walls dedicated to books all sorted in her own system. Vanity decorated with pictures of her times at Hogwarts. Every one featuring the reason why this room was empty. As if the pictures knew how she felt every single image of Harry Potter was half hiding behind the images of Hermione looking worried. The images of her daughter looked defiantly when she looked at them as if daring her mother to try and remove him.

Ellen shook her head in despair. They looked everywhere they could think of. Headmaster Dumbledore _assured_ them that they would expend every resource to find their wayward daughter and see her returned home. Even going so far as to cover the cost of purging the potions that was believed to be in her system.

With a sigh and a frown Ellen rose from Hermione's bed closing the door behind her. Unlike her husband she wasn't so sure that Hermione was being controlled. It didn't feel right to her. Not with what she knew of Hermione's young man from their talks over the years. Over the last few days though her opinion wavered. Until she talked to Hermione she just didn't know anymore.

The knock on the door acted like a gun shot on the distraught mothers nerves making her jump. Ellen remained at the top of the stairs until she heard the knock repeat. Not knowing who could be calling at this time of the day, Ellen walked to the door to see who it was.

As the door opened the caller turned out to be the postmen. "Evenin Miss. Got a letter for ya. Sign here please."

Bemused Ellen signed her name and took the letter from the man. He tipped his ball cap to her and left. Not knowing who could be writing to them by registered mail she flipped the envelope over and froze.

She easily recognized her daughters elegant script before her name even registered. Quickly she raced up to her bedroom throwing open the door.

"I don't care what you think!" Jake yelled into the receiver. "You're in the business of finding people. I'm willing to pay what it cost. Are you going to take the job or NOT?"

Ellen watched her husband flinch from the phone in his hand scowling. "Bastard!"

She winced when he slammed the handle back into its cradle. "Call me a nutter because I try and explain to him that she could be anywhere!"

"Jake…"

The frazzled visage of her husband turned to his wife finally noticing her pale expression. His outrage immediately turned to concern. "Sweetheart? What's the matter?"

Not able to reply she held up the letter seeing his eyes widen as he too recognized the script. Both moved to their bed sitting down tearing the letter open drinking in their daughters words.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_First I want you to know that the only reason I am writing this letter is because Harry asked me to. I know you both are terribly angry with me for running away, but you did not give me a lot of choice in the matter. Professor Dumbledore told you a lot of unflattering things about Harry, and despite all the things I told you about him, you treated him as if he were pure evil without even giving me the chance to explain. It was very unfair to both Harry and I. Harry loves me with everything he has and had proven it time and time again. _

_I love him, with everything I am, as well. Harry is everything to me, and you two tried to take that away. Needless to say I am not very happy about it. However, Harry asked me to write this letter so you two did not worry too much about me. I am doing very well, and I will tell you a little about what is going on with us._

_Understand I will not be telling you about where we are going, and by the time you get this letter, we will have already moved on. Dumbledore and his people are looking for us. Voldemort and his people are looking for us, and knowing Dad, he has hired an investigator to find us. Save your money, if they can't find us, you won't. _

_For the last few days we had taken rooms at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley. Yes, I know you looked there, but Tom is a friend of Harry's and hid us very well. We spent some time shopping, again I know you asked around and no one said anything, but again, most of the shop-keepers are friends and/or, at least, respect Harry and did not say anything. Not even to Dumbledore and I doubt to Voldemort either. We gathered everything we needed for our trip, and as I am writing this, plan on leaving tonight to where we are headed next. _

_Yes, I have eaten well, and we are not saying in bad places. Harry has been taking very good care of Crookshanks and me. Currently, Harry is sitting across from me writing his own letters while watching cartoons on the telly with Hedwig, his owl. I have never seen such a little boy look on his face before, and it really warms my heart to see him so relaxed. I told you a little about what his…relatives…were like. I almost wanted to cry when he told me that this was the first chance he had to even see a cartoon without fear of being caught. You should have seen his face when we went to the Cinema yesterday. It was like Christmas had come early for him. He was so happy._

_We have decided that we are going to take a tour of the world together. I know from our travels how much there is out there, and Harry has never even gone on one vacation. Don't worry about us, Harry is quite well off, and we are very well set for our travels. According to my calculations, we should want for nothing for years if we traveled this way. Rest assured, things are well on our end. I know you think we are too young to do what we are doing. I can understand your thinking on this, but what you do not understand is that since I have been going to Hogwarts, I grew up. Harry never had the chance to be a child, and really, neither have I. Young in years we might be, but we are more than capable of handling ourselves._

_Despite how mad I am at you, know that we love you very much, and I miss you. Yes, even Harry loves you even though you treated him the way you did. We will drop you post when we leave where we are. Do not bother to send post to us since we will be long gone by the time you could. Owls will not even find us. So please, don't bother. Maybe after a while, if you two calm down, I might call the house. Don't expect it for a while however. _

_If you love me, you will accept Harry and my relationship. Do not blame Harry for me running away. It was as much my choice as it was his. We love you and hope you are doing well. We got a nice camera, and Harry has already used several rolls of film playing with it. Next post we will see if we can send you a few pictures, though they may not be enchanted as we are unsure how to make the film solution as of yet. _

_Harry, Crookshanks, and Hedwig say Hi._

_P.S. No I am not pregnant._

_Love,_

_Your daughter Hermione._

XxXDaRXxX

The Order meeting had just broken up a few moments ago. Not that it was much of a meeting. It had consisted of Dumbledore orchestrating everyone to search for Harry Potter. For his part, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was sitting back in his chair with a small smile on his scarred face. His good humor was not lost on the few Order Members who had stayed behind.

Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, and Arthur Weasley were still sitting at the kitchen table of the Burrow. Since Black's death, they had been unable to get back into the old Headquarters. So they had been attending to business here. Molly Weasley was thrilled since it meant huge upgrades to the wards about her family's home. Free was always welcome to the hard up couple.

"What's got your fancy tickled Mad-Eye? Look like little boy who's seen his first tit." Drawled Tonks. McGonagall sniffed at the lewd comment.

Moody, for his part, only smiled a bit wider, ignoring the shudder that came from Jones. "Looking forward to the chase. Should be interesting to see what Potter's got."

"He's not a piece of meat or one of your Dark Wizards, Alastor. He's a troubled teen who has no idea what he's getting into." McGonagall sternly reprimanded him.

The old Auror chuckled. "Didn't say he was. Truly, I am looking forward to seeing how Potter handles his newly stolen freedom. The Granger girl with him should make things pretty interesting as well. It's not everyone who can get under Dumbledore's skin like those two have."

Arthur nodded with a slight smile on his face. "She's Muggle Born, Harry's Muggle Raised. Hermione has the knowledge while Harry has the drive. I worry for the two teens, but they are not going to be easy to catch because of it. Quite the team."

Remus snorted. "If Sirius was alive, I'd owe him fifty galleons."

At some of the strange looks he was getting he shrugged a shoulder. "He bet me that if Dumbledore pushed Harry, this would happen sooner or later. It was one of things he argued about with the Headmaster on more than a few occasions. I told him there was no way he would leave Ms. Granger. Sirius nodded and said I was right, she'd run with him."

"I remember telling him there was no way she would do it. Friends don't just take off and run together like that. Sirius smiled at me and told me, 'Friends don't. Lovers do. Mark my words Remus, if they're not yet, they will be by Christmas.' Looks like the mutt was right."

Hestia Jones seemed puzzled. "I thought they were just friends? That's what the rumor mill was spinning anyways."

Mad-Eye was chuckling again. "That's the best part. I say they had been more than friends for this year at the least. Possibly longer. I remember them being awfully chummy and close back when I got released from that scum Crouch."

"Here's the real kicker, those two managed to hide their feelings from the public eye for only they know how long. And at their ages too! They fooled all of us. They fooled Albus! They did exactly what I use to teach the Auror recruits. If you got family, you keep it quiet. Dark Wizards can't hurt your loved ones if they don't know they exist. Potter and Granger did exactly that, and no one was the wiser. THAT'S Vigilance." He ended with a nod of approval.

He looked around to see if anyone else was listening before he leaned into the table. "Bet Albus never told you lot about the Great Harry Hunt of '86, did he?"

Everyone gave him puzzled looks and shook their heads.

"I had just retired from the Auror corps the year before. We caught all we could of the old ranks. The rest of 'em had slipped away back to being 'honest citizens'. Albus floo called me saying Harry was in trouble, and he needed my help."

"Course, he's Harry Potter, I made my way to Privet Drive to help. We all owed that kid a lot. Didn't matter if it was some fluke of magic or something divine, he made the peace happen. I wasn't going to let him down."

Everyone had leaned in close to listen. Mad-Eye might have been unpleasant to look at because of all his battle scars but when he talked like this, telling a story, people couldn't help but listen. Maybe it was the fact he had been there, in the dark, maybe it was the way he told a story. Either way, people listened.

"I met Albus at the house and right from the off, I didn't like them Dursleys. Couldn't understand what old Albus was thinking, but that wasn't the time for it. We discovered that something had happened at the school, and Harry had disappeared. Didn't take us long to figure out he was getting bullied. The surprise was he apparated to get away, ended up on the roof. A teacher saw him up there, surprised. Soon as he saw the teacher he panicked, and he was gone again."

Tonks held up her hand. "Hold up. You're telling me Harry accidentally figured out how to Apparate, and then started doing it on purpose? You know how much power that takes. That doesn't seem right."

Moody was nodding with a huge smile on his face. "Yeah, so like I said, we started tracking him down thinking he couldn't have gotten far. We didn't pick up his trail again until the next day, London. Turns out, he appeared there and this old priest took him into his shelter, got him fed up some and a place to sleep the night."

Various mumbles of 'My word' and 'London' rang out as Mad-Eye kept up his story. "Yup. London. The Priest felt for the kid and showed him some pictures of his vacation he took through Ireland telling him stories until young Harry fell asleep. Next day, Harry was gone again."

"Now Albus thought he was still in London, but I got to wondering if maybe Harry didn't try to go where the pictures showed. So while Albus was looking about London I made my way to some of the those places. Don't you know it, I caught a sniff."

"Seemed Harry had started figuring out he had something special. I spent almost a week tracking him all over that place trying to find him. He was like a ghost, touching on everything but never leaving a print. Harry started figuring out how to survive on his own, and was doing a damn good job of it too."

"He taught himself how to summon wandlessly. No mean trick that. Took to lifting food at restaurants, stores, name it and he was working the angles to get what he needed. Need a place to kip? Find a shelter. Need food? Snag and dash. Made professional pickpockets look like amateurs. Knew I wasn't gonna catch the little urchin on my own. So, I made contact with Albus when I was getting close. After him being gone two weeks we finally caught up with him in one of those big shopping places the muggles like."

Remus was sitting back listing with a proud little smile on his face at Harry's young antics. It was more than a little accomplishment for a six year old to evade an Auror like Moody. James would have been proud. Moody started chuckling as he continued his tale which drew him out of old painful memories of his friends.

"So, here we are, and Albus is right cheesed at the boy. Me, I'm tickled. _Never_ had a kid give me a run like that. Finally, we catch him in the act. He's in this food court when we spotted him and see him summon a plate of chips while the bloke that had his back turned. Then, as cheeky as you please, does the same thing to this lady's drink, and then a sandwich from the waiter as he was walking along. Right in front of the whole damn place. No one caught him. Bold as brass he was, just sat at an empty table and started in on his ill-gotten booty. A bigger smile I never seen on kid. Right pleased with himself he was."

By this time the whole table was laughing at the story. Tonks was actually holding her side and Remus had tears coming out of his eyes. Even McGonagall was fighting to keep her laughter in. It was a battle she was losing.

"I couldn't believe my eye. Right then and there, I liked the kid. No knowledge of his world, and he turns a bit of accidental magic into a new life. Like a duck to water he was, and he didn't even have a wand! Seemed to know not to let anyone see him do it, and no one did. Albus was not amused and stormed right up to Potter."

Here Moody puffed up his chest and mimed the Headmaster walking up from his chair which only had everyone laughing even harder at the mental image. "Mr. Potter, it is time for you to go back to your relative's home. This is not the kind of life for you." Moody said miming Dumbledore at his most pompous to the roars of his audience.

Settling back Mad-Eye nodded with a wicked twinkle in his eye. "Potter though, he had other ideas. Got to give it to the kid, he was a quick study. He told Albus that his Aunt and Uncle did not want him. They were mean to him, and his cousin was the one who was bullying him at his school. Told the Headmaster he was better off on his own, at least he got to eat."

The mood seemed to deflate a bit but Mad-Eye still had a lot of laughter in his eye. "Dumbledore was not impressed. Grabbed Potter's arm and then all hell broke loose. Potter started screaming. Loud. He was tugging at his arm trying to free himself shoutin 'Stranger! Stranger Trying to Get Me!'"

Moody was laughing so hard at this point he words barely came out as a chocked wheeze. None of the people sharing his tale were in any better condition. "It came out of nowhere because he was calm one moment and screaming the next. Shocked Albus so bad he let the kid go. He quickly got his mind back on track and made to grab young Potter again, but it was the wrong move."

"See, the Muggles in the eatery were not just letting it go. No, the second Potter started screaming about 'Strangers' everyone started watching. Before either of us could say anything we had three muggles on each of us pinning us to the ground."

Mad-Eye was laughing hysterically at this point trying to keep talking. "Thing was, Harry was standing there lookin like he was crying and this muggle guy was holding him telling him he was okay. Muggle security came and made to take us along. We had to, to many witnesses now, but I looked at young Harry and saw something I will never forget."

"He was standing there with his little hands over his eyes sniffing. It was real convincing but I saw him peeking. When we made eye contact he _smiled _at me. SMILED! The muggle who led him away from us, you won't believe this, was the same bloke he nicked the chips from!"

By this time both Remus and Tonks had fallen out of their chairs from laughing so hard. Minerva was holding a handkerchief over her mouth to stifle her own while Mr. Weasley was guffawing and smashing the table with his hand.

"It was great. Bested by a six year old. Out played by a little snot nosed minor. I loved it. Kid earned his nicked meal that day."

It took quite a while for everyone to calm down a bit before he picked it back up. "Our problem was that he was on to us now. Found out he nicked another picture book of sites around the isles. Now we had no idea where he was, and he never stayed in one place very long. Took us another week to get a real lead on him again."

Tonks was still trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes and was shaking her head. She didn't even bother to try and get back in to her chair until Remus offered her his hand. "Wow, six year old Harry managed to avoid both you and Dumbledore for a month. Unbelievable."

Mad-Eye nodded still smiling insanely. "It's true."

After a moment however his expression darkened. "Only reason we caught him at all was he got scared. Started pushing himself real hard. Ended up exhausting himself. Caught up with him outside of York. Bad business. I figured he must have passed out after appearing because he was just lying there in the open."

Mad-Eye took a fortifying drink from his flask. "Here's where things got dicey, second we get back to Privet Drive. Dumbledore starts talking about how things were not right."

"I told him then, the muggles were a bad lot. They were gonna ruin the boy. Asked to let me take him. I'm strict, but I had loads to teach him. Help him control his gift because Potter had real talent. I coulda brought the kid up right! Shown him how to be the kind of man James was… Dumbledore said no. Said he had to stay with them Dursley's because of the wards. Hell, my place is about as secure as it gets, even better than those wards on Privet Drive. No luck."

"The thing that bothered me the most was that Dumbledore said he had to Obliviate the boy. Couldn't let him remember what he done. I was mighty shocked about that personally. Oblivation is dangerous on young minds; Dumbledore had the skill so that was not really the issue. It was just the idea you know? Then he placed all kinds of charms on him to keep him from running off like that again. Obedient, loyalty, all kind of gray stuff. Don't get me started on the blood trackers he made. Didn't like that one bit. Dumbledore said it had to be done though."

The laughter had pretty much gone out of the room at that point. The old Auror took a drink from his flask and sat quite a moment before he started back up. "Once he was gone, I undid everything I could." He confessed with a nod.

"Never was one for Memory Charms so that one stuck, nor could I do anything about the tracking devices he made. Personally I would have set up the Charm under time delay so that when he was around sixteen or so it would come off. Shame to let all that experience go to waste. Would have aced his test without a care or try. Not to mention wandless summoning would have come in handy had he ever been disarmed."

"Anyhow," Moody stated with a grin that would have made a preacher cringe. "That was the Great Harry Hunt of 86'. If it took me a month to find him when he was six, I am looking forward to seeing what he and Granger got."

**Authors Notes:**

Okay, Chapter Two revision is done. For those of you interested in the story instead of my drivel, by all means leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, and then hit that 'Next' button. Enjoy the read. As always thank you to all reviews and readers. You are noticed and appreciated.

**Pre Story Notes: **A solid Harry and Hermione Paring. Chapters will trade off from Harry and Hermione to other interesting characters as the story progresses. My own take on the soul bond story arc, several OC's; some vital to the story, some only so so, and some elements which I have borrowed from various authors or other sources will all be included. Author's notes will have the credits where they are due. If I slip and miss something, give a shout to let me know so I can correct that. As I am currently doing revisions and it's been a while I'm not sure where I got some of the things I through in here. Update date 8/5/2013

**Credit where credit is due: **The idea for the Great Harry Hunt originally came to me back when I first started into Fan Fiction and wrote that scene to get it out of my head. Ended up in a collection of such notes and forgotten about till I make the decision to continue this story for the summer at least. Funny thing was before I made that decision I came across a similar reference in another fic. _The Harem War by Radaslab._ After reading his rendition of it I found my old file and took a look editing it quite a bit and fleshing out the details a bit more. Later when I decided to continue this story though Harry's summer I adapted it to fit this story.

**Fic Recommendation: **_The Harem War by Radaslab._ While not a Harry and Hermione centric story they sort of kick off the whole thing so it more than qualifies for mention in here. Also, we had a similar idea for the Great Harry Hunt, so the recommendation fits the Chapter.

For anyone who's ever read Radaslab's work then you know that his stories are incredibly detailed, well thought out, convoluted, complicated, and enjoyable. However, if you're looking for a fast pace heavy handed story, then his work is not for you. Radaslab's stories are slow building, wonderfully detailed, and historical. Long lengths to his chapters and stories with definite slow moving themes. However, his writing is beyond approach and worth reading. So, I recommend _The Harem War_ as a good read even though it's not finished and he hasn't posted in a while on it.


	3. Holy Crap, It Worked?

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all; I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Beta's:**

'Author! Where is my tea and my homemade granola bars!?'

The scared author points to the ginger headed man stuffing his face by the window, 'He did it!'

The almighty Beta points her finger at the figure, '_Defenestration!'_

The redheaded man found himself blasted through the window and sent screaming into the night in an unmanly high-pitched voice several hundred story's to his death.

'Wait. Who was that?'

'Ron Weasley Mistress…'

'Oh good, no one important then. I am going to the movies now. When I come back there had better be homemade granola bars and tea waiting for me.'

'Yes Mistress Polgara.'

Lady Polgara walked out of the room muttering. 'How anyone expects me to complete my next chapter in Black and White without homemade Granola bars is anyone's guess…'

**Chapter 3, Holy Crap, It Worked?**

Harry chuckled to himself as he folded the last of his letters. It was good to finally get that out of the way. If nothing else, no one could say he didn't try. Hermione's voice rang through their room from shower. It still amazed him she did that. He never would have pictured Hermione as a shower singer.

Sliding the pile of letters to the side Harry picked up the packet of photos they had taken over the last few days. So far their trip around the world was going better than he could have ever hoped.

_Harry guided the motorcycle along the old road to their first destination, Newgrange. He wanted to see it, and it was as good a place to go as any. After a moment, he parked the heavy bike and waited for her to climb off the back. He slung his leg over and started taking off his helmet while Hermione stretched her legs to get the numbness out. They had been driving for a while now and neither of them were seasoned veterans to this type of travel yet._

_He took a moment to take her in. The wind was lightly brushing her hair over her shoulders and her eyes were focused on the five thousand year old structure and the tourists who were gathering about. She had her head up high and her arms to each of her sides as far as they would go while she stood on her tiptoes. Harry smiled. She looked so focused and yet carefree at the moment._

_"Harry, how long can we stay here? Can we do the tour?" His lover asked him once she had finished stretching out her muscles. She knew he had only wanted to see this place since he had been dreaming of it for the last couple of days. Though neither of them could understand why. He looked down at his arm to check the time before he realized his watch didn't work. He really needed to replace it one of these days. _

_"Honestly Harry, I don't know why you still wear that thing. It hasn't worked since the second task our Fourth year." Harry looked up and smiled sheepishly._

_"Habit, I think. It's the only watch I ever owned. Had to nick it from Dudley when his arm got to fat for the band." He looked around. "Yeah, we can do the tour. I'd like to know what the deal is with this place. You can feel it, can't you?" Harry knew there was…something in the air. Hogwarts had a similar feel, just not as strong as this. It was slightly different, yet the same._

_Hermione nodded. "Yes, I can. I wonder if there are any runes mixed in with the all the astronomical equations inside. It will be fascinating to compare them with modern methods, don't you think." _

_Harry smiled fondly as she reached into the saddlebag of the bike and took out a notebook and pen. He had it made just for her a couple of days ago, and it had 'Hermione Potter' on the cover. The bookbinder he bought it from guaranteed it would act the same as a family Grimmoir or family spell book. It would allow her to take all the notes she could desire or jot down all the idea's she had while they were visiting sites like these and yet keep all her secrets as well as any other such book. Harry felt his eyes glaze over at remembering her 'thank you' that night. With a goofy smile that not even Riddle could Avada Kedavra off his face, he reached over placing his arm around her waist and walked up with the rest of the tourists and prepared to head inside._

_They listened to the guide talk about how it was built by Neolithic farming communities; the passage tombs had clear astronomical alignments such as the Winter Solstice Sunrise at Newgrange and the Equinox Sunrise at Loughcrew. Harry listened to the tour while his love took down notes on the astrological, spiritual, religious and ceremonial importance of the place just as attentively as she would her history of magic classwork. Much as present day cathedrals are places of worship where dignitaries are laid to rest so was Newgrange._

_After the tour was over, they decided to make for Knowth and then Loughcrew to repeat the experience. Hermione had taken massive notes on the runes they could see and was scribbling ferociously as they explored the sites. He was so glad he got that feature that allowed for near infinite paper in the book. _

_Over all, it was a wonderful day full of new experiences, playful banter, and expounding on what it all meant. In full lecture mode, she explained to Harry that a great deal of the current practices used by modern Wizards and Witches traced their origins to those inscribed on the walls in these locations. _

_The big surprise, and it really was a big surprise, was finding a rune inside Newgrange that looked a lot like the symbol on the Potter Crest. A crossed sword and wand. Hermione was excited about it, telling him he must have had an ancestor who was a part of the building. Harry ended up walking away with a whole new perspective; almost positive that this was why he was dreaming of these places. Hermione had taken his picture with him pointing to the rune smiling. Harry spent quite a bit of time also taking pictures or trying to get other tourists to take their picture together and doing the same for others._

Harry heard the shower cut off breaking him from his thoughts. Dobby had already moved his letters to storage for him to send off later. Harry smiled. The little guy was really starting to grow on him. Taking the towel that was around his own shoulders off, he lightly tossed it to side while making his way over the large trunk that sat in the middle of the room. When Hermione opened the door and walked in from the loo he found himself just watching her for a moment.

He dared anyone to blame him for it. There in front of him, was a vision of beauty. The thing he loved the most was that she was not beautiful in the traditional sense. She was not anorexic thin; she had womanly curves in all the right places. They fit together perfectly. She was…well…she was Hermione. Pure and simple, and really, nothing could compare to her perfection in his eyes. And here she was wearing nothing but a towel draped about her torso. Her long hair fell about her in wet lanks. She was valiantly trying to get the tangles out with her brush as she sat in front of the large mirror. After a few moments, she stopped brushing and looked at him with a funny expression on her face.

"Alright there, Harry?"

He gulped and took in a breath. He hadn't even realized he had completely frozen to watch her. He must have been doing so for some time now for her to notice. He nodded still a bit dumbstruck. "Yeah. Just…sort of taking in the vision before me."

Her lips twitched slightly, but it was her blush his eyes fell on burning along her upper cheeks. "Thank you, that was very sweet." She whispered back. After blinking a few times Harry got back to what he was doing.

"Anything from the Library you wanted before we set off, love?"

She stopped a moment before shaking her head. "I already packed the ones we got from Flourish and Blots." Harry nodded as he pulled a key ring from his pocket. After taking a moment to look at the initials in the old keys he fitted one into the lock on the trunk and twisted.

The Trunk was a replica, sort of, of the trunk that Moody had during their fourth year. It had seven compartments and was currently loaded with everything they needed for their World Tour. Currently, it was set at the first compartment, which was a general storage section or typical trunk space.

Once he twisted the key in the lock a second, third, and forth section popped up. Harry looked down and into the deep pit, which comprised the mostly empty library stacks down three walls. It descended about thirty feet. Currently, the only books on the shelves were their old school books, a few others they had picked up here and there over the years, the thirty or so Hermione had said she wanted the other day, and a modest collection of Muggle books which still only occupied a small fraction of the three stacks.

"Are you sure the Library is big enough love?" he couldn't help but query for the thousandth time.

Hermione replied, "Yes Harry, as its mostly just empty space."

"For now…" Harry mumbled. In a month, maybe two, she'd have them full of books. _Maybe I should have bought that other trunk anyways. I suppose I could always get us a library trunk later after she fills this one…_

"What was that, Love?"

Harry chanced a quick glance at her through the mirror and noticed she was glaring at him with an eyebrow raised. He quickly and clearly said, "Nothing dear." She continued to stare at him a moment before she nodded and started brushing her hair again. Harry quickly collected the few books they had lying about, descended the long ladder, and put the books on their designated shelves according to the parchment she had stuck to the wall. Once it was all in place he rose out of their library, selected another key and turned the lock to the second section of the trunk.

He waited for the trunk to fit for the one he selected and looked in. It was spaced like a regular trunk, but full of slim cases in the first three quarters of the space. Twelve in total in the double six rows. The other side was in three sections loaded with galleons, sickles, and knuts flush up to the edge.

"France, Bulgaria, Turkey, China, Japan, Russia… Let's see here, India, Australia, England, Brazil, Mexico, Ah, States." Harry pulled out the one labeled for the States and opened it up to see neat flush stacks of hundreds, fifties, and twenties.

Kneeling before the trunk, he pulled out his billfold and took out the lose pounds and replaced them with a couple of thousand in dollars. He closed the case, put the pounds in the case for England, and put that one away as well.

He looked back up at his lover. "You already took care of your money pouch and purse yeah?" She nodded as she picked up her clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. He quickly filled his own pouch with gold and once again turned the lock.

Once it had set to the last compartment Harry walked away taking one last look around. He was pretty sure they had packed everything. He noticed there were six little vials sitting on the nightstand. Only one still had potion in it still. He pulled out his watch from his pocket to check the time as it was getting late and he did not want her to forget her potion. She was still healing from the Ministry fight.

The pocket watch was silver, with his house-crest engraved on the cover. Once he pressed the button to flip it open, his eyes rested on the picture inside the little door. It was Hermione and he standing just outside the doors to the Great Hall in Hogwarts. Colin had taken the picture after Harry and Hermione had finished their last dance together and were taking a breather. Both of them dressed in their Yule finest. One of his best memories. The little versions of them waved merrily at him while he looked on fondly.

The watch itself was a very complicated piece of equipment; it had twelve hands and little stars and planets all around it. After all his time in Astronomy, and having had Mr. Weasley explain how his worked when he asked him a while back, he was well versed in its use. Engraved into the center of the timepiece was, 'Always and Forever, HP/HG.' He loved it. _Hmmm. Six o'clock. Yeah, time for her evening potion._

Hermione had gotten him the watch from a maker in the craft in Diagon Alley and only gave it to him this morning. She wanted it to be a Birthday present, but after their visit to Newgrange she decided he needed it now more than later. He was quite touched by it, and it quickly became his most prized possession.

"Don't forget your potion Hermione. It's on the nightstand." He called to her through the loo door.

"Thanks, Harry. I almost forgot all about it." She opened the door and walked out wearing a simple blouse and jeans. Harry, for his part, took a seat at the little table by the big bay windows to keep a watch outside to make sure there was no one about.

She had just taken her potion and placed the vial back on the nightstand when Harry asked her again. "Are you sure this is going to work? I've had some harebrained ideas before, but really, this one takes them all."

Her sweet laugh rang out in the room drawing his attention to her before he resumed his vigil. "Yes, Harry. I will admit at first I thought it was barmy, and despite the fact you got this idea from a cartoon on the telly, it is still a good idea, and it will work."

He nodded, feeling a bit reassured. It would really suck to get caught now before they even had a chance to really get out there and explore. He moved a bit of the curtain to get a better view of the outside.

Once again, he pulled the pocket watch she had gotten for him. "Hermione, we got an hour before our ride gets here. You should write a letter to your Mum and Dad. You can send them a couple of the pictures we had developed from our trip to Newgrange if you like."

He looked up to see his lover frowning at him. "I wrote them a few days ago."

Harry sighed. "I know Hermione, maybe its wishful thinking on my part, but I am hoping the letters settle them down and maybe we can patch things up later, you know? They are your parents, and I know you love them. They love you too. I'm more pissed at Dumbledore for ruining everything for you than I am at them. I can relate to your parents wanting to protect you. I am pretty protective of you myself."

She sighed when he finished speaking. "If you want me to… I am still unhappy with them, Harry. I told them all about you. They knew how special you are to me. They didn't even give you a chance… Mum especially knew how important you are to me… I had been talking to her about you for the last two years."

Harry smiled reassuringly. "It's okay love. I just thought since we're heading across the pond… It might be weeks before we find the time. There are a lot of things both Muggle and Magical to look into in the States, you know?" He watched as she glumly nodded before she started penning the letter.

He was just about to get up when he noticed something he didn't notice before. Harry squinted looking across the street and down a few blocks. "Hermione… come here and tell me if that looks like an older Crabbe to you."

He pointed out the man he was looking at and waited until he heard her sharp intake of breath before he was sure he was right. "Harry, I think you're right. That's Crabbe Sr! Voldemort is on to us, and we might have to change plans. I don't like this Harry…"

Harry was sat thinking for a moment before he felt a grin tug at his face. After a moment, said grin developed into a knowing smirk, one that Hermione knew full well meant trouble. She rarely saw it on his face, but when she did, she got worried. It usually meant someone was _not_ going to be happy in a few moments. "I'll be right back love. Keep an eye on him. I just need ten minutes…" With that, Hermione watched as he scampered across the room, lowered the window on the far side and climbed out to disappear.

She sat in the chair he was using, biting her nails while keeping an eye on the Death Eater that stood a hundred yards from her, looking around. She really hated when Harry did things like this without telling her what. She breathed a sigh of relief when, exactly when he said he would be back, she heard him climbing through the window, snickering. Harry snickering evilly was usually a bad sign.

Harry for his part was doing everything to keep his laughter in at what was going to happen. As quickly as he could he ran to the truck, opened it to the first compartment, took out his Omnioculars, set the trunk back to where it was and ran over to Hermione. He shoved the magical spyglass into her hand after he fiddled with the knobs a bit.

"Here, watch. You're so going to love this." He said excitedly.

"Oh, Harry. What did you do? Why do I need to watch through this?" Hermione inquired holding up the Omnioculars.

"We both know it's meant for Quidditch, but I figured out how to record up to ten minutes of anything I wanted to without the written commentary inside. Trust me. This is prank to make Sirius jealous. Hermione we are talking Marauder hall-of-fame here. I would need to talk to Remus to see if anything they ever did is going to top this."

Hermione blinked at him a moment before she did as he asked and looked through the device. Harry knew she did not like pranks, in general, because she thought them a type of bullying. On the other hand, when it was done in retaliation, she rarely said anything negative about it. Harry never was one for pranks that she knew of, at Hogwarts, but she did know he thought about them a lot.

Normally it was with the Weasley twins to help them develop joke ideas so it was mostly harmless. She felt him turn one of the knobs, and she had a nice close up view of their target. She was positive now; he looked like an older version of Crabbe, which meant that Death Eaters were close. She had to fight to roll her eyes at the fact that Harry's response was to prank them. It was not exactly the direction she would have thought he would take, all things considered.

Curiosity got the better of her in the end, and she did as he asked her and watched what was about to happen. She couldn't help but be curious because Harry was snickering behind her uncontrollably, and it was infectious.

A few moments later she saw three…people, and she used that term loosely, walking up to their target. "Harry…is that…"

She could hear the laughter in his voice, "Yup. It's those three weird blokes that kept us up the last two nights."

For the last two nights, they had little real sleep because of those three. Like clockwork, around one in the morning, they appeared out in the parking lot laughing, joking, and drinking. They made no attempt to respect the fact other people had lives and needed sleep. She had talked Harry out of confronting them because she did not want to draw attention to themselves or their location. It was just aggravating for the two of them, but not worth getting into a confrontation when they didn't need one. Just because they chose that…lifestyle…didn't mean everyone else had to know about it, had been Harry's argument. It had made them both a bit grouchy the following mornings.

Worriedly, she asked, "Goodness Harry, what did you tell them?"

Hermione kept watching as three large men, dressed in cocktail dresses, flamboyant wigs, carrying neon handbags and wearing stiletto high heels strolled up in what they might have thought was a manly/seductive manner to the waiting Death Eater. Thanks to the Omnioculars, she could even see the wild makeup they had donned for the day.

"Well, they… you know… make money… like that and stuff. So I told them that I saw this guy dressed in a robe, and I was wondering if he was part of their…lifestyle. They got all interested when I pointed him out, and then, I came back here to see what would happen."

"Harry you shouldn't have. Crabbe Sr.'s a Death Eater. He'll kill them! They were annoying, but I don't want them dead!"

Harry snorted. "Unlikely, love. Look at the size of those guys! Hell, that one in the front has arms bigger than my thigh! I just wanted to run him off so we don't miss our ride to the States. If three transsexual Muggles hitting on him don't send him running for the hills, then maybe I did him a favor, and he'll still be too busy to notice us before we leave."

Now it was Hermione who snorted while blushing at his word choice. She purposely did _not_ think about what he was implying might happen. She watched the three walk up to the Death Eater and start to flirt outrageously with him. She felt a chuckle escape her as she watched his expression run from horrified to disgusted while the three 'girls' rubbed up on him, touched up on him, and flirted. She gasped though when he seemed to have enough and struck out, knocking one to the ground.

"O my…"

Harry chuckled darkly. "He should'na done that." In a perfect imitation of Hagrid when he said something he was not meant to.

Before the body hit the floor, the other two reacted vehemently. Both of the watchers were reduced to tears, gales of laughter, and pains in their sides within moments of that event.

The dusky skinned one in the lime green dress reared back and kicked out with his foot, directly into the Death Eaters naughty bits. Said minion of the dark was dropped like a felled log after which, he proceeded to get the beating of his lifetime.

They kicked, punched, wailed, stomped, scratched, gouged, and pummeled the prone man. The most viscous of the attackers was the one that got struck, Harry would later have to view the footage, but he could have sworn he had a brick in his handbag, said handbag was used against the beaten man over and over and over again while they screeched and screamed in high pitched voices blokes were never meant to hit.

The two teens watched with tears streaming down their faces as those three cross-dressed men beat the stuffing out of the Death Eater. Hermione was watching and trying to keep the spyglass as still as she could, but she imagined she was failing miserably. A few moments into the savage, one-sided battle another figured moved in, brandished a wand, and shouted something. What it was they never heard, nor did he finish it. As soon as he pointed the wand at the men beating his ally, one of them pulled a can of mace and sprayed him in the face. Even from where they were hidden, they could hear him screaming in agony. The 'lady boys' then took turns beating one man and then the other.

They sprayed mace into their faces, used tazers almost continually, and never stopped with the physical assault in the slightest. Hermione could almost swear one of them had brass knuckles on his hand as he laid into one man, and then the other.

By now, a crowd of onlookers, all laughing hysterically at the antics of two robed men and three transvestites, had gathered. They got all they could on the device holding onto each other to support themselves and tried to calm down. It didn't work very well, as when they looked back up they saw the pale cross dresser in the flaming orange wig that reminded them of Ron's hair, was holding one of the Death Eaters in the air, spinning him around before tossing him through a window.

It was too much, and they dissolved in tears again. Before they could look away, a break in the crowd showed another man in a dress throw himself in the air and landed with his elbow into the prone man below. What had started as an innocent prank to bide time had quickly turned into a battle royale between Team Death Eater and Team Transvestite. It was rather sad to see that Team Death Eater was not only losing, but also losing spectacularly to the amusement of the mundane population around them.

They started gathering up their things. Still laughing, and wiping tears from his eyes, Harry turned to Hermione, "We need to find a way to duplicate that. We need to send that to everyone we know. Hell, I'll even send a copy to Dumbledore just for the giggles. Oh, Oh, and the Prophet. We absolutely _have _to send copies to the Quibbler and the Prophet just to see what happens. Don't forget Fred and George, and Remus. We _must_ get a copy to Remus." Hermione only laughed more at his rambling antics, but she had to admit, it was a great prank. It couldn't have happened to better people. There was something about a Pureblood Wizard who was part of the Pureblood Supremacy, getting his arse handed to him by three Muggle blokes of a different sexual orientation.

Harry checked his watch and noticed that they only had a few moments before they had to leave. They quickly gathered up all their loose items and making sure for the umpteenth time that nothing was left behind. Hermione walked up to the trunk and climbed inside followed by Harry a moment later. He was about to descend all the way when he stepped back up a bit, reaching down for the keys he had left in the lock on the trunk.

Hermione's voice drifted up from inside the trunk. "Honestly Harry, you really need to work on remembering things. I swear, you would lose your head if it wasn't attached to your neck." She was still fighting the laughter from earlier, and it ruined her attempt to be stern.

Harry retorted, "Bloody hell, Woman. Give a bloke a chance to get use to this stuff. It's not like I have loads of experience gallivanting around the world yet! Not all of us were born with a photographic memory or neurotic planning and control issues you know…"

Her shrill shriek exploded from below him. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Don't call me Woman!" He had been doing it on and off since they had run off together just to get her goat.

"Noticed you didn't deny the other two…" He mumbled as he started descending again. In a louder voice as his head disappeared into the trunk, "You know you secretly love it…"

"HARRY!" Before the trunk began to close. Harry's snickers became the last thing to sound in the room before the noises of the trunk closing down, one level at a time and then slammed shut. Clicks of the various locks around the sides echoed before all became silent again.

A few minutes later the door opened and two men dressed in gold uniforms with labels of 'Putra Venture Limited' on the backs and breast pockets came in. One of them, a younger man pulled a handcart behind him while the older with salt and peppered hair carried a clipboard. Both men were chuckling, trying to wipe their eyes from the tears that had gathered there from the scene outside. They had, of course, watched the event with the rest of the crowd.

"I swear. I never thought I would see something like that on this job," came from the younger of the two. His amusement still heavily evident in his voice.

The older man, holding the clipboard, nodded while he walked up to the trunk. "Brilliant. I swear he shat himself when that bloke hit him with the tazer." He took a moment to mime the man's jerking about while being electrocuted to his partner's amusement.

"You see all kinds of things on this job, but really, that was the best I have ever seen. Better than that time I came across that wife throwing her cheating husband's things out of the window of their flat while he ran around on the ground floor trying to catch 'em. Priceless."

They shared a laugh for a moment while the younger man maneuvered the handcart into the room. "That us then?" pointing to the ornate trunk sitting in the middle of the room.

"Looks like. Bloke at the counter said the couple staying here wanted to send it off to their house back in the States. They even left us a nice tip." He looked down at the labels on top of the lid checking it against his clipboard. "Yup, matches up. James Black goin' to New York, U.S.A. Careful now, says fragile on here, and they got a good insurance policy. Boss'll get mad if he had to pay out on it."

They carefully stood the crate on end and strapped it down to the dolly and made their way through the door. The older man walking behind to make sure the trunk did not tilt or jerk on the door as they passed. "You catch that Football game yesterday?" He inquired reaching behind him for the doorknob.

The cart handler nodded with a peeved expression. "Yeah, learned never bet on England against Portugal. Lost a hundred quid on that match. Wife's gonna kill me when she finds out…" rang out as the door closed on the room once again.

**Authors Notes:**

Okay, Chapter Three revision is done. For those of you interested in the story instead of my drivel, by all means leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, and then hit that 'Next' button. Enjoy the read. As always thank you to all reviews and readers. You are noticed and appreciated.

**Pre Story Notes: **A solid Harry and Hermione Paring. Chapters will trade off from Harry and Hermione to other interesting characters as the story progresses. My own take on the soul bond story arc, several OC's; some vital to the story, some only so so, and some elements which I have borrowed from various authors or other sources will all be included. Author's notes will have the credits where they are due. If I slip and miss something, give a shout to let me know so I can correct that. As I am currently doing revisions and it's been a while I'm not sure where I got some of the things I through in here. Update date 8/5/2013

**Credit where credit is due:** The trunk being shipped was inspired by various Loony Toons Cartoons I enjoyed as a kid.

The Transvestite scene was inspired by an episode of Sex in the City. An ex-girlfriend who used to live with me was, shudders, infatuated with that show and forced me to watch it whenever she could get a chance. However, that scene in the show was actually pretty funny and marks the first time I actually laughed during its airing. Got to give credit where its due and I hope I did it justice.

**Fic Recommendation: **_The Fiance by thesiriuswriter._ A great fic about best friend Harry and best friend Hermione. Hermione's mum in a fit of anger at her sister blurts out that Hermione is engaged to a wonder boy, Harry. The misunderstanding explodes outward and they end up agreeing to pretend to be engaged so Hermione's mum can save face. It's an old fic but still one of my favorites.


	4. Catch us if you can

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all; I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Beta's:**

Mistress Polgara nodded. "You made me laugh, Author. You get a cookie."

Author jumps in the air pumping his fist, "I LOVE COOKIES!"

**Chapter 4, Catch us if you can!**

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I know that I wrote you just a few days ago, but as we are leaving the country in a few moments, Harry asked me to write to you. I am still very angry with the both of you, but Harry asked for me to try to reconcile my emotions. So, here I am. _

_Harry took me to Newgrange yesterday. Harry had been having dreams about it for a while. So, we went to see if a real-life visit would trigger an epiphany of sorts. We took the tour and had a marvelous time. I copied down the astronomical (arithmatic) equations that were woven throughout the structure. Harry and I were able to see the hidden runes that completed the equations, and which are only available to magical eyes. It was an enlightening experience. _

_As we were walking through the site, I was explaining the meanings of some of the solstice and equinox equations to Harry. That sparked a revelation. He asked me whether the solstice or equinox could affect potion making. It is a well-known fact that several potions can only be brewed during these times. So, I answered with a simple, 'yes'. We had stopped in front of a particular set of equations when Harry got excited. He started to theorize that Neolithic farmers used these equations in the past to decide the best time to make certain potions or to harvest specific ingredients. _

_As we continued our tour through Newgrange, we decided to check Longhcrew and Knowth. They both supported his hypothesis. We spent the rest of the day tossing back and forth ideas. If Harry is right, it could revolutionize the potion-making industry! He has gathered quite a bit of information, but we need to test it out. _

_Harry has extended his theory to include: climate, sea-level, seasons, time of day, longitude, latitude, and ambient magical energy and how these factors might affect the end-result of the brewing process. Of course I know all about how ingredients affect potions. I'm aware of proper ingredient storage, cauldron maintenance, and proper preparation. It's quite similar to Chemistry. There is even a Wizarding equivalent to the periodic table. But, no one has ever researched the effect of environment upon potion-making. There are a few exceptions to this, but it is simply due to undesirable reactions between certain ingredients at certain times of the year. I can barely contain myself! I keep thinking of different experiments that could prove or disprove Harry's hypothesis. Unfortunately, we probably won't have the time to brew or distill potions to observe this effect. _

_One of the reasons I'm so excited about this is that Harry generally hates magical theory. He is much more of an 'on the fly' type of guy. This trip has revealed sides of Harry to me that I've never seen before. It was a really wonderful idea. I've always known that Harry is intelligent, but he rarely shows it. I think it has to do with the Dursleys, those horrible people he grew up with_

…

_I'm sorry about the break. I started the letter in Ireland, but we ran into a spot of trouble. Harry's just now reminded me that I need to finish this letter. _

_Don't worry, nothing bad happened…well…not to us. I will admit that it was close, but Harry handled the situation brilliantly. We haven't had any trouble since we arrived in here. There's no use in denying where we are since you will be able to tell from the postmark, so we are in the States. _

_Harry and I have toured around New York and Virgina. We have dropped in to see the Statue of Liberty, the Library of Congress, and a few other historical landmarks. Of course, you know which one was my favorite. I had never really given much thought to the United States, but I have to admit, after visiting some of the important founding locations, I'm impressed. This country is just so different and vibrant from England. _

_Harry seems quite affected by some of what we have learned here. I think it has to do with subjugation and the desire for independence. Strong themes here, especially around the founding locations. He wants to be able to choose his own path. He hasn't talked very much since we arrived, and I am worried about him. He's been even quieter since we visited Arlington National Cemetery. It was very moving to see the fields of American heroes who had died while trying to defend this young nation. It seemed to affect Harry a great deal. I hope I can help him. _

_Tomorrow morning, we set of for our first destination here in the States that has to do with magic. It's going to be very exciting. I am trusting you two with the knowledge of which country we are in. Harry insists that I keep writing these letters. So, please, whatever you do, do NOT tell anyone where we are. Not Dumbledore, not anyone from our world. No one. I will never forgive you if you betray Harry's trust. Trust me there are very good reasons why secrecy is important. I'll try to send another letter next week to let you know how we are doing._

_P.S. Here are several pictures of us at Newgrange, the Statue of Liberty, and one Harry insisted I had to send you of me pouting because they would not let me in the back to look at some of the books at the Library of Congress. If I didn't love him so much, I would have to hex him for this._

_Love you,_

_Your Daughter, Hermione_

Jake lowered the letter in his hand sighing. They somehow made it across the pond. He didn't know whether to be enraged or impressed. Somehow they must have found a way to do magic without anyone knowing. That nebulous explanation was the only thing that could somehow explain _how_ they managed it.

Was this what Miranda felt back then? Did Ellen's father feel the same thing as he was? Hopelessness, powerlessness, rejection? Would the pain ever go away? Jake Granger looked to the phone hanging on his kitchen wall. Did he have the courage to ask?

He looked to the small stack of photos trying with all his might to ignore the smiling young man holding his little girl. She looked so happy. Could potions do that? Was this situation really what it looked like?

Sitting in his kitchen Jake asked himself a seemingly never ending stream of questions as he looked into the pictures. No answers came to him.

XxXDaRXxX

Moody pushed open the door to the muggle room with his wand drawn and ready for anything. There was a curse on his twisted lips as he took in the scene with his normal eye. His magical eye spun about randomly, also registering nothing of note. He limped his way inside, looking around at the clean room for clues. Potter had come a long way, either that or the Granger girl was good for him. The room was clean. Real clean. There was almost no trace of anyone having stayed here, much less the pair of them.

He was standing in the middle of the room when Lupin walked in with a slight smirk on his face to match Mad-Eye's. He grunted, half turning to look at his partner. "Well?"

"Rooms paid for another couple of days, but the desk clerk hasn't seen either of them since the week before."

The old, ex-Auror chuckled. "Scamp wanted us to find the room empty. Look there, those are potion vials with Hogwarts stamps embossed in the crystal. Albus said Granger was taking potions for her injury, three a day. Girl left them there to taunt us that they had stayed here two days, and then Potter paid for the room for an extra week to make sure we found it. They cleaned the room out, leaving nothing else. They're toyin' with us. I love this kid. Like my own son he is. I can just see him and Granger somewhere, laughin' at us while we're scratchin' our heads, wondering where the hell they are."

Remus chuckled to himself while he walked into the bathroom to see if anything else could be found. Mad-Eye heard him bark in laughter a moment later. When he walked back into the room Remus was holding a different vial in his hand. Moody just raised an eyebrow at him as he took the envelope off the table.

"Find somethin', Lupin?" The gruff, older man asked while still chuckling at how things had worked out.

"Yes, now I _know_ I owe my friend fifty galleons." He replied holding up a different vial that was embossed with a stamp he did not recognize.

In reply, he held up the letter Potter had left for them to find. "Think we ought to do this at Headquarters? Dead end here, aside from the things they wanted us to find. Albus'll be chompin' at the bit to know what we found, not that it's much."

Remus smiled widely. "Yeah, it should be worth a laugh just to see his reactions to what I found."

Mad-Eye took one more look around before he walked up to the window and looked down the way. Smiling insanely, he turned to Lupin. "Still got that Prophet on you?"

Remus nodded and took the folded paper out of his robes while walking up to Moody. The Auror had moved the curtain out of the way and pointed down to where a boarded up window was.

"Look. I told you Potter was the tipster. I'll lay odds he and Granger sat right here and watched the whole thing, taking pictures."

The werewolf snorted but nodded as well. "No bet, Mad-Eye. I have this feeling Harry set up the whole thing just to make Ms. Granger laugh. I can honestly say if he did, it's the greatest prank ever, and considering his father, Sirius, and I were known for our pranks, that says something. Come on, let's go report in and see what Dumbledore decides is next." Mad-Eye laughed and nodded; a mischievous look in his eye.

Two cracks later found the two-man team appearing just shy of the Burrow and walking up to the door. They walked in and took seats at the table, which was already pretty full from the rest of the Order. The Kitchen of the Burrow was packed with members and had been since the morning's Prophet had been delivered.

Dumbledore was not sitting at the Head of the table, as was usual. No, Arthur Weasley was, as was his right, as this was his house. Dumbledore was sitting at the other end of the table, ever the grandfather-looking gentleman. However, no twinkle in his eye could be discerned. The Order had taken notice of the subtle power play between the jovial Head of the Weasley Clan and the Supreme Mudwhump.

Once everyone was seated and quieted down, Dumbledore asked, "What news do you have of young Harry, Alastor?"

Sitting in the middle of the table was a copy of the Prophet that had started today's events. Front page showed a picture of three men in dresses trouncing the prone bodies of both Crabbe and Goyle Sr. The Headline read, 'Muggle Attack or Lover's Spat?'

Of course, Rita Skeeter wrote the article. She had gone on quite a bit into the supposed perverted desires of the two men that ended up with both men being put in a muggle hospital before they were found and transferred to St. Mungo's for treatment. Long lists of injuries were listed, but a lot more was a go on about their 'tastes' in entertainment. Both men were being charged with serious breaches to the Statute of Secrecy, as well as various other charges stemming from the items found in their possession.

Moody pulled out the envelope Potter had left behind and tossed it to the Headmaster for him to read which he did, silently, before he threw it on the table in anger. The whole Order looked down to see the only line written on the parchment.

**Catch us if you can, you tosspot.**

It became clear within the following moment who sided with whom. The Order had long been divided for individual reasons, but all were normally united in purpose in this war against Voldemort. However, since Harry and Hermione had done a runner, a new faction had shown itself. The anti-Dumbledore-faction-who-backed-Harry-in-all-th ings were making a strong showing.

The muffled snickers that broke out from the letter showed the lines quite clearly. Remus, Tonks, McGonagall, Mad-Eye, Fred, George, and Arthur Weasley made up this contingent. The Pro-Dumbledore crowd showed themselves to be quite small in number consisting of only Diggle, Molly Weasley, and a few of the older crowd. The rest were silent, they were the neutrals who only wanted to be a part of the Order to fight Voldemort and had little to no interest in either Dumbledore or Harry. However, several of them had to hide smirks or snickers behind their hands.

In a tired voice, that those who knew him could tell was laced in rage, Dumbledore asked, "Was there anything else in the room? Anything that could tell us where they were headed to so that we might catch them before Voldemort does?"

Failing to hold back his glee, while several people shuddered at the name of the enemy, Mad-Eye shook his head. "The only other thing I found was six potion vials that tell us they were there for at least two days, even though the clerk said they paid for a week and a half. Remus found something else, but other than that, it was cleaned out properly. Couldn't even find a trace of their magical signatures about the room." The pride in his voice was clear to hear to all in the room.

The old man looked at Remus who was smirking as he pulled out a vial and placed it where all could easily see it on the table. One look at it and most of the younger Witches, and a few of the older unmarried Witches, bursting out in laughter. Every one of them immediately understood the message conveyed by the little bottle.

Tonks looked at Remus with obvious delight in her eyes and voice; "Find that in the trash Wolfie?"

Still grinning, Remus shook his head. "No, it was set on the counter in plain sight. I get the impression it was a message from Ms. Granger."

Dumbledore leaned forward picking up the vial and turning it to look at the crest embossed on the front. He frowned after a moment with narrowed eyes before he set it down and made to stand.

Molly Weasley huffed at the vial. She recognized it and did not like what it clearly spelled out. "Did you find anything out at Gringotts when you checked with the goblins?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Mr. Potter has, unfortunately, already been and gone. He emptied his trust vault the same day he disappeared. Unfortunately, this means he has more than enough resources to keep himself and Miss Granger going for some time as his Trust Vault was quite full. The only other thing I was able to get out of the goblins was the amount he took, which amounts to well over five hundred thousand galleons after he liquidated several gems and other precious stones that rested within..."

Just at that moment, an envelope appeared in the center of the table with a loud crack. It gently fell to the table in the stone quiet kitchen of the Burrow. The address was to 'The Burnt Turkey Club'.

His gruff laughter sounded as Moody reached forward. With his magical eye he noticed a few smirks and people getting comfortable for the show. Most however seemed gob smacked which just made him chuckle more. He pulled out a clear disk of some kind from the envelop. There were no other letters or notes with it. Still chuckling, Mad-Eye placed it on the center of the table placing his wand on top of it saying only, "Activate." Rightfully assuming Potter wanted them to see whatever was on the strange device.

Directly above the disk, an image began to form. It was clearly a recording of the event depicted in the Prophet. He heard Minerva muttering to herself seemingly impressed with the spell work. Mad-Eye had to nod to himself along with her, it was by itself an impressive bit of magic. More so considering the kids were only just post O.W.L.S.

The Order watched, stunned, and then burst into various bits of laughter as the Death Eaters were trounced by the Muggles. After it had played out, a different image appeared. It was Harry standing tall with Granger curled up into his chest half facing forward. It was a crystal clear message as to how the two felt about each other. Potter's arm was around her, clutching her upper back while Hermione's hands had fisted the front of his robes. Granger's defiance raged in her eyes. Harry gave a sneer worthy of Snape at his most dour.

"Three muggles took down two Death Eaters. What the _fuck _have you done lately?"

The moment was spoiled almost as soon as it built when Granger lightly slapped his chest and whispered quietly, "Language, Harry."

Various members roared in laughter as he rolled his eyes looking down at his lover. "Sorry, dear. You ruined my moment. You know that, right?" His voice clearly amused by her antics. She chuckled unfazed.

He looked back up as he raised his hand and coughed. Then in a deeper voice behind his hand Harry said, "This message will self-destruct in five seconds."

With laughter in her eyes she looked up at him lightly shaking her head. "I swear. No more spy movies for you."

Smiling lovingly, Harry replied. "Come on! It's one of the best lines in the mov…" Just then the image disappeared and the disk flared bright red before rending itself to ash, ending the playful banter between the two.

Despite the laughter around the room, Dumbledore was not happy at his weapon's antics. He addressed the room sternly. "We will continue our searches abroad. Post sentries at ports for the surrounding countries with emphasis on France and Bulgaria, where we know that they might find persons willing to take them in. They will attempt travel by Muggle ways, thinking we won't find them. Check airports, train yards, taxis, boats and bus stations. That is all." With that, he walked over to the fireplace and after a call of Hogwarts disappeared in a gush of emerald flames.

The rest of the crowd dispersed through the door to Apparate or to the queue at the floo for various places. It took some time, but after a while, only the pro-Harry members were left. Mad-Eye picked up the first envelope looking at the address, still smirking. It was addressed 'To The Manipulative Wanker'. He chuckled.

"I am really starting to like this kid. It takes serious stones to take the Mickey out of Dumbledore. You've got to admire the kid's gall. The room, vials, and those letters. Potter's thumbing his nose at anyone trying to track him down. Voldemort's Death Eaters are almost a laughing stock right now. Ministry can't prove those two are Death Eaters, but people _know._"

Tonks picked up vial, showing the others, still snickering. "Madame Midnight's. Hermione's not packing light either. Leaving behind a contraceptive vial in plain sight sends a nice message to everyone. Girls in my year at Hogwarts would leave them out on their nightstands for their dorm mates to see. She's given herself to Harry. He's hers. Separate them at your own risk. And the way she was clutching to him in the message. It doesn't get much clearer than that."

After a moment of chuckles and snickers, the Weasley patriarch looked around and leaned in with a knowing smile that showed where the twins got their sense of mischief from. "Did you see Albus's face when Harry and Hermione appeared at the end of that message?" The room roared with laughter again while the Weasley twins fell from their chairs.

XxXDaRXxX

All throughout the isles, the Post-Owls of Hogwarts were busy. They carried not the usual letters of acceptance or course lists. These letters were similar to the one just viewed by the Order of the Phoenix. The difference was the end message. Each message ended with Harry saying, "Three Muggles took down two Death Eaters. If Muggles can do it, why can't you?"

Similar messages were tied to the flock of Post Owls that left Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. The recipients: every non-Death Eater in the British Isles.

A House-Elf stood and watched the latest flock disappear into the sky. A poorly-made pink tea cozy on his head, massive glassy eyes shining in mirth, and laughter in his heart. His Master will be pleased.

**Authors Notes:**

Okay, Chapter Four revision is done. For those of you interested in the story instead of my drivel, by all means leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, and then hit that 'Next' button. Enjoy the read. As always thank you to all reviews and readers. You are noticed and appreciated.

**Pre Story Notes: **A solid Harry and Hermione Paring. Chapters will trade off from Harry and Hermione to other interesting characters as the story progresses. My own take on the soul bond story arc, several OC's; some vital to the story, some only so so, and some elements which I have borrowed from various authors or other sources will all be included. Author's notes will have the credits where they are due. If I slip and miss something, give a shout to let me know so I can correct that. As I am currently doing revisions and it's been a while I'm not sure where I got some of the things I through in here. Update date 8/5/2013

**Fic Recommendation: **Parallels by Bobmin356. A great one-shot that is very well done. Harry and Hermione of course. A great dimensional hopping piece.


	5. Worries and Woe's

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all; I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Beta's:**

Proud to have Muggledad's hand in this chapter. I can honestly say that I enjoyed this chapter when I wrote it, but freaking love it now more than ever. Thanks for the help.

**Chapter 5, Worries and Woe's**

Harry sat with his back against an old oak tree overlooking a measureless valley. He hadn't really been paying much attention to where they were going earlier except that they were heading northwest; mostly heading toward the Great Lakes.

After talking about it for some time, the teenaged couple decided not to go to Salem. For one, it was too obvious a place for them to go. Moreover, they wanted to get away for a bit. Deciding to take a risk, they were going to the Great Lakes area where Hermione had mentioned Professor Vector's knew who lived in retirement.

When they had landed a few minutes ago he had simply felt the need to take in the scenery. Sharing the spectacular scene, Hermione was tucked into his side. The sun was slowly creeping along, shining its light over the forested landscape. The green of the treetops stretched up and almost seem to brush along the pale blue sky in the distance. It was gorgeous and peaceful as they sat there with the rustling of the light wind and the song of the birds about them. It was also exactly what Harry needed at the moment.

Since their visit to Arlington National Cemetery a few days before, he really hadn't been talking much. His mind was burdened with the Prophecy Dumbledore had thrust on him after his Godfather died. It wasn't that he believed in the stupid thing; he was afraid of it. Harry as absolutely positive this Prophecy was the reason for why his life was so utterly and completely fucked outside of the young woman at his side.

It was obvious that Dumbledore believed in the validity of the Prophecy. It was also obvious by his actions that Voldemort believed in it, as well. Up until they had arrived in America Harry'd managed to put the blasted thing behind him. There are little things that happen in a person's life that completely change everything. Meeting Hagrid had been the first that Harry could remember. Hermione and her role in his life was probably the most important thing to ever happen to him.

Reading the Declaration of Independence, standing on top of the Statue of Liberty, and visiting Arlington National Cemetery in quick succession had the same effect on Harry. Everything changed. Now the damn Prophecy wouldn't leave his mind and it seemed to plague his every thought. It all came down to the fact that as long as Voldemort believed Harry was his fated Nemesis; he would continue to hunt The Boy-Who-Lived.

Those thoughts brought his real concerns to the fore. His guilt was eating at his gut because he hadn't told Hermione the truth yet. She knew something was wrong and she had pushed him a few times to talk about it. He'd been so scared of losing her; he couldn't bring himself to reveal this ugly truth.

After all, who would want a boyfriend marked for death; either the killer or the killed? Who would descend into this madness willingly? Just being his lover marked her for death almost as certainly as it did him. His thoughts had circled in this whirlpool of guilt and fear for some time now. He was torn between his need of her and fear for her safety.

Harry sighed as he leaned his head against the rough bark of the tree behind him. He needed to distract himself from these depressing thoughts. Not wanting to think about that blasted prophecy, he decided that daydreaming about something far more pleasant was a better prospect. His Hermione was far more pleasant a thought than the Dark Lord and the manipulative Headbastard. A slight smile graced his face at the first images to enter his mind.

'_The Lord must truly have made her on a day when he was feeling his best.' Harry thought. He loved seeing her like this; Wild and Passionate. It's the side she shows no one but him, and like the precious treasure it is, he relished it each time he got a glimpse of it. Her cinnamon eyes darkened by lust and burning with need pierced his own as he slowed the tempo of their union. A feral growl radiated from her throat in response. _

_Her voice rough from her screaming a moment ago sounded in the night, "Need…more. D…don't…slow down…"_

_Her nails, always clipped shorter than most girls, tore through the hard tissue of his back. She's close, which was why he slowed. Grunting, she bucked against him attempting to bring the friction she needed. She only teased herself as he adjusted to maintain his control of their lovemaking. Eventually he stilled completely, buried deep within her as he slowly ground his hips into hers. Buried within her womanhood. _

_He watched her eyes widen before they roll back in her head. Digging her fingers into him again she whimpers in need. She's so close now, and so is he. He's undone when her body begins to quake; more whimpers escaping her mouth before she growls again. He slowly begins to build up their rhythm trying to draw out the bliss they both seek. Her counter destroyed his resistance as she leaned into him sinking her teeth into the muscle of his shoulder and dragging her teeth along his flesh. Between her nails and teeth all thoughts of self-control die as he begins to thrust harder into her willing body._

_Quicker than he can believe he feels her twist from under him forcing them to change positions never breaking their union. She ground her hips into his, hard. Now her nails pierce his pecs. He looks at his lover sitting astride him, bucking and rotating her hips before she started to rise and fall on to him. For long moments neither can count, she continued this cycle, passion clouding their minds as the race to completion came to a close. _

_All vestiges of who she is outside of their bed are gone now. Now there is only desire, passion, need, and lust. Sweat pours from them both mixing with the aroma of their passion creating an intoxicating mix that shatters both of their minds. There is nothing left but the moment to come. All inhibitions have been lost as he counter thrusts to her movements. His lover's back bowed taut, as her fingers seem to dig deeper into his chest. Her head thrown back, eyes wide but unseeing; he only barely registers the sounds of her screams of passion over the blood pounding, burring though his veins. His own begins to become almost too painful to hold any more and he lets go pouring himself into her. _

_Through half lidded and white-fogged eyes he saw her hips begin bucking when he let loose. Every muscle in her body so taut she began shaking on top of him. Inside her he can feel her quivering trying to drain all he has to give. The sensations were so intense; he only knows he is screaming her name because of the pain in his throat. Now his eyes shut tight, his back bows on the bed as he tries to bury himself as deep into her as he can, needing to be there, needing to be closer._

_When she finally collapsed on top of him, he wrapped his arms tightly about her. He is truly touched that she only shows this side of herself to him. Only here in the confines of their bed will she let herself be this free. Free to be wanton, wild, and passionate. _

The smile continued to tug at his face. Yes, Hermione was certainly a very passionate lover. Not that he had anything to compare her to as he had only ever been with her, but really, that was enough. He almost laughed when he remembered the foul look he had gotten from the desk clerk at the Motor Inn they stayed at a few nights ago. Apparently the poor man had received a lot of complaints about noise from their room during the night and was unhappy with them. Only the fact they had planned on leaving for their next stop helped to calm him. That and fifty dollars.

He would never have pictured it before they started this aspect of their relationship but she was quite vocal. Though not sure he was pretty confident the term was 'screamer'. And the absolute filth that flowed from her mouth at times was amazing. The first time she talked that way was a slip on her part, so caught up in the mood she really didn't know she was saying it.

It was only him stopping utterly stunned that clued her into to what she said. She was embarrassed and mortified at first until he reassured her that he liked it. Still, for a while she tried to rein it in and it only came out when she was undone while in the throes of passion. It was only recently that she felt confident that he really did enjoy it and talk dirty to him during their lovemaking. He chuckled again. It was the only time she would not chastise him for foul language.

His prefect innocent bookworm Hermione was an absolute erotic fiend. Even if he had a desire to tell anyone, no one would believe him. The secret side of her that she only showed him. It was amazing in a way. The first night they had run together was the first night she truly let herself go and the next day they had talked about it.

Turns out Hermione had been more than just curious about sex for some time. And when Hermione got curious, she did research. However, her subject was not something she could learn about in a school library.

Fifth year summer she had gone into the mundane world and purchased an interesting collection of erotic materials. Tantra, Kama Sutra, The Joy's of Sex, and various other books. She most likely had the largest collection of books about sex than anyone in the isles. Everything she could find from "how to" guides to the trashy novels she acquired, a guilty pleasure for. Hermione, after all, never does anything by half. No, not his lover, it's all or nothing.

His thoughts were shattered when he heard Hermione's voice sound in his ear. "Are you going to tell me about the Prophecy now Harry?"

His entire body tensed and he knew she felt it, being entwined with him as she was. Slowly he turned a bit to see her facing him with a determined look in her eye. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about that bloody prophecy. He cursed himself when his voice broke as he replied, "Wha…what are you talking about?"

He could tell she was fighting not to roll her eyes. "You know, the Prophecy we tried to save? I know it was broken, Neville told me but you still know it. I'm not stupid Harry."

She didn't sound angry, nor did she look angry, but he knew she was furious he had not told her yet. He couldn't tell her, didn't she know that? He was terrified what her reaction would be. Who in their right mind, hell who in any state of mind would want to be with someone who had the proverbial death sentence hanging over them? She'd leave him; he knew it and couldn't blame her if she did. He loved her, she was his everything. If that was what she wanted, he wouldn't deny her that, but he had hoped to at least delay it for longer than this.

"What makes you think I know it?" He again cursed his unstable voice. She finally turned to look him in the eyes and he knew his stalling did not fool her.

Hermione reasoned, "S.P.T.: Sibyll Patricia Trelawney. A.P.W.B.D.: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Really, Dumbledore's initials are quite unique. After you told me that she had made a real prediction in third year and about Dumbledore's reaction to it, it wasn't hard to put the pieces together, love. It was about Voldemort and you. I remember that much from before the battle broke out. Since it was made to the Headmaster, he could have told you sooner or later and judging by how you were acting after your visit with him in his office, I assume he told you then. His timing was absolutely atrocious, but that's neither here nor there."

Harry took a gulp of air trying to calm his frayed nerves. There was no use in denying it anymore. She already knew and he couldn't lie to her if he tried. In a weak voice that was almost carried off by the wind he spoke. "It's him or me…If I don't kill him, he'll kill me…"

He was expecting pity, or sadness from her. What he saw in her eyes though was neither. It was resignation. It was as if she had already figured that out, but just needed the proof from him. He was so lost in the revelation he almost didn't hear her speaking. "You thought I would leave you didn't you?"

Surprised he blinked. "You…You're not?"

Hermione slowly sighed while shaking her head. "Of course not my love. 'Me and you, always' remember?" Harry nodded, dumbfounded.

Fighting tears he clutched to her drawing her as close as he could. Feeling reassured by her words, he murmured into her hair, "Thank you so much, I was scared you'd leave. I wouldn't have stopped you either. I felt like I was losing my mind…"

"Sometimes you have to lose your mind before you come to your senses." She quoted, though Harry couldn't place the source.

Harry couldn't help it but gave a watery chuckle at her words still holding her to him. "So when does the coming to your senses take place? I've been waiting for a while."

Hermione chuckled in return. "Maybe you're still lost in the madness then."

Giddy with the knowledge she was not going to abandon him like he feared he quipped, "Oh good. For a moment I was worried I might have missed my stop."

They shared a laugh for a bit, which finally lifted the tension that had been between them since their visit to Arlington. As he held her to him he couldn't help but confess. "I can't beat him Hermione. You didn't see him and Dumbledore stand toe to toe. It was like watching two titans having a go at each other. You could feel the power rolling off both of them…"

Hermione leaned back from him taking his face in her gentle hands. "We'll find a way Harry. We'll figure something out." They sat there for some time just looking into each other's eyes, each absorbing the love the other had for them.

"Afternoon," a deep voice boomed, causing both of them to jump apart. "Keep your hands where we can see them. No need for either of you to get hurt," the voice cautioned.

Turning, Harry took in the two wizards who had been behind them. Neither was dressed in robes but there were other clues as to their identity. The obvious giveaway was that both had wands pointed at them. For another, both where dressed in dragon leather from neck to toe. Judging by their body language both men were well used to dangerous situations.

He began to feel his blood pump quickly through him as his gut started clenching. He didn't like this situation at all. "What do you want with us?" he asked as he positioned himself in front of Hermione. He knew it really didn't matter, but he felt better partially shielding her from the two men in front of them.

The second man tilted his head but addressed his companion instead of answering Harry's question. "I don't know Mark. He looks about right. Still, won't do to inconvenience a couple of kids if he's not him. Get his I.D."

The first man nodded and addressed Harry. "We're looking for a young man named Harry Potter. My name is Mark Daniels, my partner is Jason Baxter. We are fully trained Hit Wizards, so make no mistake we are very capable of defending ourselves in case you get some ridiculous idea of attacking us. You look like the description of the young man we have been assigned to apprehend. Cooperate with us and there won't be any trouble. Now, hand over your I.D. please."

Keeping his movement slowed Harry reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He handed it over to the first man after he had extracted it. This was not an unanticipated circumstance, but this was the first instance where their defense against it was tested.

Hermione was the next to speak after a tension filled moment. "Why are you looking for this 'Harry Potter?"

While the first man was looking through Harry's wallet the second answered. "Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore of the International Confederation of Wizards posted a reward for his apprehension. Seems Mr. Potter got himself kidnapped by a young woman, whose description you match. She has reputedly beguiled him with love potions. Mr. Potter's guardian is concerned for his welfare."

Hermione snorted. After a sidelong glance at his lover, he noticed she seemed quite offended with the idea she used potions on Harry. For his part Harry was more worried about the current situation. Apparently, Dumbledore had longer arms than he gave him credit for. _Concerned for his welfare… Yeah right. Concerned his sacrificial lamb got out of his pen is more like._

"So, who are you?" asked the man who introduced himself as Mark.

Distracted by his thoughts and current situation Harry replied vaguely, "Just a happy go lucky tourist out to see a bit of the world."

The man named Mark snorted at Harry's comment. "Is that why you've got five passports, from five different countries, in five different names?"

Harry blinked. He had forgotten to remove the other documents from his wallet when he left the British branch of Gringotts. Silently cursing his own stupidity, he tried to half-heartedly smile before he quipped, "Kept trying for a good picture."

Slightly behind him he heard Hermione moan - not in the way he liked either. The tension spiked to new levels as the four stood in a dead silence.

"Alright Mr. Potter. Come along now…"

He got no further as Hermione, who had drawn her wand using Harry's body as cover, incanted, "_Avis!_"

Reacting out of instinct both Hit Wizards brought up shield charms. Unfortunately this did nothing to stop the flock of canary yellow birds that flew up and over the shield before they began attacking the men.

Not wasting any time, Harry grabbed Hermione by the hand and dove through the foliage heading to where they had left the bike.

They had only managed to get about ten feet, when the area about them erupted in small explosions. Harry pulled his girlfriend to the ground just as a sickly yellow beam of light shot past them. When Harry looked up to see what the spell was, he blanched.

Completely oblivious to what the spell was, he did see that it was bad enough to completely shatter the trunk of a two-foot wide tree. Harry ducked his head down into Hermione trying to protect her from the hundreds of branches that whipped about the area as the once silent woodland cried with the noise of the fallen tree.

"Damn it Mark, We have to take him alive! There won't be any reward for him dead!"

"Shut your fucking mouth Jason, I wasn't aiming at the little bastard, I was aiming at that bitch!"

Harry rose up a bit and looked down at his lover. "You okay?" he whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, what's the plan?" her voice was a bit shaken from the close shave.

"We need to get to the bike. Any ideas?"

Hermione thought for a moment while Harry kept his ear on the two arguing Hit Wizards. After only a few moments she spoke up. "Summon the bike; I'll see if I can keep them pinned down."

Harry shouted the Summoning spell and waited as he willed the bike to come to him. He'd never Summoned something so heavy and he could feel the drain on his magic as he heard it crashing through the brush. Behind him he heard Hermione conjuring and banishing things toward their foes. Their yells of displeasure as they learned how accurate she was at doing it made him smile.

After only a few moments the bike came skidding sideways next to them. Harry shook his head at it. It was quite beaten up. Being dragged thought the bushes, over the uneven terrain and who knew what else will do that to a piece of machinery, enchanted or not. Trusting the fallen tree behind him to be cover enough, he threw his leg over the bike and kicked it to life. Hermione wasted no time jumping on the back the second it was running. Once she had a good grip on him he pulled the throttle back rocketing them through the forest and hopefully leaving behind the Hit Wizards that were trying to capture him.

For the next few moments both teens lived a harrowing ride. Harry pushed the bike as fast as he could, well above what he was sure would ever be recommended for this type of terrain. They tore through the forest until they came across what he assumed was an old game trail. Taking it as the break they needed, they leaned together taking the turn at speed and jetted down the new open area. It was at this point that several things began to go dreadfully wrong.

Hermione shrieked behind him. A loud 'pop' sounded as one of the Hit Wizards appeared and started casting Stunning spells at them. Harry swerved as best he could to avoid the beams of eldritch fire. Vaguely, as if from far away, he heard Hermione shouting the incantations of various spells. The Blasting curse, the Explosion hex, the Bone Breaking curse. None of them were of the 'easily reversible' kind which they had used at the Ministry. Far more worrisome to Harry, he realized the brakes had failed on the bike.

He pumped the rear brake and then squeezed the front lightly at first trying to control their speed but then with greater force when the realization hit him that the brakes were useless. _Fuck! Must have happened when I Summoned it…_

As they barreled along the game trail Harry took note that Hermione managed to stop one of the Hit Wizards. The question of whether he was dead or not didn't really occur to Harry. Later, he would wonder about his lack of caring, but he was a bit preoccupied at the moment. They had stopped appearing in front of them and that's what mattered the most to him at that moment. Shortly, he heard Hermione's panicked voice sound close in his ear, "Slow down Harry!"

He could feel her arm holding him in a death grip. _Just…just need to get to more open ground…yeah…_ Harry allowed the throttle to pull back to no avail. He, too, began to panic when the bike refused to cut its speed. He pulled hard on the throttle again with no result. Coming to the realization that the throttle was stuck on top of the failure of the breaks, he began to curse under his breath. His heart was hammering in his chest as the full import of what was happening hit him.

Not knowing what else to do Harry chanced one more look at his girlfriend. "I love you!"

He saw Hermione's eyes widen as she seemed to read their plight in his eyes. Her arm seemed to clutch tighter to him when he heard her reply in his ear. "I love you too Harry!"

Suddenly, they heard a shout from their right and the ground seemed to explode underneath them. The out of control bike lifted off the ground slightly twisting sideways. Both teens screamed when they crashed through a bush that had hidden a small cliff face. The sounds of their shrieking resounded off the cliff as they plummeted thirty feet to the tree tops below.

XxXDaRXxX

"They had to have landed somewhere around here," muttered the Hit Wizard.

His partner only grunted while looking about with a determined eye as he cradled a broken arm. Evidence of something crashing through the area was there to see, but so far they'd found no bodies and no bike. Both wizards stopped and raised wands when they heard a voice speak. Though they couldn't tell from where it came from, it seemed to echo from all around.

"Beware! You are walking in sacred lands. Leave before we are forced to break the peace between our peoples."

Mark sent a Blasting curse in the direction where he thought he heard the voice. The resulting explosion of dirt and vegetation was greeted by a loud _bang_. Jason turned in surprise and fear just in time to see his partner's head rocked back spraying reds and greys on the trees and forest behind him. That broken arm wasn't bothering him anymore. He watched horrified as his partner fell lifeless onto the ground.

"No more warring will be given. Leave these lands and do not return," commanded the voice.

"I don't care about your lands! I just want the two kids that crashed through here!" he shouted back.

After a moment, the voice sounded again. "There will be no trophies taken from the bodies of any on these sacred lands. Leave. There is nothing for you here. Your fallen prey is no longer yours to claim."

His face contorted in fear, the Hit Wizard's head spun. _Sweet Jesus…I killed Harry Potter…_ In a panic, the Hit Wizard Apparated away. He'd already decided to get quietly and completely drunk. Most likely, he'd to stay that way for quite some time if he was lucky. If he were even luckier, no one would know what he did.

The voice belonged to an older man who knelt down in the earth beneath him holding a rifle. Once the Hit Wizard had left the area, the man lowered his weapon and turned to look at the scene below him.

A smoking motorcycle lay in ruin only a few feet from him. Beyond the twisted metal that had been a Harley Davidson motorcycle, two bodies, one male and the other female rested. His eyes narrowed as he saw that the people were almost as broken as the machine. The man's dark eyes travelled up a tree to see two birds watching him.

The first was a large tawny owl. Like all owls, she appeared to be wise with her wide, knowing eyes. She seemed to be judging his spirit with her unblinking gaze. Next to her, a raven sat with wings wide and beak half open though no sound came from him. There was a fire in his eyes causing a soft glow of power to be clearly seen. After a moment both birds looked down at the two wounded teens below them and then back to the man.

He blew a piercing whistle through his fingers waiting only a moment for his steed to amble through the brush to him. Meanwhile, he had walked over to the fallen bodies of the two young people. As he set about making a litter for them he could only think one thing:

_The Raven and Owl have come at last. Father will be pleased his long wait is almost at an end._

**Authors Notes:**

Okay, Chapter five revision is done. For those of you interested in the story instead of my drivel, by all means leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, and then hit that 'Next' button. Enjoy the read. As always thank you to all reviews and readers. You are noticed and appreciated.

**Pre Story Notes:** A solid Harry and Hermione Paring. Chapters will trade off from Harry and Hermione to other interesting characters as the story progresses. My own take on the soul bond story arc, several OC's; some vital to the story, some only so so, and some elements which I have borrowed from various authors or other sources will all be included. Author's notes will have the credits where they are due. If I slip and miss something, give a shout to let me know so I can correct that. As I am currently doing revisions and it's been a while I'm not sure where I got some of the things I through in here. Update date 8/5/2013

**Credit where credit is due:** A couple of references. The first was a conversation between Polegara and I. Just right before the Hit Wizards show up. The passport joke about being a happy go lucky tourist was something I remembered from and old Remington Steel Episode. A bit obscure but a decent old 80's sitcom.

The motorcycle scene was inspired by a real life event that happened to my brother and my sister-in-law a few years ago. An accident on an old road while they were riding tandem. No serious injuries like our cast but part of the conversation and the fact someone helped get to a hospital right away were taken from their recollections.

**Fic Recommendation:** In honor of muggledad helping beta this chapter and for his shout out to Done a Runner in one of his stories, todays Recommendation is _The End and the Beginning _by _muggledad_. A great time travel fic with solid characters and good plots. The characters definitely feel different, it has dark aspects as these guys lived a war, and I personally enjoyed the effort made to show the impacts to the characters for the things they had to do, and still struggled with. An absolutely wonderful fic that has just about all a reader could want.


	6. A House Divided

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all; I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Beta's:**

**Chapter 6, A House Divided**

Ellen Granger sat at the kitchen table of her home staring into her cup of Earl Grey, thinking. It has been almost a month since her one and only daughter had run away from home. She blamed herself for it. Hermione had reacted no differently than she herself had when she was a younger woman, though to be honest, the circumstances were a bit different. At least her husband Jake was not a trouble magnet, though her own mother had not reacted much better than she did.

Still lost in thought she rose from her seat to refill her cup while absently glancing at the calendar. July 13th. It has been a full month to the day since her daughter ran away. The phone suddenly ringing broke her from her thoughts.

She tonelessly answered the phone. "Hello."

_"…Hi Mum…"_

Shocked she dumbly replied. "Hermione?"

_"Yes Mum…"_

Just hearing the voice of her beloved daughter brought tears to her eyes. "Honey are you okay? Where are you? When are you coming home? Your father and I have been frantic with worry over you. Please tell me that the Potter boy didn't do what the Headmaster said he did…"

_"Wait a moment Mum, what did the Headmaster tell you?"_

Not wanting to anger her daughter in to hanging up yet knowing she would if she didn't answer, Ellen told her. "He told us that Potter used some kind of potion to make you run with him. He told us he would extend all his influence to find you for us. We were hurt so much when you left Hermione. When we got your letters we didn't know what to think anymore. They read far too much like your normal letters for us to believe you were being magically controlled."

Her daughter half growled, half snorted. _"First of all Mum, his name is Harry. Secondly Harry would never do anything like that. We have been seeing each other for two years now. I tried to tell you when you visited me at Hogwarts not to listen to what the Headmaster said. He has an unhealthy interest in Harry. As far as his influence goes, that's part of the reason I called. Because of Dumbledore, Harry's been hurt…"_

"Are you okay Hermione? Please talk to me, I can see you care for the boy but right now I need to know how you are doing."

Ellen hard the sigh before Hermione started talking again. _"I am okay now. I was hurt too but the healers here fixed me up. It's Harry I am worried for right now. That's part of why I called Mum. I… needed to hear your voice."_

Ellen started to get a bit worried. "You were hurt? What happened? How? Why?" Ellen heard her daughter take in a deep breath and let it out a bit shakily before she started talking again.

_"Dumbledore. He sent Hit Wizards after Harry. From what they said the story is I am the one who potioned Harry and made him run with me. They had no concern for my safety but as we were trying to getaway we crashed Harry's motorcycle." _

"_I got away with a few broken bones, a lot of cuts and a more than a few abrasions. Harry got a lot of similar injuries but there…there's a complication. Harry's still in a coma. I don't know what happened to the Hit Wizards but I was told by the…main Healer here that Harry is in a bad way."_

"Please tell me that Hit Wizard is something other than it sounds like…"

_"Sorry Mum, it's exactly what it sounds like. Bounty Hunters. It was pure luck we didn't get killed, or worse, captured."_

"What are you not telling me Hermione? What's going on? Please don't take this the wrong way but…why did you call? We didn't think you would by how your letters read."

_"I…needed to hear your voice. Like I was saying, Harry's hurt badly. The Healer here said he might be able to help him. It's dangerous, not just for Harry…but for me too. I love him Mum. I'll do anything for him. Tonight, we are going to try and heal him. I…don't know what is going to happen. I won't lie, it's a bit risky but it's the only hope he has. I just wanted to tell you and dad…I love you."_

Ellen began to feel true panic settle within her. When she spoke, she kept her voice level and tried to reason with her normally sensible daughter. "Hermione, please listen to me. We love you too, always know that."

"The way you are talking this sounds more than just a bit risky. Please consider what it is you are talking about. I know you care for him, but honey, you can't throw your life away for a boy. It's not worth it."

The phone was silent for a moment. _"Okay Mum. I'll make you a deal. Answer me one question positively and truthfully, and I won't do this. As soon as Harry can be moved, we'll even come straight home."_

Heart hammering within her breast Ellen hesitantly answered her daughter's challenge. "Okay…"

_"Say Dad, was in the Hospital and needed a blood transfusion. The banks are dry and only you can give him enough to save his life."_

"_The problem is that he has lost a lot of blood and it would be unsafe for you to give as much as he needs. You have to choose, take a risk or let him die. Someone walks up to you, someone you trust with all your heart and tells you it's not worth it. Let Dad die so you can carry on."_

"_My question to you Mum. Do you let Dad die?"_

Tears cascaded down her face as the import of her daughters words rang within her. Her mouth was open but no words came out. Several seconds of silence past.

_"I didn't think so… I love you; tell Dad I love him too. If things go well I will write you."_

Her voice was choked, pleading. "Please…come home…"

_"…When Harry wakes up…I will talk to him about it. After what happened…I don't know if that is such a good idea. Even if we do decide to come home, knowing Harry it won't be for some time. Goodbye Mum."_

XxXDaRXxX

Within the Weasley Household it was not uncommon for there to be someone yelling for some reason. What was uncommon was for the yelling to come from their father, Arthur Weasley. Rarer was that he was yelling not at his children, but at his wife, Molly. It was this oddity that brought the two youngest skulking down the hall toward their parent's bedroom where they posted with ears against the wooden door listing in.

"I most assuredly will NOT accept the situation Arthur." Sounded the near shrieking voice of Molly Weasley. "They are far too young to be gallivanting about unsupervised. For Merlin's sake, that scarlet woman has already tempted him into her bed! How can even suggest I calm down and accept that?"

"Harry's a good boy in a very confusing time in his life He needs guidance and understanding, not wanton temptations. He needs a proper girl, not some gold digging tart! I had thought I had raised him better than this but he is at that time in his life where such temptations would overcome his upbringing… and why are you not upset about Harry being all alone out there with no one to protect him? He could get caught and killed by Death Eaters!"

Their fathers voice replied. "Because he's probably safer out there on his own than he his at Hogwarts! Bloody Hell, look at what he's had to deal with since he came back to our world."

"The boy's safer on his own than he is with his relatives or under Albus's eye in that Castle. He's less likely to face Death Eaters, You-Know-Who, Basilisks, Dementor's, Dragons, or mental Ministry workers out on his own."

"Things you can't say about Hogwarts! If we could have afforded it you'd best believe that I would have had our children enrolled anywhere _but _Hogwarts after what happened to Ginny."

"As far as the other issue, who would you suggest would fill the role of 'Proper Girl'?"

Not arguing his prior points the teens listened as their mother forged ahead. "Ginevera is a proper girl and she is besotted with the boy. A far better match than the hussy he is with now. Harry needs to be in a loving relationship built on mutual understanding and feeling. Ginevera was raised far better than to let a boy into her knickers until their wedding night as is proper."

Brother and sister both felt their eyes widen when their father laughed at her comments. "Really? Quite the imagination you have there Molly to think _you_ raised young Harry because last I checked he was a Potter, NOT a Weasley."

Their mother snorted at his comment. "He's as good as! He's spent the last three summers under my care. Why, if not for me that young man would have starved to death because of those muggles he's forced to live with."

"And whose fault is THAT?" The Weasley Patriarch shouted. "No Molly, I will tell you who, Dumbledore! He has single handily blocked all attempts by Sirius, me, McGonagall, Moody, Longbottom, Bones, and several other families to take him in and away from those people. DUMBLEDORE, whom you seem to see no fault in no matter what anyone tells you, is the reason Harry was raised the way he was!"

"And as far as Ginevera and Harry being together, what did you have in mind? Potion the boy until he agrees to a Marriage Contract?"

It was dead silent for several seconds. Suddenly their father's voice rose to new levels previously only matched by his wife. "_ARE YOU INSANE?_ Do you have any idea what could happen if you tried to manipulate him? Have you forgotten what we _owe_ Harry?"

By the tone in her voice the eavesdropping teens could tell their mother was unimpressed. "She is a proper girl that will take care of Harry in the ways he needs. The boy just needs a bit of a push to see what a wonderful young woman Ginevera is since he's been blinded by pleasures of the flesh from that…"

"Stop! A bit of a push? Love potions do not equal a bit of a push! Their restricted for a bloody reason! Harry is obviously deeply committed to Hermione, which would negate the lower class of potions! That only work when the subject is not already committed emotionally to another, you know that as much as I do."

"Let me remind you of a few things Molly, and you had better listen to me! First consider what would happen if Ginevera was caught with a restricted potion. She could have her wand snapped and forced to live as a muggle if convicted. And mark my words with Harry's current popularity I have little doubt that she would be!"

"Second, do you honestly think Hermione is just going to allow this to take place? Just going from what little we know of her personally I can tell you she would demolish Ginevera in a Witches Duel. Considering she is as good as Harry's Intended, she is well within her rights to do so!"

"Have you even considered the Life Debt our daughter owes Harry? Life Debts are almost impossible to create because one party must be in danger through no fault of their own while the other party has to willingly, and for no selfish reasons seeking no gain in any way shape or form, save them."

"We both know there are only two ways to get out of one. Ginny has to either save Harry's life in a manner of equal or greater danger then she herself was saved or bind herself to him until he calls the debt fulfilled."

Ginny felt her jaw drop at the revelation. She had never considered the fact she owed Harry a Life Debt or what it would mean. She vaguely noted Ron's faced seem to purple a bit while he scowled at this bit of news. They continued to listen as their mother huffed at their father's points while her father continued.

"According to Ginevera, who other than Harry was the only witness to what happened in the Chamber, Harry fought a _Sixty foot Basilisk!_ That monstrosity was over a thousand years old and Harry killed it! At Twelve! WITH A BLOODY SWORD OF ALL THINGS!"

"How, by Morgan's frigid arse, do you expect our daughter to top THAT? What can our daughter defend Harry against that beats something that kills with a look, has poisonous venom that has only ONE cure, has a body that is almost unassailable by magical or non-magical means, and do it without magic, and with a ruddy blade! Molly, it can't be done! She would have to kill You-Know-Who himself to have the debt nullified!"

"What do you think Harry's response to your trying to control him is going to be when he finds out? No, Molly, he will find out, make no mistake. This is Harry Bloody Potter we are talking about! If he doesn't figure it out you can bet Hermione will! Have you even thought of the consequences of this?"

"Harry could call the debt due at ANY time. If Harry decides that Ginevera has betrayed him he can, as is his right by the magical laws that govern these kinds of debts, bind her to him as his Concubine! Our only daughter will be no better than a house-elf or pleasure slave. Is that the life you want for our daughter?"

Molly's voice challenged, but sounded a bit unsure to the listeners. "Harry wouldn't do that, he's a good boy…"

"Like Hell he wouldn't! Dumbledore tried to take Hermione from him and they did a runner! Do you honestly think that Harry would not see the value of binding Ginny to him over this plan of yours?"

"If he didn't, I would wager our last knut Hermione would. You want them together, and for the prank alone I can easily see him taking our daughter as his Concubine to give that to you, and he would STILL have Hermione! And even as her father, I wouldn't be able to blame him if he did! It would be his right by honor and magic."

"Now don't forget that I also owe Harry. If not for Harry I would have died by You-Know-Who's snake! I don't care how he knew, I don't care how he saw it, I know he did and because of him getting to Dumbledore and telling him I am alive. Unlike you, I haven't forgotten what I owe the boy. Understand I have no intention of forgetting it either. It is only because of Harry I am even alive to have this argument with you!"

Both teens shook their heads as their father kept raging against their mother. Both slightly shocked and awed at his staying power which until this moment only their mother ever attained. "And what about the Twins? Were you aware that Harry gave them a thousand Galleons to start their business? For no other reason than for friendship Harry gave our son's, whom you said would never amount to anything, a Thousand Galleons to start their joke shop. Who gives away that much money for _Friendship?"_

"Bloody Hell, they make almost as much as Bill does on a good dig for Gringotts! The difference is Bill has to get lucky to get the bonus reward; they do it each and every month! They even have a premise in Diagon alley. Our sons who only got three O.W.L.s each and who don't even have their N.E.W.T.'s, who are barley of age, run a successful business in one of the only market centers of our kind. And it's all thanks to Harry!"

"Half our family owes Harry for one reason or another and I will be damned if I am going to let you forget that. You keep prattling on about what we owe Dumbledore, We don't owe him Shite! It is Harry whom we owe, two of us for our very lives, and two others for their lively hood and dreams. What has Dumbledore done for us compared to Harry?"

Molly's voice rose to match her husband's pitch. "They are too young to be acting in such Adult ways! It's just not done Arthur, it's not proper!"

The Head of Clan Weasley laughed. "According to whom? You? I still have the marks on my back Molly when I got caught by Apollyon Pringle the night we made love by the lake during our fifth year at Hogwarts."

"We were the same ages as they are now. You weren't so 'proper' then as I recall. Not even ten lashes from Pringles whip could wipe the smile off my face from that night. For Merlin's sake Molly, I was raw for three days! And I am not talking about my BACK!"

"That was different; Arthur and you know it…"

XxXDaRXxX

The youngest of the Weasley men paced his room. To say he was angry would have been an understatement. He was apoplectic with rage at what he had learned.

"Always knew there was something there going on behind my back… Harry bloody Potter gets everything. Money, fame, and now the bloody girl."

Ron stopped pacing a moment to look out his bedroom window. He could still hear his parents arguing somewhere in the house but he tuned it out. "He knew, Harry _knew_ I liked her... He could have had anyone, anyone!"

Just as quickly as it came the fires within him burned out. Ron sat down on his bed brokenly. At least now he knew who she was seeing when she refused him. Not that the knowledge did anything for making him feel any better.

Five years of friendship gone. Ron shook his head as the situation really hit him. He couldn't do it. There was no way he could sit there smiling and be happy for Harry and Hermione when he loved her too. It would drive him barmy. So really, this was it. After everything they've done. After all their adventures in last five years, it was over.

His anger at Harry was still boiling in him. Ron's longing for Hermione reached out to the girl who didn't love him back. Ron half growled, half sighed as he flopped back on his bed. He felt like such a fool. How long did they hide this from him? Why didn't they tell him? Why didn't Hermione choose him instead of Harry?

Why did it suck so much to be Ron Weasley?

XxXDaRXxX

Ginny Weasley found herself later sitting by the swimming pond close to their family home deep in thought. The argument between her parents weighed heavily on her mind for several reasons and she had been here for some time thinking it through.

Her hand reached into her robes and withdrew a small stoppered vial. The noonday sun sparkled along the fine crystal as she slowly uncorked it. Twin spiraling wisps of smoke began to drift from the small neck; its mother of pearl sheen almost seemed to glow in the light.

Her mother had given her the vial a few days ago telling her how she was to use it. Not a lot, just a small dash into a confection or drink. Not enough for the full effects to take place, but just enough so that Harry would notice her.

As she contemplated the little vial she was hit by the smell. Fresh Rain, the musky sent of a quaffles leather, and something that was uniquely Harry. She recognized it from when he held her after he rescued her from Tom. The only other times she had smelled it was after Quidditch practice before he showered or during the few rigorous training sessions with the D.A. It was…a very pleasant scent.

Ginny admitted to herself that she was desperate enough to think of potions even before her Mother gave her the vial. Harry didn't notice her as a girl; just the sister to his friend Ron and it drove her mad.

She wanted him. There was something about him, his passionately intense soul searing eyes, or his constantly tousled 'just been shagged rotten' hair that made her shiver with desire. The few times during the last year when he would help her with her spell work in the illegal D.A. he had stood behind her helping her with wand movements. His voice so close to her ear it set her nerves on fire and filled her mind with all sorts of naughty things. She'd crushed and wanted him so much the longing was almost a painful experience.

Ginny continued the contemplation of the vial held lightly in her fingers. Could she do this? It's not like she was trying to enslave him, just get him to notice her as something more than Ron's sister. She wasn't bad looking; at least she didn't think so. She was definitely better looking than Hermione. She was thinner than Hermione and had a far better figure. She had noticed other boy's looks of appreciation of her physical assets so she knew she had something the male gender liked.

Granted her breasts were not as large as say, the Slytherin Daphne Greengrass, who had huge bits, still she always felt her B cups fit her frame. They shared a lot more interests than he did with Hermione too, they both loved to play Quidditch, whereas Hermione barely had a working knowledge of the sport.

Still, her father was right about one thing, even having this potion in her possession could get her in a lot of trouble with the Ministry. Getting caught using it against Harry would be catastrophic.

Ginny sighed, not to even think of the Life Debt she did owe him, and her father was right again, there was no way other than binding herself to Harry for her to repay it. Harry had saved her from Tom by vanquishing his memory. She would have to do something of the same, which meant killing.

She didn't even know if she could kill another human, much less He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She had a hard enough time killing the chickens her mother raised. She was absolutely sure she didn't have the magical knowledge or power to do in the greatest dark wizard of the century, even if she had the willingness to do the deed itself. If she was honest with herself, she was not even sure Harry had that kind of power.

Which put her back on the binding herself to Harry. Her mother made a good point that being his wife, a title she would love to have, would satisfy the debt. But, if she crossed the line Harry was within his rights to claim her as his concubine, a position that she really didn't want to consider.

She was far too independent to be a slave, even if it was to Harry. What kind of life was that? Unable to have children unless he allowed it, assuming he even touched her in that manner. Considering his relationship with Hermione she would most likely be his house-elf. Maybe the Nanny to his and Hermione's children. Ginny shivered. No, that was not a life she wanted to have. Forever in subservience to him while watching him make babies with another girl.

A frown etched across her face. And what about Hermione? She owed Hermione too. She had been like the big sister she never had for the last couple of years. It was largely thanks to Hermione that she had recovered from Toms possession of her that first year. She was only able to talk to the older girl about it, and she had helped her so much.

Gryffindor Girls had a code of honor. They did not attempt to take the boy of another for any reason. Of course, like any rule, this did not seem to apply where Harry is concerned. It was an open hidden fact that any girl who managed to get her nails into the Boy-Who-Lived would have to fight to keep him. Hermione knew this as much as anyone.

Ginny nodded. That would explain why they kept it a secret then.

She felt tears began to fall down her face as she tipped the little bottle over allowing the potion to spill out into the pond. No, she would not do this. She was better than this. If by some chance they didn't work out, she would seek her claim then. Until then, if such a time ever happens, she would not interfere in their relationship. She owed the pair of them too much. She would just have to take Hermione's advice and seek another to be with. A boy who could see her as a girl, and maybe if she was lucky, would love her like Harry did Hermione.

Ginny stood up and held her head high. Yes, it was going to hurt. Yes it was going to be hard. But it was time let go of her girlhood crush. She was not sure that she could be friends with them anytime soon, and it hurt a bit at the loss, but she would not interfere. Maybe…maybe sometime in the future she could get over this and be there for them, but not right now. Right now she hurt too much.

She started to retrace her steps back to the Burrow. Once again she held up the little empty vial. The debt very much on her mind as a thought occurred to her. Whether she left them alone or not, the debt will always be there unless something was done about it.

Still contemplating the vial Ginny's eyes narrowed at the path her thoughts were taking her. The question was, could she actually pull it off?

**Authors Notes:**

Okay, Chapter Six revision is done. For those of you interested in the story instead of my drivel, by all means leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, and then hit that 'Next' button. Enjoy the read. As always thank you to all reviews and readers. You are noticed and appreciated.

**Pre Story Notes:** A solid Harry and Hermione Paring. Chapters will trade off from Harry and Hermione to other interesting characters as the story progresses. My own take on the soul bond story arc, several OC's; some vital to the story, some only so so, and some elements which I have borrowed from various authors or other sources will all be included. Author's notes will have the credits where they are due. If I slip and miss something, give a shout to let me know so I can correct that. As I am currently doing revisions and it's been a while I'm not sure where I got some of the things I through in here. Update date 8/5/2013

**Fic Recommendation:** _The Ties That Bind by ExcalibursZone. _When I first came across this fic I was hunting through Harry/Tonks ships. What I found was a seriously epic fic that surprised me with its emotional plots, easy to read style, and fantastic characterizations. I was truly impressed and it earns its recommendation.

The story is both HP/Tonks and HP/Hermione. No harem or multi or anything like that. A bit of an emotional roller-coaster but very well done. A great fic and done well enough to earn my respect. Don't forget to let ExalibursZone know how much you enjoyed it when you read!


	7. The Raven and the Owl

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all; I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Beta's:**

**Chapter 7, The Raven and the Owl**

She woke slowly to the dull ache throbbing in her ribs and extremities. A smell of sweet herbs, wood smoke, and something else she could not quite place, filled her. It was peaceful and strangely it brought clarity to her sleep-fogged mind.

She was not sure where she was but knew it wasn't familiar. Before she could begin to explore her new situation her mind reeled with images of the wreck. Hit Wizards and the drop both Harry and her fell from spun sickly through her mind. Once the sensations passed for she cautiously, and slowly, opened her eyes.

It was dark, wherever she was. She lay still trying to get her bearings sorting through her thoughts and waiting for her stomach to calm down. Whatever was in the air helped sooth it a great deal.

After a few moments she looked about trying again to get an idea for where she was, or at least, what was going on. It was too dark to tell what was inside the room. She couldn't see any windows or any other sources of light around her. Aside from the heavy scent it was stifling in these dark confines. The blankets that covered her were heavy and not what she was use too. The soft sound of a footstep in the dark broke her from her inner assessments.

Someone walked over to her and sat on the bed. She wasn't able to see much of them. Just a vague outline. A young feminine voice broke the silence. "You're awake, good. How do you feel?"

Hermione looked to the dark shape sitting next to her. She didn't recognize the voice but it sounded pleasant. Not what she would have expected if they had been captured. Hermione's voice was rough from disuse and sleep when she asked, "Where's Harry?"

It was silent a moment while the young woman placed the back of her hand on Hermione's forehead. Not expecting it she flinched even though she could tell the woman was trying to check her temperature. "You must be inquiring about the man who was with you when you were found. We did not know which one was his name but Grandfather has been calling him Son of Raven, or Raven. Young Raven is not well."

Hermione felt the hand move quickly to her arm as she made to get up effectively stopping her. "However," the strange woman assured her. "Grandfather has spoken of a healing that could help him. First however you must speak with him. Grandfather has been waiting for you for some time, Daughter of Owl."

A few moments passed while thoughts stormed through her mind. "Why did you call Harry 'Son of Raven' and why did you call me 'Daughter of Owl'?"

The amusement in the young woman's voice chimed out in her light musical laughter. "My Grandfather is very traditional and set in the old ways; it was he who gave you those names. You should listen to his council because Grandfather has been waiting for you and Raven for a long time. Well, according to Father he has been. However, that is his story to tell. For the moment, I will tell you of some of the injuries you had when you were brought here."

Hermione waited quietly as the unknown woman paused a moment to think. "Both of you suffered a great many broken bones from the wreck. Grandfather is very skilled in many different types of medicine and healed both of your bodies. I should say he healed Raven and instructed me to care for you. You have been sleeping for a few days now."

"Have no fear. Though I do not have the calling my Grandfather does for healing, I have been studying to be a Nurse for several years and Grandfather has given me a few things to help your recovery."

Hermione felt her mind whirling while processing everything the healer was telling her. Her thoughts seemed hung up on two aspects of what she learned so far. She broached the first. "Why did your Grandfather have you heal me instead of doing it himself? Was Harry hurt worse?"

The reassuring voice spoke again from the vague figure sitting next to her. "No, you both were similarly wounded. Broken bones mostly. Raven has a…different malady that is interfering with his healing. Grandfather will explain."

"As to why I was to heal you, it was because Grandfather ordered it so. No men are to enter this room without you or Raven's permission. Not even Grandfather would come in here. He is afraid of offending the spirit of Raven should his mate be seen or touched by another man. Only men, mostly my Grandfather and Father out of respect and to avoid offence with your spirit, are tending Raven."

"Are you feeling well enough to try moving around now?"

With that completely confusing answer, Hermione blinked trying to process what she was hearing. After a few moments she made the effort to move hissing through her clenched teeth. Judging by how much it hurt she imagined she broke more than a few bones in her body in that wreck. However the pain was something she would happily deal with because that meant they were alive. Someone found them in time. That knowledge was worth a little pain.

Thankfully she felt nothing tear and only a few bones creak as she moved to sit up from the weighty blankets cocooning her. After a few moments her strange healer helped her to her feet and both of them walked out into the noonday sun.

The brightness of the day took her a moment to get used to. The young woman half holding her upright waited for a few moments to let her get used to being about.

"Excuse me, what is your name?" Hermione asked while blinking furiously trying to get her eyes to focus.

"Marlene."

"Hermione." She replied introducing herself properly. Once she finished adjusting to the brightness of the area she took in her surroundings.

The house she was in looked like a log cabin, but it was one of only a few that looked that old. The rest of the buildings in the area looked more modern. Other than a single road, which looked like the only way in here, the clearing was ringed with small homes. She figured there was about twenty of them. Other than the two cabins that sat close to where she was at, there was only one other structure around. It sat in the middle looking like a great hall.

"Where are we? What is this place? Can you at least tell me how we got here?" Hermione questioned in her rapid fire manner as she started coming to grips with the situation.

When Hermione turned to her companion she got her first good look at her. She noticed Marlene had long midnight hair and a distinct dusky hue as she smiled at her. Her dark eyes shined with her own inner amusement at the questions. Aside from the strange manner in which she had talked to her she was dressed in a light airy blouse and blue jeans. Quite modern.

"My people call this place Heartland. We are the People of the Flint, or at least that is how it translates in your language. Our community here resides in the very center of the valley and is a holy place to us. Not many of our people come here anymore, but those who live here almost never leave. A least the older ones don't."

Marlene began leading Hermione toward the other cabin, which was not too far away as she continued. "My Father found you and Raven at the boundary of our lands and the American peoples. Why, is his story to tell. He has only told me that he found Raven and you injured from your wreck while fleeing dangerous people. You are quite lucky; he only surveys the lands once a year. Normally no one who resides here would have found you in time if not for Father."

Hermione allowed herself to be guided the rest of the way silently. Lucky didn't cover it. As usual she found herself picking apart everything that had happened trying to find some sense, or at the least, order to what had happened to them.

Her first question was how they got found in the first place. Granted, Hit Wizards were the elite of the elite as far as trackers and hunters went. She knew the Ministry had a few in their employ but not many. Besides, the blokes had a different kind of accent. Australian maybe? Definitely freelance by the way they handled trying to capture them, and not use to taking prisoners alive.

Still, it begged the question of how they were discovered. Maybe they had a tracking charm on them they missed? No, otherwise they never would have lasted as long as they did in the isles. She supposed they could have just been very good trackers. Still, where were they now? What happened to the Hit Wizards after the wreck? It's not like they were in any condition to fight them off once they were knocked off the cliff.

Her second set of query's revolved around who these people were. She was pretty sure they were one of the Native American tribes that originally inhabited these lands before the colonies, but which one? Hermione's eye's looked about. Not a public library insight either. She hoped that Marlene's father or maybe her Grandfather could fill in these blanks. Though they have been nothing but kind to her, she was leery and very worried about Harry.

The main problem was Harry not being awake yet. It spoke greatly of his injuries because Harry usually healed fast. Sadly she knew very well how fast he healed from a wide range of injuries from their shared time at Hogwarts.

Hermione looked up at the wooden door to the cabin as they approached it, seeing it open and an ancient looking man walk out. He looked like an older male version of Marlene. He was thin, very tall with midnight hair and eyes that seemed almost black. She reasoned he couldn't be as old as he looked if he was indeed Marlene's father. Marlene didn't look much older than Hermione. Maybe a couple of years older at the most.

When the man started talking she was surprised by how musical and fluid his language was. The young healer holding her replied in the same language but seemed to be laughing inside by the look in her eyes. The man winced.

"Something wrong?" Hermione asked.

Marlene laughed. "I cannot go inside. Normally, women are not allowed and besides, Grandfather has ordered the cabin closed to all. I was telling my father that he would have to help you in to see Grandfather but he is afraid of upsetting the Spirit of Raven."

Hermione snorted. "Honestly, is this all really necessary?" She looked at the older man. "Surely you had to touch me to bring me here."

The older man began speaking in English. His voice deep but clearly conflicted. "I am sorry, I am sure you will understand once you have spoken to my Father and he has explained. We are not as backward as we may seem, but our current circumstances are… unique."

"Let me introduce myself and we can talk a bit. My name is Jim, and we have been waiting for you for some time. I am glad you are feeling well enough to be up and around."

The young woman helped Hermione to sit down at a bench next to the cabin before giving the older man a kiss on the cheek and walking away, still chuckling to herself. The older man appeared to be a bit sheepish as he knelt down so they could look at each other eye to eye.

"My daughter. She is not deep into the old ways preferring to live in the modern world. She believes, but they do not guide her spirit as they do for my Father and me. He will answer all your questions once we sit with him but I needed to tell you a few things first."

"Raven is well in body," Hermione nodded relived. There was nothing in his eyes to make her think there was anything but truth in his words. "Though he is a bit weak. I do not have great wisdom in healing but my Father does. Rest assured we have taken good care of him."

"One of the things I would like you to understand is my Father has been waiting for the two of you for some time. As such, if you have questions please ask and he will answer. In his excitement he may forget something. Also, he does not speak your language so I will be there to translate for him. Please, even though you will be hearing his words through me pretend I am not there. Any questions before we speak to my father?"

Hermione shook her head. All that mattered to her at the moment was getting answers to her questions and it seemed the only one who could do so was this man's father. Like Marlene she found herself laughing a bit inside when the older man offered his arm for her to use as support. His face was very conflicted. He drew a deep breath to steady his nerves before he lead her inside.

The first thing she noticed was this room offered no windows and it was very dark compared to the light of day outside. Candles were lit but it did not do much as her eyes tried to adjust once again to the darkness. The room was not very big and seemed smaller than it should be with all off the furs, skins, bones, and other such things adorning walls or lying about. She felt a bit like she did when she got to Hogwarts the first time. Like she was stepping into the past or something similar.

Jim helped her to sit on the floor among a large pile of skins while she was looking around the room. Hermione absentmindedly thanked him while taking in everything. It was like being in an old western movie where the cowboys talked with the Native Americans, but also not quite like it. This was no movie set. She could feel the magic in the air, either from the strange incense or from the objects about her.

As her attention spanned the room she finally focused on the man in front of her. If Jim looked old, the man in front of her looked absolutely ancient. Older than Dumbledore but without the beard. He sat with his back strait and tall, legs folded wearing many necklaces and a strange headdress of pelts, feathers, and beads. His eyes shone brightly through the darkness that shadowed his aged face while he waited for her to get comfortable. When he spoke, his voice was a mix of emotions and as musical as the other times she heard it. Jim translated almost immediately but she kept her eyes on the man in front of her.

"I am pleased to see you are awake, Daughter of Owl, and that you have finally come. I know you are concerned for Son of Raven. I would like you to understand that I know a great many medicines form a great many people. To understand how we can heal him, you need to understand my story. I have never told anyone my story, but you will need to know because you will need to trust me. Healing Son of Raven will depend greatly on this trust. Will you listen to my tale?"

Hermione nodded while also replying that she would. Jim translated quickly while the older man looked like he had gotten his birthday wish. As he talked Hermione found herself drawn into the story. He was very expressive, waving his hands and showing great emotion in his lined face at various points through the tale. It did not take long for her to no longer hear Jim translating, but to almost be able to hear it from this Shaman himself. English words ran alongside their native tongue all blending together in the tale she became lost in.

"My tale begins long ago in the old days of our people. I was a child, not even a man when this tale starts. Our Shaman of the day, Owl Bear, called our people together for celebrations to honor our ancestor's spirits.

"I sat next to my father's father who was a great warrior of our people. Our people have always been warriors, even after the peace with the Americans. Our people were still deep in the old ways then and they danced in the firelight calling out to their ancestors for guidance, protection, or to send their love. Great songs of battle, victory, love, and honor were sung that night while I watched for the first time."

"But I did not spend long watching the celebration. I felt a great call come to me and turned away from the dancing and singing of my people. My Father's father felt the call too and turned with me also seeing the pair at the edges of the clearing. He told me, our Ancestors spirits were calling me, I must answer or I will offend them. Knowing my duty and unafraid, I walked to the pair I felt calling me with the proud eyes of my Fathers father watching."

"In a tree sat a great Owl and Raven. Both are very spiritual vessels recognized by our people, and many other peoples who are wise in the old ways. It is very rare that our Ancestors come to us in any form, rarer that they come in these. It signifies a great change or events of great importance. I was very young but raised in these ways. So I bravely walked to them to take on myself the council of my Ancestors spirits.

"When I stood before them I could hear their words in my mind telling me I was chosen on this holy night. They had come to me to tell me I must turn from the Warriors Path of my people and devote myself to become a Shaman. I was powerful, blessed with the gifts of our ancestors to heal. Owl told me I would do this, learn the medicines of our people and then after I became a man, I was to leave my homeland and travel seeking the medicines of other peoples and make them my own."

"Raven then spoke to me. I was told that one day, they will return and when they did they would bring their children with them. Their children would be hurt, and their lives would be on my hands to heal. My ancestor's spoke of how important this was at great length and that I must not fail. It was possible that they may never return, but I had to be ready if they did."

"If I failed in my quest our people would all die, our ancestor's spirits were restless in the fear of this happing. A great Darkness was rising to the east, across the great waters and after it had passed, it would return. Greater than before sweeping the world and leaving behind only those who joined it. Our people would not join such a thing, and so our fates where tied."

"I was saddened and happy. Sad, because I could not be a great warrior like my Father and my Fathers father and all my ancestors before me. Happy because our Ancestors had honored me with this great quest to help my people."

"Young though I was I knew my duty to my people. The spirits of my ancestors flew away and I returned to my Fathers father deep in thought. He waited for me concerned because he could see our ancestors visit, but not hear them speak. I told him what was required of me, what our ancestors wanted me to do. My Fathers father gave me council for my conflicted heart telling me that he had slain many enemies of our people. He had defended our peoples many times and lived through many battles and had brought great glory to our family. Yet, he felt in his bones that I would shadow all because our ancestor's spirits had never visited any of our family before. Nor had any achieved such a greatness that could claim to have saved all."

"And so I began my training with Owl Bear. I spent many years learning the medicines of our people and when I became a man, I began my journeys away from my home into the lands of other peoples to learn of their medicines."

Hermione did not know whether to laugh or cry. What was it about Harry that attracted prophecies to him the way they did? Why was it always _Harry_ who was involved in these things? She sat silently thinking and listening while the Shaman continued his tale.

"I was gone a great many years as I traveled the wide world. I studied hard learning all I could so that when my time came I would be ready. As the years past and my time away from my people lengthened I became concerned. I was worried that I had been gone too long and yet, I was afraid I did not know enough to return. Fearing returning unprepared I continued for many years more. It was not until Owl and Raven came to me in my dreams that I stopped my traveling ways."

The ancient man seemed to be lost within his memory as Hermione watched. "I remember the night was black and I was far from home learning the medicines of a people that no longer walk the world. They came to me and spoke of how pleased they were of my devotion and progress. However, it was time for me to return to my people. They told me it would be many years until they returned with their children, if they did at all."

"And so I returned to my people and found that Owl Bear had gone and my people needed me. I was very wise in healing and became our peoples Shaman. I spoke to any of our people who left our lands and asked of them to find and bring me anything of healing from any peoples they came across. I was not sure if I was ready for my task but I did not want to break my ancestors trust. I continued to learn all I could while helping my people and waited for the Return of my ancestors."

"During this time my son was born and for the first time I had a joy outside my duty to my ancestors. Very much like my Fathers father he is. My ancestors visited me in my dreams once again not long after his birth. They counseled me that my son needed to be a warrior of our people and must once a year journey these sacred lands after he became a man. One day, if they returned, he would be the one to bring their children to me."

Hermione couldn't help but look at Jim when she heard the surprise in his voice while he translated. He was looking at the old man who sat before them with wonder and wide eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that Harry was hurt and this whole thing seemed to be a way to help him, she would have been very upset at the Dumbledore like manipulation she was seeing here. In the end she let go of the slight. At least this was something that could actually help Harry, not kill him.

Thinking of Dumbledore almost had her frown. Hermione had make an effort to not to so it wouldn't upset the Shaman. Dumbledore, at least as far as she could tell, wanted Harry weak. She was not sure why, but she knew of some of the lengths he had gone through. At night, not as much as it used to be, Harry would tell her things. Horrible things. Things that had happened to him, at the Dursleys, at Hogwarts when she was not around, and during his summers. She already knew some of it but Harry would share even more during those times. He shared his pain, and for Harry, that was a big deal because he was a very private person. Unfortunately, a side product of being raised in a home absent of love. At least, love for him.

Her belief in Dumbledore and her trust in the system was destroyed after listening to Harry cry night after night. Nothing; there was absolutely nothing in this world that could justify what was done to him, and she truly believed it was done on purpose. Why, she didn't really know but she knew it had something do to with that stupid prophecy. She wished Harry had time to tell her the full contents before the Hit Wizards showed up.

Hermione had a long list of what she called 'Crimes against Harry' that she had looked into over the years. Sadly with little to no success. When Harry had started sharing she made lists trying to reason it all out so she could help him by showing him why it had to be this way. Unfortunately she never found one ounce of anything that would justify any of it.

He should have gone to Sirius; it was what Godfathers were for after all. Yet he didn't because Dumbledore said so. Someone should have been checking on him over the years, but no one did. Considering he was illegally placed it made sense that no one in the Ministry would have but Dumbledore should have. Yet he didn't.

Not to mention the growing up without birthdays, Christmas, friends, or love. Being forced to cook, clean, or get regular beatings. It wasn't until they became a couple Harry actually started to think it was okay be do well in school. Before he always choose to dumb himself down to avoid doing better than his cousin for fear of getting beaten or not getting fed. That was no life at all for anyone.

Yes, for some reason Dumbledore wanted all this to happen to Harry, to make him weak. The only conclusion was he wanted Harry easily controllable or something. Again, she really had no clue what the purpose in all this was.

Hermione found herself broken out of her internal musing when Jim started translating again. She quickly looked back up at the aged man before her and fell back into the story he was weaving.

"So we waited. I here with our people learning all I could and my son protecting our sacred lands. More years past and the seasons came and went, until now. I had grown worried that I had failed or that you would not come. Now you know my story, it is time for you to know why Son of Raven has not woken yet."

"Son of Raven has a great malady of the soul." At Hermione's confused face he clarified. "There are three components that make a person who and what they are. Their mind, soul, and body. There must be balance at all times between the three. If the mind is unwell, the body will not respond as that person desires. Even if the soul and body are well. The same can be said for the body, A person's mind may be strong and their soul bright, yet if the body is unwell, the person will not function correctly."

"Son of Raven's malady is within his soul and it is this darkness that I hope to heal. The reason you must trust me is that I _can_ heal him, but I cannot heal him alone."

"What do you mean you can't heal him alone?" Hermione asked, though she had an idea where this was going.

The old man paused for a moment before he began talking again. "Young Raven has a Darkness within him. A Darkness that has been inside him for a long time. I think, all his life. You wanted to know why he had not healed and awakened yet, it is because I have made him not. This Darkness he carries has grown tired of sleeping and is trying to take Raven. Raven's mind is too weak to fight him. To heal Raven we must take the Darkness from him. This is dangerous to do, not just for Raven, but also for all of us. They are bound together tightly. This Darkness does not wish to leave Raven, and Raven cannot help us. This is why we need you."

Without a second thought Hermione leaned forward with a determined look in her eye. "What do I need to do? How can I help Harry?"

The Shaman nodded and cautioned, "This Darkness has bound itself to Raven's soul. We must cut it free before we can kill it. To do so will make Raven even weaker, possibly Raven may die. They have been a part of each other for a very long time, I do not know if either can survive without the other."

At hearing Harry might die she could not help the tears that gathered in her eyes before she heard Jim translating what the old one before her was saying. She did note the compassion in his eyes. "Fear not, in my travels I learned a great many things, and while far to the south in lands older than these I learned of something from a lost people that may help Raven. It is very risky, and if it does not work we may die with Raven. I do not know how strong the Darkness is, but I do know it will fight us as we try to kill it."

"The Healing requires Raven to be strong, something the Darkness inside him will not allow. If you truly wish to help Raven I can bind your soul to his. With your soul bound to Raven's he will become stronger. Be warned, this will not work unless both of you are very close. If your love is strong for each other, Raven will fight the Darkness. You will keep him strong, Raven will fight, and I will cut the Darkness away from Raven. Once we have completed the healing and Raven is strong enough alone, I will unbind you from him."

There was no doubt in her mind she would do it. Anything for Harry. Thoughts swirled about in her mind while she tried to make sense of it all. Mistaking her silence for consideration she looked up when Jim translated his last words to her.

"Think about it Daughter of Owl. Come to me tonight with your answer. However, come no later. If we are going to heal Son of Raven, it needs to be tonight."

With that the Shaman rose slowly from his seat and moved through an archway that was covered by a great hide of some kind leaving her to her thoughts. She did not know how long she was there for but when she looked up Hermione noticed Jim was still there.

Thoughts in order she looked at the kind face of the man before her. "Is it possible for me to make a phone call? It's international, but I can pay you for it."

Nighttime was only a few hours away.

**Authors Notes:**

Okay, Chapter Seven revision is done. For those of you interested in the story instead of my drivel, by all means leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, and then hit that 'Next' button. Enjoy the read. As always thank you to all reviews and readers. You are noticed and appreciated.

**Pre Story Notes:** A solid Harry and Hermione Paring. Chapters will trade off from Harry and Hermione to other interesting characters as the story progresses. My own take on the soul bond story arc, several OC's; some vital to the story, some only so so, and some elements which I have borrowed from various authors or other sources will all be included. Author's notes will have the credits where they are due. If I slip and miss something, give a shout to let me know so I can correct that. As I am currently doing revisions and it's been a while I'm not sure where I got some of the things I through in here. Update date 8/5/2013

**Fic Recommendation:** _The Real Us by Seel'vor._ This story is about cracked out at sections but highly enjoyable. A great story about how Harry and Hermione thumb their noses at the Wizarding World and how they out played EVERYONE. A huge laugh with a very interesting take on the cannon characters. If you're looking for a good story that takes shots at Cannon and Fannon with a strong independent Harry and Hermione, this is for you.


	8. Thoughts and Memories

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all; I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Beta's:**

**Chapter 8, Thoughts and Memories**

Nymphadora Tonks sat at a small table in a tavern she normally frequented, thinking. The last month had been full of surprises and this was one of the first quiet moments she had to do just what she was doing. She took a long pull of the Guinness as she tried to sort out everything. Between her time in the Auror Corps, The Order of the Phoenix, and a few private pursuits she had little time to do so before now.

Her first thoughts were on her beloved cousin, Sirius. She missed him fiercely. He was everything her mother had told her. Funny, childish, completely irresponsible, and thankfully innocent of the crimes he was accused of. Needless to say they hit it off right from the word go.

She remembered all the pranks they had pulled together against the Order during meetings fondly. One thing her cousin could do was making people laugh, and laughter was something that was in short supply now a day with Voldemort in the open. Rarely was the old convict, no pun intended, serious about anything. One of the few times he was she still remembered with crystal clarity.

_Sirius Black sat across from her in the quiet kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Her first Order meeting had been a great disappointment to her and neither of them had opted to leave the room when the others had. _

_Tonks found herself unimpressed with what they were doing. She had a lot of questions and had gotten few answers from Dumbledore. She could understand guarding Potter but why couldn't they talk to him? She didn't know him well, other than a few glimpses of him during her seventh year. Seventh years had almost no contact with firsties, much less firsties from other houses. Be they big shot heroes or not. She was curious now though but they were forbidden from even saying 'Hello'._

"_Knut for your thoughts." She looked up at his voice and saw him sipping from a small glass of Firewhiskey. She did not know him very well yet but so far her mother had been right about him. Still, he drank too much and seemed…well off. _

_Considering his time in Azkaban, it could be understandable. Being trapped in this old manor was not helping him much either. Her mother had told her horror stories about this place and what it was like for Sirius growing up._

_Tonks shrugged one shoulder, not voicing her disquiet. His chuckle told her he saw through her deflection. _

"_Not quite what you expected eh?"_

_Tonks frowned at being caught out so easily. She sighed not denying it. "No."_

_Sirius nodded as if he had expected it. "Before I was locked up, the meetings were a lot like this too. A lot has changed in the time I've been gone, but not this."_

_Tonks blinked surprised. "You were a part of the original Order?" Her mother never mentioned that part in her tales about her favorite cousin._

_Sirius half smiled, half frowned. "Yeah, and we were losing then too. Albus can pretty it up all he wants but it's only been a month since Voldemort was returned and already I can see where the wind is blowing."_

"_With the Ministry denying his rebirth, we have little chance. Thanks to Fudge he has full reign to do what he likes, recruit allies, build up stockpiles, safe houses, and make plans. Still, we are doing nothing to stop him."_

"_Dumbledore has a plan though…" Tonks stopped talking when she noticed the murderous look in Sirius eyes. She swallowed thickly._

_Realizing he was frightening her he, thankfully, closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. When he reopened them she could still see a bit of what the Aurors called 'The Azkaban Stare' in his eyes. It was…a bit disconcerting._

"_What are you willing to do to win…Tonks." She smiled. Sirius was one of the few who actually tried to make the effort not to use her first name, which everyone knew she hated. Now and again he would call her Nymie but she only allowed it because he was close to her mum back in the day when she was a baby and he used to call her that._

"_What do you mean?" she asked._

_He was quite while still piercing her with that half dead, half insane stare of his. "Are you willing to kill?" he whispered. _

_She blinked at his question but nodded. "If I have to. I don't want to, but I know it might come to that."_

_Her cousin nodded at her honest answer. A moment later he asked, "Being an Auror you know more about the dangers of what we are going to face than many. Still I'll ask, are you willing to die in this war?"_

_Tonks nodded without hesitation. "Of course."_

_His questions started getting a bit tougher. "If Dumbledore told you he needed you to go on a mission and this mission was high risk would you do it? Knowing full well that you most likely won't come out alive in the end, but it had to be done."_

_Tonks simply nodded not understanding where this was going. She was well prepared for exactly that. Moody had been giving her history lessons of the last war she knew every mission was likely to be just like that. _

_Sirius continued his questions. "If you found out that Dumbledore was sending out someone to do something similar, and you knew for a fact that this person had no chance what so ever of coming out alive, much less even completing the fool mission, would you let them go? Would you be willing to sacrifice that person for the 'Greater Good'?"_

_Here Tonks frowned and thought out her answer. She could feel him leading into something but what she did not know. "I don't know. It would depend on who it was and if they knew what they were getting into. I mean, why would anyone be under qualified to do anything for the Order and yet be a part of it?"_

_Sirius nodded taking a sip of his drink but didn't answer her question. "Why do you think Harry is so important to Dumbledore?"_

"_I assumed it was the same reason he was important to any of us. He's Harry Potter. What's with the questions Sirius? Do you know something I don't?"_

_Boy did he._ Tonks thought with a sigh. At the time it all sounded like ravings of a deluded paranoid ex-con, which in a lot of ways Sirius was. Over the next few months however she started to see the truth of what he was only guessing back then. When he told her that Harry was the light sides' sacrificial lamb, she laughed at him. There was just no way Dumbledore of all people would endeavor something like that. Yet the Order seemed to be strangely focused on him. The inconsistencies were getting more and more confusing.

Tonks stated going over them in her mind while she lightly swirled the muggle drink her eyes looked at without actually seeing. Take guarding his house. First of all she was under the impression that it was under powerful Blood Wards. Okay, granted they were illegal and have been for some time but it's not like they were not still used. All the Pureblood manors and homes had them tied in to the schemes.

Add to this the place was the greatest kept secret in the isles. The ministry didn't even have his address on file, she knew, she looked on Dumbledore's orders. They knew where Harry lived, vaguely, just not the exact location. Well, they didn't until the Dementor thing. She was pretty sure people could suss it out now but that was beside the point. They were already guarding the place before that happened.

So back then, why the need for guards in the first place? They were even forbidden to talk to Harry, which she found really odd. It was almost like they were there not to guard Harry so much as keep him prisoner.

She herself had seen firsthand how his relatives treated him and was appalled. When she tried to bring it up to Dumbledore he only stated it couldn't have been that bad and most likely was not typical of their interactions. Tonks snorted. She had seen it happen far too often for it to be anything but typical.

The ministry had an entire department devoted to the child welfare, especially with regards to wizards or witches living with Muggles and she knew very well that they would have pulled Harry from that house in seconds had they seen what she did. When she tried to talk to Sirius about it he told her not to bother trying. He had been trying to get that department to do something about Harry's life at the Dursleys for the last two years, all anonymous of course, but nothing ever happened. He was pretty sure Dumbledore had someone on the inside that made sure nothing came through that got acted on as far as Harry was concerned.

After the Dementor thing she had changed to look like a respectable muggle woman and took a walk through Harry's neighborhood. Tonks posed as a middle-aged woman looking for a new property and used this as an excuse to look about the area and talk to the muggles. She had learned a lot more about Harry's life.

Harry had a reputation as a juvenile delinquent. She learned the rumor was that attended St. Brutus's School for Incurably Criminal Boys and was a particularly nasty example. Yet most of the people around the area didn't believe he was that bad. He was always polite to everyone, never caused any trouble, and had been seen by many of the young mothers protecting the younger ones at the park from pranks, bullying, and other actions when he was around.

One woman had even remarked how skilled he was at gardening and had told her there was no way a young man with such skills could do the things the rumor mill said he did. Of course Petunia claimed the credit for the condition and beauty of her roses but no one believed her. Too many times Harry had been seen toiling away tending those plants and everyone _did_ see how the plants seemed to wilt when he was away as if missing his tender care.

Sirius was unsurprised by her revelations when she related them to him the following day at Headquarters. He'd known from just after his escape when he spent a few days watching over him before the he blew up his Aunt. Not that Sirius blamed him for it, on the contrary. Harry's prank was Marauder worthy, or would have been had he done it on purpose. Either way, it saved him from doing something himself as he was close to at the time.

None of it made any sense to her. She could make herself believe that his living conditions, though horrendous, might be necessary but not the treatment he suffered through during his time at Grimmauld Place. Molly Weasley had done everything she could to take control of Headquarters and ordered everyone around to her liking. Okay, she's a bossy woman so maybe that could slide, but not the subtle other things she witnessed. She would constantly berate Sirius and did everything she could to minimize his time with Harry. Add to that the fact that her constant pairing together of Ginny and Harry was so obvious that Tonks was pretty sure Harry was the only one who hadn't  
noticed it.

Tonks could tell Harry was only interested in Ginny as a friend by how he acted around her. Never once did he sneak a look at her bum or bits while they worked. Ginny had made a few obvious passes at him but he never seemed to notice them. As she looked back on it she did remember him sneaking looks at Hermione, and vice versa.

Sirius commented on it once that he liked the match. Ginny had a lot of the physical looks that Lily had, almost her twin really aside from her eyes. That brought all kinds of disturbing things to the old Marauders mind. He had confessed he had a hard enough time keeping Harry separate from his memories of James thanks to his time in Azkaban. If he had a go with Ginny he was pretty sure he would have slipped completely and lost it. Not great reasons why they two shouldn't date but he was pleased with Harry's choice in Hermione.

Ginny might have looked like Lily, but Hermione had Lily's mind. Lily was a brilliant witch without peer while in school. Tonks didn't know Lily Potter but she had seen pictures of her and agreed with Sirius that it would have been mildly disturbing had Harry dated someone who looked like his mother. Other than that she liked Ginny and hoped the girl got over her crush. Even though Harry and Hermione didn't act like a couple it was obvious they enjoyed each other's company and had real feelings for each other.

A smile graced Tonks face while she took a drink from her glass. The vial from Madam Midnights was proof enough they were more than 'Just Friends' now. The smile slipped as she continued her thoughts about how Harry was treated while at Headquarters.

Personally she thought he was brilliant defending his cousin from Dementors. Especially since the Order had dropped the ball and didn't. Yet people had treated Harry like he had done something wrong. Instead of praising him for saving a life they condemned him for getting in trouble with the Ministry. Tonks shook her head at that. She herself had pulled Harry aside one night and told him that she thought he did great, a corporal Patronus was no mean feat for a kid his age. Hell, it was no mean feat for a full-grown Wizard or Witch!

Then there were the issues she had with banning Harry from receiving Owl Post. First of all it was highly illegal to tamper with post of any kind to anyone. Even inmates in Azkaban got post, properly screened of course, from time to time unless they were in high security levels or lifers.

Dumbledore must have had long arms because Sirius told her that he had stopped all mail through muggle post to Owl post from getting to Harry. His explanation was that Death Eaters would discover Harry's location. She shook her head, no but the Ministry tried to kill him, which was just as bad. His minders could have easily just delivered the post personally after having the owls routed to Grimmauld Place but no, Dumbledore had shot that down too when Sirius had suggested it.

Tonks knew that Harry was getting post from someone, most likely Hermione now that the truth of their relationship was known. A few times when she was on duty she had followed him to the Muggle Post Office where he apparently had a private box. She had watched him mail letters and receive them a few times. The only person other than her who knew of it was his minders and Sirius after she told him. Dumbledore never found out which was a cause of laughter to the ex-con. Especially when she told him it was registered under James Evans.

Tonks looked up broken from her musings and thoughts when she heard a loud laugh. At the bar was a Scottish man dressed in a traditional kilt and all. She smiled when she saw him sitting next to an Irish man, each trying to outdo the other.

Only in this pub, which was why she loved it so much. The bartender didn't care who came in, Scots, Irish, businessmen, Joe Guy, or Jane Girl off the street. He happily served them all. It wasn't like that in a lot of other pubs around the isles. Tonks herself was wearing casual clothes aside from her ever-present pink hair, but in this place it was not out of place. Most people had their own look to them and odd would have been any two people dressed similarly.

Tonks lowered her eyes to her table and returned to her thinking. Sirius had noticed her disquiet through the months that passed. It had reached a critical point during the Christmas Holidays when she had a partially bad date. She had really liked the guy, Jason Wells.

Jason worked in with the Ministry in Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. They had been seeing each other off and on for a few months and she was just starting to think she had finally broken her dating curse when just before Boxing Day he pulled out a photo of a girl he wanted her to change into. Tonks sighed, just like every other bloke she dated. It had taken two bouncers to pull her off of him when she attacked him.

She had gone to Headquarters and was drinking her woes away when Harry had found her. She was already passed drunk and working on senseless when he had sat down next to her and they started talking. Before she even knew what was going on she had told him all about her horrible date and everything that had gone wrong in her love life since she learned she was a Metamorphmagus. Harry held her while she cried and spilled her tale of sorrow, listening to everything she said. Despite having drunk an entire bottle and a half of Firewhiskey to herself she still remembered that night perfectly.

_Tonks looked up and into his burning green eyes filled with compassion and understanding. She had never noticed his eyes before, so clear without his glasses and so expressive. She felt herself lean in and placed her lips on his, not noticing at the time his entire body freezing in place while she kissed him hungrily. _

_It took a few moments before she realized he was not returning the kiss. When she tried to slide her tongue into his mouth she found his lips firmly closed though his breath had hitched as she tentively slid along his lips._

_She slowly opened her eyes looking with confusion into his eyes. She saw sadness there. "What's wrong? Am I…am I too ugly?"_

_Before Harry could answer her she began unconsciously going through the forms of all the people her ex's wanted her to be trying to find one that would make him react. One moment she was a large breasted ginger, the next a slim blond. "I need this, please…whatever you want I can be…" _

_She got no reaction to any of those forms so started moving though his classmates she had seen him interacting with while she was guarding him at school. Brown, the Patil's, Ginny, Bones, Abbot, Greengrass, Lovegood, Chang, Davis, Parkinson, she finally got a reaction from him when she changed into Hermione. _

"_Anything you want Harry…" she stated in Hermione's voice. She tried leaning in again to kiss him again but the finger he placed on her lips stopped her before she moved far. _

_Tonks looked fearfully into his eyes silently, his finger still on her lips. His expression was so tender, as was his voice when he started speaking again. "Change back Tonks." She did. That tender look never left his face. "You don't need to do these things to get a good guy Tonks. You are not ugly but I can't be what you want me to be. I can be a friend; I would really like that, if that's okay?"_

She cried herself to sleep in his arms after that. When she woke up she was horribly sick from her drinking and what she had tried to do. Tonks found herself in her room at Grimmauld, thankfully alone but no knowledge of how she got there. She spent a good part of the morning being sick until Harry and Hermione came in to help clean her up, give her a few potions to settle her stomach, and be with her.

She couldn't look either of them in the eye the entire time but Harry never said anything about the night before, and neither did she expect to vaguely say she was sorry. He gave her a hug and told her not to worry about it and if she needed anything she could always come to him.

After the holidays she went to Sirius and told him she wanted in on what he was doing to protect Harry. Maybe it was guilt for trying to take advantage of him; maybe it was appreciation of him not taking advantage of her. Didn't matter either way, she felt she owed him and this was the least she could do.

Harry was the only one who ever denied what she had shamefully offered him. After she had thought about it for a while she easily decided that she could no longer allow the things that were happening to him to continue and turn a blind eye. Together with Remus and Mad-Eye they started to become a faction within the Order whose sole goal was to help Harry. Either in protecting him from Voldemort or Dumbledore. It was decided by all of them both wizards were just as bad as the other was to him.

Tonks pulled out envelope stamped with the Gringotts seal from her back pocket. It was this bit of parchment that brought her here for a drink. It was the summons for the reading of Sirius's will and here she was in a bit of a quandary.

She knew from her talks with Sirius that Harry was the primary inheritor but if he didn't show to claim it Dumbledore would or, and far worse to her mind, Draco Malfoy. He was the closest blood kin to Sirius aside from Harry of the male descendants. Black Family tradition dictated that the estate had to fall to a male issue. Because Sirius had none that meant it fell into contestation between Draco and Harry. It didn't matter that Sirius was disowned, as the last male direct descendant he technically was Head of House Black, even if he couldn't claim it himself.

Harry had the better claim because Sirius claimed him as his heir. That coupled with the fact Harry's Grandmother was a Black from the direct line gave Harry the best claim over Draco. True, Narcissa was a Black but both Tonks mother and her were from a side branch, not directly descendant from Sirius side, as it was Sirius's father's sister that had married into the Potters. Tonks shook her head; she was nowhere near drunk enough to be thinking of the convoluted pureblood lines.

The problem was getting this information to Harry. She knew he didn't want to be found but if he didn't personally assign a proxy, Dumbledore would claim the honor and the entire estate would be under his control. Harry wouldn't be able to do anything about it until he reached his majority at seventeen. Mad-Eye had a lead but didn't give any details on it only saying that he would be gone a few days. He did say it was farfetched but any lead was better than nothing.

Of course none of them had mentioned any of this to Dumbledore, instead keeping it within their group. If they found Harry the only thing they planned to do was give him a few supplies, get him to assign the proxy and see if he was willing to keep them informed of what was going on with him just in case something happened and he needed them. Tonks hoped Moody's lead panned out; she really didn't want to see Harry screwed out of his inheritance by Dumbledore or Malfoy. It wouldn't bring Sirius back, but it would help a bit to have something of him.

Tonks absentmindedly paid for her next drink from the waitress when she came by only adding a second drink when she noticed her friend walking through the doors to the pub. Hestia Jones was not a part of their group officially but she was receptive and the two of them had been best girlfriends for the last year ever since they were partnered up on a job with the Aurors. Tonks quickly put away Harry's letter and waited while the heart faced ever blushing Hestia threaded her way through the crowd to her table. By the time she arrived their drinks had arrived.

"I love this pub. No one ever bothers me if I forget to take of my work robe when I come in here." Tonks laughed at her friends greeting while sliding her glass over to her. Hestia was still dressed in her Auror Robe but no one in the pub so much as blinked at her as she walked through them. Hometown was the only pub like this she knew of. The muggles just didn't care as long as you didn't cause trouble.

"Told you this was a great place. What's going on? I wasn't expecting you here tonight." She asked.

Hestia took a small sip from the dark amber liquid that Tonks had given her only raising an appeased eyebrow at the flavor. "Message from Mad-Eye. He thinks he found Potter and Granger."

Tonks leaned in very interested. "Where?"

Hestia had an impish smile on her when she answered. "America, somewhere in New York State he said. The local Ministry is in an up roar over a foreign and very dead Hit Wizard that tried to raid one of the Native American communities there."

"Mad-Eye said it's not an uncommon occurrence but what makes it stand out is the fact they closed their lands after they turned over the body and lodged a complaint. That and the bloke never checked himself through their countries customs which means he was there illegally."

Tonks blinked surprised. "How did he die?"

"Muggle thing, I'm not sure really. Mad-Eye said it was a clean kill though and the Native Americans are claiming credit for the kill using an old law from their Peace Accords that date back to colony times."

Tonks whistled while she leaned back in her chair. She agreed with Moody, the whole thing had 'Harry was Involved' stamped all over it. "Hope Harry and Hermione are all right. Hit Wizards are nasty business. I wonder what tipped Mad-Eye that they went to the States? He never said when he left."

Hestia nodded her head. "I asked him that. He said that something was shipped from the room Potter used in Ireland to the States via Muggle ways. He figured they might try and retrieve it so he left to follow it. By the time he got through customs he heard about the Hit Wizard and decided it was a better lead."

Tonks nodded. It was one of the things that made Mad-Eye such a great tracker and Auror. He took small nonsense things and put the pieces together. Hestia though was not done talking. "Come on, let's hit a club. You look like you need something loud, heady, and mind killing. If we are lucky, we might even have time for a drink and a turn on the floor."

Tonks smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. Hestia had been trying to get her a date for the last few weeks so they could double with her new boyfriend. Tonks put down a few pounds for the waitress and to clear her tab before they both walked outside and into the night leaving behind their half empty beers.

Knowing Mad-Eye had a real lead and she might be able to help Harry save his inheritance lightened her heart considerably. They walked down the street talking lightly about nothing when they came across a figure in the street.

Tonks had to cover her mouth with her hand at the giggles that threatened to spill from her. It was the Scotsman she saw earlier in the pub. Apparently the Irishman won their contest and he had drunk more than his share. He was sprawled on his back just off to the side of the sidewalk in the grass lightly snoring. She turned to look at Hestia with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

Tonks pointed her thumb at the young well-built man sleeping in the grass. "Hey Hestia, you ever wonder if true what they don't wear beneath their kilts?"

Her friend's eyes grew wide at what Tonks was suggesting but before she could stop her Tonks had started creeping close to the sleeping man. Hestia looked around frantically but no one was around and just as quietly she joined her next to him feeling her cheeks glowing in embarrassment of what they were going to do.

Being very careful not to wake the man Tonks summoned a nearby stick and slowly, gently, and very carefully stuck the tip under the hem of the kilt and lifted it a few inches so they could see. Both witches sucked in a breath as both clearly saw there was nothing more than what God had graced him with upon his birth before them. Said grace was quite impressive and both young women stood for a few moments drinking in the sight.

They marveled for a few moments before Hestia spoke in a hushed whisper, eyes still locked on the sight before her. "We should go Tonks…"

That gleam in her eyes hadn't left as Tonks nodded and handed the stick over to Hestia. Confused she tore her eyes from the sleeping man and turned to her friend questionably. Tonks reached up and pulled one of the blue silk ribbons from Hestia's hair before she answered the unspoken question. "Let's leave him a little present before we go. It's only right after all…"

Hestia's hand slightly shook while trying to hold the stick standing there watching Tonks with wide eyes. She couldn't believe her friends audacity. Tonks for her part quietly and completely focused on her feet crept up and knelt before the sleeping man they had been ogling. She never allowed her hands to touch any part of him but tied Hestia's ribbon into a bow lightly around the star of the evening. Once finished Hestia slowly lowered the hem of the kilt and both of them quietly moved away a few feet before running off like a couple of naughty school girls to apparate away in a nearby alley, laughing and blushing madly the entire way.

XxXDaRXxX

The sleeping Scotsman woke an hour later to find himself lying on the grass beside a road. Still foggy with all the drinks he and his best mate had drank that night he managed to clime unsteadily to his feet. Wobbling and unfocused he vaguely registered he needed to relive himself so stumbled off to a nearby tree to take care of his buissness before he headed off home a few miles down the road.

Swaying slightly he walked around a bush next to the first tree he came to and lifted up the front of his kilt only to gawk at what he saw.

In a startled voice still looking down the drunken Scotsman couldn't help but declare aloud, "Lad, I don't know where you've been, but I see you've won first prize!"

**Authors Notes:**

Okay, Chapter Eight revision is done. For those of you interested in the story instead of my drivel, by all means leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter, and then hit that 'Next' button. Enjoy the read. As always thank you to all reviews and readers. You are noticed and appreciated.

**Pre Story Notes:** A solid Harry and Hermione Paring. Chapters will trade off from Harry and Hermione to other interesting characters as the story progresses. My own take on the soul bond story arc, several OC's; some vital to the story, some only so so, and some elements which I have borrowed from various authors or other sources will all be included. Author's notes will have the credits where they are due. If I slip and miss something, give a shout to let me know so I can correct that. As I am currently doing revisions and it's been a while I'm not sure where I got some of the things I through in here. Update date 8/5/2013

**Credit where credit is due:** I've heard the song before but happened to hear it again on the radio when I was scripting this chapter and couldn't help but use it. Do a google search for 'The Drunken Scotsman' if you want to find it. I prefer the rendition from the Irish Rovers. Major Kudos to Mike Cross who originally wrote the song and Bryan Bowers who originally recorded it. I had to hunt a bit to find these references because the lyrics have been used by a few other people who remade the song in their own ways.

**Fic Recommendation:** _Be Careful of What You Wish For by Christina-Potter-09._ A great story that pretty much is what the title suggests. Hermione wishes for knowledge of the future while talking to Luna, and things get very interesting later when she wakes up in that future married to Harry. A brilliant story that had me hooked from the second I started reading it. A Highly recommended Harry/Hermione fic.


	9. Souls in Harmony

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Still running solo on this one. Hopefully I did all right. I have Beta'ed this story to the best of my limited ability. A solid Harry and Hermione Paring.

**Chapter 9 Souls in Harmony**

_She stared from her seat into the great hedges before her; biting her nails. The entire tournament had just been one disaster after another. At the moment Harry was somewhere in that maze of lethal shrubbery fighting only God knew what, alone. She thought darkly that who ever decided that it this would be a great task seriously needed to be checked into St. Mungo's Mental Ward for an examination. Granted, if she could actually see what was going on inside it would most likely make her feel worse but this whole not knowing anything was driving her spare._

_The crowd had broken up into many small groups conversing about the champions. The cornucopia of voices grated raw on her nerves as they discussed who would emerge with the cup, and worse, who would return injured. Hermione was thankful to see Madam Pomfrey below with a team of Medi-Witches from St. Mungo's, if only because she knew that if nobody else got hurt, Harry would. _

_Suddenly a shooting red spark that caused several gasps from the crowd and the buzz of their voices to rise, each wondering who needed rescue and had been disqualified. A big part of her hoped it was Harry, or better that he had just simply opted out of this stupid thing. She knew better though, Harry may not have entered himself into this ignorant spectacle but he wasn't a quitter. That stubborn boy would see this farce through to the bitter end. They had spent the last few months preparing for this task together and Harry's spell repertoire was second only to hers of their fellow students. Added to this was the fact she knew that something could have blown Harry in half and he would have still crawled forward trying to complete this fool competition. She loved him for his intensity and drive, but hated it also. So many things would be easier for him if he just learned to keep his head down and bail out once in a while._

_Several moments later Professor Flitwick brought an unconscious Fleur Delecour out of the maze. The Beauxbatons contingent groaned at seeing their champion down and out of the competition but several rushed to see what was wrong. She was very much unconscious but her body was shaking in spasms. That did not bode well to Hermione, she didn't know of any spells that would do that, except for a few really dark spells she had only heard vague references too. _

_Following the diminutive professor was Hagrid carrying the still form of Victor Krum. He too was brought forward to the healers but he did not show any obvious injuries. Hermione was sitting close to them and could hear bits of their conversations while they worked. This was one of the reasons she was sitting in this particular seat. She knew, she just knew in her bones that Harry would need medical attention when he got out of this damn thing and wanted to be close when it happened._

_The St. Mungo's healers didn't know what was wrong with Delacour but the evidence showed she was put under a great amount of pain, unfortunately for the French champion none of the spells or potions worked to alleviate any of them. The only conclusion they could come to was so ridiculous that none of them put any stock in it, so kept trying to find a potion or spell that would work. _

_Victor was easier to rouse, a simple Enervate did the trick, which to her mind suggested he was Stupefied. Who would do that though? Surely neither Harry nor Diggory would go to such lengths to win this stupid tournament? She knew Harry wouldn't. Victor though was almost no help at all. The last thing he remembered was walking along one of the tunnels when he blacked out. Hermione frowned at hearing that. It sounded believable but Harry and her had gotten to know the Bulgarian Seeker quite well over the last few months and he seemed…dodgy at the moment. She turned her eyes to the maze wondering if Harry was okay. It was definitely a Hogwarts victory now, much to the pleasure of the majority of the crowd, but which one would take the cup? Hermione didn't care so long as Harry came out of that thing whole, healthy, and alive._

_Time passed slowly for her as the crowd grew restless. Cedric and Harry had been in the maze for a very long time and the crowd was getting antsy. The entire time Hermione looked fearfully and with each passing moment that Harry had yet to return tore at her insides. The teachers had grown a bit concerned themselves from what she could see. Currently they were huddled up talking amongst themselves when out of nowhere a great swirling vortex of various shades of blues burst before them dropping two bodies onto the floor startling everyone while creating a dead silence. Hermione could just make out the forms of Cedric and Harry when the band started playing but the happy victory music was ill suited to what registered before her eyes. Harry was crying._

_As the scene before her began to register she screamed. Harry's clothes where in horrible condition but the worst part was the great gash that flowed blood from his right arm. His body was shaking similarly to Fleur's and he seemed incoherent. Dumbledore rushed forward while she tried to get down to him only to be held back by a tearful McGonagall. No matter how much she tried fighting the older witch she could not get away to be close to Harry._

"_Come, let us go to the Hospital Wing child, that is where Alastor will take him now." McGonagall told her while they both watched Moody lead Harry into the castle. Hermione looked up into the face of her mentor and nodded before she hurried for the castle herself. Hermione looked around at the main entrance but didn't see either of them and made her way to the Hospital wing but didn't find Harry there. Panic roared through her when it became obvious that no one knew where Harry was. McGonagall stood puzzled until Dumbledore burst into the door, whispered something to her and they both ran from the room. _

_She felt so helpless sitting on 'Harry's Bed' in the Hospital Wing. She didn't know what to do, how to help, and simply sat waiting for someone to bring Harry to her. She was useless, she thought to herself. Whatever he had faced in the Maze obviously was something more than she managed to help him prepare for. Images of Harry shaking, bleeding, sobbing, and broken holding an obviously dead Diggory stuck in her mind. She sat there on his bed, crying and waiting for someone to bring him to her terrified and inconsolable._

Hermione snapped out of that horrible memory. Evening had set firmly around her and the full moon shown very bright before her dominating the night's sky. All about her everything was highlighted in its soft pale blue glow giving the world around her an ethereal appearance. It was almost as if she was in some place in between worlds where reality touched the afterlife.

Her little trip down memory lane was triggered by her current events. Harry was hurt worse than he was then but she had no intention of being useless this time. She loved him, he was everything to her and this time she was going to fight for him. Harry had never done less for her and she had vowed to herself after that tournament that she would never do less for him again. No price was too great for Harry, not to her. She slowly rose from the bench she was sitting watching the night sky and made her way toward the cabin where the Shaman and Harry waited. It was time.

She walked in to the cabin, a determined set to her features. For most of the day the Shaman locked himself within preparing for the healing while she waited. As soon as she walked in Jim passed her wishing her luck before he posted himself outside to prevent anyone from interrupting them. Hermione thanked him before she began to disrobe.

According to the Shaman nudity was required. There mustn't be anything within the Rituals influence that can taint the magic's he was going to invoke and attempt to control. It was going to be difficult enough for him to maintain control of the Ritual without any outside influences making things worse. She did not understand a lot of what was going to happen but she trusted the older man who spent his life learning such things. Once she completed her task she took a deep steadying breath and strode into Harry's room.

The first thing she noticed was Harry's nude form lying on a pallet of skins and furs. His body was painted in strange symbols and runic designs she didn't recognize. The dark patterns glowed an eerie pale gold and seemed to pulse with the beating of his heart. Hermione took a moment to allow her eyes to roam the room. Bowls of slowly burning herbs rested about and the only light came from the fireplace. They smelled refreshing yet her made her mind slightly hazy and her eyes water a bit. She became startled a moment later by the ghostly voice of the Shaman sounding next to her.

"All is ready. Are you prepared Daughter of Owl?"

Hermione turned to find an equally naked older man standing next to her. Her arm moved seemingly of is own to cover her from his eyes before she caught her self. She took a deep breath to relax before she nodded. Hovering above the Shaman's left shoulder a human skull floated, a purple light burned within its eyes and as the Shaman spoke, its jaw worked mimicking speech. Words she could understand flowed from the chilling sight. The Shaman never allowed his eyes to roam from her own when he began speaking.

"Peace child. In this moment we are not a man and woman. We are simply the vessels in which our souls are carried." He must have noticed her eyes locked on the skull as he answered her silent question after only a moment of silence. "A useful relic created by my wife many years ago during our travels. She was gifted with language yet we traveled to many places her great gifts could not assist us. She crafted this for such times when her own skills failed. It is little used due to other people's belief that such constructs are inherently evil."

Forgetting their shared nudity for the moment she reflectively asked, "I thought you traveled alone?"

The ancient man before her chuckled and her stomach turned just a bit when the skull mimicked his amusement. "No child, I left our people when I became a man. I had to pass through the rituals of our people. One of them was marriage. My wife, gifted as she was with many languages of many peoples, was often my voice to those I wished to learn from. She called this construct 'The Voice of all People'. I am not wise in her arts and do not know how she made it but it was very useful when her skills failed."

Hermione soaked up the information noting only that it was a better translator than Jim was. His words were a lot clearer using the skull thing, even if it was a bit unnerving to look at. Her eyes move back to Harry's prone form and simply nodded letting her questions die, Harry needed her. Hermione faced the older man and stood completely still knowing he needed to paint her in similar runes if she was to help Harry, the sooner the better.

The Shaman took notice of her commitment and raised the bowl he was holding in his left hand up a bit and stepped in front of her. He dipped two fingers into the thick paste and raised them to prepare to draw the symbols but hesitated just shy of actually touching her. Despite his words earlier Hermione could tell he was hesitant himself. Judging by what little she knew of these things from her talks with him and Jim she knew that their current situation was not one that had come up within his time tending to his people.

"Do it." She stated as she reached forward and pulled his hand the last inch into the skin of her soft stomach. The paste was cold, almost unnaturally cold which caused her to take a sharp breath. His hesitation was banished by her commitment allowing him to focus on his work while Hermione kept her eyes on Harry's form standing as still as she could.

It did not take long for him to dress her in symbols almost identical to those painted on Harry. She followed his instructions when he finished to lay herself next to Harry and clasp hands with him.

"Remember, I cannot help you once the two of you are bound. The Darkness will fight the connection. You will not be able to succeed unless you can pull Raven from his inner prison. One you have succeeded in joining your inner self with Raven you will need to break the connection the Darkness has over him. I will aid you, if I can, from here. However, I will not be of much assistance until you have begun. Once you unseat the Darkness I will begin pulling it out of him."

"I am ready." Hermione stated with conviction. She closed her eyes when he began to chant in his native language. At first she could feel only the light breeze trailing along the cold paste on her body before she started to feel a bit uncomfortable. Suddenly her eyes snap open as pain beyond anything she ever felt in her life tore through her causing her hand to clench tight in Harry's, her back to arch and a scream to rip its self from her throat.

xxxxxx

A battle scared middle-aged man appeared out of thin air with a barley audible pop into a forested area. His scared face moved side to side taking in his surroundings for some time before he relaxed a bit and started limping forward satisfied that no threats waited to ambush him. This was the reported area of the incident Riley told him about a few hours ago.

Directly in front of him was a fallen tree that appeared to have been blown apart at the trunk. He waved his wand over the splintered trunk a few times and frowned at the results. The curse was definitely dark but not one he recognized. What it did was obvious judging by the fallen tree across the path he was on. Mad-Eye Moody shuttered thinking what that could have done if it had actually hit a body instead of a tree. Spells like this made the Unforgivables seem almost humane.

After a quick read on the scene his doubts were laid to rest; Potter was here. He stood on the site and began to visualize what had happened using his experience and the many years under his belt working such scenes. He looked around with his good eye slightly glassy as he watched the spectors of Potter and Granger fight off there enemies.

The attackers were definitely not Death Eaters. He could not find one Unforgivable signature anywhere, though one of the pair wasn't exactly concerned for the kids safety, and Death Eaters loved their Unforgivables. He shook his head at the low level spells Granger and Potter used to attempt to escape. From a tactical standpoint the only positive thing he could say about their performance was they were very inventive, though not as effective as they should have been. He wondered idly if they had panicked or if they tactically responded to the threat. The answer would tell him a lot about the kids.

Potter and Grangers Magical Signature told him they used the fallen tree as cover early in the fight. Conjurations, low to mild transfigurations and banishers mostly. Annoying to a well-prepared assailant and moderately effective as a stalling tactic but not efficient use of magical energies. Had they been anyone else, say the Weasley boy or most of their classmates bar Longbottom, they would have exhausted themselves using such tactics. Granger was gifted however, and Potter was powerful in his own right as well. He had an idea for where Potter stood judging by the raw magic he funneled into whatever he had summoned to aid them. Mad-Eye would have laid good gold that it had to be massively heavy and a goodly distance away. Whatever was summoned was pretty decent sized judging by the way the forest was disturbed creating a visible path to them from the muggle roadway.

While Potter and his grily fought using Hogwarts standard spells their assailants held no such restraint. Mad-Eye found one of the pair used various explosive curses, cutters, and area effect magics. The other spent most of his time trying to shield from Granger, some healing where Granger must have scored some hits, and various mild to heavy stunners.

The trail grew interesting from here as Potter and Granger found a way to escape at great speed and the Hit Wizards moved to intercept. He could tell which one cut them off where by the spells he detected, until he got to the cliff. Moody apparated below to where Potter must have landed but found nothing except for the disturbance of the landing. It was clear to see that something must have gone wrong with the landing due to how disturbed the area was. It was here the trail did not so much go cold as completely die.

The grizzled old ex-Auror frowned. Someone well versed in concealing movements was here and cleaned the site. There was little doubt in his mind that whoever it was took Potter with them. The only question was if they were friend or foe. Knowing Potters luck, that axe could have swung either way. Mad-Eye only hoped he wasn't too late to help the lad if unfriendly forces captured him.

xxxxxx

The old Shaman slumped against the wall breathing heavily. Through the hide curtain over the window he could see the light of day pushing back the night. Appropriate he thought considering the night's events. Light pushing back the Darkness. He looked through exhausted eyes toward the bedding where Son of Raven and Daughter of Owl laid in each others embrace, facing each other, bodies cuddled as close as each could get without sharing the same skin. The lines of power pulsed in time with each other telling him both slept deeply with hearts beating as one.

The battle to heal Raven had taken all he had to give but seeing both young ones sleeping so peacefully warmed his heart. Daughter of Owl succeeded and the binding had allowed him to succeed in freeing Son of Raven from the Darkness within. However he was unable to unbind their souls. When he had tried they fought him, seemingly unwilling to part from each other. He knew that was a possibility and one of two outcomes if the binding was successful. In time the experience will change them. How much was uncertain but from his knowledge of the bond he knew a blending of their personalities, minds, knowledge, skills, and such would occur. The degree of change would greatly depend on them. It would take some time for the bond to mature and the changes would take some time to manifest but manifest it will and only time will tell how the bond will affect them. Seeing them so content banished any worries about them he might have had from before. Their souls had not just taken to the bond but embraced it as only two deeply in love could do.

The sudden racking cough that overtook him dropped him to his knees for a few moments. Raven was free of the Darkness but he had not been entirely honest with young Owl. Once he discovered what was affecting young Raven he knew which medicine he would need to use. He had told Daughter of Owl he could cut the Darkness from Son of Raven and kill it, but the truth was that was never a possibility. The only thing he could do was take the Darkness and place it into another vessel. During his travels he had heard rumors of a great Sand People from across the Great Waters who knew how to do such things but he had never learned of those medicines. He did learn how to transfer the Darkness from one host to another, which is what he had done. In order to save young Raven he took the Darkness into himself. Already he could feel it inside him trying to bind itself to him like it did with the young man in front of him, seeking to control him, bind his will to its own. Unlike young Raven, he knew it was there and what it was trying to do and could fight it, for long enough anyways.

How young Raven survived so long with this evil in him was a wonder all to its own and a testament to Raven's will. The Shaman could feel it attempting to enter his mind with its sinister influence. Foreign emotions masked subtly to appear as his own flowed through him attempting to weaken his will. It called upon all his worse memories, twisting his life into a parody of what it was like trying to turn him to its thinking. Pure Evil, this piece of the enemy he freed from Raven. With careful ease the aged man rose to his feet and stumbled into the main room. Here he carefully knelt in the center and pulled the great bear hide that rested there away revealing the circle of power he had hidden there.

The circle was very complex and had come from peoples far to the west. Once activated it would cage him inside never to leave until it was destroyed, which could only happen from outside its influence. The only way for any inside to leave other wise was through death. Like all right minded peoples he did not fear death by any means. He had led a very full life and with Raven healed, his purpose was complete. Carefully he moved his shaking arm downward to draw the last line activating the circle and sealing himself inside.

Within him he could sense the Darkness screaming in rage knowing its end was coming. Carefully he picked up the bone dagger that rested in the center of the runescape. It was a special weapon made from the arm bone of his Great Grandfather, carved with spiritual runes, and the hilt was adorned with feathers from Owls and Ravens. It was sharp enough to pierce his breast and heart with ease.

The aged Shaman raised his proud head and held the dagger aloft. _Hear my thoughts, Great Darkness across the Waters, and listen well. I am TwoMauls of the People of the Flint and I know your secret. Raven knows your secret and is free. Take this knowledge upon yourself and tremble for though this is the last battle of TwoMauls, Raven flies free and comes for you…_ A quick sure thrust felled the ancient man, a knowing smile on his peaceful face as he finally began his last journey to the resting grounds of his ancestors.

**Authors Note:**

Reviews:

Massive thanks to all reviews to this story. For responses to them individually look onto the forums section in my profile in the future as it was brought to my attention that posting all the reviews or and acknowledging them was a banned practice.

Other Notes:

A poll is set up on my profile that I would appreciate everyone posting on as the next few chapters will be influenced by the out come of it. Please take the poll.

Last, I am very sorry for the delay in posting and the shortness of this chapter however the last few months have been very busy for me personally. Also, I am getting married in a week's time and starting a new job plus moving to another state. No story I am writing is going to be abandoned but may take me some time to post on. Bare with me readers, It shouldn't take me long to get things straitened out and back on track.

Thank you all for reading and Please Review.

Next Chapter goes back to some other peoples.


	10. Deep Thoughts and Ruined Plans

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

.Solo on this one. Did the best I could.

**Chapter 10, Deep Thoughts and Ruined Plans**

Headmaster Dumbledore leaned against the great cabinet, which housed a most curious item. The pale luminescence highlighted his aged visage while he idlely circled the tip of his wand a hairs breath above the swirling quicksilver liquid that rested within. The contents themselves poured its pale light from within this curious item which was a great and quite intricately carved stone bowl. Even Dumbledore did not understand the meaning of the markings but he did understand what the device did. He was one of few people who did, and one of even fewer who owned such an item. Every now and then the thoughtful man would place the tip of his wand to the side of his head and lower a ghostly silver strand into the bowl. These strands would blow about minutely in the invisible air currents of the room before being placed within the liquid. Only the sounds of his breathing and the soft whispers coming from these strands broke the silence of his quarters.

This would continue for a while before Dumbledore would pace within the Headmasters Suite. Something he did quite a bit, though usually with less agitation. For the last month or so the topic of his restless night was the ever elusive and almost impossible to track, Harry Potter. Granted, he was well aware of young Harry's abilities to avoid detection having played a small part in their development. However the boy's ability to avoid detection for the length of time he had so far was nothing short of impressive, and very inconsiderate. It proved very well that Harry was ready for the role he was needed to soon play, but now was too soon. No, Harry was not quite where Dumbledore needed him to be yet.

This particular night was not much different than the previous nights in the Headmasters concerns and actions. On the contrary, since Potters disappearance this was becoming his new routine. It was distracting to say the least and delayed other plans he had in motion. Dumbledore was having an easier time tracking Riddles Horcruxes than he was tracking Harry. Tracking Mr. Potter was compounded several degree's due to his special circumstance. Take for example Mr. Longbottom. Had it been he who had decided to runaway in this manner his illustrious Grandmother could have contacted the Ministry and made use of the special men and women who specialized in finding errant children. Yet he could do no such thing with Harry. It was highly possible though that even those measures would have not been adequate. The point was moot however. It was imperative that no one know of his absences. If word got to Voldemort that he lost control of Potter events would spin out of his control and that would be disastrous for everyone.

After the Ministry debacle Tom had decided to lay low. The lost of twelve of his best and most influenceal had crippled him for the moment. Not to mention the damage done to him when he tried to possess Harry. With Riddle licking his wounds the Ministry had much needed time to organize a defense against him. Not that Albus expected much, but anything was better than nothing. Should Tom find Harry missing he would search for him and kill him. There was no doubt in the Headmasters mind that Tom would and could do it. That would ruin everything. It was too soon, besides he still did not know for sure how many Horcruxes Riddle made, what they were, or where. He was hopeful that Tom still did not know of Potters disappearance,Severus was due to return to the castle soon and he would know if the enemy knew of the current developments.

Already the boy had cost him much needed support within his Order. Alastor, Nymphadora, and Arthur all had Ministry contacts, contacts he needed. Since Harry begun his little rebellion the information they usually passed to him had slimmed. Granted they still passed on critical information but that was all. Harry's ability to inspire loyalty, trust, and the need to follow him was another trait Dumbledore had successfully fostered. Again, now was not the time for them to show themselves. It was ruining everything. Three years of planning were being destroyed because the boy would rather enjoy the comforts of the Granger Girls charms than do what was necessary to end the nightmare that was Tom Riddle.

He knew of at least one Horcrux, or at least, he was sure of where one was. It had taken him nearly six months of effort but he managed to finally track it down. He was sure it was the Gaunt Family Ring and there was only one place Voldemort would have stowed it. The Gaunt Family Home. Dumbledore was even fairly sure of when it was made and whom Riddle had killed. He had meant to already have gone and retrieved it but with Potter missing he had declined in order to focus his attentions on finding his way ward charge. It didn't matter. It wasn't going anywhere for the moment and he could retrieve it later, after he found and regained control of Harry.

The headmaster stopped his pacing and looked out into the black night. He was proud of the boy. Truth be told he had grown very fond of him. So full of life and so willful. Nothing in his life had yet to break his spirit. Yes, in the quite of his mind he was very proud of all that Harry had done, even his running away. As it always did the guilt of his secrets began to eat at him. Dumbledore squashed it as soon as it manifested. Hundreds of Wizards and Witches or one boy? It was a gruesome choice but it was the only way to save their world. "Well done Harry. But you cannot run from Fate. I am sorry things must be this way, but for the Greater Good, you must be brought to heel."

xxxxxx

The Grizzled ex Auror stepped from the heavy woodland into the clearing. Moody had been traversing these woods for most the night and all of the day trying to get a whiff of who took the boy. This settlement, while a completely unexpected find, was not unwelcome. It had an old feel to it. If he had to put it into words he would have said he felt like he had somehow fallen into the deep past when the world was young. A strange feeling but not unpleasant. Hogwarts had a similar feel but nowhere near as powerful as this place.

Whoever took Potter would have most likely would have taken him here. It wasn't as if there were a lot of other places in the area. Moody's slow progress was due mostly to the fact he was constantly looking for any signs, no matter how small, of magical transportation. So far nothing had come up so he was pretty confidant those that took the boy would have done it the muggle way. The fact he couldn't find any traces of it did not detour the determined hunter. He trusted his gut, and his gut said Potter was here.

His magical eye didn't see him in any of the buildings. Nor did he see the Granger girl. However, that didn't mean much, his eye wasn't infallible. He personally knew of at least four spells that could have concealed him from it. What he did see however kept him from advancing any more than he already had.

He was warned when he told Garrison where he was going that the local people had a community somewhere in this forest. More importantly he was told if by some miracle he managed to get as far as their towns boundaries to not enter until bidden to do so. They were very protective and had a tendency to kill trespassers. Garrison mentioned there was little the Government could do about it since it was apart of their peace treaties that dated back to colony times. Mad-Eye had no quarrel with these people. Yet. Hopefully he wouldn't.

He didn't have to wait long before a lone man started to make his way to him from one of the log cabins. Moody kept his real eye on him while his magical eye looked for threats behind. The man walked with powerful strides and a gait that spoke volumes about him before he even began speaking. If he wasn't a leader here, he was someone important. More important to Mad-Eye, he looked like the man who would have answers. He didn't make any noise when he walked. Nor did his feet leave even the slightest dents in the soft grass he traversed. Though the ex Auror did not see anyone about him the man walked as if he held the upper hand. He was confidant and sure of himself yet his face held nobility rarely seen by a retired Auror who spent his life chasing the scum of the earth. He assessed all these things quickly as the long legged stranger didn't take long to reach him.

"Stranger, you were not invited to come here, but you were not unexpected. What do you want?"

Mad-Eye nodded. There was no arrogance in his voice, nor any threat. Just the statement and question. "I'm looking for a couple of kids. I have reason to believe one of your people may have found them in the forest."

The tall stranger before him kept a stony expression giving away nothing. Moody couldn't tell if he knew anything by his eyes or body language at all. He handed over the two pictures that he had brought with him. "The lad there is Harry Potter. The lass is Hermione Granger."

"Why do you hunt these children?"

His assessment of the man had him answer honestly. Something in the back of his mind warned him not to lie to him. "The lad has enemies. Dangerous enemies. I've been trying to find him for over a month and tracked him here. I found evidence of a fight in the ridgeline and the boy could have been hurt. Maybe both of them. I am trying to find him so I can protect him. He's too young and inexperienced to do so himself. His trail went cold, too cold. Someone found them and then hid the fact they did. He's in danger whether he wants to admit it or not. He needs more than just the lass to keep him safe."

The entire time the man did not so much as bat an eyelid. When he looked at the pictures he gave no expression at all. The fact he was almost impossible to read told Moody he knew something. What he knew was the mystery. A few moments passed while the man before him looked into his eye seemingly judging what he saw.

"They are not here."

"But they where?"

He nodded. "Yes, I found them by the outer boundaries of our lands. Two of your kind hunted them. They managed to get away from their pressures but there was an accident and I brought them here for healing. They left this morning."

Alastor sighed. They had at least a twelve-hour head start on him. Maybe more. He already knew these people took credit for the dead Hit Wizard. Since the man before him was their rescuer he was the one to do the deed. _You've got to give Potter his due; the boy had an uncanny knack for finding the right kind of friends when he needed it._ "Do you know to where they went to?"

The dark haired man before him shook his head. "No."

He had a feeling there was more to this. Granted Potter hated anything to do with Hospitals, or so he was told, but Granger wouldn't have let him run until he was fully healed. "How did they leave? Magical methods or Muggle?"

The man tilted his head slightly to the side at the term Muggle but didn't say anything. After a few moments of silence Mad-Eye spoke again. "You're not going to tell me."

"No." was his informative response.

"Why?" he grunted.

"They are being hunted. By you and by others. I can feel your desire to help them, but you cant. They are destined to fly free and you wish to cage them. Others wish to harm them. They won't for the same reason. I don't know where they went. I know how they left but once beyond the valley, they could have done anything. I have told you what I can. I will tell you no more. Now, you must leave. Outsiders are not welcome in the valley on this night."

Moody frowned at his comments. "Why is that?"

The other man had already turned away but stopped to answer his question. "One of our own has passed and we do not share such times with anyone not of our own."

"Before I go can I at least talk to the healer that patched them up? They might need me more than ever trying to run with their injuries."

The dark haired man was quite a moment. "No, our Shaman is who passed." He seemed to be considering something but it was hard to tell with his back turned to him. Eventually he spoke. "You can see the room where they were healed. That is all I can do but I cannot give you much time. By sunset you will need to be gone."

Moody looked to the horizon. Sunset was only a handful of minuets away.

xxxxxx

Lord Voldemort, the greatest wizard to ever walk the world since Merlin himself sat in his great throne like chair staring strait ahead of him. The soft hissing of his snake the only sounds aside from the wood burning in the grate. The last few months had been full of surprises. Most of them unpleasant.

Yes, the Ministry debacle was the start of his ill fortune. He had reasoned that since he used Potters blood to reconstitute his body the old magic that protected him had been nullified. He had proven it when he touched the boy and suffered no ill effects. However when their wands had connected later he became concerned again. He knew of no magic that would cause such a thing to happen.

This outcome led him to seeking out the Prophecy. It was foolhardy of him back in 81' to seek the boy out without knowing the full context of it. A problem he planed to remedy. It was proving to be rather difficult until he discovered the link between himself and Potter. With the information gained from Bode after he released him from Azkaban he learned only Potter or himself could retrieve it. Everything came together perfectly when the House Elf showed and gave Bellatrix the last piece to the puzzle. Then Lucius allowed six underage children to out smart him.

Luck and Chance ruined his plan that day for that was all that saved Potter from being destroyed after the prophecy was lost. Even Dumbledore was not in his league magically anymore. He had grown old while he, Lord Voldemort was still young, strong, and Immortal.

While recovering from the mental wounds he received from his possession of Potter, a thing he had yet to understand, he sent out his people to find where he lived. He planned to place one of his relatives under the Imperius__Curse and send them as an assassin to deal with the boy once and for all. It also allowed his people to gather information on muggle soft targets. With the Ministry fully accepting his return it was time to begin openly destabilizing the muggle Ministry. With the Ministry of Magic busy Obliviateing muggles and working to keep their existence a secret they would be stretched too thin to raise any kind of organized resistance when he struck against them. Confusion and terror were old well-bloodied weapons in his arsenal.

This plan had proceeded well until those fools Goyle and Crabb managed to almost get themselves killed by Muggles. His fury from the Daily Prophets Headlines was great and three of his new recruits were regrettably sacrificed to order to quell it. They _dared_ to mock him! It mattered not they mocked two of the most moronic of his people the fact was someone had _Dared_ to do so. The attack on Bones Manner was only one of several assaults he had ordered in retaliation. However, that assault was one of few that did not succeed.

_He was surrounded by the sounds of spell fire and their explosive results. The magical backlash of his minions spells sent eddies of magic swirling around them lending the illusion of a multi directional wind. If any of the muggles could have seen it they would have thought Bones was celebrating Bonfire night several months early. Amidst the carnage taking place Lord Voldemort stood tall with his black cloak billowing about him and felt his inhuman heart beat faster while he watched. It was glorious. _

_The wards his people fought were well done but not good enough to keep them out. This assault was the product of two weeks of planning, a small fortune for the blueprints of her Ward Schemes, and infiltration into several sections of the Ministry. Fudge was easily going to be kicked out of office and the last person he wanted at the helm of magical Britain was Bones. The others he could deal with, but this woman was far too knowledgeable, forceful, and driven to be allowed to live. It was unfortunate she would not support him; she would have made a formidable ally. Better than most of those he currently commanded. So far the attack had gone according to plan. However, it was the only thing so far in the last few months to go as well. Nothing had gone to plan since Potter at the Ministry foiled his plans._

_The wards had almost fallen when the stabbing pain struck him. It started deep within his bones and seemed to explode throughout his entire being within moments. The pain was so swift and great it dropped him to his knees ripping an inhuman scream from his lungs. Then he heard the voice._

…_Hear my thoughts, Great Darkness across the Waters, and listen well. I am TwoMauls of the People of the Flint and I know your secret. Raven knows your secret and is free. Take this knowledge upon yourself and tremble for though this is the last battle of TwoMauls, Raven flies free and comes for you…_

The voice was unnerving in that it sounded within his own mind. Then one great piercing pain as if his very soul was pierced rendered him unconscious. He had awoken later being tended to by some healer his people kidnapped for this purpose. He quickly dispatched the idiot woman when her blubbering stutters announced she was unable to discover what had happened to him. He called for Severus to continue for though he was no healer he was a Master Potionier and was the only one of his people he trusted to tend to him. Severus was only able to find a slight alteration in his magic, most likely due to some weakness that existed in this body. Though the ritual was a success Wormtail must have caused this issue with his blundering inability to do anything correctly. Whatever it was Severus assured him that it shouldn't happen again and began brewing various potions to strengthen this body. He would build a new one after he dealt with Potter. Until then this body was more than up to the task.

His people retreated from Bones Manor after he fell and he lost his chance to kill her. However he now had a more pressing problem. The voice he heard mentioned it knew his secret. Lord Voldemort had a lot of secrets, but he had one more important than any others. His Horcruxes. His red eyes looked to the sleeping Nagini before he nodded to himself in the dark confines of his bedchambers. He would leave in the morning to check on his remaining anchors. The Diary was lost and until he took over the Ministry he would be unable to check on the one at Hogwarts but he could check on the Locket and Ring. He was completely confidant no one would be able to find the one hidden in the Lestrange Vault. He was just as confident no one would be able to find the others. Still, he wanted to be absolutely sure neither the Locket nor the Ring had been discovered. He would lay a few extra wards over each just to be sure it stayed that way.

xxxxxx

The old brown Dodge truck barreled down the highway close to seventy miles per hour. To most people that wasn't very fast but considering the old truck shook and sounded as if the driver was navigating a hurricane, it gave such an impression. The Driver himself was a large man. Had he been standing he would have measured a little over six foot. Mixed with his broad shoulders and large frame he easily took up a third of the cab. A football cap concealed his brown messy hair. A black tee shirt and worn faded blue jeans stretched across the acreage of his body while rectangular glasses and a half smoked cigarette completed his attire. The frown on his face barely visible under the dark goatee detailed he was not having the best of days.

Shifting his bulk slightly he reached into the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out a cell phone quickly dialing a number while slowing down to the posted speed limit. The last thing he needed at this moment was to get pulled over by some middle town cop looking to make his quota in speeding tickets. He had enough troubles to be going on with. The cell rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Hey Bro, you back home already?" came a male voice.

"Not really." The driver grunted.

"How long?"

"Extended. Passing through Arkansas right now. I hate this state."

The man on the other end of the line laughed. "Your just pissed they gave you a speeding ticket last month."

"Fifty five on a four lane road in the middle of nowhere is fucking stupid."

"You never said if the Judge bought that."

"No he didn't. And a hundred and fifty dollars for a first time offence is ridiculous."

Laughter greeted his comment. The man frowned. "Hey, Mr. Giggles, when your done laughing at my misfortune I need to talk to you. I've got a situation."

The laughter died quickly. "Hey, what's going on?"

"My old place down in the holler still empty?"

"So far as I know. No one lives down that way anymore. All the kin left not long after you did. No one was willing to do the work to keep it up except Dad. You know how it is with him; he can only get down there once a month, if at all. They keep him pretty busy at the Manor."

He grunted. That Nursing home was gunna kill him one of these days. As it was he was the only thing keeping them in business. If not for the old-timers there he was pretty sure he would have quit that place years ago. "Good. Think you can head down that way and unlock it for me? Wouldn't say no to a couple of beers either. I'll bring the Jack."

"Bro, what's going on? Something happen with you and Missy?"

"No, nothing like that. We're fine. Just had a deal buck sideways if you know what I mean. I'll tell you all about it when I get there. Can you get away from Cis for a few days? I know you're on vacation but I'm kinda in a bind."

"Yeah, it'll piss her off but she'll like spending more time with her Mom. It's been awhile since we were back in town ourselves."

"I'll owe ya Bro. I left the keys at Big en's house. I'm still about five hours away so you got time. Tell Cis I'll take you guys to Cowboys or Rodeo's before you head back to Texas."

"All right. Hey, are you okay man? You in some kind of trouble?"

He paused for a moment looking up at the ceiling of the trucks cab as if he could see through it and into the sleeper of his camper shell and the two teens sleeping there. "You know me Bro. Its all about the Spirit of Adventure."

xxxxxx

Moody sighed as he took in the scene before him. Potter and Granger were definitely here. Their magical signatures were all over the room. However the only thing there of them was a pile of bloodied sheets, bandages, and such from when they had been healed. One or both must have been hurt badly judging by the stains. He pulled out a small mirror from his robes that Lupin gave him back when they first started hunting for Potter.

"Tonks." His gruff voice spoke to his reflection. After a moment it was replaced with the blurry-eyed visage of the pink haired Auror. He frowned, she looked smashed.

"You have any idea what time it is Mad-Eye?"

"I lost him. We'll need to go to Plan B."

Just as quickly as his gruff voice finished speaking Tonks seemed to wake up completely. Her head turned to the side while blowing out a great gust of air. "Damn it. I told you why it wont work Mad-Eye."

"You promised him Tonks. Remember, you brought this up to me in the first place. I tried but I don't think I can find him before the will is read. This day is about done and he's got a good head start on me. Not to mention I have no idea where he went from here. It'll most likely take me a couple of days to get another lead on him. If not longer."

"I may be a Metamorphmagus but you know I can't change my gender. Even if I could it wont be enough. I can make myself look like him but even Polyjuice wont fool the goblins. They sign everything with Blood quills. Especially anything involving House stuff."

Moody looked to the pile of bloody sheets. "What if we had some of his blood? The boy got in a bad way and needed a healer. Can we trick the quill to take it instead of yours?"

Tonks shocked face looked back at him from the little mirror. "Are you seriously suggesting we move forward with trying to highjack the reading? You do realize if we are caught the both of us will most likely end up in Azkaban for a couple of month stay. You know as well as I do what the penalties are for trying to wholesale rob an ancient house."

"Its not theft and this was your idea Tonks. Sirius asked to you make sure Dumbledore and Malfoy did not get their hands on his estate and to do whatever it took to make sure Harry got his inheritance. You know how paranoid he was about that. Especially considering what his theory was on James and Lilies will."

She sighed. "Yeah I know. Sirius was adamant that Dumbledore somehow manipulated that one so Harry would go to the Dursleys."

"It's your call Tonks but I won't cry over hoodwinking Malfoy or Dumbledore. So, can it be done?"

She thought a few moments. "Maybe. I'll need to convince Remus to help though."

Mad-Eye snorted. "Like that would be difficult to do."

"What about Dumbledore? You know he's going to try to grab 'Harry' after the will is read regardless of what happens. Crap, not to mention he'll be very suspicious when Hermione doesn't show."

"Who says she wont? Send Arthur over to the Granger place to get a few hairs from her brush and someone can pose as her. She's not the heiress so they wont be checking her over for potions and such. Harry's the problem."

Tonks bit her lip but nodded. It was a weak plan but it was all they had since they couldn't get Harry himself. "Still how do we get 'Harry and Hermione' away from Dumbledore before he captures them."

Moody smiled which made Tonks grimace as it through his scars into stunning clarity. "I got a plan for that, just get everything else ready. Expect my package tomorrow and keep me updated. Hopefully I'll find the lad soon before Hogwarts starts. You know as well as I do that if we don't find him before then, there's no point looking anymore. We'll be too busy with Voldemort and his ilk."

Tonks gave Moody a smirk. "I wonder if they will give us adjoining cells when we're caught?"

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I cant tell you all how much your reviews have meant to me. Truly they are the reason I continue this fic. Keep them coming with your thoughts please.

I would also like to thank everyone who got in on the poll. It helped a great deal. The final decision is Christmas. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the delay. Life's pretty hectic at the moment. Will update as soon as I can.


	11. New Friends

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Solo on this one. Did the best I could.

**Chapter 11, New Friends**

Harry's eyes snapped open before he jerked upright only to rise a few inches before slamming his head into the low ceiling he didn't see and did not know was there. The pain in his head refocused his attention for a few moments before he rose up once more. This time cautiously so he could take stock of his surroundings and save his skull from acquiring any more dents.

His eyes first rested on Hermione who was sleeping nude next to him under a massive hide blanket. He also noticed he was nude as well. Weak Daylight streamed through a long window in front of their heads proudly telling him it was either very early morning or late evening. With the curtains closed it was difficult to tell which it was. The ceiling was very low, a fact he already knew very well, and there was barley enough room for them to lay full out. Harry leaned forward allowing the blanket to fall from him a bit to see past their feet. The ground dropped low to reveal what looked like a small table on one side and a kitchenette on the other. On the far wall in front of him was a thin door.

Harry leaned back, blinked and rubbed his eyes before moving back up to once again taking in his surroundings. Nothing had changed. His confusion made itself known in the frown on his face. Two stacks of clothes were sitting on the small table for two and thankfully, their wands rested on top. Something wasn't right here. Never before had he seen this blanket but it seemed familiar to him though it seemed out of place in this setting. After a few moments of looking around Harry decided it was the only thing around him that looked in anyway familiar aside from their clothes.

Suddenly his eyes grew massively wide as the events before he lost conciseness rushed back to him. Exploding trees, spell fire, and a harrowing race that led to a long drop. Harry spun to look at Hermione once again lifting the blanket to assess her injuries. Surprisingly there were none. Not even a scratch marred her body. His confusion became more pronounced when he checked himself and found nothing but the old scars his body always showed. That wasn't right. That fall must have been thirty feet easy. And that was thirty feet to the tops of the trees below them. No telling how much further it was to the forest floor below that. There was no way they got a way from that without a scratch.

Voices of two men grabbed his attention. Harry slightly opened the curtain over the window and decided it must be closer to sunset than sunrise by the quality of light filtering through the forest surrounding them. He was distracted from the voices when he noticed that this strange room rested on top of a truck. The large brown hood stretched out before him was a dead giveaway. He returned his attention to the men he heard and watched as both were laughing about something. Chainsaws held loosely in their hands while the big one pointed to a fallen tree they were walking toward. A moment later the machines buzz saw cadence began to sing their harvesting duet while wood chips danced in the air about them. Those were not the same two men that tried to capture them. Had they been rescued? More questions piled on top of the few answers he had when the noticed the forest didn't look right either. The trees were not as tall and seemed different than the ones they had run through. What the hell was going on here?

One thing he knew for sure, whether they were rescued or not naked and sleeping was not a way to get answers. He moved his hand and lightly shook Hermione's shoulder to wake her.

"Love wake up." He whispered.

She groaned in the way she always did when she woke after nowhere near enough sleep but he jerked his hand back in surprise when her body bolted strait up. He winced in sympathy as before he could warn her she smashed her head into the low ceiling similarly to how he imagined he had only a few moments ago. Harry had to fight the chuckles that tried to escape when she laid back down mumbling curses at the inconsiderate obstruction to her movements.

After a few moments she opened her eye slightly to squint at the low ceiling before her eyes moved to his. He watched as they grew wide when they connected.

…_At first she could feel only the light breeze trailing along the cold paste on her body before she started to feel a bit uncomfortable. Suddenly her eyes snap open as pain beyond anything she ever felt in her life tore through her causing her hand to clench tight in Harry's, her back to arch and a scream to rip its self from her throat…_

…_My people call this place Heartland. We are the People of the Flint, or at least that is how it translates in your language. Our community here resides in the very center of the valley and is a holy place to us. Not many of our people come here anymore…_

…_The Shaman nodded and cautioned, "This Darkness has bound itself to Raven's soul. We must cut it free before we can kill it. To do so will make Raven even weaker, possibly Raven may die. They have been apart of each other for a very long time, I do not know if either can survive without the other…_

…_Bowls of slowly burning herbs rested about and the only light came from the fireplace. They smelled refreshing yet her made her mind slightly hazy and her eyes water a bit. She became startled a moment later by the ghostly voice of the Shaman sounding next to her. "All is ready. Are you prepared Daughter of Owl?…_

…_Someone walked over to her and sat on the bed but she wasn't able to see much of them. A young feminine voice broke the silence. "Your awake, good. How do you feel…_

…_"Do it." She stated as she reached forward and pulled his hand the last inch into the skin of her soft stomach. The paste was cold, almost unnaturally cold which caused her to take a sharp breath. Hermione kept her eyes on Harry's form standing as still as she could…_

…_Young Raven is not well." Someone's hand moved quickly to her arm as she made to get up effectively stopping her. "However, Grandfather has spoken of a healing that could help him. First however you must speak with him. Grandfather has been waiting for you for sometime Daughter of Owl…_

Images, emotions, memories and more rushed through his mind like a bolt of lightning. It lasted less than a moment before it passed. In a shaky breath and eyes as wide as hers he asked, "Bloody Hell, what the _fuck_ was that?"

"L…language Harry…" Hermione quietly admonished him from habit.

"Hermione, if ever there was a time I should be allowed to curse, this would be it." He countered.

She was quite and didn't refute his statement. Nor did she say anything for a moment. Tears gathered in her eyes for a few moments while her eyes drank in his awake and, more importantly to her, healthy form. She ran her hands over his body seemingly unwilling to believe what her eyes were telling her. "Your okay…"

Harry nodded. "Very confused but yeah I feel better than ever."

Still ignoring his query she began firing off questions of her own. "No headaches? What about aches and pains? None of your bones hurt or…"

Harry cut her off before she got a full head of steam going. "Love, I feel fantastic. Not even a twinge from my scar. Now please tell me what is going on."

Once again Hermione ignored him instead engulfing him in a fierce bone creaking hug. Harry was about to refocus her on his questions when she started crying into his bare chest. Waves of sadness and relief washed over him further confusing him because they were not _his _emotions. Harry did the only thing he could do; he leaned back and held her whispering reassurances that he was okay into her hair. After a while she calmed down and began explaining everything to him. Harry would get a flash of images sometimes while she was talking which strangely did more for his understanding than her words did. She told him about waking up in Heartland, about Marlene, Jim, and the Shaman. She explained everything she understood about the mysterious 'Darkness' that almost killed him and about the soul bond.

"It's a pretty safe bet he was unable to undo the bond. He mentioned it was a possibility. Your not upset with me are you?"

Harry shook his head and hugged her tighter. "Of course not. You know I would have done the same had it been you needing healing. Do you know much about the bond?"

"No, no one really does. I've read a bit about them but their very rare, and even rarer are people willing to share what theirs was like. Most of what I know is speculation and guesswork but we know we can kind a feel what the other one is feeling and sort of share memories. The Shaman mentioned the bond would grow in time but didn't say more than that. He only said the bond was different with everyone."

"Huh."

Both of them sat quieting in each other's arms for a bit until Harry noticed the sound of the chainsaws had stopped. It reminded them they were not alone. Gently he moved the curtain a bit to see what those guys were up to. They seemed to know what they were doing as the tree they were harvesting was pretty much completely cut up in to blocks with the big guy sorting the timber. The thin one had set down his saw and currently held a rifle of some kind. After a moment of inspecting it he loaded a cartridge, said something to the big guy and headed out into the woods. The large man waved, replied with something and continued working to sort the wood.

"Hermione, do you know these guys?" he asked.

Rising her head from his bare chest she parted the curtain for her to see. Her brow crinkled a touch and frowned. "No I don't. Granted the only Native Americans I talked to were, Marlene, Jim, and the Shaman but even I can tell these blokes are not Native Americans. I have no idea where we are or who they are. I know this isn't Heartland though Harry. Heartland was a huge valley with a small town. This looks like the middle of nowhere."

"Okay, so lets sort of recap. We currently have no idea where we are, what day it is, and we are in the care of unknown people with unknown intent. That about right love?"

Hermione worried her lip while mulling over his statement. "Um, yeah. That about sums it up."

Harry nodded his head. "Good thing we're use to this kind of garbage happening to us. Otherwise I would be kind of freaked out." Harry quipped. The big guy was sorting wood with the tall thin guy in the woods somewhere. He didn't like the fact they had weapons but he wasn't going to assume the worst. If they wanted to hurt them he doubted they would have put them up in a bed. They would have been tied to a tree or something. "Lets get dressed hon and then figure out what is going on."

Hermione nodded while Harry slipped out from under the blanket climbing down. There was barley enough room for one person to move around down here so he handed Hermione her pile while he dressed below. Both of them felt a lot better about their situation once they were dressed but neither felt ready to meet the strangers outside quite yet. While Hermione watched the one that stayed behind Harry snooped through cabinets.

There were four above the little two-man table but instead of the expected foodstuffs, dishes or something he found an array of video game consoles. An Xbox, Super Nintendo, Playstation (which he recognized as a similar one to what Dudley had) and something called a Sega Genesis CD were all wired into the paneling. At least a hundred titles for the various systems sat shelved in one of the cubbies. He also found a VCR and a few movies. He looked to the wall of the cubby, which served as the back for one side of the table and noticed the large TV screen there.

In a tall Cabinet close to the door he found a rack of clothes and as strange as it seemed, a switch. Curious Harry reached up and flipped it. The closet quickly spun to the right revealing completely different closet. This one was set up like a Library full of Science fiction, Fantasy Fiction, and various other novel books. Bemused he flipped the switch again to reveal another room; this one was a massive safe. He flipped it one more time to reveal something that surprised him even more.

This room would have fit in any apothecary anywhere. He recognized various herbs, plants, and other such ingredients used for potion making. There was even a cauldron sitting at the bottom of the closet, though it was huge compared to the standard ones they used at school.

"Hermione look at this."

Harry turned to look at his lover to see the disapproving look on her face from his snooping fade to puzzlement at what was in the closet. After a minute he flipped the switch again to reveal small library. This one though held old leather bound tomes of various thickness and sizes. He raised an eyebrow and flipped the switch again, which reverted the closet back to the clothes section.

"Its like our trunk…" Hermione reasoned.

Harry nodded his head thinking the same thing. "Whoever they are they are not Muggles. Their not very wizard like either though. This guy's got more video games than Dudley could ever dream about."

Hermione turned away to look back out the window. "He's chopping wood right now. A minute ago he was setting up a bonfire pit and a cook grill."

Harry was half listening to her as he had noticed a note taped to the opaque glass window in the door. After he finished reading it he replied. "Speaking of our trunk, this note says our saddlebag is in the other closet." Harry took a deep breath before he continued. "Sirius's bike didn't make it did it?"

When he brought his eyes up to hers he could see the sadness that was all the answer he needed. He also felt a ghostly twinge of sorrow coming through their bond. He sighed. "Yeah, I didn't think so." He put a small smile of resignation on his face to let her know he was okay. "I kind of figured as much. From what I remember it was a hell of a fall and it was already pretty torn up from when I summoned it."

"I'm sorry Harry…"

He waived her off. "Its okay Hermione. We knew when we took off something like this could have happened. Did you ever find out what happened to the Hit Wizards that were chasing us?"

She shook her head. "When I talked to Jim about it he only said that he doubted they would continue to hunt us. When I asked him why he told me he was very persuasive when he spoke with them."

Harry raised his eyebrow at the hidden meaning in those words. "Well, hopefully then we wont have to worry about them anymore. I am worried that they wont be the last. We'll need to figure out how we are going to get around once we find out what's going on here."

Hermione nodded and returned to watch the stranger outside while Harry pulled the saddlebags from where the note said it would be. He could see the gouges in the leather, streak's and other signs of damage and whistled. They were lucky to be alive if they got banged up as much as the bag did. He opened one side reaching in confirming the trunk was still inside. Harry commented as much to Hermione while opening the other side seeing if everything was there.

"I hope Crookshanks and Hedwig are okay in there." Hermione worried.

Harry replied. "They should be. We knew when we went shopping in Diagon Ally before we started all this there would be days when we wouldn't be able to take them out. That was why we got those whatsit bowls from Magical Menagerie…"

Hermione absentmindedly corrected him. "Transwitch Companion Crockery."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes those and the self cleaning thingys…"

"The Familiar Carrier Caretakers."

With an amused look on his face Harry continued. "They have had the entire flat to fly and roam around in, food and water aplenty since we stocked up before we left Virginia, and the Caretaker things to keep their carrier and cage clean. Even if we lost a month they would have plenty to keep them going for a while more. We'll check on them in a bit once we figure out what the deal is with these blokes outside."

xxxxxx

It was still a while more before the finally ventured out into the woodland before them. There was just enough room to pull the trunk out and climb inside so it was decided they would change into a fresh set of clothes, shower, and retrieve their familiars. Harry exited with Hedwig resting possessively on his shoulder and helped Hermione down who was holding a pissed off Crookshanks who absolutely refused to allow either of them out of his sight. Then again, Harry thought, the half-Keazle always looked pissed unless he was eating or being loved on by Hermione. That was how he looked to him anyhow. Hermione seemed too not believe so.

To keep the existence of their trunk a secret they decided to put it back into the saddlebags Harry was holding. If they needed a quick getaway he wanted to have it on hand. He still didn't think these people meant them any harm but Constant Vigilance and all that he supposed. It really was a neat trick they came up with when they talked to the sales person at The Wanders Haversack. Harry had seen the Loony Toons cartoon earlier that morning and when he found the sister trunk to Mad-Eyes the idea just clicked. They had decided early on when they first arrived at Diagon Ally they would avoid the main stores in favor of the lower end areas where they would not be expected to go. More importantly, where it would be harder to track their purchases. He really didn't think they would actually find anything there. It was more along the lines of looking to see what was available since the junk stores, unlike the rest of the ally, didn't really have regular merchandise. Their stock was based on what people got rid of. The Wanders Haversack was just one of a several Junk stores. Granted they had paid an enormous, and in Hermione's mind unreasonable amount, for it but none of the charms or enchantments on the truck would react negatively with the ones on the saddlebags. The trunk even had a side compartment that would allow them to store Sirius's Motorcycle when they were traveling via the trunk. It was perfect, travel by trunk to other countries and by bike with the trunk in the saddlebag while in said country. Was perfect anyways. Harry didn't know what they where going to do now that they had lost Sirius's bike. At least they still had the saddlebags for easily hauling though.

Once outside of the camper shell Harry looked over at the stranger who was watching them. The splitting maul rested easily in his hands and a great pile of split wood rested haphazardly about him. He had an easy grin on his face at seeing them and a welcoming demeanor that was at odd to his large frame. He seemed built more to intimidate than to welcome but after five years of friendship with Hagird Harry was easily able to put aside such notions.

The man called out to them in a deep yet friendly voice. "Welcome back to the world of the living! Coffee's in the house behind you there as well as a bathroom if you need it. Coffee cups in the cupboard next to the pot, milk and sugar if you take it with that, is in there too. I take mine with French Vanilla creamer so if you have a liking for that, feel free to use it as well."

Now that he was closer Harry could see there was a slight streak of gray in his goatee along the right side. His unrulely brown hair was specked with a bit of gray as well. Despite his coloring he didn't look that old. Bits of wood chips still dusted his t-shirt and jeans, which joined with his slightly tanned skin, gave him kind of a farmer's look. Harry took few steps forward until they didn't have to shout to hear each other. "Thanks, not to be rude or anything but who are you?"

"Roland Basil. My friends call me Boxin or Ro. Whichever works for you Homeskillet."

"Huh?" was Harry's eloquent replay.

Roland's jovial laughter boomed into the clearing. "Not locals eh? British if I had to guess."

Hermione entered the conversation at this point. "How did we end up in your caravan sir?"

The man before them looked insulted by her words. "Hey, I'm only twenty-eight and a far cry from a knight of any kind. Roland, Ro, or Boxin works. First one of you that calls me Mr. Basil gets whacked though." He finished with a joking tone to his voice.

Harry shook his head at his antics but felt a bit better about him already. "I'm…"

Roland cut him off. "Raven, Justin, David, and a half dozen others." He laughed. He looked to Hermione. "Only name I have for you though is Owl." At their stunned looks Roland laughed again. "Jim gave me your wallet. It's in the glove box of the truck when ever you want it. I'd wipe the blood off your passports though first if you actually plan on using them."

For Harry and Hermione an awkward silence settled in for a moment. It didn't seem to bother Roland though who kept chuckling to himself the longer it went on. Finally after a few moments he spoke again looking at Hermione.

"To answer your question I've known Jim for a couple of years. Every once in a while when I come across something I think might interest him I stop by to see. This time though he gives me you guys. Seemed you guys are in a bit of trouble or somthin. Tell you what, how about we choke down some chow and drink a bit of coffee first and then worry about the big stuff later eh? So, which names can I call you guys by?"

A quick look to Hermione and Harry knew she felt the same as he did. "I'm Harry, this is my Girlfriend Hermione."

Roland nodded his head. "Good to meet ya. My brother should be back soon with our supper. Fresh deer is better than the other stuff I got frozen in the camper. Go ahead and get that coffee and I'll finish up here alright?"

xxxxxx

Harry and Hermione helped themselves to the coffee and sat on a log watching Roland split wood, stack the bonfire and prep the grill. Roland's brother turned out the be a thinner and slightly younger copy of Roland. The only real difference was were Roland had wide shoulders and a large frame his brother was built the opposite He was thin and narrow. Both stood over six foot tall easy and had jovial personalities. After a short introduction to his brother, who's name turned out to be Benjamin Watson, they talked amongst themselves while Ben skinned the deer and dressed it to be cooked. The brothers joked amongst themselves poking fun at the mistakes each of them made while they watched and drank coffee. Hedwig had taken wing a while back and even Crookshanks had finally decided to look about the camp.

Hermione looked to Harry. "What do you think Harry?"

"Of the brothers?" She nodded. Harry smile slightly. "I like them. They remind me of Fred and George."

Hermione giggled. "I know what you mean. I have expected one of them to offer me a Canary Cream."

Her comment got Harry to chuckle. "I know what you mean. I miss those two prats. I said it earlier but they are the strangest wizards I have seen. They don't act like wizards at all. I haven't seen either of them use a bit of magic period. The thin bloke there, Ben I think he said his name was, noticed right away our wands strapped to our thighs but didn't say anything."

"I noticed that too. I would have expected them to use some magic to make their work easier. I know of at least four spells that would have made Roland's job a lot easer with the wood."

"Same here. Think we can trust them?" Harry asked.

Hermione worried her lip for a moment thinking. "I think so. If they meant to harm us they would have done so long ago. I mean, we were out for at least two days. That would have been the time to do something and getaway with it. Instead they've brought us here and gone out of the way to make us feel welcome."

Satisfied that his thoughts mirrored hers he opened his mouth to say something when Ben suddenly looked out into the woods. As if he could sense something too Roland let go of the splitting maul to watch the trees. Darkness had set a while a go with the setting sun leaving the only light in the area coming from the bonfire and the small cabin. The hairs stood up on the back of Harry's neck sending chills down his spine. Almost in unison both Hermione and Harry rose and pulled their wands.

"You feel that Bro?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. I'm thinking its one of the Wargs. Krillian mentioned his heard was having trouble with them a few months ago when I talked with him after harvesting the Moon Rose."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Hermione keeping one eye on her and the other on the forest. These were the first words even hinting at anything magical the either brother had yet to say.

"You can't trust anything Krillian says Ro. The Centaurs don't exactly like us."

Keeping both eyes on the dark forest ahead of him Roland answered. "Your still pissed he fired a couple of arrows at you? That was what, two years ago?"

"It was last year and all I did was bag that doe. Krillian doesn't like sharing the woods with anyone. Bet you he is hoping we die with the Wargs."

Roland snorted. "Not likely. I cant see him can you tell about where it is?"

Harry looked around and didn't see anything either. They stood back to back waiting while the brothers talked. "He's watching us from close to the line. Get ready and I'll point him out."

"Huch low Bro, Its gunna arc. There won't be enough time…"

Ben pointed his finger and shouted, "THERE!"

What happened next was so quick, violent, and so unexpected Harry would later swear he still wasn't sure of what had happened.

Harry had just noticed the glowing eyes in the darkness of the tree in front of them when Roland thrust his palm in front of him as if to ward the animal away with the universal stop sign. He heard Hermione yelp in surprise when there was an incredible explosion of sound. The impact they felt knocked both teens off their feet and onto the ground. Harry's ears were deafened and eyes blinded from the burst of blue-white light that suddenly seemed to explode into the unknown creature before them. His bones ached, the smell of ozone filled the air soon joined with Burnt meant and singed hair leaving him slightly nauseous. Every hair on his body seemed to stand on end. It seemed to take forever for his vision to clear and the ringing in his ears to decrease to an annoying chime instead of a jungle drums it was a moment before.

Ben was almost prone to the ground looking around while Roland was still standing as Harry helped Hermione to stand back up. Hermione had only just gotten to her feet when she accused, "That's impossible, no one can do silent wandless spell casting that powerful!"

Harry shook his head to help the ringing leave him alone while he listened in. "For your information, that wasn't a spell."

"If that wasn't a spell what was it?"

Roland replied. "That, Hermione, was Wyarding."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I was worried there might have been some disinterest in the story due to how long it took me to write the last chapter. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others.

A new Poll has been posted on my Profile for this fic. Feel free to contribute if you haven't yet. It may effect how I continue the story. Don't forget responses to reviews are posted in the Forums section for Done a Runner Reviews, Chapter 10. It's a new set up to avoid clogging up the Story itself. Thanks again.


	12. Wyarding

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Solo on this one. Did the best I could.

**Chapter 12, Wyarding**

"Excuse me?"

Roland absentmindedly repeated his statement. "That was Wyarding Hermione. Do you see any others out there Ben?"

His brother shook his head. Benjamin gestured with a negligible flick of his fingers toward the corpse. "There were two others but they bolted when you ass raped Mr. Crispy over there. Good shot by the way."

Roland spat to the side as if to clear a foul taste out of his mouth. "I hate Wargs. Fucking scavengers are good for nothing except for destroying things. I'd have though the centaurs would have killed or driven them from the woods by now. It's not like they don't know the bastards routinely migrate through here."

Ben rose to his full height still looking around while dusting off his pant legs. "I've told you before; the only thing they care about is their little piece of the woods. They couldn't give a crap about anyone else. Especially humans. I have no idea why you try so hard to make nice with the nags."

Roland grunted not denying his brothers statement and not replying to his taunt. He was still trying to look around through the darkness that stood as if a great wall at the edges of the campfire light. "I suppose we should be thankful it was one of the smaller ones. The Goblins could have culled stronger from this year's stock."

Harry looked at the smoking carcass of what they had called a Warg. The name didn't mean anything to him. The smoking corpse had to be at least eight feet long. Had it been standing instead of lying on the forest floor slightly twitching it would have stood four foot high. To him it looked like the Hagrid version of a wolf. Other than the size of the thing and its general shape it was hard to figure what it looked like when it was alive. _That thing has to weigh at least three hundred kilos. They call that small?_

"The joys of living so close to _Kriegiver_. You know, we might be able to get Darius to help with them. The centaurs are useless for anything that does not concern them but Darius's people have helped us in the past. I haven't seen him in a while but I saw one of his pack mates at Doc's Pub in Springfield a couple of days ago. They don't like the Goblins any more than we do and Darius would love to get one up on the Centaurs. You know his pack hunts the woods a lot closer to the herds than we do."

"Don't know how long I'll be around but I won't deny it would be nice to have the Lycan's looking into it. I've never seen Wargs come so close to the property before. Their either desperate or they have gotten use to me not being around."

"Yeah well, you have been gone awhile bro. They've been getting worse for some time now. I ran into Xavier a week ago. I guess he'd been looking into it for his own reasons. Not surprising really, he does business with some of their craftsmen. Xavier said something about the 'Political Climate in the Underground had reached a slight impasse' or some such garbage. You know how he is."

Roland smiled behind a snort at Ben comment. " 'Slight Impasse.' Xavier always loved the sound of his own voice. I suppose it adds to that high proud mystical image he's been trying so hard to make for himself. Sounds like a blood feud between the Orcs and Goblins or something_._ Might be just an internal matter within the Goblin nation too. Hell, to be honest it could be a lot of things. It was only a matter of time before one of the clans broke the peace. We're too far away from any sizable populations to expect any help form the government. Unless it affects Branson, we're on our own."

Ben shrugged one shoulder. "Nothing new there Ro. I'll see if I can find Darius or one of his people tomorrow. They might have an idea of what's going on or what we can do about it. At the least they might know what Xavier meant about the impasse."

"Hey, remember when we got Xavier smashed on that bayou swamp whiskey I brought up from New Orleans last year? He wasn't so High and Proud prancing around singing 'I'm a Little Teapot'…"

"Excuse me!" Hermione practically shouted cutting off Roland's comment.

Harry turned to look at Hermione after her outburst. Afterward Harry wondered what took her so long to speak up. Hermione's face was a roadmap of conflicting emotions. He knew her so well she might as well have been screaming them. Her left eye was twitching along with her lips. Most likely due to her inner frustration. There was a slight blush blooming across her cheekbones from her uncontained interruption to the bothers conversation. The rest of her body was stiff as a board. Probably to avoid sending energy anywhere but to her brain, which he guessed, was in overdrive. If this was a cartoon he would imagine smoke would have been wafting out of her ears from how hard her brain was working. If she had been anyone else or if he didn't know her so well he would have though she was having some kind of fit or something.

"Can one of you _please_ tell me what Wyarding is?" She demanded.

Hermione sent him a murderous look when he started laughing. Half of Hogwarts's library was most likely memorized within her mind. She must have spent the last few minutes going through everything she had ever read looking for some kind of reference to it only to come up with nothing. What had Harry laughing uncontrollably despite his girlfriend's warning look of impending doom was how typically Hermione this was.

With a smile on his face at Harry's laughter and most likely guessing its cause he replied. "Alright." Roland moved from where he was standing to his place by the fire taking a seat. Ben moved over to the cook grill to finish cooking their dinner but he kept his eyes and ears mostly looking out into the dark woodlands around them. Taking their cue's from the brothers Hermione and Harry also retook their seats by the fire. Hermione sat at the very edge of the old log they used as their chair with her full attention riveted on Roland. For his part Roland pulled a cigarette from the pocket of his t-shirt lighting one end before he started.

To Harry he looked a bit tired. While his brother continued to observe the area around them Roland closed his eyes savoring the first drag. The only nervousness or anxiety from their ordeal he showed when he started talking was the occasional side glance at his brother. Otherwise he seemed perfectly relaxed if a bit drawn.

"There's a bit of background to go over first. You see, Wyarding is something I came across when I wore a younger man's clothes. We're M.U.T.E's…"

Hermione interrupted, "Pardon? What do you mean your mutes? Both of you seem to be able to hear decently."

Roland chuckled. "Not mutes, M.U.T.E.'s. Magically Unable To Execute. Both my brother and I have a very small amount of magic. Nowhere near enough to use a wand but we're not exactly Mundane's." At Hermione's puzzled look Roland clarified. "M.U.T.E.s and Mundane's are local classifications for these things. What do you call people who can't use wands or don't have any magic?"

It was Harry who spoke first. "Squibs and Muggles."

"Weird." Ben stated while shaking his head. He started throwing the finished steaks onto plates along with a couple of foil wrapped potatoes before passing around the plates to everyone. The air was still very thick with the spell of burnt Warg putting all of them off their desire for food. Ignoring his plate the same as everyone else Roland picked up where he left off.

"Anyways, like I was saying, we don't have enough magic in us to be able to use wands but when I was younger I thought there might be a way I could get stronger so I could. I spent quite a bit of my youth trying to figure out how. Both of us have had bouts of accidental magic. Nothing major mind you but little things. At first I was trying to find an explanation for what it all meant. I mean, seriously, I wasn't normal. It was thanks to a full-fledged Wizard I happen to meet when I was sixteen that I knew to call it magic. Once I figured out I had a bit of magic in me I became obsessed with trying to make myself stronger believing one day I would be able to use a wand.

This wasn't long after Melissa and I had run away from home. Her parents wanted to move to Georgia and we lived in California at the time. Her Dad had the wanderlust to be moving on but we didn't want to live without each other so we took off. Everything you see around you here belonged to my Grandparents back then and this is where we ended up. I started working with my Grandpa cutting wood to pay bills while Melissa started farming herbs and such. We did pretty well. It was a lot of hard work but well worth our freedom to be together. After a couple of years not long after my both my grandparents died I started doing what I do now. Buying and selling things. Didn't matter what so long as it made a profit. I think I was about twenty when I stumbled across old Raze. He's the one who created Wyarding as far as I know."

"I liked him. He's freaking nuts but I liked him." Ben stated. Roland smiled with a far off look in his eyes.

"No doubt about that Brother. He was visiting Branson doing the tourist thing when we met. I didn't even know he was a Wizard until he got drunk and mentioned it. Raze is pretty weird but one thing I've learned is that Branson gets all kinds. At the time I met him he was traveling the world doing research on the nature of magic. A kind of pet project of his own. I don't understand a lot of his theories but Wyarding is the root of it all.

At the time we first met he was looking for a couple of M.U.T.E.s that met his requirements. I fit into this category. Ben was too young at the time but he found a couple of others later. From what I do know Raze was trying to develop an entire new school of magic, something he simply called Wild Magic. I don't know how advanced you are in your studies but Raze talked a lot about how older Witches and Wizards eventually learned to cast silently and even without the usual spell formed wand waving. He said it had something to do with the knowledge of the spell being so ingrained in them they just didn't need to do it anymore. Raze is a more fast and loose spellcaster. He wanted to create a way of doing it without having to spend years mastering every spell he wanted to use.

Raze wanted to use M.U.T.E.s as a sort of Control group to see if his methods would work. As you have seen, we learned how to do a few things."

"Yes but how did you do it? That was a really powerful attack for someone who _can_ use a wand and are educated in its use. From what you are telling us you're not." Hermione said.

Roland nodded to her points. "The base principle of Wyarding basically boils down to a combination of Science and magic. From what little I know or understand most spells are created through the use of complicated spellforms. A Wizard has to know the forms pretty well before they attempt to utilize them through their wands. Done properly after you know the spellform, memorized the wand movements, and correctly state the activation word you can cast the spell. However, it was not always this way. Modern spellcasting has evolved this way from more raw methods. It was these raw methods Raze was trying to get back to.

Now, Wyarding bypasses all modern principles of magic. Far back in the past Wizards and Witches didn't have wands according to Raze. A long time ago they cast their spells through themselves. Wands were developed to make it easier for people to use their magic. Over time people became dependent on them unable to cast spells wandlessly. Understandable really since all the old spellforms would have been restructured to enhance their spells with these new instruments. Really the first wands could be easily comparable to the first firearms for the Mundanes. They revolutionized your world making it easier for every spellcaster out there to use their magic. It also ruined it. It didn't take long before everyone who could use a wand was out there doing it. They relished the freedom, power and ease of this new method of using magic. Most people forgot how to cast without them or didn't bother further enhancing modern dependence on them."

Roland flicked his burnt out cigarette into the campfire adding a few sticks to keep it fed. Hermione and Harry sat trying to digest the history lesson they were hearing. After lighting another smoke he started talking again. "Raze is a really smart guy. By the time I met him he'd already gotten a few degrees in several different sciences and he's only a few years older than me. He was well connected with many specialists in their own scientific fields. The first thing he did for us when we joined him was tried to teach us to touch our magic. We did this through a series of mental and physical exercises, proper diet, and trying to help us use the little magic we had.

Raze believed that magic was akin to a muscle within each of us. With proper training a person can sort of bulk up their magic muscle. He wasn't sure it would work but as M.U.T.E.s any increase at all would have been dramatic so he started with us. It took a year but eventually it worked and we started showing increases. He had a lot of kinks to work out as far as training goes. It worked though. However a person can only build up their bodies so much before you sort of top out. The same is true with Magic. All of us eventually maxed out our potential. Raze mentioned that the more starting magic a person has the higher possible peak, a theory that was provided in our class of M.U.T.E.s.

I was the strongest magically of my fellow classmates at start and finish. The average increase was double but I topped out at three times that. Still, not enough to use a wand but more than enough to continue learning from Raze. Most of my classmates left not long after this part deciding they'd had enough. They were still unable to do anything really meaningful with what they had. Me, I was just getting started. I was still pretty sure I would eventually be able to use a wand if I stuck with it."

Roland leaned toward the fire a bit looking at his bother. "Ben, give me hand would you?"

Ben turned to the fire holding out his hand while twitching his fingers a bit. An intense look was on his face. Both Harry and Hermione watched as the smoke from the campfire began gathering about in front of Roland forming an opaque sheet. After it took shape Roland began tracing his fingers through it. Where his fingers traced the smoke was freed to waif away. After a few moments both of them found themselves staring at a crude spellform. Hermione frowned trying to decipher it but Harry recognized it right away.

"I know this spell; it's mentioned in the Advanced Defense against the Dark Arts books Sirius got for me last Christmas. You've writing the spell for 'Call Lighting'."

Hermione's eyes widened at Harry's revelation. At her look of disbelief Harry shrugged his shoulder with a little smile on his face. "What? It's a Defense subject. I remember it because it's a Dark Art with only a few counters, none of which are any good if you didn't know the spell was coming. It's just shy of an Unforgivable. The only reason it's not is that it has counters to it."

"I was just surprised Harry. Even you have to admit advance studying is not really your forte." Harry nodded not denying it but enjoying the feeling of actually getting one over on her. Hermione turned to look at the spell again. "I've heard of this spell. It was favored by a sect of religious fanatics during the Grindelwald war. They called themselves the 'Wind of Tempest'. If I remember correctly they fought against both sides but were pretty much all killed during that time. It was pretty nasty by the few accounts I've come across."

Roland nodded his head. "Yup, this is one nasty piece of work. However, this is the closest thing I can come up with for a comparative on what I did. Can either of you do this spell?"

Both shook their heads. The spell was very chaotic. One mistake and it was entirely possible the caster would completely drain their magic cores into the casting. Granted the spell would be insanely powerful, part of its appeal, but that did little good when the caster ended up unconscious afterward.

Roland waved his hand through the smoke banishing the spellform before them. "Thanks Ben. Do either of you know how lighting is made? Natural lighting?"

Hermione frowned while Harry shook his head. "You need cold air and warm air. When they meet, the warm air goes up. It makes thunderstorm clouds. The cold air has ice crystals. The warm air has water droplets. During the storm, the droplets and crystals bump together and move apart in the air. This rubbing makes static electrical charges in the clouds.

Just like a battery, these clouds have a 'plus' end and a 'minus' end. The plus, or positive, charges in the cloud are at the top. The minus, or negative, charges are at the bottom. When the charge at the bottom gets strong enough, the cloud lets out energy. The energy goes through the air. It goes to a place that has the opposite charge. Now, obviously I don't have the kind of magical power to create a thunderstorm but this knowledge is the basis for what I can do.

The simplest way to explain what I did is this. I agitated the molecules in the air. These hyper excited molecules replace the water and ice droplets. The closest area to me was agitated to create a positive charge while I created a negative agitation half way between us and the forest boundary. The molecular agitation created the static electrical charges I needed. When Ben pointed out the location of the Warg I 'pushed' the agitation on the negative side into overdrive while creating a slight distortion at one end to sort of aim the bolt. I never actually thought I would hit the Warg, but I was hoping to come close. It's very hard to aim something like that."

Roland leaned back picking up and then taking a long pull from the beer at his feet. "And that Hermione is what I did and the entire basis for Wyarding. The use of Science to bypass current spellform limitations and manipulation of one's magic core through training, diet, physical and mental fitness. After Raze was done teaching us and Ben got old enough I taught him everything I learned."

Ben added, "All I did with the smoke was create a trap for the smoke by 'encouraging' the smoke that was already there to go where I wanted it to and holding it static by 'encouraging' the molecules around the trap to push in opposite ways to how the air currents were currently going and preventing the smoke from mixing with too much fresh air. It's a lot harder to do if it's close to the fire because of the draw of the fire or if the wind is blowing at all. It only works so well so I had to keep fresh smoke moving in to supplement what was being lost. Ro's a lot more powerful than I am. Normally I just use it to 'encourage' sound to reach my ears or to see better at distance or in the dark. There are a lot of limits to what we can do since we're M.U.T.E.s. It's pretty tiring for us to do these things so we don't unless we have to. If there's a positive side, it takes less time for us to rebuild our cores. Less to build up to and we work ours more."

"That's…brilliant… That is bloody genius that is…" Harry raised an eyebrow at her lack of eloquence and her cursing. Hermione sat slack jawed with glazed eyes clearly lost to her thoughts. She had a look on her face reminiscent of someone who was told water was wet only to discover it actually was. The entire concept was so simple it was almost unbelievable.

Harry turned to Roland inquiring, "What happened to Raze after he figured all this out?"

"He tried to publish it all only to be laughed at by our magical community. Same thing happened everywhere he went. Wyarding requires a lot of effort and dedication. Wands are easier. Eventually he settled down not far from here intending to further push the boundaries of his wild magic. Last time I saw him was a couple of months ago when I delivered some things he ordered. Got himself a nice place and a couple of apprentices now. He mentioned it was easier to train the younger generation than convince everyone else who was too set in their ways. He's been pretty busy with it but I don't know any more. It's all way above what I can do. I've been over a decade trying to get strong enough to use a wand with no success. From what I understand wand use with his theories has taken it all to a completely different level."

Roland looked down at his wrist and the old Timex sitting there checking the time only to find it was two in the morning. "Shit, it's late. You guys can take the bedroom in the house for the night. Ben the spare bedroom is yours and I'll crash on the couch. In the morning you guys can tell us what you're willing to about whatever trouble you're in and we'll see if we can help you out of it. Jim was pretty insistent you guys needed some help but wasn't clear on the details."

The following morning Harry awoke to a cold bed. Still groggy from their late night and with his habitual rising so early it took him several long moments before he realized Hermione was not snuggled up next to him. He blurrily looked around fishing for his glasses on the night stand next to him wondering where she might have gone. Harry had just put his glasses on when he heard the scratch of a quill moving along parchment. After a moment putting his clothes back on he found her sitting in the small kitchen not far down the hall writing a letter. Through the big bay windows he took note of the brothers sitting by the ashes of last night's campfire.

"Morning love. What are you doing up so early?"

"Morning Harry. Roland made coffee." Harry looked to where she pointed with the end of the quill in her hand. "Sweet rolls are by the pot." Hermione said.

Harry nodded fixing himself a cup and refreshing hers. "Thanks Hermione, but why are you up so early? Normally I'm the first to get up in the mornings."

"I couldn't sleep…" Hermione looked up at him. Harry once again felt himself plummet into one of her memories.

_Hermione held the phone rigidly before she took a deep breath. "Okay Mum. I'll make you a deal. Answer me one question positively and truthfully, and I won't do this. As soon as Harry can be moved, we'll even come straight home."_

_ Her mother hesitantly answered. "Okay…"_

_ "Say Dad was in the Hospital and needed a blood transfusion. The banks are dry and only you can give him enough to save his life. The problem is that he lost a lot of blood and it would be unsafe for you to give as much as he needs. You have to choose, take a risk or let him die. Someone walks up to you, someone you trust with all your heart and tells you it's not worth it. Let Dad die so you can carry on. My question to you Mum, do you let Dad die?"_

_ Hermione felt tears trek down her face but held a grim look on her face regardless. Several seconds of silence past._

_ "I didn't think so… I love you; tell Dad I love him too. If things go well I will write you."_

_ Ellen's voice finally came across the phone. She sounded choked with a pleading edge. "Please…come home…"_

_ "…When Harry wakes up…I will talk to him about it. After what happened…I don't know if that is such a good idea. Even if we do decide to come home, knowing Harry it won't be for some time. Goodbye Mum." Hermione barley was able to hang up the Jim's phone before she collapsed to the floor crying uncontrollably._

Harry broke eye contact with her to shake the vision from his head. This sharing memories was just weird but at moments like this it helped him a lot to understand what she was going through. "There hasn't been time to write to them or call yet has there? Is that what you are doing, writing to let them know you're alright? I'm pretty sure they couldn't care one bit about me but they must be frantic wondering if you're okay. Especially after that phone call."

Hermione nodded sliding the letter over to where Harry could read it.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_As you can tell from this letter I am okay. We were successful and Harry has been completely healed from his injuries as well as…other complications that arose after the accident. _

Hermione had written almost fifteen inches of letter but huge sections were scratched away leaving just those words as legible. Harry sat down across from her at the round glass table. He looked toward her and pushed all of his love and understanding through is eyes when he began speaking. "All you have to do is tell me you want to go back love, and we will. It's as simple as that."

Tears slowly trekked down her face at his words. "I can't do that to you Harry. We both know what will be waiting for us if we go back. Mum and Dad will move us away. Not to mention Dumbledore will just get his hands on you again and no telling what will happen then."

"True, but your happiness means more to me than my freedom…"

Hermione cut him off but spoke softly. "So far the only things we have learned are some potion ideas and maybe this Wyarding. We're no better off against Voldemort's Death Eaters now than before we left. We both said that when we go back it would be after we learned something that would help us in the war, help us to survive it. To go back without that knowledge or skills... It would just mean the last two months meant nothing."

Harry nodded to her points but still ached for her. Harry ached for his parents too but having never known them took the edge off the need. For him it was more wistful. For Hermione it was agony and Harry just wanted to do something to make it better.

"Maybe you should call your parents. I'm pretty sure Roland wouldn't mind. We can easily pay for the call. Maybe it would help to talk to them for a bit."

Hermione nodded at the compromise and after asking Roland's permission dialed her parents' house. The phone rang several times before someone picked it up. She felt like a bundle of nerves waiting for one of her parents to pick up.

"Hello?" came the surly voice of her father. It took her a few tries to talk past the lump in her throat when she heard his voice.

In a small voice she wasn't sure he heard she replied. "Hi Daddy…"

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others.

Don't forget responses to reviews are posted in the Forums section for Done a Runner Reviews, Chapter 11.


	13. Arx Tutela

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

My name is Solo and I have you Surrounded!

Note:

Just a note, I know I've been gone for a while but that was due to a computer crash and being unable to access the internet since we've moved until now. Thankfully this story as well as all my work for it was backed up on my external so nothing was lost permanently. Thank you to everyone who has been patient with me waiting for the update.

**Chapter 13, Arx Tutela**

_Tears slowly trekked down the young woman's face at her boyfriend's words. "I can't do that to you Harry. We both know what will be waiting for us if we go back. Mum and Dad will move us away. Not to mention Dumbledore will just get his hands on you again and no telling what will happen then."_

"_True, but your happiness means more to me than my freedom…"_

_The brown haired girl cut him off but spoke softly. "So far the only things we have learned are some potion ideas and maybe this Wyarding. We're no better off against Voldemort's Death Eaters now than before we left. We both said that when we go back it would be after we learned something that would help us in the war, help us to survive it. To go back without that knowledge or skills... It would just mean the last two months meant nothing."_

_The young teen nodded his head to her points._

Roland sighed. In his hand a small video receiver rested showing the scene with the two teens in his old kitchen. A few of his questions answered by their conversation. His brother Ben sat beside him next to last night's campfire drinking his coffee and listening. "You don't look surprised."

"I figured it was something like that. Jim hinted they were in some kind of trouble." Roland said.

"Bullshit Brother. You knew who they were before you even left Heartland. For Fucks sake, I knew who he was the second I laid eyes on him. Your kids write to me too while at school and they've sent pictures."

He nodded. "Yeah, Morgan and Richard are pretty taken with them. Apparently Harry rebelled against the school staff last year causing all kinds of trouble. Even raided their Ministry a few months ago. More than enough to impress Rick. Morgan's pretty taken with Hermione for different reasons but there it is."

"The kids got balls the size of church bells; okay I'll give you that. But this is Harry Fucking Potter Roland. You can't hide him here forever. There has to be a side somewhere over there that is going to want him back. Not to mention this Voldemort has to be hunting him as well. Sooner or later their going to find him. Even here. So. What are we going to do about this?"

Roland sighed. "I was as careful as I could when I smuggled them here. Jim's already called me and said someone showed up not long after I took off looking for them. Claimed he was tracking them so he could protect them. Jim was pretty convinced of it but followed his Dad's line and didn't tell him anything. It wouldn't take long before he learns of my dealings with Jim's people and tracks me here."

A voice from the house brought them out of their conversation. "Hey Roland, can we use your phone please? Its long distance to England but we can pay you for it." Roland turned around noticing Harry standing on his porch.

He raised his voice a bit so it would carry over to him. "Yeah, don't worry about it." After Harry walked back in the house he turned off the receiver which was still streaming video from one of his hidden security cameras in the house before putting it back in his pocket.

Lowering his voice again he spoke to his brother. "I don't know a lot but I do know some. Morgan and Richard have filled me in but it's mostly just what the rumor mill was spinning. That and what the Prophet and the Quibbler have reported. You know Missy has been taking the Prophet since they started at Hogwarts last year and the Quibbler since Morgan asked her too. When you add it all up you start to see how Harry seems to be at the center of something big. Hermione's in a situation not to different than Missy when we were kids. Minus being pregnant. There really is only one thing I can think of to do to help them. I'm gunna take them to see The Wizard."

"Fuck me. Of the entire world to take them the only place you can think of is Oz?"

"If you have a better idea, start talking. He's the only one I would trust to take them to. He's the only one who can help them."

"Jesus. I hope you know what you are doing Roland. He's just as likely to kill them as help them. I like him but squirrel shit is less nutty than he is."

"If you got a better idea Ben now's the time to put words to it. There was Umbridge who worked for the British government that got placed at Hogwarts, the slander against Harry and then this big turnaround at the end of the year. The word is War brother. I don't know what it has to do with these two completely yet but I heard from Missy yesterday. I talked to her before they woke up and she is NOT happy. It seems they are calling Harry the 'The Chosen One' now. Seems they think Harry can somehow end whatever their problems are with this Voldemort guy. He's just a kid Ben. If Hermione's anything like Missy she won't leave him to it alone. Besides, my kids go to that school Ben. Legacy's on Melissa's side and all that. What else can I do?"

Ben lowered his head thinking about his brothers words. "Alright, when do we leave?" Roland looked him in surprise. "What? You think I'm gunna let you do this alone? Melissa will kill me after she skinned your corpse. Besides, I'm a better shot than you are any day of the week. Wyarding won't help us much if this gets ugly."

Roland stood up walking toward his truck. "Us no."

Following his brother toward the old truck Ben shook his head. "You think he'll teach um?"

"Maybe." Roland opened the door to the camper shell before climbing in opening his wizards cabinet. It was a nifty thing he picked up a couple of years ago in trade for an old book on enchantment he picked up in Canada. The kids he got the book from didn't know the value but didn't really care either. They were more interested in getting rid of all the crap their father had accumulated over the years after he passed on. One of the better deals he'd done. The cabinet he got from that old warlock in L.A. One of his better works he said and Roland hadn't found a fault in it yet. He flipped the switch until it came up with his safe then quickly spun the dial to open it. "That would largely depend on them. You know as well as I do he won't train people who he does not deem worthy. We can't teach them much ourselves. If half of the rumors about them are nine tenths lies and one part exaggeration and of that one part exaggeration nine parts rumor and one part truth they don't have the time to learn this on their own. They need Raze."

"I still say this is a bad idea but I see your point. If it falls through we can see if Missy knows anyone in Scotland that can help. She's got kin over there still right?"

Roland opened the safe reaching inside. "Yeah but I don't know if the MacGregor clan will do much but harbor us for a few days. They're not exactly well disposed to the British Empire after the Rob Roy incident and they have a long memory and even better patience's."

Roland almost finished opening the safe when his front door opened with Harry and Hermione making their way toward them. By the looks on the teen's faces something was up. He waited for them to reach them before voicing it.

"You look like something's eaten ya."

Harry sighed while running his hand through his hair.

Hermione answered his question. "We… well we're not sure where to go from here. Things are happening back home." She looked to Harry and Roland noticed he seemed put out by something. "The problem is we're not ready to go back but we may have to so we can deal with it. We're not sure we can get away again though so it's a bit of a problem for us."

Roland was silent letting them tell him what they would. Either way he knew what he was going to do but they needed them to direct themselves before he said anything. After a moment Harry looked at him. "Can you teach us Wyarding?"

"Yes but it'll take years to teach you anything meaningful. You're not M.U.. Your magic operates differently than ours because you have far more of it. Not to mention the wand. I can take you to the man himself though if you think you can convince him to train you. It won't be easy."

Hermione's shoulders sagged as she looked to Harry. "Maybe we can pick it up as we go. Roland's explained the basics…"

Harry was looking at Roland but nodded at Hermione's statement. "Any idea how long it would take for him to teach us something meaningful?"

Roland smiled at Harry's comment. "If you can convince him to do it, not as long as you may think."

"Harry, the reading… You heard what Dad said. Professor Lupin and Mr. Weasley told him… " Hermione whispered to him but was easily picked up by the brothers standing before them.

He shook his head. "There's nothing we can do about it my love. We can't go back or Dumbledore will catch us. You said so yourself, we're not ready but we might be with this Wyarding. There's nothing like it back home. It's definitely the ace in the hole we need. This was one of the reasons we left home in the first place aside from being together. To find new magic and learn it so when we go back we have an advantage we would not normally have. With Voldemort in the open we need every edge we can get."

That was the opening Roland needed and took it. "When do you have to be back for this reading?"

"By Monday."

Ben grunted but it was Roland who spoke. "So you have five days then. What happens if you don't make it?"

Harry scowled. "Then I forfeit my inheritance from my Godfather to someone else. Most likely it'll end up going to Draco since he's the only other blood connection to my Godfathers estate. He's… well, we don't get along."

"That sucks." Ben stated.

Roland gave him a look to shut him up before turning back to Harry. "And you're willing to let it go that way?"

"We don't have a lot of choice in the matter. If we go back now I lose a lot more than money. I'll lose Hermione and that is not something I am willing to give up."

"It shouldn't take longer than four hours to get to Oz. How about we see if Raze is willing to train you before you make any decisions."

Harry thought for a moment then nodded at the idea. The next four hours saw them traveling through what Roland explained was the Ozark Mountains. All the trees showed their green finery proudly as they traveled passed. The air was uncomfortably thick with humidity and heat but that did not stop either of the teens from enjoying the drive. It was a bit crowded with three of them in the cab of the old dodge tuck however neither of them complained. Instead they listened to the stories told by the brothers involving various families who settled the areas or events they knew of the local history's that they thought Harry and Hermione would find interesting. Both found themselves impressed with their knowledge of small and large events which seemed to have shaped the various communities they passed. Ben was more knowledgeable with the Muggle population while Roland's stories centered on various magical beasts or some of the Mountain wizards and witches. Bens face was bracketed by the small cab window at the rear of the truck where he sat inside the camper as he finished explaining the significance of the old wagon trails that used to honey comb the mountains they traveled which set the standard for modern trade and traffic even today.

Roland half listening turned the old pickup around the hill they currently were on before moving off the paved road onto the narrow dirt road to their right. Hermione sitting in the middle of the old truck noticed the road was in pretty bad repair which led her to think the road was not used much. Roland muscled the steering wheel of the old truck through fifteen minutes of ziz-zags avoiding holes, fallen tree branches, and other such obstacles before they reached what appeared to be a dead end.

"Alright, we're on foot from here. Thankfully it's not much further."

All four exited the truck stretching bound muscles and moving about to get the blood flowing enough for the short trek. Roland knowing the way started leading them through the light brush with the others filing behind him. Towering above them like ancient guardians stood massive trees. The path they traveled, if you could call it a path as it was more of a rabbit trail, moved up the hill. It was at the top of the hill both teens inhaled sharply.

"Yeah, Raze is about as subtle as a brick thrown through a glass window." Ben chuckled.

The scene before them was one of the most blatant eye catching evidence of magic they had ever seen. Where most people tried to hide their dwellings through camouflage or by blending in the area it became quickly apparent that Raze held to no such standards. Before them rested a great bowl like depression that seemed almost unnatural in its perfect shape. The interior was lightly forested by what Roland called cedar trees. Each rising well over one hundred feet and boosting great vibrant green skirts. These two items, though seemingly not quite right, were not what drew the teens attentions first. No that would have been the massive wall of fog that encircled a stone tower. The tower rested perfectly in the middle of the bowl rising what must have been eight stories into the air. Around it a smattering of smaller buildings also made from stone could be seen through the trees with a multitude of smoke trails calling attention to several that could not be seen. Stretching from within a hundred yards around the tower to almost where they were stood a great amethyst fog.

The fog swirled as if moved by some unknown wind but never did it lose its shape nor forfeit the impression that it was some sort of wall. Various other shades of purple mixed within along with what appeared to be reds, blacks and golden flecks. "Humrp. It's gotten bigger. Come on, there's a tunnel through the mist we can take just a bit down this way. Hopefully they extended it with the increase."

"Is that mist as sinister as it looks?" asked Hermione.

While Roland showed them the path he nodded. "Very. It's pretty much harmless for Ben and me as well as most M.U.T.E.s but pure Mundanes or the gifted find that mist very bad for their heath. For the Mundanes it causes hallucinations, paranoia or if they are unlucky enough to get lost within and stay too long, madness. The gifted find that mist worse in other ways. That mist is undiluted raw magic that Raze calls 'Wild Magic.' Spells cast within it don't work right or not at all. I've talked to a few of his apprentices and they have told me a few tales of what their spells have done because of it. More often than not the results are stupid, silly or sometimes harmful to the caster. Part of what makes Raze's methods so unpalatable to most wizarding folk is that he injects a small amount of that into each of his spells. His older students claim that with proficiency in controlling the amounts it can cause their spells to last far longer or be more powerful than they have any right to be. True Wyarding is the combination of absolute science and chaotic wild magic. I never had the power to advance this far and I am pretty sure it requires some kind of foci to initiate."

As Roland finished his explanation he found the tunnel he was looking for. It looked as if someone had cut the tunnel through the mist which caused no small ammount of havoc with their senses as the mist continued to move lazily about except for within this cave like tunnel before them. "This way. Follow me as there are off shoots that run like glacier cracks all through this thing. Ignore anything you see in the mist. It will try to draw you into it by playing with your subconscious creating illusions of things that would interest you. Once in the mist you will be at its mercy. We're pretty safe here in the tunnel but in the mist anything can happen."

Harry and Hermione stayed pretty close together after the warning and followed Roland as he led them through. He kept his own eyes forward as he led them in silence. Both teens followed his example to avoid seeing anything in the mist that might tempt them.

It took almost half an hour before they exited the wall of mist into the clearing around the tower and all four of them were shaking from nerves. Breaking the silence Roland commented, "Welcome to Oz."

The area before them consisted of dirt packed roads leading to different cottages, houses, or what looked like various workshops. As they followed the main road they could see everything from glass blowers going about their wears to smiths complete with actual forges, to tanners working various unidentifiable hides. The large village, for that is what it looked like to them could have been snatched through time and dropped here had it not been for the style of dress the people wore in addition to a few other oddities. The people wore a mix of modern muggle and wizard clothes. Harry and Hermione took note of several of the craftsmen waved jovially or called to Roland in greeting which he returned just as happily.

"Everyone seems to know you here." Harry commented.

Roland nodded. "Yup. I do a lot of business with most of them since they don't leave much."

Now that they were closer to see the detail on the homes and other buildings they could see that though the rock walls looked right the roofing was entirely modern. Clay tile, tar shingle, or even sheet metal roofing made what rested on top of all of the buildings they saw. Some of the windows showed older styles mixed with more modern as well. One theme though seemed to permeate most homes and that was that most of the houses held several stained glass windows depicting scenes of nature or animals in their natural environment. They walked past a few homes with their front doors open showing them a curious mix of magical and muggle furnishings including the sounds of radio and Television programs wafting toward them on the light breeze. Harry and Hermione were also surprised to see most of the people here owned autos which clashed horribly with the outdated style of the homes. Most of the homes they passed boosted nice gardens of normal and magical plants with small crops behind showing strong individuality to each home while still some sameness as well. Children ran running through the streets chasing each other laughing while the adults just seemed to be going about a normal day.

Her curiosity piqued Hermione asked Roland, "What is this place? I don't see any power lines but there appears to be a strong mix of magical and muggle technology around. Do you know how he did it?"

"No I don't. It's one of Raze's people's trade secrets. Hell for all I know they could have buried the things and just let the mystery hang out there for the curious. Either way they're not saying nor have I ever notice any kind of power plant around. Not even windmills, water mills, or solar panels. As far as the mix goes yeah, it's pretty varied. The towns called Arx Tutela, its Latin, I think, meaning the Protected Keep. The tower is called The Retreat. Raze and his people live at The Retreat. That's where we are going. Oz was kind of a nickname given to the place back when it was first settled.

The townsfolk are outcasts mostly. M.U.T.E.'s or the minorly gifted mixed with a few Mundanes. Started off with some of us he trained coming back with friends and family. I don't know what it's like over in England but here unless you can use a wand you are not allowed to be a part of the magical world. They got a taste for it when they were training and couldn't turn away from it. Raze told em they could settle around his Keep if they wanted to. Most of them were skilled at one thing or another. Mechanics, teachers, electricians, stuff like that so they started trading their skills with each other for things they needed. Eventually Raze started taking an interest and helped with a few things and I'm always keeping an eye out for anything they might need."

Roland pointed out what looked like a rustic school house. "See there? That's the school a couple of teachers run. Community's pretty small but the teachers are all accredited as well as the school. And there, that's the vehicle repair shop. He gets a lot of business but he's always running out of stock. Over there's the market. Everyone here grows what they like best and trade over there is pretty brisk. Home grown foodstuffs, home crafts, you can get just about anything there from corn on the cob to cabinetry. Eye of Newt, cauldrons, glassware, you name it. Better than Wal-Mart. More variety and better made too."

"What's with the style of buildings here Roland?"

"Jason, one of Raze's apprentices, is pretty good with earth magics and transfiguration. He's not a bad enchanter either. He's been selling his services to the community for years. Most of these people just pulled trailers or mobile homes down here to start with. After a while though they called on Jason to come down to do some remodeling for them. That's the result. Mobile homes transfigured into stone, steel, and wooden homes. There's a warder here as well that helps with a bunch of different wards. Everything from home security to protection."

Hermione asked, "Home security?"

Roland chuckled. "These people are still people Hermione. This is by no means a utopian society. Anti-theft alarms, burglar deterrents. Things like that and more can be done. Nothing lethal mind you but some of the more expensive wards can put you in a hurt locker for a while. They even got a hospital on the other side of the holler."

"Are there some kind of Aurors here or bobbies?" Harry inquired.

"What? You mean cops?" After Harry's nod Roland answered his question. "Well, yeah. There's a town Sherriff and a couple of Deputies. That's the town jail there." Roland pointed out a square block looking building that was one of few that did not boost a lot of windows and those that were on the building had bars over them. Curiously it was across the street from an old tavern looking building which they all noticed from the music and noise coming from it. A sign over the front doors proclaimed it to be the 'Adventurers Tavern and Inn.'

"A curious place to put a pub, right across from the local jail." Hermione noted.

Harry smirked. "Bet it makes the Bobbies jobs a lot easier though. Less distance to travel to get to the trouble makers."

Roland laughed. "Yeah, Matty built the place there for that reason. Sheriff Carson thought it was the funniest thing he ever seen."

"What about a post office or courts of law?" Hermione asked Roland.

"Got both around here somewhere. The town holds elections for most management positions in town every couple of years or so. Mostly never used much unless there's a big dispute over something. Most people though are pretty fair with each other and their dealings but it happens now and then. But yeah, she's a full town with all the amenities except for mass produced items common to most other places. Everything here is homemade or imported if they can't do it themselves. This is why the parts house is always running out of stuff though I heard he was looking into putting in a ware house of some kind to stock up. Don't know if he's done it yet or not."

Harry noticed by this time they were about half way to the Tower when he asked Roland another question. "I didn't think this place was this big from on top of the ridge."

Roland smirked. "Raze has some pretty good wards around this place. One of them distorts distance when you are up on the ridge. Another he has running is the camouflage canopy above us. We can't see it but over this entire area from tree top to tree top is that ward. Makes anything looking directly down see a net of cedar treetops and no ground. Cedar trees don't shed their needles during the winter so it's the perfect cover no one would question. Even satellites can't see through the illusion. Most of the repelling wards make sure the curious who have no business here go away but the canopy ward keeps them from being accidently discovered by aerial or space sweeps."

They walked the rest of the way through the town in silence just taking in the sights. It didn't take much longer before they arrived at The Retreat. Without knocking or preamble Roland opened the front door letting them all in. Inside the place was decorated in coats of arms, swords, shields, axes and various other medieval art works. Hermione reasoned there must have been expansion charms at work inside the walls because it was a lot bigger than she expected. Great Tapestries hung from the stone walls around them while sunlight filtered through stained glass illuminating the area in a riot of blues, yellows, greens and reds. The only thing that stole the image of this building being from the Dark Ages was the very modern elevator Roland led them toward.

Several doors led away from the main hall they were in as well as two grand staircases that appeared to be chiseled from marble leading to the next floor. They noticed the air was cool as one would have expected from an office building and thankfully dry. All of them had taken a bit of a beating form the humidity during their walk. With a soft ding their wait was over they all stepped into elevator while Roland punched the eight floor. The top floor showed them more of the same decor complete with someone in a deep crimson robe standing in the room waiting for them. Both teens noticed Roland stand stiffly as he approached the figure.

"Welcome back to the Retreat Roland Basil." The man's deep voice greeted them as they filed into the room.

"Greetings Gate Keeper. I bring two here seeking admittance to speak with Sorcerer Raze. They wish to learn the Art." Roland replied formally.

"Very well. Do they stand ready?"

Roland allowed his eyes to dart to Harry and Hermione to check their resolve. Both held themselves strait and nodded toward Roland. "Yes."

The cowled figure slowly pointed one arm toward what looked like a great cabinet or wardrobe. "Then they may enter through there where their luck and skills will be tested."

Roland nodded to the two teens. "Good luck. Keep your wands ready and be careful." He advised solemnly.

One quick look at each other and the couple made their way to the cabinet. All three figures watched their passage and stared at the cabinet door close before Ben started laughing which caused the other two in the room to start laughing as well.

"I can't believe he's still trying to scare applicants away with this whole Gate Keeper nonsense. Raze still has you on bitch duty huh?" Ben asked the robed figure.

The figure doffed the cowl of his robe revealing a young man not much older than Ben. He turned his grey eyes to the younger brother with a scowl on his clean shaven face. "Fuck yes. You play one fucking joke on him to get even for all the jokes he pulls on you and this happens."

Still smiling Roland asked. "That's what you get when you transfigure his whole wardrobe into frilly shear pink nightgowns that everyone can see but him. How long has it been now? One, two years?"

"Feels that way but no, it's only been a couple of months. He assigned Jordan to an even worse task. He has to clean up the Tavern without magic every night for free. To be honest I'd rather be here than cleaning puke and passed out loggers. Not to mention what those assholes do to the toilets."

All three laughed for a moment at Jordan's misfortune before Ben dragged a table over to the middle of the room. Roland grabbed a couple of chairs and all sat down after a few moments. Ben pulled out a deck of cards while the other two pulled out their wallets.

"Texas Holdem boys." Ben said while he dealt the cards.

"So Roland, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Has to be a story there." The robed man asked.

Roland shrugged his shoulders while throwing a one onto the table. "Call. Not as much of one as you might think. Just giving um a lift. How'd you know who they were?"

The figure shrugged not answering. "Did you know they have prices on their heads?"

Roland looked up frowning at the hand he lost. A full house will beat a three of a kind every time. "Not surprised from what they've told me. How much?"

"Albus Dumbledore has offered two hundred and fifty gold coins for information that leads to his whereabouts with a thousand for his 'return'. Heard of that one through our contacts at the Government House at Krenilich. The talk is he was love potioned by Granger and took off with him. There's another one though. An underground contract for his capture that's five thousand. Half that if he's dead. We heard of that one from a two man mercenary team heading east a month ago."

"Huh. That's a lot of money." Roland mentioned as he took the pot. "Can't say as I am surprised though. I figured something like that when I picked them up."

"How long do you think it will take before they get sick of Raze or he chucks them out? Raise." Ben asked.

Roland shrugged while he tossed a five on the table to call. "I got twenty that says they make it. What do you think Bob?"

The red robed man called Bob frowned at Roland but answered. "Don't know. I know the last three were ejected within ten minutes. Not many meet his standards anymore. Their either too lazy to relearn or just can't master it. Whatever it is he's still looking for someone to take to it like he did."

Roland nodded while Ben took the fifty dollar pot with three kings. "The boundary's getting worse. What's he doing to curb that Bob? If it keeps growing the way it is there won't be any way Arx Tutela will remain hidden."

"Robert, my name is Robert you Portuguese prick. As to the boundary, he's still following that stupid prophecy. Call." Robert tossed a ten into the pot before continuing. "He won't shut down the cabinet until it's done. As it is we've laid down a Dead Zone around the barrier in a dome and re-laid the enchantments and wards around that. It's halted the field's progress. To make sure it won't contaminate the town we put in a similar Dead Zone inside as well."

"Bet that's helped with the Fey that has been sneaking through." Roland stated while showing his cards. Robert smiled as he took the pot for himself.

"Very much so. We haven't had an incident with the Fey since. They stay inside the wild magic zone refusing to enter into the Dead Zones. A couple of our craftsmen though still trade with the trusted ones."

"Dead Zones. I can't believe it came to that. You know there's no way to remove them once their done."

"I know, but a completely dead magical zone was all we could think of since he won't shut that damn cabinet down."

Roland nodded at that. It was their land so it was really none of his business. He was just curious. Ben looked at Roland while folding. "I never understood that part. How does the cabinet make the Wild Magic Zone?"

Robert folded letting Roland take the small pot. "I assume Roland's told you some of the basics about how Raze came across the thing in the first place?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, he figured out C.S. Lewis was a M.U.T.E. but his granddad wasn't. He was some kind of inventor or something. Lewis's writings were largely based on some of the things his Granddad was a part of."

"Something like that. Anyhow, Lewis never had any kids of his own but he adopted his wife's kids as his. Raze tracked down their kids or something which eventually led him to who had the wardrobe. After he got it he moved the thing here and began experimenting with it. The land inside isn't anywhere as large as Lewis makes it out to be, more of an island than huge continents but what Raze was really interested in was how it bent the laws of time. A day for us out here is a year inside. Once Raze figured it out he modified it further compressing time so that a day passes inside for every minute out here. He also figured out how to connect it to other cabinets he himself made which expanded the terrain inside. The problem though is the matrix in which the whole thing is powered is massive. It's the power plant itself that causes the field outside."

"Think of the wild magic field as vented waste from the reactor. I remember when Raze first noticed the problem. He didn't seem too fussed by it. He liked the idea and used it to create a wall around Arx Tutela." Roland said.

Robert agreed. "Yeah. I can attest to its effectiveness having had to wade my way through it myself when I first joined him. The restraints we put on it a couple of years ago got eroded last month which sparked the current set up. Raze's seems pretty confident it will hold and I can't find fault with it."

Roland checked his old Timex. "It's been over half an hour. I guess he's agreed to teach them."

Ben smiled at Roland. "Think they're going to get pissed at the prank we just pulled on them?"

Roland laughed but shook his head. "Maybe, but getting them all worked up over nothing was the funniest thing I've seen all week! Besides, they'll have months in there to get over it."

"Hey, are you going to deal or what? I still got six hours of my shift to kill here." Robert groused.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story as well as the continued alerts and fav adds. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. Just as a second note there was a lot to go over since the Brothers have shown up but the perspectives will continue to shift about as the story progresses. I am still not very sure if it will be every other chapter but that is a possibility. Let me know what you think and if you all have thoughts or ideas on this chapter or on the story as a whole with the direction it is going. Thanks again and looking forward to the reviews.


	14. Hoodwinked

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Solo on this one. Did the best I could.

**Chapter 14, Hoodwinked**

Roland sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. The local paper sat rumpled on the table in front of him while a Daily Prophet was folded in one hand so he could read it. He didn't know it until early this morning that William was from the UK. Roland was surprised he still took their paper to keep up with current events. International prints usually cost a lot more but hey, it was his money. Roland took the cigarette out of his mouth to ash it into a Coke can still sitting on the table from the previous night before taking a long thoughtful drag.

_Their still obsessed with that fight in the Ministry. Not surprised really with the prophecy and all. Seems they caught wind of his running away… Looks like Dumbledore has his own press people explaining it away as a vacation abroad. No mention of the love potion induced kidnapping Hermione was supposed to have masterminded. Hmmmm, lots of attacks on their mundane population with a mix of assassinations against some of their government people. _Roland snorted. _A massive public call for Dumbledore to bring Harry back so he can deal with Voldemort… Nothing what so ever on what the government was doing to curb the terrorist… What the fuck… _Sheep. They were all sheep. Was there no one with a god damn backbone on that island?

Sighing in disgust he looked at his watch to check the time. They'd been in there for almost a full day now. _That's what… three, four years?_ Roland took a sip from his coffee cup. Normally when Raze trained an apprentice they left after twelve hours or so. Wyarding was something Raze said had to be discovered by one's own self after you learned the basics. He himself spent almost a decade in there exploring and learning the art. Hell, his first daughter Morgan was born in there while Melissa and he were exploring and helping Raze set up a few farms. _Try explaining to family why your two oldest kids were so close in age yet born a few years apart._ Roland smiled. _Good times. Boy was Rick surprised when they picked him up from his Grandmother's house with a sister nearly his own age. _

The sound of the cabinet opening up brought him out of his own personal musings to witness two figures stumble out. Both wore a clearly confused look on their faces while they looked around the small room. He couldn't help but smile at how they were dressed. Raze didn't believe in importing modern clothing into the cabinet so style of dress was something from thirteenth century. Despite having spent almost four years inside they didn't look like they aged that much. Raze must have really tweaked the scheme for the cabinet. Roland nodded approvingly to himself at what their body language was telling him.

"Bloody Hell, what now? I didn't say anything when he had us running around doing all those stupid quest things but what's the purpose of this?" asked the dark haired teen.

Roland smiled at seeing the two of them again. They both stood tall and were assessing the situation carefully. Their body language told him they were cautious while at the same time ready to deal with anything. Hermione was staring at him while replying to Harry. "Language Harry. I don't know but I would swear that looks like Roland sitting in front of us."

Harry's wand was already in his hand and pointed at him while he looked around. "That's what Raze wants us to think. Then he pops up somewhere and starts throwing fireballs at us or those damn wild magic spheres. Remember what he did to us when we were escorting that caravan of wheat to Coranx? We saw Roland then too."

Roland asked. "Raze still making his apprentices do the classics?"

Harry frowned at him. Roland was pleased to see his arm was rock steady and his eyes never stopped moving about checking and rechecking everything taking nothing for granted. _You're a long way from the half dead kid you were a couple of days ago._

"Classics?"

"Yeah, escort the caravan, save the princess, protect the town from the monster, you know, standard fantasy classics. Raze always loved the classics. Claimed it really brought out the Spirit of Adventure in a person."

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm forcing him to lower it. _And you have changed as well. A lot more self-confidant than the blushing fidgeting teen of yesterday. Dumbledore and Voldemort have quite the surprise coming to them._ "I don't think this is one of Raze's tests Harry. I think we're back in Arx Tutela."

Still smiling Roland held up his cup, "Coffee?

A couple of hours later after they tossed their backpacks down and shared a few pots of coffee Roland was still smiling after listening to their adventures. Raze certainly didn't spare them the lash but it sounded like they learned a lot. "I take it then you both have a pretty solid grasp for Wyarding then?"

Both teens nodded but it was Hermione that answered. "It truly is a fascinating branch of magic. Even more impressive is that he is the sole author of it. I am not entirely convinced of his ideas on Wild Magic being superior to more tried and true methods but Wyarding is truly ground breaking."

Harry smiled at her comment. Roland knew enough about the brunette before him to understand very well her views on Wild Magic. They matched his own but there was no convincing Raze. By her tone he imagined many were the arguments between them over its effectiveness.

"Personally I like Wild Magic. Granted it's got its moments where it's a massive pain in the bum but you can't deny its effectiveness most of the time."

It sounded like a well-worn conversation between them. More so because Hermione didn't seem inclined to argue with him. "Where do you plan to go from here? Bob can get you guys a Portkey to just about anywhere."

"Haven't really thought that far ahead. Peru love? I know you were interested in the Incan ruins. Or we could hit Mexico and see some of the Aztec stuff before going further?" Harry asked.

Roland picked up a pack that was resting next to his chair while Harry was talking to Hermione. Inside was something he hadn't the time to give to them but was something that belonged to them. "Well, before you decide you might want to have a look at this."

Hermione gave a startled gasp as Roland placed a very odd book on the table. What made the book so odd was that it was bound in deer hide with a mix of paper, papyrus, and hide pages. Next to it he placed a rune inscribed human skull. Finally a bone dagger adorned in black and brown feathers. Both teens noticed the bone appeared to be stained in blood. "Jim said these were his fathers. He spent his life amassing this knowledge to help Raven so it was only fitting that Raven should take it with him so it can continue to help him."

"Goodness… he's dead?" Hermione whispered.

Roland nodded solemnly. "Jim said his father was very old and due to pass on at any time. I am sorry but he passed not long after he healed you Harry. He wanted you to have these things.

The skull is some kind of translator or something and should help you with reading the book or talking to people who cannot speak English. Should prove useful if you head into the Andean Mountains. The Incan people weren't literate preferring to pass their knowledge down verbally instead. Jim said that dagger there was a very powerful spirit weapon but wouldn't say more. He specifically asked you carry it on you at all times Harry."

"The Shaman used the skull to talk to me… and that is the book the he used to heal you Harry…" Hermione whispered as she took it in. Her eyes only a moment away from spilling the tears that had gathered there at the news they just received. "It's full of all kinds of healing and defensive magic from all over the world."

"Wow…" Harry sincerely said. He felt cheated that he never had the opportunity to meet the man who saved his life. With great reverence and with Rolands help he tied the bone dagger to his upper arm before pulling his sleeve down to cover it. "Thank you. You know, for everything Roland. We owe you a lot." Harry said.

Roland shook his head as he retook his seat. "Whatever for? I didn't do anything special."

Hermione spent the last few moments getting herself together and snorted at Roland's question. "Yeah right. All you did was take in two complete strangers, take care of them and protect them while they were unconscious and defenseless. You've treated us like family, better than when you consider some things that have happened to us in the last few months. We can only imagine what bringing us to your place in the woods or even here has done to disrupt your personal life, or Ben's, but we are very appreciative of it."

Harry nodded his support of her words. Roland simply shrugged. "Whatever you decide to do keep in mind you both have prices on your heads. I'd lay low for a bit. Maybe even disguise your selves' some." At their surprised look Roland smiled. "Yeah I know who you two are and your secrets are safe with me. However you should know that you are being followed. I don't know when he will track you guys here but it wouldn't surprise me if he's already found my place in the sticks. Any half decent tracker won't have much trouble finding out about my connections to Jim's people. Don't know if you know of him but Jim said he's an older guy. Pretty messed up looking. Said he looked like he'd been in more than a few battles in his day."

"Professor Moody." They chorused.

Roland shrugged again while Harry leaned back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face. Thoughtful turned into a knowing smirk before he asked, "How soon can you get us a Portkey?"

Roland stood up putting out his cigarette by dropping it into the Coke can while letting out a massive cloud of smoke. "Right now. Then we can get your saddlebag from the truck." He smirked at the teens as he straightened. "Tunics, braies, and gowns like yours are fine dress for a Renaissance fair but out here in the real world you'll stand out like an honest man in the White House."

xxxxxxx

Her niece asked her once if she enjoyed her job. She told her there were good days and bad days no matter the occupation and depending on which she was going through at the time she would get different answers. The day she presided over Lucius Malfoy's trial was defiantly a day she would have told her niece yes, she truly enjoyed her job. The usually stern woman smiled more during his trial than she was attributed to having done in the last six months. It was always rewarding when the bad guys were actually punished for the evil they did.

However then there were days such as she had during most of all last year. Due to a corrupt cowardly Minister they lost a year of preparations for this war. Worse they persecuted the only voices of reason, Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. During all those months of slander she was powerless to do anything other than prevent Fudge from using her Aurors as his own personal army. He completely crippled her ability to do her job. It was only very grudgingly, and because the Wizengamot voted for the warrant, did she allow Fudge's attempted arrest of Dumbledore. Even then she made the assignment volunteer. She came the closest she ever had to resigning during that time. It was only the thought of her people being defenseless to Fudge's manipulations she didn't.

Three soft pops announced the arrival of one witch and two wizards to a dark grungy ally. With her leading they exited the ally before turning to a door no one but the three of them could see on the busy muggle street. At this particular moment Amelia Bones was having neither a good day nor a bad day. No, today she was having a _weird_ day.

The middle-aged woman walked with a grace and single minded determination that was at odds with her mind. Through the doors to the Leaky Cauldron she moved to the back where rested the only entrance to Diagon Ally, and her destination, Gringotts. It had been a long time since she personally responded to a disturbance scene but when the Goblins ask for you specifically, even the head of the Magical Law Enforcement and frontrunner hopeful to be the next seated Minister of Magic would find themselves obliged to answer the summons. She taped the bricks briskly when she arrived to the back by habit not paying attention to anything except for her thoughts. Amelia never noticed the patrons of the Cauldron, Tom the owner, nor the smells of the rich foods and ale that seemed to cling to the old tavern the way a drowning man clung to a bit of flotsam.

The stern head of Magical Law Enforcement tapped her foot impatiently while the bricks pealed themselves away revealing the ally hidden in front of them. Her tapping foot the only outward sign to her inner turmoil she would allow to show. She was so focused on her thoughts she didn't even pay attention to the two off duty Aurors whom had decided to play bodyguard during her foray. A courtesy which her department had extended to her since the attack on her home earlier this summer. She was touched by their concern but she was more than able to take care of herself. Not that they would listen to her.

She could count on one hand how often the Goblins have _allowed_ the Ministry to interfere in any dealings that took place behind the great doors of the bank and could recall only_ two_ times since the last rebellion they had ever asked for Ministry intervention. To her knowledge they had _never_ asked for anyone specific before. To say she was surprised they had requested her, of all people, would have been an understatement of massive proportions.

Madam Bones set off through the open portal as soon as it was wide enough to permit passage barley missing someone's tabby feline familiar which sported a curious collar with a rain barrel dangling from its throat. Her eyes missed nothing but immediately dismissed anything non relevant to her current objectives. Venders called out their wares to hopeful patrons, displays shown with the latest in that stores merchandise, owls flying to and fro, frogs jumping about in the gutter were all ignored.

Amelia nodded to the people who greeted her but spared no time for anything more. Ever since she had thrown her hat into the political ring to be the next Minister she seemed to have overnight become someone important and everyone wanted to talk to her, shake her hand or swarm up to her in hopes she would remember them if she won. Of course having survived a full out assault by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's Death Eaters headed by You-Know-Who himself didn't hurt her standing either. Heroes of any kind were in short supply during these dark times and the people counted her as one amongst a very short list who could boast of surviving a direct attack by the self-styled Dark Lord. So far such a list consisted of Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and her. It didn't matter that she didn't do anything worthy of the attention or praise other than survive nor that the enemy had retreated long before she could force them to. Where the Dark Lord was concerned, survival was something not many could boost of. That she had gave the people hope.

None the less she spared them only just enough attention to not feel jilted while she made her way through the sparse crowd. She didn't have much information on what she was walking into except something had happened during the will reading of the recently exonerated Sirius Black and it required her, of all people, to appear and resolve the issue. The missive she received stated only she was to bring everything relevant to handle this issue. Considering the Black family and the fact Harry Potter was Sirius Black's Godson, she could be walking into just about anything. Nothing, she found, was simple where it concerned Harry Potter.

A snicker from one of her self-appointed bodyguards brought her back to reality for the moment. Following his gaze she laid eyes on a building the likes of which she had never seen in Diagon Ally. It was a couple of stories tall painted in eye catching colors proudly proclaiming itself to be Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. What had to have grabbed his attention must have been the modified Ministry Poster that papered one of the windows.

'Why are you worrying about You-Know Who? You should be worrying about U-No-Poo - the Constipation Sensation that's gripping the nation!' Advertisements for a variety of other joke items were plastered all over the wall alongside that one. Madam Bones turned from the spectacle before them to continue moving to Gringotts. Not so much as a twitch of her lips marred her stern image. She didn't have to be a Legilimens to know that most people thought she didn't have a sense of humor. Her close friends knew differently but one did not rise to become Head of the Magical Law Enforcement branch of the Ministry by making friends. No, they worked for it. Even though her House was well respected she was still a woman in a man's field. She had to be better than everyone else to get to where she was without having to be on her knee's or lie on her back to get it.

It was strange days like these she often wondered if she should have just been a robe designer like she wanted to when she was young. Her bother had often tried to push her in that direction but after her husband Williams's death, then Edgar her brother died that ended that dream. His wife Lucy and then her parents followed not long after. Well, there wasn't much choice in her opinion after all that. When she first joined the Aurors one of the old-timers named her John of Arc after a few raids she was a part of. A fitting title for her considering the dedication she brought to her job. He might have meant it jokingly but it _was_ her crusade to be the best to not only make the Death Eaters pay for what they had done but to ensure Susan's future as the last of House Bones. She knew if she survived and worked hard she could one day make meaningful changes to their society to prevent things like this stupid war from happening ever again. However, she couldn't do much more from where she was at currently. She tried. Now it was time to move forward and effect changes at the top. If Fudge could make so many changes that could hurt their world then being Minister was where she would find the ability to finally do the things she had always wanted to do to help. She assumed that was the main reason why she was targeted in the first place.

Before she realized it she found herself climbing the grand stairs to the bank. As she often did in the quiet of her mind she shoved these thoughts to the side to concentrate on her current duty. A goblin who had obviously been assigned to wait for her motioned impatiently to follow him after she had taken only a single step into the building. Amelia was led through the main hall of the bank to one of the side conference rooms. Standard goblin décor greeted them as they passed through a small waiting room which she assumed was adjacent to the conference room itself. As before she merely nodded to those waiting before moving forward and into the main room and the root of the problem which summoned her.

Amelia took in the conference room as she strode through it. Dusky marble made up the floor, walls and columns. Blood red veins spider webbed through the entire structure actuating the goblin décor which hung from the various surfaces about her. Weapons and arms, tapestries dating from various goblin rebellions marking their victories, with a mingling of several busts or statues of their warrior hero's hung or stood about the room. Four tables cut from the blackest obsidian stood in a typical square within the center of the room surrounding a pedestal which sat a single orb like object. The only sounds to greet her came from the spitting and hissing of the great multitude of torches that hung from the columns and walls and the muted clink of the only seated goblins tea cup. She took note of the people in attendance but paid them no heed yet.

Her guide led her to the seated goblin that looked to have not a care in the world as he sat leaning back in his chair enjoying his 'tea'. The Goblins idea of tea however was exceptionally different from the standard British citizen. She was by far no expert on goblin culture; she wasn't Augusta Longbottom who seemed to know everything about everything that had anything to do with politics, however she had enough dealings with them over the years to know about some of their tea practices. Such knowledge allowed Madam Bones to immediately recognize the style of the goblin tea service. It was only ever used when they severed 'Krakunbrol'. Krakunbrol translated roughly as 'the true pleasure'. The 'tea' smelled like dragon piss and tasted even worse. The goblins believed that only in courting death did one feel truly alive. As a part of their tea ceremonies it exemplified one of their oldest sayings that 'Death was an experience best shared with another.' Krakunbrol was easily toxic enough to kill most humans and had killed more than a few goblins.

"Madam Bones. How good of you to join us. Tea?" Her guide took his place at a respectful distance behind the seated goblin. The goblin who addressed her lazily looked to her giving her a great toothy smile. His voice told her more of his age than his appearance. She privately wondered what the hell one of the elder clansman was doing presiding over a simple will reading.

"Please." She replied. Her shrewd eyes noted the goblins expression shift slightly approvingly. Amelia took the proffered seat next to the elder goblin while he poured her a cup of the foul drink. Her bodyguards took positions behind her and at her flanks. They stood rigidly at attention with their arms behind them quickly becoming nothing more than breathing additions to the goblins décor.

The goblin placed the cup of brackish liquid onto the small plate while placing a bezoar next to it. At her raised eyebrow he once again smiled toothily at her while he slid the plate to her. "Your kind are so delicate. It would be a shame to have to waste a perfectly fine day having to explain to your Ministry why their department head was returned to them in a sack." He answered her unasked question. A veiled insult backed by how most goblins thought of her race. Weak. Amelia took the cup but left the bezoar were it rested. She had never nor will she ever show weakness to anyone. Be they human or goblin.

She raised the cup to respectfully toast her companion before she took her sip. It took all of her self-control to prevent her dislike of the disgusting beverage to show on her face. She noted through her companion's eyes his estimation of her rose considerably as she drank from the cup he provided. His smile changed from one of veiled dislike for her kind to grudging respect for Amelia herself. She forced her gag reflex to relax and her throat to open up enough to talk. "Exactly as it was the last time I had the opportunity to sample it. It is always a pleasure to walk the razor's edge with a worthy companion." She was pleased she sounded completely normal. She was also pleased to note the regime of potions she had started taking after the attack on her manor also included a general poisons antidote. Having survived one assassination attempt she did not want to give her enemy's a chance to kill her in a more subtle way and this enhanced her image amongst those in attendance as well as the goblins.

Per tradition they sat in silence for a few moments giving each of them the chance to die with honor. When neither showed signs of doing so the goblin smacked his lips as he finished the last swallow of his tea. "Shall we get started? I believe your summons included information on what you would need to arbitrate?"

She lowered her cup to its plate while giving a single nod more than happy enough to have an excuse to no longer partake of the tea. "I find myself surprised that Gringotts found itself needing the expertise of our Ministry."

He waived dismissively. "This particular will is froth with difficulties. Sirius Black spent thirteen years wrongfully imprisoned for a crime he did not commit. No trial worthy of note, no Veritaserum, no confession just imprisonment. Because of that he never had the chance to continue his line to void this contestation of his wishes. I also understand his life was given in defense of the same Ministry that took so much from him. We at Gringotts have no desire to play the maid to the disorder of your house so it is fitting one of your people be called in to clean it up yourselves."

Amelia controlled her facial features to prevent the wince she felt. Sirius Black was definitely a black eye the Ministry would be sporting for some time. "I see. Any particular reason why I specifically was summoned to attend to this bit of housekeeping?"

"Inheritance laws amongst your people are very convoluted and difficult for us to understand as they make little to no sense to any right minded goblin. To put it bluntly, we at Gringotts have no wish to sully our hands on what is quite possibly a very explosive issue. Should your laws dictate these issues go one way or the other and that turns out to be an unpopular decision it will be your Ministry's decision to, as some of you humans say, fuck up. Who better than the Head of the department that is tasked with maintaining and the enforcement of your laws?"

In other words Gringotts wanted no part of any issue that could tarnish their honor or image. This was either going to catapult her into the Ministers seat or get her fired. Explosive was an understatement. Of course the fact this also involved Harry Potter would also guarantee this would be front page news come tomorrow. No wonder Gringotts didn't want anything to do with it. Amelia smiled grimly. And so it was up to her, of all bloody people, to deal with this. Hopefully she could get through this without having to light any fuses herself.

She leaned back in her chair folding her hands before her. Every aspect of her demeanor proclaiming 'business'. "I see. What issues plague this particular will?"

"Draco Malfoy disputes the validity of the Will. The basis of his claim is that Walburga Black, daughter of Pollux and Irma Black and mother to Sirius Black disinherited Sirius Black. Due to his disinheritment the Will is void as having no standing over the disbursement of the Black Estate. The first issue is whether the will itself is allowed to be read and whether or not Sirius Black was within his rights to dispense of properties and monies from his ancestral estate."

Now, Albus Dumbledore has claimed that there are no records of Walburga Black having legally disowned Sirius Black and so the Will stands. As you are aware if the objection of the will is allowed this becomes a simple matter of the closest male blood member ascending to Head of House status and claiming the Black inheritance in total. Currently this is in contestation between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Mr. Malfoy claims his blood status through his mother Narcissa Malfoy nee Black whom is descended from what became a secondary branch of the Black Family which gives him the closest blood tie to this estate. When this was brought to light Harry Potter rebutted to the fact his fraternal grandmother was one Dorea Potter nee Black. Daughter of Cygnus and Violetta Black and sister to Pollux Black. His claim comes from the direct line which strengthens his claim to the estate."

Amelia nodded but internally her stomach was trying to revolt, and not from the tea. Though a pureblood herself she had neither time nor liking for how convoluted family lines could be. If memory served her from her early days when her own mother had forced her to memorize the family tree and trees of other noteworthy houses Pollux Black was Malfoy's Great Grandfather while he was a Great Uncle to Potter. Now Pollux begot Walburga whom despite being a woman was favored by her father to carry on the main line through her marriage to Orion Black who was her second cousin therefor re-purifying the Black Line. If memory served Walburga Black nee Black had made much of being the Head of House Black even if she presided over the death and extinction of the entire House with the death of her son, the imprisonment of her other son, and the death or marriage of side lines into other houses. Technically Malfoy's claim would be closest in blood being that his grandfather was Pollux's son Cygnus. However since Dorea married into the Potters and not into a secondary branch Potters claim could be seen as directly to the main branch even if it was a generation behind Malfoy's claim. She might as well flip a coin to decide since both claims where dated back several generations.

Having had an idea this might be part of why she was called she opened the case she brought with her and began going through the papers that denoted family lines to verify what she remembered. Not that she needed to but it gave the mostly ignored people in attendance the impression she was not making a snap biased judgment. After a few moments her thoughts were confirmed which left her going through the official documents of family lines to verify whether or not Walburga had actually filed the paperwork to have Sirius kicked out of the family. There were a lot of names on the list throughout the Black family lines but Sirius was not one of them. Amelia raised her eyes to the Goblin next to her and pronounced her judgment over this issue.

"Due to lack of evidence regarding the supposed disinheritment I find the case presented by Albus Dumbledore to hold true. The last word of Sirius Black stands for the purpose of disbursement of properties and monies from the Estate of Black." The last things she wanted was for the Malfoy's to get the Black fortune. It would have just ended up in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name'd war chest otherwise. So this solution pleased her personally to no end. It also helped that it was completely legal and accurate.

For the first time those in attendance were acknowledged by the goblin sitting next to her. Draco Malfoy's delicate features transformed from the knowing smirk of the victor to a flushed red of anger at having his ploy negated. Dumbledore sat impassively with his hands folded and his eyes twinkling at the pronouncement. "That then settles that. The Ministry has spoken on the matter and Draco Malfoy's claim is invalidated and we can continue to the next order of business." The elder goblin turned to the mostly ignored attendant behind him. "We can continue with the Will Reading. Send in those whom are listed." The attendant bowed before striding to the doors to finally admit those who were waiting admittance.

"If that is all I was required for?" Amelia asked of the goblin to her right.

"Not quite. We may have need for you before everything is done and it would be a bother to resend for you. Please remain." Stated her tablemate. The room filled quietly with only the sounds of shuffling feet mingling with the torches before the doors shut once again and silence reigned.

Amelia was mildly surprised when Molly and Arthur Weasley did not sit together. Molly took her seat at Dumbledore's table while Arthur took his at Potters. Soon joining him at the table was Remus Lupin. She always liked Lupin and still remembered him fondly from their school days together. He looked rather haggard but that was to be expected with his best mate thought of as a traitor, now cleared of all charges, and his condition.

"We seem to be missing someone. A Nymphadora Tonks was supposed to have been in attendance for this reading." The elder goblin stated to his attendant. Before the attendant could respond Lupin spoke up.

"I have a notary here Bank Manager from Ms. Tonks. Due to important previous duties she was unable to attend and asked me to stand in for her." Amelia frowned before she could check herself. Tonks had no such duties with her department that would have prohibited her from attending. If she remembered the schedule correctly she was even off duty today by special request. Her eyes shifted momentarily to Dumbledore who was also frowning. Nor it seemed was she on some assignment for the underground vigilante group Dumbledore ran judging by the frown on his face. As she watched the attendant take the note from Lupin to the elder goblin she wondered why Harry Potter looked so… shifty about this issue. If her sources were correct that was his girlfriend Granger sitting next to him and both had their heads together seemingly at odds about something. She remembered both seemed surprised when she first entered and wondered why their eyes kept shifting to her off and on. It was most curious behavior.

"This is acceptable." The elder goblin mumbled as he finished reading over the notary. "Very well, as per previous arrangements and to quell any and all objections over the validity of his Will, Sirius Black recorded his wishes onto an Impression Sphere which will be played now."

In the center of the room a ghostly image of Sirius began to manifest and form into a clear image of the ex-con before his voice began echoing throughout the chamber. "December 28th 1995. I Sirius Orion Black do herby state this to be my Last Will and Testament making any and all prior wills invalid and void in accordance to goblin traditions and rights set down through the Gringotts Charter of Rights established and ratified by the Ministry of Magic July 7th 1903."

The image of Sirius smirked before continuing. "Well, if my voice is actually being heard then so far no attempts to kill my rights as the last Black have succeeded and we can get to the good stuff.

First I would like to state that the only goodie getters of my Will shall be from the following people. Arthur and Molly Weasley. Dumbledore. Nymphadora Tonks. Heh, can't hex me now cousin." Sirius blew a raspberry into the air mockingly. Amelia again wondered why Potter frowned at the mention of Tonks first name or why it seemed like he winced. Maybe it was a trick of the flickering torchlight. An unpleasant thought started to take root within her however. _Surely not…_Sirius's voice continued drawing her attention back to the proceedings. "Remus Lupin. Harry Potter. Hermione Granger. Anyone from the Malfoy or the Lestrange families and anyone else not listed are invited to kiss my hairy, pale, dead arse. A reach around would be nice but not expected. Since you're already down there an all. Now get out before your stench causes the remaining decent folk off their lunch."

At this point the image froze and attention was focused on Draco Malfoy. His face was beat red and his whole body was shaking. "This is an outrage! I demand my right to this inheritance be recognized!"

"Your demand is rejected as are you from this reading Mr. Malfoy. As per Ministry ruling the deceased wishes are the final authority. Leave or I shall summon our guards and have you thrown from this building."

Draco sat fuming and sputtering while looking around and finding no support for his case. He stood quickly and stalked through the door slamming it shut with his exit. "Pity. I was actually hoping he would have stayed. I wager Org'et could have thrown him within ten of the final steps. Shame we'll not know now…" Amelia had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing at the down cast look on the elder goblins face. With a flick of his hand the image of Sirius restarted.

"Now that that is out of the way we can get to the goodies. To Remus Lupin I give the sum total of ten thousand galleons." Sirius expression softened. "Take care of yourself Moony. Don't think of this as charity. Think of it as a parting gift to my best mate. It's more than enough to get you by for some time with plenty to spare. Get some clothes, a few good meals, and a woman. Time to live Moony old son. You're the last of us now. Protect Harry.

To Arthur and Molly Weasley. Your family has done a lot since Harry came back to our world to help him. No matter the original reasons why. I gift to you the sum of ten thousand galleons. I know we never saw eye to eye Molly but we both have always had the same goal in mind when it came to Harry. Just don't allow your bias to blind you to the fact Harry is his own man now. He has been for some time. He's not a child. Treat him like the adult he is and help him. Harry will need all the trusty people around him he can get.

To Nymphadora Tonks." Sirius snickered. Amelia was watching carefully this time and caught Harry wincing. "I so love the fact I can get away with that. I leave a special gift. Your mother and I were pretty close in our youth and I regret I was unable to reconnect with her after my escape. So something special since I got buggered before I could get a pardon and do this proper. I summit the paperwork for Andromeda Tonks nee Black to be reinstated into the Black family. Also, I will a vault to be set aside in your name in the amount of twenty thousand galleons for the purpose of your dowry when the time comes. Hopefully you can find a good strong _wolf_ to help you claim that soon. Let your mother know I also order a similar amount to be gifted to Ted Tonks as dowry for his marriage to Andromeda Tonks nee Black. If nothing else having the two highest dowries' for any marriage in our family's history will be more than enough to cause my mother to roll over and puke in her grave. A good enough legacy to leave behind me if nothing else sticks." Tears trekked down Harry's face at the conclusion of that round. The frown on Amelia's face deepened.

"To Albus Dumbledore. I already know you won't listen to me but you need to. The games you are playing with Harry are going to cost us everything. You need to remember, Harry is not a chess piece in this match you are fighting against Voldemort. Nor is he sacrificial. One day your manipulations are going to come home to roost and everything you have ever done will come to light. You will pay for it one way or the other. If not in this life, then the next where I will be waiting for you. You were not always a bad person Headmaster. Whether you will remain so is the judgment of the ages. To you I leave a collection of journals exerts from James and myself when we were at school to remind you of who you use to be. For all our sakes I hope you remember.

Everything else, properties and monies are given over to the one and only Harry James Potter. Harry, I am sorry we won't have the time together either of us would have liked. Between my status as fugitive and Molly running interference when we have a free moment there really hasn't been a lot time for us. I leave you with this advice. Hold on to that feisty brunette Harry and never let her get away. Remember nothing else matters in life except for what she thinks of you. Live Harry. Live."

The image of Sirius had tears of his own but his voice stayed steady. "Well, I guess that does it. Don't mourn the passing of this old dog but remember me fondly. Take your time joining me and I'll keep the ale on ice for you when you get here."

The imaged flickered and then faded away leaving the room completely silent but for the torches. "All dispersments have already been seen to. Axefang awaits you to claim keys or to sign the necessary paperwork to finalize everything." Stated the disinterested goblin sitting at the table with her. "There only remains one other item of business and that is with Mister Potter. The rest of you may go."

The Weasleys and Lupin rose to leave however Dumbledore remained seated. This fact was easily noted by the goblin at her table. "You are not invited to stay Chief Warlock."

Dumbledore nodded but remained seated. "As Mr. Potters Magical Guardian I am obliged to tend to all legal matters until he reaches his majority at seventeen."

Amelia offered no reaction. It was no surprise to her as it was on record that he was Potters Guardian in Default as Headmaster of Hogwarts. A law he fashioned himself and was pushed through the Wizengamot just after the Potters demise back in 81' to help the 'orphaned and unfortunately displaced'.

"Very well. Mr. Potter Sirius Black left behind a decree of Emancipation to take effect at the moment of his death. However, due to his legal status as an escaped prisoner amongst your Ministry it was could never be ratified. Now however it is a simple matter…"

"I am afraid Honored Elder that I must decline Sirius Blacks offer on Harry's behalf. It would not be prudent at this juncture." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Really…" Amelia noticed the shrewd look in the goblins eyes. "Perhaps we should allow our Ministry arbitrator to decide yes? Madam Bones?"

_Bollocks._ She swore internally. Amelia leaned back in her chair going over everything she knew about these types of laws. It was pretty rare as the need for them almost never came up. "Mr. Potter. As I recall you are due to start your 6th year. Is that correct?"

"Yes Ma'am." Harry confirmed.

"You turn seventeen when?"

"July 31st next year Ma'am."

Madam Bones dragged the moment out for a few heart beats. "I see no reason why the Emancipation cannot stand. Sirius Black was and remained Mr. Potter's Godfather and guardian even throughout his imprisonment. With his exoneration there is no bar preventing his wishes from being carried out. As you are aware Chief Warlock Parental Guardianship trumps Guardian by Default. However, as per the old laws Dumbledore will have to continue as acting Steward governing the Potter trust until you fully come of age." Amelia didn't have to like it but that was as far as the law would allow her to go on this issue. Potter would be free to exercise his rights as an adult, such as being free of the underage magic laws as well as seeking employment or entering into contracts, but he was too young yet to assume full control over his family's assets. Her eyes shifted to Dumbledore. He sat smugly at her decision. Hopefully this did not blow up in her face later.

"Good good then that is settled." The goblin stated unconcerned at the developments. "This event is now settled. Leave."

With that abrupt dismissal the elder goblin rose from his seat and left the room with his attendant following. She herself rose while putting her paperwork away and followed the others out.

Once in the main hall of Gringotts Amelia raised her voice to call out. "Mr. Potter." Harry stopped suddenly appearing tense. His girlfriend also froze in place. "A word please." She lowered her voice so only her body guards could hear what she said next. "Meet me outside. I'll only be a moment." Her Auror escort nodded before walking past to exit the bank.

Dumbledore stood a distance away but she noted he kept his eyes firmly fixed on Mr. Potter. When the two teens stood before her she made a fuss of situating her paperwork within her valise. Her eyes fixed firmly on her doings she lowered her voice so only the two in front of her could hear. "Nine am tomorrow morning. My office Auror Tonks. You as well Auror Jones. We are going to have a little chat about your futures in the Ministry. Topics to be discussed will revolve around whether you have one and why I shouldn't have you arrested for impersonation and attempted defraudment of an Ancient and Noble House. That is all."

She noted both winced and seemed to shrink into themselves while she was talking. Harry/Tonks shifted his/her sight over to Dumbledore before returning them to her asking sheepishly, "Er, I don't suppose you could help us with Dumbledore could you Boss?"

"You dug your own hole Tonks. Dig yourself out of it. Tomorrow Morning. Do not be late." The stern square jawed department head ordered.

With that Amelia walked past the shape shifted Aurors and exited the Bank. Her body guards fell in step with her once she exited the bank and stayed with her until she was back in the grungy ally that rested next to the Leady Cauldron where she Apparated.

xxxxxxx

Albus Dumbledore stormed back through the Bank doors of Gringotts. Having been deceived by two he trusted had left him in a temper. Once again he lost Harry but this time by a subterfuge perpetrated by one of his own, Nymphadora Tonks. However, the Will reading had left him with an option he didn't have before. As Steward of an Emancipated Minor he was finally granted the ability to enter the Potter Family Vault. There he hoped to reclaim personal effects from both James and Lily Potter, effects he himself placed there shortly after their demise. This would allow him to use Gibson's First Law of Holomorphism. A part is considered a model for the whole. The larger the part the stronger the link. In conjunction with Wilson's Sixth Law of Impressionism which allows that certain objects will develop affinities with living beings. With such effects he very well could craft a tracking device that will finally allow him to find the allusive Mr. Potter.

So focused on his objective Dumbledore didn't even notice they had finally arrived at their destination until the cart goblin spoke. "Vault one hundred and six."

Dumbledore exited the cart and waited for the goblin to open the door but what he saw when he entered left him speechless. It was completely empty save for a single folded bit of parchment which sat underneath two Knuts. He stormed over to where they lay and snatched up the parchment to read what it said not even paying attention to the sounds of the two coins rolling away. There in simple elegant script read three words that comprised a single sentence.

_You've been Hoodwinked!_

xxxxxxx

When she appeared Amelia immediately began walking to the double doors that guarded the main entrance to the Longbottom Estate. Sprawling meadowlands ran for as far as the eye could see from on top of this hilltop manor. A strong smell of green assaulted her. She always loved coming to Longbottom Manor. The door was opened before she managed to knock by the Longbottom heir.

"Well?" He impatiently asked.

"Tea would be lovely thank you Neville." She replied ignoring his question and reminding him of his manners. The young man had the decency to blush before he held the door open for her and went to retrieve the tea service.

Amelia entered the salon and smiled genteelly at those already seated there. Dame Longbottom sat regally in her accustomed chair while Minerva McGonagall sat next to her. Amelia took the only remaining seat at the table just as Neville rushed in with the tea service and began to serve them.

"Minerva was just telling me that she saw you in Diagon Ally earlier. No difficulty's I hope?" asked the oldest lady of the three.

Amelia turned to face the Deputy Head Mistress noticing the interesting collar around her neck that sported a small rain barrel. "Not at all. I was asked to arbitrate a couple of disputes that had arisen during the reading."

Both of her companions raised their eyebrows at that remark. "And?" asked Damn Longbottom.

"It is fortunate your grandson and my niece brought this matter to our attention. It was a very near thing. Malfoy had presented a very solid case to have the Will disallowed. Had the goblins not asked for an arbiter it could have easily gone that direction. As it was the Goblins differed to me which allowed for it to be read."

"My word. I was afraid it would be something like that from what Albus had mentioned to me." McGonagall stated.

Amelia nodded. "Sirius recorded his wishes on an Impression Sphere so that neatly negated any attempt to discredit the Will as fraudulent as well as negate any fraudulent Wills either the Malfoy's or Dumbledore had planned on using. Smart on his part. Smarter than I would have given him credit for considering how difficult it would have been for him to sneak into Diagon Alley. Neat trick that. I wonder how he managed it? It would be invaluable information we could use to prevent anything like it happening again considering the state of things."

The others nodded while Amelia took a drink of the tea. It was far superior to what she had earlier and she welcomed the cleansing feeling as she swallowed. "Once the Will was read it was fairly direct. Sirius expressed his wishes and the goblins followed it. The only wrinkle was Sirius Emancipated Potter."

Minerva frowned. "How can that be seen as a wrinkle? This can only help him when he returns to us if not help him now. We also took precautions to cover this eventuality."

It was Augusta who answered. "Because of the old laws involving House Management. Potter would not be allowed to manage his own accounts because of his age. Dumbledore would still hold sway as Steward until he reaches his majority. This will finally give Dumbledore access to the Potter Family Vault. As you stated with our precautions this problem is negated but it will still have far reaching influence should Potter return before he reaches his majority."

Amelia looked to McGonagall. "I assume everything proceeded as we hoped on your end?"

"Yes, Undar of the House of Krill was most helpful. Only Mr. Potter can remove this necklace. The enchantments are almost identical as those they use on Family Vaults in the lower levels and everything bar what you asked me to leave was put inside. I am effectively a courier for Mr. Potter now. When he returns I shall return to him what is rightfully his. The only problem on my end was that while I was transferring Mr. Potter's inheritance Undar was assassinated by Thakthor, the Black Account Manager as per their customs. Thankfully there are no records as to our transactions so this matter rests between the three of us." Neither of the ladies choose to acknowledge the smiling teen who stood by the door. "Undar knew as soon as the Will was read this would be the likely result. He was quite advanced in years for a goblin and was quite aware he did not have the capabilities to triumph over his much younger and stronger competitor. I do believe this was the main reason he choose to help us."

"Excellent." Stated Madam Bones. "Then this matter is done. Mr. Potter receives his inheritance and we prevent You-Know-Who as well as Dumbledore from acquiring any ill-gotten wealth. You did leave the alarms so we will know if or when Dumbledore will enter the vault?"

Minerva nodded sadly. "They are connected to a rune stone in my quarters. I do hope I am wrong about him. However, prior actions he has taken when it has come to Mr. Potter have left me doubting."

"He was a great man once. A real force to be reckoned with and patron to the light. Do you honestly believe he can be redeemed Minerva?"

"I can but hope."

Amelia nodded. "I shall take my leave then ladies. A pleasure as always. Thank you very much for the tea Augusta. Keep me updated on developments." As Amelia left her thoughts turned to whether or not Dumbledore would attempt to enter the Potter's Family Vault. Until now he only had control over his trust but with Potter's ascension to adulthood the Steward gained greater privileges on his charges behalf. _One thing was sure, if he does we will know and that will tell us if we did the right thing. _Amelia smiled for the first time that day. _He certainly will be surprised if he does. And people say I have no sense of humor…_

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. Large thanks to my wife who successfully helped me past my writers block on this chapter. This chapter is quite a bit bigger than my usual, being almost double, but fitting. Thanks also go to the Harry Potter Lexicon without which I could never have gotten through the convoluted pureblood line crap I wanted to use but didn't want to create.

I think the next chapter will go back to Harry and Hermione as they continue on their journey of exploration. Next stop… Dunno. LOL.


	15. That Ain't No Komodo Dragon

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Me, myself, and I. Pretty sure we still managed to get it wrong…

**Chapter 15, That Ain't No Komodo Dragon…**

His good eye looked ahead. In front of him stood his quarry. A twisted smile tugged at his scarred mouth. It's been three months since they did a runner but he finally found them. They looked fit. No rich heavy foods for them. Both looked to be in better than peak shape. As he watched them he approved of the way they carried themselves as well. For all appearances they appeared to have not a care in the world as they walked amongst the giant turtles talking to each other. Looking to the entire world like nothing more than a pair of muggle tourists. He knew different. With just a thought his magical eye magnified them giving him a close up view. Their eyes shifted about looking for threats even though none were apparent. Their bodies moved with an ease which belied the fact both stood ready for anything to jump out of the air to get them. Constant Vigilance. He approved.

For twenty minutes he watched them. They truly had come a long way since they ran away. Potter running to Ireland in the beginning surprised him. He wondered if by chance the memory charm Dumbledore cast had begun to weaken. It would certainly explain their trip there. He just missed them by maybe a week when he found their last stop. He never would have even come that close if not for the Prophet article. It was a good break for him and a stupid move on Potters part. Still, a good laugh either way.

There after talking to what must have been half the muggles that lived or worked in the area he got his first real nibble. Potter had sent a crate to the colonies under the name James Black. Stupid move using his middle name and the last name for his godfather. Might as well have just left a note saying what he was doing. Thinking he might have set up a safe house over there for things he was collecting Moody grabbed the first international Portkey he could. There he got a second nibble before he even left the registry.

Even after his retirement he still got callers looking to learn from him. One of the ones who wasn't a complete waste of time was Riley. A good kid if a bit of a sloppy in his technique. Despite being American he was a quick learner and studious. A joy to train and quite inventive with his own defenses and attacks. After a year Riley returned to the states where he joined their Magical Police Department. Did pretty well for himself making Detective in record time. After Moody got through customs he found Riley waiting for him as he asked. It was while he was talking to him he got that second nibble. Riley mentioned that his Department Head wanted him to look into the case of why they had a dead Hit Wizard and a possible breach with the Native American tribe in that state. That led him to the firefight scene and then the reservation where he just missed Potter by a few hours.

It took him that day and the next talking to muggles in the areas around the reservation to find out about Roland Basil. He was a muggle trader who came through off and on. An attendant at one of the fuel stations for muggle autos mentioned he saw Roland the other day. Knowing who to follow he contacted Riley to find out addresses for the bloke which led him into the southern reaches of Missouri and his place there. However, that was where the trail died cold as shite. He could tell Potter was there for a few days but little else. He didn't know what Potter or Granger used to kill the wolf carcass he found there but it caused his eyebrow to rise. That level of power in any spell was impressive as hell and Mad-Eye was not one who impressed easily.

He started doing sweeps spiraling around his place along muggle roadways for lack of anything else and caught news that Roland had passed by that way with a two kids that matched his marks and a fourth person. He lost a lot of time tracking them this way having over shot a few turns they made but eventually tracked them to a location pretty deep into the mountain range they were traversing. There he caught up with Roland.

_The large man was walking up to the small lorry when he pulled off his invisibility cloak. The second man stopped though neither seemed surprised he was there. "Roland Basil?"_

"_Yup. Need somthin?"Roland asked while he opened the door to his lorry and tossed in the pack he was carrying. _

"_My name is Alastor Moody. You had two kids traveling with you. Where are they?"_

"_No clue. What business is it of yours?"_

"_I've been tracking the kids for some time. They're in trouble whether they know it or not. I've been sent to protect them and take them home. You know where they are and I need that information."_

_Roland raised his eyebrow but made no other movements from where he was standing. "Fuck off."_

_He narrowed his good eye. He detested Legilimency out of general principle but he needed this bit of information. He learned it a long time ago so he could use it to help him read his marks when he was an Auror but never liked using it. Deciding that he needed the information more than he could afford to blindly search for the kids he made a quick pass through Roland's thoughts. It showed him they talked about Mexico City and Peru before departing via Portkey. With a spin he apparated. _

That merry chase led him through the dregs as he tried to track them for over a week through the muck and mire of Mexican and Peruvian society The only reason he managed to track them here was he got a message from Riley. Two kids matching their description just checked in for Flight 756 heading from LAX to here under the names of Justin and Jessica Wellington. Riley didn't have any reason to hold um so he passed on the information. _They used the muggle to misdirect me. Somehow they twigged I am following them. That or they were just covering their tracks. Either way, well done Potter._

"Like my own son you are Potter. Vigilant, ready, waiting. I wonder… can you sense me watching you? Are you aware a threat stands so close or have you become just as paranoid as people claim I am…"

xxxxxxx

Harry tossed the flat stone in his hand out over the cliff. It spun slowly as gravity carried it away to the clear ocean below. Behind him the island proudly displayed the forest and mountain in all its various green glory. A few of the regions birds floated about while Hermione continued to examine the giant turtles that walked around them slowly eating from the few bushes in their area. The cliff they stood on hid the sharp drop to the black rock specked sand below. The Galapagos Islands were beyond beautiful. While his eyes enjoyed the pristine splendor around him he mind was busy reliving the events which brought him here. Hermione's memories swam before his own creating an almost movie like feel of the past three months. A trick they had discovered not long after entering Raze's fantasy world. It worked a lot like a pensive for them this mingling of their different perspectives. At least for memory events they were both apart of. They each thought differently, felt differently and reacted differently to just about every situation because they _were_ different people after all. For the rest it was like filling in the blanks you never knew were missing. It was an experience unlike any he could describe to anyone but Hermione, and a tool they quickly learned was invaluable.

Harry picked up another stone and gave it a far toss into the waves far below them. Dumbledore interfering in his life by trying to take Hermione away was the catalyst that started everything. She had originally planned for him to meet her parents after the Hogwarts Express dropped them off. They had talked about him going over to her house for a day for them to get to know him a lot better. Maybe more if he could escape enough to pull it off. She loved her parents and he knew from her memories they loved her just as much in return. Harry wondered idly if they could ever recover from this breach caused by Dumbledore. He hoped so, through Hermione's memories of her parents he had finally begun to understand just what he had lost and what he could have gained had things been different.

The dreams he didn't understand lead them to Ireland. That as a good bit of fun. Some exploring, research, and a prank or two. Harry smiled. He still chuckled over the prank they played on the Order. Not to mention the one that got Crabbe Sr. arse raped by those three muggle transvestites. Good times no matter how you looked at it. As far as the dreams went, he understood them now thanks to an accident while learning Wyarding from Raze. Harry winced running his hand through his hair remembering that event. His head still hurt thinking about it. When whatever Dumbledore did to him to seal those memories broke it was easily on par with Voldemort's Cruciatus Curse. He turned from the splendid view of the crystal clear blue ocean and sky. He walked toward one of the turtles that decided the leafy bush next to the cliff needed a trim.

America was good. Except for the whole almost dying thing and losing Sirius's bike. Harry wondered for a moment at his lack of reaction to almost dying again. Was it bad he was getting used to ending up in that state? After a moment of musing his thoughts passed to seeing the historical sites. They sparked something within him that was only growing in intensity and was most likely the reason for his current thoughtful mood. Almost getting killed was really a solid cap on those visitations.

He turned away from the feasting turtle to watch his lover. Hermione was holding one of their cameras taking pictures of the giant turtles. By the way she kept moving about he could tell she was trying to get as much scenery in the shots as she could. Her parents should love these. They always wanted to go here but just never got around to it. Meeting Roland and Ben couldn't have been more fortuitous for them. Their time in Raze's world learning Wyarding was something he both detested and appreciated. Raze as easily as nutters as Ben mentioned but in a good Mad Scientist kind of way. He knew Hermione didn't put much stock in Wild Magic but Harry could see how the random chaos it sometime caused, not to mention the boost to his spells, could only help them in the coming fights. Hermione was by far more effective than he was in Wyarding but he supposed that was to be expected. Her logical mind just seemed wired that way were his was not.

Harry raised his camera and took a few shots of the beach and ocean. He smiled at one of the takes of the sea lions playing with the sea birds in the water. Raze's ideas on wandless casting was going to be a great benefit to both of them. The power loss from using that method was completely acceptable considering it would afford them the ability to never be without their magic. Emotion, Raze said, was the key. This was one area where he excelled over Hermione. Unless it was in their bedroom she usually was a very emotionally controlled person. His emotions were all over the place most of the time. As Snape told him once he wore his heart on his sleeve. It made him shite at Occlumency but for Raze's Wandless techniques it gave him more than a little proficiency.

Both Hermione and Raze explained to him how Modern magic was very structured, ridged, and followed very accepted and enforced rules. Raze, never one for rules of any stripe, preferred more emotional based techniques and the freedom it offered. Add in Wild Magic to compensate for the power loss and what you got was something not seen in the world since the lost days of yore. Harry shook his head. Raze was obsessed with the old days when, as he put it, Men were Real Men, wizards were Real Wizards, and fuzzy bunnies from the woods were Real Fuzzy Bunnies From The Woods. That man was more than a little touched in the head. A genius no question, but touched.

In reflection he also noticed that his magic seemed to be a lot stronger now than it ever was before the Shaman healed him. He didn't have any of the problems casting spells that he use to have before. This was something that showed itself doing those training exercises that Raze had laughably dubbed quests. He wasn't sure if that was due to the soul binding he shared with Hermione or if it had something to do with the 'Darkness' the Shaman had cut out. Whichever it was didn't really matter as much as the truly impressive improvements he gained. Not to mention he hadn't had so much as a twinge from his scar since. Harry was slowly becoming optimistic the Shaman might have found a way to cut the connection he shared with Voldemort. If so it was truly a blessing. Despite what Snape thought he did not enjoy playing peek-a-boo with Voldemort's thoughts or actions.

In the last few weeks however their joy was severely dimmed. In trying to understand the increases in his abilities they researched through the Shamans Book. They found the healing spell he used on Harry as well as the soul binding spell he used on them both. The binding spell didn't really provide any clues. Nor really did the other but it was what they learned about the other that startled them both. Apparently it was an old spell used to transfer a soul from one container to another. The Shaman didn't write any notes about why the spell was invented nor what it was used for but it lead them to some rather frightening conclusions. Extremely frightening considering his soul was very much still in his body. Any questions regarding that issue was quickly dispelled by the fact he was still bonded to Hermione. So, if he didn't take out his soul, who's did he take? Harry had a good idea as to who but that thought chilled him to the bone. If he was right where did that soul go? With the Shaman dying so quickly after the healing they had a good guess. Still they had no way to prove their theory's one way or the other at the moment so the point was rather moot. Scary but moot. And still no answers to where his new proficiency with magic came from.

They had completely bunked off the will reading Mr. Granger told Hermione about. That was a surprise. Not the will reading per se though that did surprise him but the fact her dad was accommodating. Seemed a few of the Order had been around a few times keeping them updated on their search. On the last trip they took some of Hermione's hair from an old brush in her bathroom so one of them could pose as her at the reading. Hermione thought, and Harry agreed, it was all to keep the Black money from falling into Voldemort's hands through Draco Malfoy. Harry allowed a sad sigh to pass his lips. It had nothing to do with him or Sirius but all about a pureblood political game. Hermione's father though was really a surprise. When she asked him why he was passing along the information he told her it was because it was the right thing to do. He wanted her back, no question. If that meant he had to accept Harry he was willing to try but only after they came home and he had his chance to talk to them both. Passing along that tidbit of information was the only olive branch he would bring himself to do. They had yet to decide what they were going to do about it but it was promising.

His little trip down memory lane didn't really provide any answers for the question that had been plaguing him. Should they or should they not return to Hogwarts? September First was only a week away and it had been eating at him. They had friends in danger at Hogwarts. Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna were most on both their minds. With the Prophecy still valid they all were in very real danger. Working with Raze showed him the value of having an instructor to teach them things they didn't know and to be honest, they really didn't know a lot of magic. Hermione knew a lot but they needed more. Voldemort's fight with Dumbledore in the ministry ran through his mind for a moment. To fight that, at that level, they needed more spell knowledge and he couldn't really argue that Hogwarts boasted several extremely talented Witches and Wizards.

Knowing Hermione had been listing in to his inner musings he just started talking aloud to voice his concerns. "So I guess it comes down to this then. Are we ready to return?"

Hermione looked up from her study of one of the little land dragons next to her. "We won't know for sure until we are tested Harry. Raze, despite what it felt like at the time, never tried to kill us. He always pulled his spells. Yes we got hurt but nothing debilitating." She snorted. "Or as he put it, 'Enough to get you moving but not enough to lose a limb."

Harry nodded. "How do we know when we are ready? I mean, how long can we stay away knowing that nothing is being done to stop him?"

"How do you mean by that Harry?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Dumbledore doesn't do anything. The Order just watches or comes in to help with clean up. The Ministry is completely ineffective. Voldemort's been running around almost completely unopposed for over a year."

Hermione nodded. "What's really bothering you Harry?"

He was quiet a moment before he voiced the real problem he was having. "How long can we justify being away from our friends and family? Knowing they are in danger and we are not there to do anything about it, or help? When we go back are we going to be confronted by Ron's death? Or Luna's? Will it be Ginny or Neville's gravestone we stand over as testament to the price of our freedom?"

Hermione smiled sadly. This was one of the first aspects of his personality she fell in love with in the beginning. His heart had always been bigger than anyone she had ever known. "Do you want to go back Harry?"

"Yes. No. Bloody Hell, I don't know. I do know I can't lose you love. It's just been eating at me. Despite the wreck and almost getting us both killed I will have to say this has been the best summer of my life."

"But…" she led for him.

Harry sighed. "But I've been thinking. The Americans have that saying, Freedom isn't free. They paid for their freedom from us. They fought the good fight and won their independence. Our own history is full of such heroes. People doing what was right and not what was easy or desirable. Maybe running away isn't the answer to our problems. Maybe, maybe we need to go back and fight for it." He turned to look at his lover. "We have enough money and resources that I am pretty sure we could stay one step ahead of anyone tracking us for a long time. But at what cost Hermione? Is losing your parents really worth 'us'? Losing Remus? Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Tonks, McGonagall, Fenwick, or Hagrid?" Harry turned away. Crookshanks was sunning himself on top of one of the giant turtles in front of him. The turtle in question didn't seem to mind being his taxi as he ambled along looking for something tasty to eat. Hedwig floated around them enjoying the new environment and freedom of the sky. "How long can I justify being a selfish pillock before I have to return? I don't think I could take it if people we care for or love die while we are gone. I'm not even sure I can really enjoy myself being away while knowing the Dark Tosser is out there trying to make my fears reality."

He felt her arms encircle him while he faced the ocean. Her cheek rested into his back while she held him. "I know Harry. I've been thinking the same thing since we came back to Arx Tutela. Do you think we are ready to face what we left behind? What are you proposing we do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Voldemort… you saw my memory of him fighting Dumbledore. Every day we learn something is a day he learns something more. The gap between us is never going to close. The stronger I get the stronger he gets. I am never going to be stronger than he is. He's got an army; it's just you and me right now. I doubt very seriously he's going to just pop up for tea because I asked him to and settle this one way or the other. The only thing I see changing between now and a few years from now is going to be the lack of allies. The Prophecy…"

"I have told you some of my ideas on that Harry. It's too vague."

"Seemed pretty specific to me Hermione. One of us has to kill the other."

He felt her body shake a bit behind him. He could feel her fear through their link but her voice was strong. "It pretty clearly defines you with the 'Mark him as his equal' part. Everything else could have meant you or Neville. But Neville didn't get a mark from Voldemort so that leaves you. The part that scares me the most is 'Either must die at the hands of the other' part. Either could mean one or the other but it could also mean both. That scares me Harry. That you both have to die…"

They'd had this conversation a few times but he felt a chill every time they did. "I know love. I know. Do you think that is how Dumbledore took it? That we both would have to die?"

He felt her shutter behind him. In a quiet voice he almost didn't hear she said simply. "yes."

That was what he was thinking as well. It would explain why he was placed with the Dursleys. Raised broken and desperate for anything to help. Ever grateful to anyone who could have saved him. Willing to do anything, maybe even die, for it all too just end. Had it not been for Hermione he just might have done it too. He turned in her grasp so he could face her. His hands slowly rose to cup both sides of her face while he looked deeply into her loving eyes. "Are you prepared for that to happen? You said yourself it was a coin flip for any of the outcomes. In one he lives, I die. In another I live he dies. In the last, we both die. One third odds I come out of this alive. Even then there is no guarantees you won't be killed in any one of those outcomes which gives you even less odds than me."

In a tone that brooked no dismissal Hermione told him, "I will be with you when you stand against him love. Either in spirit or standing next to you. Me and you Harry. You would never let me stand against him alone. I will not allow you to do so. No matter the outcome, there _is_ no me without you. We stand together, or not at all."

He felt her love bore into him from her eyes and through her heart. Harry nodded. "Together." He whispered.

The moment was broken a second later by a voice neither had heard in a long time. "Well played Potter. A merry chase you've led me on. Move slowly apart and keep your wands stowed. Let's not make an already awkward situation worse eh?"

Both of them moved slowly apart turning to see Professor Moody standing before them with his wand drawn but not directly on them.

"That aint no komodo dragon…" Harry mumbled to Hermione before he raised his voice to the man before them."Professor Moody. You look like shite. Want to grab a shower and a change of clothes? Maybe a nap? We can hit the beach and you can see some girls you wouldn't have to use your freaky eye to ogle properly." Harry quipped.

Moody couldn't keep the small smile off his face that forced its way into his twisted mouth. "Funny Potter. It's been a merry chase."

"Better than last time. I got two extra months distance."

"Got your memory back I see. Good for you. Never agreed with Albus for doing that in the first place. I could see denying you it until your eleventh but not totally. Glad your whole."

All three stood battle ready. Tense with bodies only a flinch away from responding. Harry nodded slowly. "I remember you removing most of the things Dumbledore did. So, now what?" Harry asked.

"We go back. You're too unprotected out here. If I can find you, they can."

Harry didn't respond. Their soul bond so far didn't allow for any kind of communication. They could share memories and feelings however. It took a long time to work it out but they managed to work this to their advantage. Harry pushed eagerness and desire through their link. A few memories of Mad-Eye fighting in the Ministry as well as throwing some random scenes of them. Hermione replied with acceptance and images of the beach below mixed with a few things form their experiences in Raze's world. Harry lowered his head and allowed a slight smirk to from on his face. Their inner communion lasted less than one heart beat but long enough for both to understand what was going to happen. Three months ago neither would have dreamed of doing this. If they could beat Professor Moody, they could possibly hold their own against the average Death Eater. This would decide if they were ready or not.

Mad-Eye noticed their body postures shift slightly. When Harry winked at him the growl of frustration that had been building in him broke. As did the fight between them.

Faster than they could blink Moody threw stunners, binding ropes, flash bangs as well as concussion spells. The sudden onslaught turned the quite cliff meadow into a roaring battle ground. It lasted only a moment before a massive explosion of sound erupted from Granger. He threw himself to the right not knowing what spell she was casting since it happened so quickly. The spike of blue white electricity arced past him through where he stood a moment ago. The sudden quite after the sharp crack was filled a second later by the exploding of a tree in the distance. He shook his head to clear it before raising his eyes to look at them in stunned disbelief. A slight unnatural mist hung in the air before him quickly clearing. Once it did his eyes couldn't see the kids. He smiled to himself while picking himself up. Once on his feet he rushed forward faster than anyone would have credited to him. The only thing on the cliff from either of them was their cameras and one of their packs. He moved to the cliff face looking down to see if they somehow managed to make the beach below and spotted them. Them and several of the spells they were casting in his direction. He apparated to the beach below to flank them just getting missed by several spells he didn't recognize.

"You got a death wish Potter?" He yelled while casting the flame whip and rearing back to strike.

They dove apart from each other using the black stones that littered the beach as cover. Moody's strike missed glassing a three foot streak in the sand between them. Harry seeing what happened to the sand moved from his cover to one closer to their opponent while Hermione set up her next move.

"If you want us to come with you you're going to have to work for it Professor! We haven't been sitting on our arses all summer so let's see what you got!"

Harry felt he air slowly start to back build. Knowing Hermione needed a few more moments to do her bit he jumped from his cover when Moody made his next strike. As the fire whip sailed through the air toward him Harry raised his left arm as if to block it. A slight flair of purple mist smoked from his arm just before the whip hit the duelers shield he summoned wandlessly. A quick jerk as if he was trying to yank the whip from Mad-Eye caused the flames to break loose from Moody's wand. The fire was sucked into a fiercely rolling ball of fire in Harry's hand. He quickly brought close to his mouth before harshly expelling his breath. Harry narrowed his eyes while wandless stealing every single bit of oxygen form the area he could and funneling just those O2 atoms into his attack. It created a torrent of blue white flames that torched a path in front of him six feet wide and easily traveling the twenty yards to his target. After the flames were used up he took notice of the rock conjuration Moody erected to hide behind. The air was thin from his spell work but he sucked in a greedy breath to get as much of what was left into his lungs as he could. He was lightheaded but more than up to the task ahead.

Harry took out his wand and started casting reductors wanded and wandless. Wild Magic misted from his form and trailing the spells while he kept up throwing the destructive curses trying to destroy Moody's cover and keep him pinned. After a few volleys a soft pop to his right brought his attention to his flank. Too slow to react he found himself hit by the Professor's banishing curse.

"Nice trick Potter but if that is all you have then you have a long way to go." Moody shouted to Harry. His body ragdoll skipped like a stone across the water several times before it fell below the surface.

Hermione took that moment to appear and directed the air currents from above them to the ground at Moody's feet. "Try this one then Professor!"

Having forgot for the moment about Granger Mad-Eye turned to look at the newest threat only to have a hurricane force wind send sand, stone, and dirt into his face before the sear force of the wind picked him up and sent him flying toward the cliff behind him. Hermione watched her Ex Professor lift up off the ground and into the air before he twisted and disappeared. She released the hold she had on the air current before she Apparated away to present a harder target for him to hit. When she appeared she was thankful for her forethought when the area she was standing in previously erupted in flurry of magic. She quickly discovered were he appeared and started sending various curses and hexes of her own driving him to seek cover or discover just how good she was at her own spell work.

Before he could counter, Moody found himself hit with torrent of water from his own flank. The sideways geyser sent him skidding into the cliff wall uncontrollably. Hermione raised her wand contorting the water in a similar way that Dumbledore did to Voldemort from Harry's Memories. The small magical sphere that manifested between her wand and hand struggled and was incredibly hard to maintain. A great sphere of sea water rolled around the beach with Moody inside struggling to brake free.

Harry glided inland. A column of swirling water rose form the ocean below him supporting him a dozen feet above the waves. It enveloped him up to his sternum before V'ing out to cover both of his shoulders. From there it traveled down his arms which were elongated into contorting watery whips filed with shell and stone. Once he got close enough Harry reared back and began flailing at Hermione's sphere, and the old Auror within.

Harry only managed a couple of strikes before a massive pulse of magic shattered Hermione's sphere and his concentration on the ocean water surrounding him. With a curse he apparated close to Hermione as soon as he started falling.

For the next fifteen minutes all three apparated around the beach casting various curses, hexes, enchantments or charms at each other in an attempt to get the better of the other. No one stayed in one place long. Spell counters consisted more of redirecting them than actually countering. Shields consisted of what cover they could find on the beach, what they could conjure, summon, or manipulate. Wreckage from the fight quickly became weapons everyone used against their opponent. Harry and Hermione showed Moody just how inventive they were by playing off each other. He would conjure blocks of stone or cause shields of rock to erupt from the sand in front of them to block some of the more dangerous spells while Hermione would banish the remains at Moody causing him to shield himself or apparate. Sometimes Hermione would cause spikes of stone to strike out from the ground either at Moody or to block a spell Harry couldn't while Harry attacked. Several times he managed to bring up weak versions of the shield spell Voldemort used in the ministry battle. The Shamans book explained everything they needed to know about it. In the last few weeks they had tried hard to master that spell but so far neither had really gotten more than weak versions of it. Protegos didn't last long against the old Auror and were completely abandoned after the first couple of volleys from him almost killed them both.

A loud Gong like sound signaled the latest in his attempts to cast the shield failing. His body rolled in the sand to escape the stunner and concussion spells sent by Moody. Thankfully the bone breaker was stopped by the shield. He finally came to a stop diving behind a conjured bunker of stone next to Hermione.

"Having fun yet?" He shouted over the spell fire that hammered the cover they hid behind.

"Just like old times Harry. All we need now is Raze to pop up and start throwing fireballs at us!"

"Shame he never taught us how to do that!" Harry laughed just before they apparated to better cover behind Moody. Both of them saw the stone crack in half from the massive force of the spell Moody put into it before they sent their own reductors in his direction. Apparating again they bunkered down behind their own individual rock outcrop trying to find were he went to now. "I think Mad-Eye's enjoying this as much as we are!"

Both spotted him at the same time, still working in sync and playing off each other's moves, they begun the next round. After a flurry of magic they once again apparated to new cover. Hermione looked over at Harry panting form that last effort. "Apparaters cramps are starting to set in Harry, we need to finish this if we can."

Harry nodded. He'd been feeling the body wide cramps for a while now and it was slowing his casting down significantly. The human body was not designed to handle that many compressions in so little time. Both ducked when a burst of flame struck the rock they hid behind. Waves of rolling heat almost singed them were they hid.

"Manky Minge! Bugger Fuck! Shite!" Harry cursed. This reminded him far too much of when that Horntail had him pinned when he was trying to summon his firebolt. He turned to look at Hermione slightly surprised when she didn't yell at him for his language. "Alright, time to get a bit dirty. Here's what we are going to do…"

For his part Moody was truly enjoying himself. Those kids had come closer to killing him in the last fifteen minutes than anyone in the last fifteen years. They worked seamlessly together somehow communicating or reading each other. When he tried to read them using his Legilimency he got nothing. Nothing but grey where he should have found spell work. Their spells packed more than a little kick confirming the suspicions he gained from the wolf carcass. That bolt of lightning Granger started off with would have been more than enough to put him down had it actually hit. After they almost drowned him he stopped pulling his punches and really started to hammer at them. They wanted a fight and he was more than enough wizard to give them one to remember. To his mind it was better they learned this lesson from him instead of some Death Eater who wouldn't let them live to learn from the experience. His battle robes rested in complete disrepair on his old frame. Several times shrapnel or banished objects had almost spit him. Only his reflexes saved him from serious injury but his robes and cloak took a beating. He raised his wand stopping the Dragons Breath curse he was using.

"You lot still alive back there?" a moment of silence passed. "You can give up at any time Potter." Suddenly two massive hands of sand burst upward at either side of him slamming together attempting to grab him. Reacting quickly he threw himself backward before rolling into a kneeling position. His magical eye spun quickly trying to find the little buggers. His escape was short lived however when he felt his leg wooden leg glued to the sand preventing him from moving. What looked like roots sprung from the foot and into the sand quickly spreading away from him. He raised his wand to cast a cutting curse so he could apparated and counter attack when he felt a wand touch to the back of his neck. A quick check with his magical eye brought a smile to his face. It was Harry Potter's wand.

He was breathing hard. His clothes didn't look much better than Moody's. Potter's shirt was barely hanging on him and his jeans were practically shredded. His good eye showed Granger coming out of cover closer than expected her to be with her wand on him. She didn't fare any better in their battle either.

With a flick of his wrist Potter signaled him to toss his wand to Granger. Still smiling he did just that.

"Like my own son you are boy. Still, dirty trick that." Mad-Eye gestured to his wooden leg. His smile never left his face. "I approve. Care to tell me how you managed it? Never had that done before."

His answer came from Granger. She smiled knowingly. "I am sure you are aware of Gibson's First Law of Holomorphism? A little creative enchantment to the wood that made your leg think it was still a part of the tree it came from, then a mingling of a slight temporal field and you found yourself blessed with a very fast growing season."

Moody hauled his head back and laughed. The chit managed to get him with a farmer's charm! "Well done lass, well done! I'll make sure to fix that problem later." He turned his head to look at Potter with both eyes before repeating the words he uttered to him on the cliff. "So, what now eh?"

Still breathing hard Harry slightly smiled but didn't lower his wand. If anything his grip became a bit tighter. "I have a message for Dumbledore. Care to play the messenger?"

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am very honored by all the reviews and responses to the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you have enjoyed the others. Thank you to my wife for the title and listening to me read it.

I think the next chapter will go back to some other people.


	16. Ripples Makes Waves

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Me, myself, and I. Pretty sure we still managed to get it wrong… Yeah, working without a Beta here people, but hope you enjoy the update anyways.

**Chapter 16, Ripples Make Waves**

A small island on the Blue Ridge Lake in northern Georgia was the current destination of the pontoon boat speeding across the surface. Roland Basil piloted the boat while his brother sat looking about drinking from his beer. Both loved the wind and water, not to mention the scenery of the area in the fading summer but even these simple pleasures were not enough to intrude on their brooding thoughts. The lush green island came into view as they slowly rounded the curve when Roland started talking for the first time in over half an hour of traveling the water ways.

"She's going to divorce you, you know. I like Cis but if you come with me she's going to divorce you. She was really pissed you resigned your commission with the Army as it is."

Ben sighed. "I know. I love Cicely Roland, but family comes first. I've done my time. Don't get me wrong I love military life but we got things to do and it's the only way I can be there to do it. My CO was talking about Okinawa for my next post. If it was Britain yeah I might have worked something out but…"

Both were silent while Roland lowered the speed of the boat so he could dock and tie the boat off. While working on the tie off he turned to his brother trying one more time to change his mind. "I got this bro. I could use the compn'y yeah, but you don't need to. It's my fight."

Unfazed by his statement Ben countered. "Family bro, Nuff said."

Finally nodding his acceptance Roland nodded back. "Nuff said. Come on, I got get our packs and then break the news to Missy. You might not be the only one getting divorced soon."

Both brothers started the long walk down the winding walk way passing the multitude of plants, most magical in nature, to the great log cabin house that rested on the center of the island in silence. Just before they would have walked up and entered the house Roland turned to the right taking the path that led to a four story tower that stood sentry over the grounds. A quick twist of the key let them in to a room that until that moment no one but Roland had entered.

Ben remained thoughtful while Roland made for the massive safe that took up the back side of the wall. The safe itself had more than a few enchantments laid upon it. One of which was an elegant expansion charm. Handy, if like Roland, you needed to stash quite a lot of things too big for the usual safe and didn't want five or six of the things scattered about. Things like the M16A4 he pulled from its protective confines once he opened it. He handed the heavy weapon to his brother while taking out a second one for himself. Ben only grunted. With all the trading his brother did it really didn't surprise him he had access to military grade hardware.

Both brothers sighted down the scopes making individual adjustments to suit themselves. Ben spoke first. "The under barrel launcher for show or does it actually work?"

Roland smiled grimly. "They work." He tossed his brother a cartridge that had a single strip of yellow tape around it. "Standard 5.56 rounds." Ben loaded the rifle while watching Roland take out a duffle bag and start loading it. Pistols, grenades for the M203s, holsters and various other odds and ends joined the clips for the rifles.

"Whats with the different colored tape on the clips bro?"

"Yellow means standard 5.56 rounds. Blue are blanks. I use those the most for my 9mm. Scares the shit out of thieves when I'm campin and they are looking for an easy score. I've never used the others but I know what they do."

"Sounds ominous. Enlighten me."

Roland sighed only pausing to zip the bag closed before he took out two backpacks and began checking them. "Remember that scare we had about five years ago with the giants?" After Ben nodded he continued. "I used to know this guy in Oklahoma. He's a Mundane survivalist but his son's got the gift. Anyhow I was down there trading for Chimera hides with a few traders when he wandered into the camp we were using. Had a pack of Lycan's looking to have him for dinner chasing after him. The traders bailed but I managed to drive them off. Half dead I did what I could for him and took him back to his bunker. He wanted to know what he could do to pay me back. I told him the only thing I really needed was help with a rouge band of Giants. Kinda joking with him you know? He had his son load up my truck with all kinds of things."

"His son explained to me the significance of the clips and color codes then told me what he did to the clips. Basically he was looking for a way to get even more rounds into each clip to cut down on reload time as well as saving space. What he ended up with was even better. He created a runescape that would duplicate a single round. The conjured round would then be loaded into the weapon and fired. However, after ten seconds the round vanishes leaving no trace of bullet or casing. Any wounds however are very real regardless. The runescape is powered by sophisticated draw runes and other such things. However high usage, say from a prolonged fire fight or if you are going full auto for longer than a few moments the clip runs dry and has to recharge. He gave me several of each kind mind you."

"He started to experiment after he got it working and that is where the other colors come in. Orange is for fragmentation rounds. Each round explodes on impact. The explosion itself is not very large but when you think of the muzzle velocity of each round being just over three thousand feet per second with over seven hundred cyclic rounds per minute and each round fragging on contact sending shards of bullet flying all over the target area, well you get the idea."

Ben swallowed thickly while Roland continued his explanation. "Red is worse. He found some way to shrink down .50 rounds for various anti material rifles. In other words each round is fired small with the enchantment keeping it small negated as it leaves the barrel. These rounds have enough punch to put an armored vehicle on its ass and you can fire them insanely fast and more of them. One full burst and we are talking swiss cheese in a can brother. That's what I used on the giants and let me tell you something, it was nasty. Finally the black bound clips make the others look like BB rounds. The Black ones fire mortar shells. Highly explosive ones. Don't forget, the rounds also vanish after a couple of seconds leaving no evidence except for the destruction it caused."

"Sweet Jesus. That means…"

Roland nodded his head. "Yeah it gives each of us the firepower of a tank Brigade with the mobility of a Guerilla. It never ceases to surprises me how people can find new ways to kill each other when they put their minds to it."

"Fuck me brother. What the hell are you doing with things like this? Why didn't you get rid of it after you dealt with the Giants?"

Roland looked at his brother like he was crazy. "How? Can you imagine what would happen if these things fell into the wrong hands? The damage it could cause? The guys I got them from ended up all getting killed off a few months later when both governments, magical and mundane, sent in a massive force because they found out about them. These are the only ones in existence anymore. How in the hell could I get rid of them without joining them or worse, letting them fall into the wrong hands? I don't know how to destroy them and I couldn't just dump um. So that left just one thing I could do. I locked them up in my safe and forgot about them."

"Until now."

Roland looked toward his house that had his wife and kids. "I swore to Melissa I would never let anything happen to our children Do you remember what she was like when she lost Brennen?" after a sorrowful nod from his brother he continued. "We had this huge fight when they got their letters for Hogwarts. Melissa wanted to keep them here to attend Savannah's School for the Gifted. I pushed for Hogwarts because of the Legacy they have. They're the first in several generations to have the gift. All those with the gift on her side have gone to Hogwarts. Even if the British send their kids there the MacGregor's have always sent them there because it's in Scotland. Morgan especially was excited by the idea. She's always loved McGonagall when she came by during the summers. I mean, it's Hogwarts, how could it be unsafe, I asked her. She made me swear that if anything happened I would protect them. She was so frantic until I swore to her that if anything happened over there I would take care of it. She was frantic with worry people would figure out their apart of Clan MacGregor. There's still a lot of hate for the clan among the British. I told her their Basils and no one would figure it out if the kids kept their mouths closed. Still she wouldn't settle down until I promised. I don't know what the hell is going on over there but I intend to find out and shoot it. If this Voldemort or his Death Eaters want to pick a fight with me or mine, I'm his Huckleberry." Roland slapped the side of the rifle he was holding. "I got his Blood Supremacy right here. In a week we're gunna be in the Death Eater killing business, and Brother, I got a feeling Business is gunna be boomin."

xxxxxxx

The old man zipped up the duffle bag sealing the contents of his effects within. It was decided that they would take only traditional effects, and as many pieces of flint from the 'Hallows' as they could comfortably carry. There had always been powerful spirit medicine associated with the stones that guarded the sacred burial place of Heartland. Once more he checked the plane ticket in his pocket to confirm the time of his departure. It hadn't changed since the last time he check it two minutes ago and he was hours ahead of when he schedule himself to leave. With nothing else to do he picked up the duffle and left his home walking out into the pure sunlight that bathed Heartland. Standing on his porch he took a long look wanting to cement every detail into his mind. He knew in his old bones, he would not be returning. It was the same feeling he had that morning a few months ago when he left on his yearly pilgrimage to walk the boarders of their lands. He knew that was the journey he would finally find Raven and Owl for his Father.

Jim let out a sigh. He missed his father. Together they had spent many years preparing for the arrival of their ancestors children. There were many times it seemed to be just the two of them who still believed. Even his own children didn't believe in the old ways as he and his father did. It was the way of the world now. There were only a few hold outs left from the old ways. Even his Fathers generation had many who chose to adapt to the changing times and not hold to the old values and beliefs. His own generation had more, and it would have been easier to count who did believe than who did not in his children's generation. By the time his Grandchildren were of age, the old ways would be gone and forgotten.

His thoughts moved to the night his Father had died. Jim didn't approve of his Fathers methods to heal Raven and Owl but knew there must have been no other way. Suicide was very frowned on in their culture. Often, those who did so, were seen as selfish and unworthy people to enter the lands of their ancestors in the afterlife. Jim wasn't there but he, and only he, saw his Fathers face when at dawn he walked in to check on them. There was a victorious smile etched on his anchient face that even the cold embrace of death could not remove. It was all Jim needed to see to know that his Father died successful in fulfilling their Ancestors wishes. It was the smile of victory even in death. None of their people steeped in the old ways could have hoped for more. Jim only hopped that whatever battle had been fought that night was enough for his ancestors to forgive him. The only thing he could do was to cover the incident up. He very carefully removed the spirit dagger making sure not to touch it with any part of his skin. The hide he used to protect himself was used to wrap it so that no one would accidently make contact with it. A blood bond had been made between his Father and Raven that night, and only Raven could touch the spirit weapon now. Per his Father's wishes he packed all that he was told to and gave it to the trader Roland when he picked them up. He was an honorable man and would see Raven and Owl would get them when they recovered. The only thing anyone else knew of that night was that his father had died from the strain of healing Raven and Owl. All the specifics he would take with him to his own grave. There the knowledge would be buried for all time. He owed his father much and the least he could do would be to prevent any perceived dishonor upon his name among the living.

On his shoulder he felt the warm touch of his beloved. He didn't need to turn to her to know the look on her face as she looked at him. In all the times in his life he left home to walk the path of their ancestors never once had she ever been concerned he would not return. Both of them knew he was not returning from this quest. He was not as young as he used to be, and the Great War over the ocean was meant for those whose blood did not take so long to quicken. He was in good shape for a man of his sixty years, but the path of the warrior was one meant to be walked by younger people. His tired eyes finally noticed the troop of older men waiting for him by the Van. They were the last of their kind. They had no place in this new world of technology. There was no room in this new world for their beliefs. The old ways were held on to by only the few of them and soon, they too would pass into obscurity as the younger generation became the elders. It would be better this way. To die in a Great War helping Raven and Owl, to know when rejoined their ancestors they lived by the ways of old, until the last breath. To die as Warriors of the People! Not from old age in a world where none of their children understood or had any desire to understand the ways that had defined them all their lives.

Jim slowly turned to take one last look at his wife of over forty years. She was his other half. She, who had steadfastly loved him in times of trial and times of ease. Never wavering and always steady. She had given him one daughter, and two fine sons. None of them believed in the old ways, but they did very well for themselves in the world they chose. He couldn't ask for more. Slowly, reverently, he raised his hand to cup the side of her face allowing his thumb to slowly slide along her fine cheek bone. Though she had aged as he had these long years to him she always looked as she did the day they were joined. He didn't tell her he loved her. He didn't need to. She looked into his eyes and together they shared a moment of complete understanding of each other's hearts. Words would have simply ruined the exchange. The only crack in herself control was the single tear that spilled from her eye. He too wished they had more time together. There would never be enough time for them to share their hearts, but he would have loved to have had more anyways.

"FATHER!" Jim turned away from his beloved to take in the furious countenance of his daughter.

He didn't not answer her in the language of the Americans, but in their own language. _"Yes my daughter?"_

"You can't do this, it's beyond stupid! What are you thinking?"

Jim raised an eyebrow at her tone but did not chastise her. It didn't surprise him she had found out about his plans. She had always been a very knowledgeable woman. This was, however, just another aspect of the different paths he and most of the others have chosen for their lives.

"_You have chosen to walk the path you walk. I walk the path I have chosen."_

"Do you have any idea how stupid it is to do what you plan? Dad you just can't go to a different country and walk around hunting people! You're going to get caught and put in prison! Don't get me started on how ridiculous it is for you to fly to England to play Indian hunter."

Jim walked over to his daughter ignoring her comments and embraced her. He felt a pang in his heart when she didn't return it. As he pulled back he looked into her confused and enraged face. _"Goodbye Swift as a Doe. Take care of your Mother and Brothers."_

Jim turned to walk to those who waited for him. All of them looked anywhere but at the family before them respecting their privacy. Jim knew they all would have had similar goodbyes from their own families.

"MOM! Do something!"

For the first time since she approached him this morning Jim heard his wife speak. _"Strong as Mountain!"_

Jim stopped and turned to look at her. _"You have never been like those whose hearts are filled with the fear of death, so when their time comes they weep and pray for a little more time to live their lives over again in a different way. You are Strong as Mountain! When your time comes, throw open your heart and sing your death song proudly, and die like a hero going home!"_

Marlene looked shocked at what she said. "MOTHER!"

Jim nodded slightly to his wife before turning back to those who would be accompanying him on the journey ahead.

Marlene for her part was still looking horrified that her mother would condone the madness that was happening. "Why? Mom, he's going to get put in prison over there, or worse be killed!"

Her mother's eyes never left the form of her father as he climbed into the van with the others. "I know."

"What?"

"I have always known. I love you daughter but you laugh at the old ways. You do not feel them in your heart, understand them in your bones as your Father and I do. Your Father is a Warrior of the People! Since the day he was six and killed a bear with a poorly made spear he himself crafted. Since the day he heard the words of our Ancestors and took into his heart the duty they gave to him. You speak to your father as if he was feebleminded, mocking his beliefs. He knows he is going to war, and will not see its end. I have known this day was going to come since the day my life was tied to his. With the arrival of Raven and Owl, we knew our remaining time was ending. Regardless of how I feel about it, or what your father or I might want, this has always been the way of these things."

"Their names are Harry and Hermione! NOT Raven and Owl!"

Marlene's mother finally removed her eyes from the departing van to look at her only daughter. "And that is why you do not understand. You see the world through the eyes of the Americans. Your father sees the world through the ways of our people. You see your father going to play 'Indian Hunter'. I see the man I have loved for many years going to fight a war so it does not reach his home. You see a man who is going to his death for no reason but his feeble attempts to follow an archaic way of life that has no place in the 'Modern' world. I see a proud Warrior going to his death knowing he gave all so that the enemy would not be _able_ to take away your right to your blindness."

"It's not even anywhere near our lands! It has nothing to do with us or Father! It's not even our war to fight!"

Her mother turned to look at the dust cloud that was the only indication of where the van, and the other half of her heart, had gone. "It is now."

xxxxxxx

Robert stood up from his table to stretch. He'd been here a long time trying to decipher the old Latin text Raze had tasked him to. It was slow going with all the chameleon like words and if he was honest with himself, he really wasn't that fluent in the old language. He was, however, better than anyone else in the area which was why the task fell to him. A task he liked only slightly more than playing GateKeeper to Raze's little world. Muscles loosened he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of the dark liquid hoping it would simulate his flagging mind.

This particular text was froth with hidden meanings which made it even more difficult to translate properly. Robert was pretty sure it was meant to be since he was almost certain it was some kind of prophecy. If it was, it was the worst prophecy he had ever translated. Everything was so ambiguous and unclear. He hoped it would clear up when he finished translating it but it seemed as if every single word had double or triple meanings and with each word refined one behind it changed as well as two in front. Robert sighed as the hot liquid when to work on his nerves and his eyes once again settled on the old leather bound tome on the table half buried in note pages. He'd get it. He always did. He just wished he knew why Raze wanted this translated so badly.

He took another drink from the steaming white cup in his hand and slowly made his way back to the table intending to once again try and translate the fourth sentence of the first paragraph when something intruded on his thinking. It was quiet.

Robert looked around the room as if some clue would spring from his possessions and explain to him why he couldn't hear the subtle hum from the towers generators. The room had always been awash with a slight almost undetectable hum that drove him insane the first three weeks he lived here. In time he'd gotten used to it and could sleep through it but now there was no hum. There was always a hum. For as long as he lived in this room for the last three years there was that hum, but not now. Robert placed down his cup on the table not caring if it was on wood or his notes still looking around the room. The sudden pounding on his door rang like a gunshot through is nerves making him jump pulling wild magic about him and half set with a series of nasty and lethal magic's.

"Fuck man I almost blew a hole through damn wall when you started beating on the door. What's going on?" He asked once he opened the door revealing one of the training acolytes.

The trainee before him was half out of breath when he answered. "The, the generators stopped working!"

"Bullshit." They never stopped working. Raze designed the things himself to power the gateways and everything else in Arx Tutela.

"They did! There's people everywhere running around but no one knows anything! There's someone from the mayor's office wanting to talk to the GateKeeper but Joanne told me I had to run down here to tell you to meet her at the Nexus."

Cursing under his breath Robert marched out of the room half running to meet Joanne. "Is she the GateKeeper today?"

"Yes and she doesn't know anything more than any of the engineers at the power station. The only generator still running is number five which is supposed to run basic needs but all its power is going to the Nexus. No one can get any of the others to restart."

"Damn it. Go to the Mayors aid and let him know we are doing what we can and hopefully we will get main power back online by the end of the day. Otherwise, I will personally give him a status report of what we know and projections on repair by six tonight."

The young man nodded before he headed out to do as he was assigned. Robert shook his head. He was the Elder of Raze's people being one of the first ones trained so they all looked to him for guidance but nothing like this had ever happened before. It took him over half an hour to navigate the keep to arrive at the room they termed, 'The Nexus.'

Robert walked through the open door which had two other acolytes posted on guard and into the room itself. The Room was really nothing more than an empty room with seven door frames sitting in a circle. The high peaked ceiling above normally was a storm of magic's but at this moment was strangely still showing only a slight wild mist floating about. He felt his eyes widen at the fact all the frames were empty of the usual inky violet vortex, save one.

"Fuck me…"

"No shit Robert. Every portal to Magndane is dead. What the hell is going on? Even the main portal is dead. Best as I can tell the only portal that still works is that one." Robert looked at the pretty young brunette dressed in the GateKeeper garb with her hood thrown back. She was pointing at the only working portal.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know Joanne? I was in my room doing translations and didn't even know the system was down."

"Has it ever failed before?"

"Never. Was there anyone in here today?"

Frustrated she shook her head. "You know as well as I do no one is allowed in here, ever. We don't even allow magic in any of the rooms that boarder this one."

"No need to get your panties in a knot Joanne, I was just checking."

"I'll have you know I don't wear…" Joanne started but stopped when the only working portal suddenly started throwing off light as if it had been touched by a livewire. Both of them shielded their eyes the best they could and watched the portal darkened before a loud crack was heard and a figure walked out.

It was a very imposing man that easily stood over six feet tall. The figure had long white hair that fell to his lower back. He was bare chest proudly showing a strong muscular frame. His tanned healthy looking skin showed only one flaw. A scar that ran from above his right eye, down his cheek, neck, chest ending somewhere below his belt line on his hip. If the man tilted his head just right it would have been a straight line. The eye which the scar ran through was milky looking in contrast to the piercing blue-green of the other one. The only adornment he wore aside from his trousers and boots was the great book that rested on his right hip in a case secured to him by his thick wide leather belt.

"Holy shit…" Joanne whispered.

As the glare from the magic's died down Robert stepped forward extending his hand to the man. "My lord Raze. It is good to see you again."

The man looked at him for a moment before he smiled. "Robert. Good. Joanne, good to see you as well." He greeted the pair of them before he started walking out. Both of then hurried to keep up with his strong strides. "Joanne, send someone to the Power Plant and let them know they can fire up generators two and eight for the town to use now. Make sure it's only for town use, if they haven't gotten them running yet, that is why. The lock down on the gateways will prevent any of them from working until they get those adjustments made. Afterward get everyone in Arx Tutela who was ever my apprentice here for a meeting in the Conference room. Also find out where my robe and staff were stored and bring them to me."

"Of course Raze. At once." She replied before she turned away from the two walking figures.

Once Joanne was gone Robert looked to Raze. "What's going on? You haven't left Magnadane since you created it…"

It took two turns and one long hallway before he was answered by the powerful figure walking next to him. "Two reasons."

"And they would be…what?"

"I had been in there long enough. There was only so much more I could have done, and none of it I haven't done already a thousand times."

"And the other?"

Raze brought up his hand and traced the old scar on his face. "Harry Potter told me Gibbon got thrown into Azkaban but most likely won't stay there long. It's long past time he and I settled an old account. Besides, can't let those two kids have all the fun. Come Robert! There are great magic's to work, life threating situations to escape from, and people in serious need of killing! What more could you ask for from life?"

"Er, a twenty year old rich red-headed nymphomaniac who owns a liquor store?" Robert answered.

Raze threw back his head and laughed heartily. "And what better way for the fair maiden to noticed your fugly ass than to hear of your conquests and glory being sung and immortalized by bards everywhere!"

xxxxxxx

Dumbledore heard the chime from the gargoyle sentry at the foot of the stairs to the Headmasters suite. He had spent the last five hours bogged down in paperwork that Minerva had said she was too busy to do for him involving the administration of the school. He would welcome anyone coming into his office at this point to tear him away from the endless reports, assessments, logs, and supply lists that required his signature for approval. He recognized the voices of Alastor and his Deputy Headmistress long before the door was opened by the old Auror himself.

"…fine. I told ye before its nothing life threating. I got those patched up before I caught the international Portkey back."

Dumbledore felt his Grandfatherly mask fracture when he took in the appearance of his old friend. "Good Lord Alastor, you look dreadful. Did you encounter trouble before you arrived at Hogwarts?"

The grizzled man shook his head. "No, I got these a couple of days ago when I corned Potter and Granger in South America."

The hobbling Auror took seat before him while Minerva waved her wand a few times over him obviously checking to see if he was in fact going to be alight. Dumbledore slumped in his chair. "I take it then you were unable to secure them and bring them back."

Mad-Eye chuckled. "Not a chance. Those two are good, and as a team, Damn good. I've passed trainees into the Auror ranks that were nowhere as good as those two. You sure Potters really James's Son? I'm not saying I ever had a shot with Lily, but I swear that boy is mine, the way he fights."

"In your wildest dreams Alastor. You're old enough to have been Lily's father, and I don't remember her every having any inclination to suicidal paranoid Aurors. If I remember correctly she liked her men slightly younger, and far less insane." Quipped the Head of Gryffindor house.

Alastor twisted smile flashed at her. "You would have been proud of your cubs. I was."

Her wand waving stilled for a moment while she looked at the haggard man sitting before her. "They are well then?"

He nodded. "Very. Fitter than I have ever seen them before. And they fight like Lions with bites just as nasty." Mad-Eye addressed Dumbledore. "I was lucky. They had me dead to rights and I can tell you of at least four moments I thought they had me for sure with only luck keeping my skin on my bones. I'm getting too old for this Albus."

"What happened Alastor?"

"I messaged you they bamboozled me into hunting ghosts in Peru and Mexico. The information I got said they were heading out to the Galapagos to do some sightseeing. When I caught up with them they were doing just that. They declined my advice that they should return for their safety. Then we had a proper battle the likes of which I can only count on one hand that I have ever had the equal of. They beat me Albus, cold as shite. They've learned a thing or two this summer and I have no doubts they were holding back their full potential. They wanted to defeat me, not kill me. I am under no delusions that if they wanted me dead, they could have done it at any time."

Dumbledore placed his face in his hands. It was going too far. Harry was growing far too powerful to be controlled and all his plans were falling into ruin. If Alastor couldn't capture Harry or convince him to return, it was likely there was just no chance of them being able to salvage anything from this situation. "I see." Without any of the old Potter things from the Vault to use as a new focus to track Harry, Mad-Eye had been his last hope. The ageing Headmaster raised his head up knowing that this battle was all but lost but had to ask anyways. "I don't suppose you know where they have gone to ground now?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Mad-Eye replied as his good eye slowly lowered from relief at the numbing charm Minerva had just applied to his ribs. He wasn't going to complain about it but they'd been aching spectacularly ever since the fight. After he took a moment to enjoy the lack of stabbing pain in his side he resumed speaking ignoring Dumbledore's hopeful expression. "Potter said he would be willing to return to Hogwarts this year, but he had conditions."

The Headmaster frowned at that statement. I was not in him to accept any terms delivered by a child, no matter who that child might have been. "I see. And they are?"

"He wants you to swear an Unbreakable Vow that you will never use magic, potions, or influence the Grangers in any fashion ever again. He wants Granger reinstated into Hogwarts with no prejudice nor marks on her record. And lastly he wants your vow that you will not do anything, be it through mundane or magical means, to separate him and Granger ever again. He gave me instructions to have you swear these things now while I am here and I am to go to a contact point to let him know it's done. He said he and Granger will be on the Train on September 1st if you do, otherwise, they're going to see how much longer they can out run both you and Voldemort. Granger thinks they can add at least a year to their time if they really put their minds to it."

"Where are you to meet Harry Alastor? Is there enough time to for us to set restraints to prevent him from running when we arrive?"

Mad-Eye chuckled darkly. "He said that would be your first reaction. And to answer your question, no. He won't even be there. I am to go where he told me and put up a piece of paper on a billboard saying 'Principle Accepted Clayman's Terms.' I've had a look at the place. With the right spell, he could be a mile away with a clean line of sight and not come anywhere near the place. If he doesn't just put up a spell to let him know the paper is there. Hell, there's lots of ways to get around being there but knowing if you accepted the deal."

Dumbledore sighed. "Clever of him. Very well Alastor, go ahead and post the notice and we shall talk to Harry when he arrives at start of term."

Still smiling his twisted smile Mad-Eye kept both eyes on Dumbledore. "He'd said you would say that too. He told me to tell you if I post the paper and you don't make the vow, he will know and will not show on September 1st."

"If Harry is not going to be here to see the Vow made how will he know any different Alastor?"

"Probably because Granger put a modified tracking charm on me before I apparated away that lets them hear everything we are saying right now."

Dumbledore blinked. "Pardon?"

Mad-Eye reared back his head and howled. "They got you too!" He spent several moments laughing before he could bring himself to calm down enough to answer Dumbledore's stunned question. "I don't feel so bad about losing to them now. Granger, the bird whose parents you turned against Potter? Smart one she is. She placed a modified tracking charm on me that lets them hear everything that is said around me and to know where I am at all times. Potter told me I wasn't allowed to remove it until after you took the vow. To do so would be the same as if you didn't take the vow. They would go back to ground and this time Potter said they would stay gone. He's only willing to come back for Grangers Parents, and only then with the guarantee that you will not muddle with them again. Both of them said if they can't have that, they will stay gone, gaining nothing, but losing nothing either."

Minerva smiled the entire time Alastor was talking, incredibly proud of her cubs. "It is not a difficult thing to do Albus. I would be more than willing to be your binder in this matter."

Defeated, and knowing he was soundly defeated in this matter Dumbledore slumped into his chair again. In his own way he too was proud of the both of them. Incredibly sadden by what this would mean in the future for both of them but proud of their abilities. In truth, if he could regain their trust the tasks ahead would be easier for them to accomplish together, if only more horrible for both of them when the end came. He had hoped to spare them the tragedy they faced but it was now very apparent it was not meant to be. The likely hood of Granger surviving the war was low before her status as Harry's significant other. They were nonexistent with it. He let out a long sigh. Harry was always going to have to die, but now it seemed Dumbledore would have both of the young people's deaths on his conscious.

"Very well Harry." Dumbledore spoke to the air before him. "I accept your Terms. Minerva if you would be so kind as to bind the vow for Alastor and myself?"

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. Yeah, Okay we had a REALLY long delay there and for that I apologies. The fact is I just didn't know where to go with this story once I got to this point. I had a few poles up and looked them over really trying to figure out how I wanted to do this, and so, here we are.

The original point of the story when I wrote the first chapter was simply a one shot. A one shot that got so many reviews and desire to see it continued I ran with it for some time. Now however, we are here at the end of any and all planned sections and I find I am undecided still where to go next. I am open to ideas and suggestions from any and all. I could use some. Betas too if you're out there. My beta got really busy and doesn't have time anymore.

I think the next chapter will go back Harry and Hermione keeping with the theme so far. However, this may change in the future as I am undecided how I am going to outline the end sequence.


	17. Meeting the Parents

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form. Nor do I own the rights to anything related to ACDC, much less the song 'You shook me all night long.'

Beta's:

Me, myself, and I. Pretty sure we still managed to get it wrong… Yeah, working without a Beta here people. Kind of like working without a net, but not as much fun.

UPDATE: 06/20/2012 A HUGE mistake was made. Edward Granger is actually supposed to be Jake Granger. I caught this today while rereading Chapter 6, This mistake has been fixed as well as some things pointed out to me by a few reviewers whom were kind enough to point out these little errors. Update: I am fixing that last Edward reference now. Thanks again for catching it guys. Appreciated.

**Chapter 17, Meeting the Parents**

The lorry pulled over parking on the side of the road. The driver looked at the numbers on the house before checking his clipboard to verify that what his GPS was telling him was in fact the right address. The thing was buggy as shite and half the time he ended up on the wrong side of the island for his deliveries.

"Alright. Right place this time." He stated to his partner who nodded and exited the truck. He unbelted himself and joined his companion looking over the clipboard at the strange set of instructions for this delivery. His eyes darted to the empty carport and then to the described vase. It didn't take but a moment for him to walk over to it and find the key his instructions said was there, nor to find the hidden box the key fit. Once it was open he could see the garage door opener hidden within and pulled it free. By the time he clicked the little device and the garage door started to retract his partner was lowering the freight box that was their delivery on the hydraulic platform on the back of their rig.

"I don't know about this Will. I feel funny about dropping this off when there's no one to sign for it."

Will looked over to his laborer of the day. "You didn't have a problem taking your half of the thousand pound tip."

"Yeah but there's no one to sign for the delivery, it's against policy."

Will shrugged. "The tip was to cover that and they left detailed instructions for drop off. The sender signed the waiver so the Company won't be liable for anything as long as the crate is undamaged. Come on, we still go eight more deliveries before we can call it a day. I'd like to get home at a decent hour tonight."

He waited for the man to walk the dolly into the opened garage and together they set the crate down on its side and began unstrapping it. It didn't take them long to cut the metal straps and to pop the top off the crate. Inside cushioned in packing hay was a very old and ornate steamer trunk. Carefully they lifted the trunk free and set it aside. Following the instructions listed they put all the packing hay back in the crate, closed it back up and left both items inside. Will lowered the garage door returning the device to its hidden lock box as well as returning the key to its hidden place.

"Where to next?"

Will signed off on his paperwork before checking the next one. "Back to London."

"Think we can get a bite on the way?"

Unbeknownst to either delivery men, inside the garage on the front of trunk they had just delivered something moved. Slowly a split appeared in the middle of the once flawless opal. The sides pealed aside revealing the hidden cat's eye that moved to the left, then right before the opal closed again. A moment later a sound of multiple locks unlatching sounded in the dark confines of the garage. Voices could be heard when the trunk lid opened up of its own accord.

"…you it would work." A male voice sounded from inside the trunk.

A head of short strait brown hair poked up to look around. The tips in the front were longer than the back with one resting in a wave that almost obscured the young womans right eye. "I never said it wouldn't. I am still going to check to make sure they put the keys back."

After she managed to climb out Harry followed looking around as well. His own hair had grown longer. He had to bring one of his hands up to clear his vision. "Wouldn't hurt but with the tip we gave them I don't see them lifting anything of your parents. We were listening in the whole time and neither of them did more than drop us off and leave. Whoever had this trunk designed really went all out on the extras. I wonder who it was and where they traveled too…"

Hermione didn't reply as she moved to the door to let them in the house. It was locked when she tried it but she heard the click of it unlocking and turned to see a slight wild magic mist fading from Harrys form. "You know, when we get to Hogwarts you're not going to be able to get away with that if you don't want anyone to know about what we learned."

Harry smirked at his beloved. "Yeah, but we're not at Hogwarts yet sexy." He ignored the roll of her eyes as she turned and entered the house.

Harry heard her voice while she raided her parent's fridge. "Do you think Professor Moody managed to convince the Headmaster to our terms?"

"I hope so. Tomorrow is September 1st and his answer is supposed to be in the Daily today." Harry raised up his hands and concentrated. Between them a sphere of wild magic began to manifest. Runes, equations, and other bits ghosted about inside while he focused intently at what it was telling him. He vaguely heard the hiss and pop of Hermione opening a can of soda and her returning steps.

"So, was I right about the wards?"

Harry shook his head still concentrating. "Not really actually. No monitoring wards right now but there's a ghost of an impression of one left on the scheme. It was recently removed. All that is left and active is a structural integrity ward, fire resistance, and something on the windows to make them stronger. Basic home package just about anyone knowledgeable in runes could do. There is a passive one that triggers if any of the wards are breached or tampered with. Make sense they would want to know if anyone messed with them."

Harry released the sphere allowing it to fade away and accepted the cold can of coke Hermione handed to him. He enjoyed the beverage but preferred Pepsi when it was available. "That's hopeful. Mum and Dad won't be home from Surgery until four so we have a few hours. If Dad is still keeping to old habits he would have left the Daily in the sitting room when he read it this morning. We can see if Professor Moody succeeded in convincing the Headmaster to let us attend."

Harry nodded while pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Clever of you to convince the Professor that charm actually worked."

Hermione led Harry into the house heading toward their sitting room. "The theory is very sound and I have been working on it a while. If he ran a diagnostic on the spell he will see all the components are there, I just haven't been able to develop a receiver for it yet."

"Still, clever of you love. Where does it go if there's no way for us to receive it?"

"Honestly I don't know. I think it just randomly broadcasts. I'm still working on what went wrong with that part of it."

Harry sat down on Hermione's parents' chesterfield while picking up the paper her Dad left on the table. "Hope the Professor didn't find a lady friend before he removed the spell. That could get awkward. Better some random stranger than us for that though."

"Ewww Harry. Too much information."

Harry chuckled at Hermione's reaction while his eyes scanned the classifieds, specifically the notices. By the time Hermione returned from checking if the delivery people returned the keys to their places Harry had found what he was looking for.

"They leave the keys?" Harry asked her as she walked back into the sitting room.

"Yes yes o wise one they did, and I am thankful. Professor Moody post the message?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah it's there. Whether or not Dumbledore found some way around the vow or not I don't know but the message is there. With the monitoring ward gone I am hopeful that means he did take the vow. We won't know for sure unless we talk to the Professor. Even then unless we give him Veritaserum we won't know for sure."

Hermione nodded to Harry's points looking around her parents sitting room. "It's so strange to be back. It all looks the same but so different."

The sitting room had a very welcoming feel. Soft colors complemented the absolute dedication of her parents to capture on film what looked like every single moment of Hermione's childhood. "You worried about what your parents are going to say aren't you?"

"Well, aren't you? It's not like I did a runner for three months and then I show up out of the blue with my boyfriend whom I ran with. My sexually active boyfriend. That will not go well though I think Mum will not be surprised. We've talked about it before you and I started that part of our relationship and she knew I was doing research on the topic. I want so much to reconnect with my parents Harry and for them to accept you but I am not going to give up our sleeping arrangements."

Harry raised an eyebrow at the thought Hermione had talked to her mother about that part of them. Harry agreed with her about not wanting to give up sleeping together but he was willing to be separated from her while they were here for her sake. He decided to not comment on it though. "It's only been three months for them, but for us we've been gone almost five years. Do you think we should tell them about our time in Magnadane?"

Hermione was still looking around at the house that she grew up in. It was exactly like every detail in her mind but so much different though her eyes now. She didn't know if it had anything to do with their time away, or if it was the soul bond she shared with Harry making her see things differently as if filtered through Harry's experiences. "We can try to explain it but I am not sure they will understand. Like you said, for them it's only been three months since we ran away. How do we explain over four years inside a magical land that is not a part of the planet they know? The part that will be the hardest to explain will be our bond. If we explain it."

Harry shrugged. "Well, we got a couple of hours to figure it out. Do you think your parents would mind if I cook dinner tonight? It'd give you and them some alone time while keeping me busy and out of the way."

"No love, I don't think they will mind. Thank you for understanding how much this means to me."

Harry reached up to take her hand tugging lightly until she sat in his lap. He held her for a few moments while he played with a strand of her hair. "Anything for you love. Did you really have to cut your hair? I liked it long."

Hermione playfully looked into her lovers eyes. "You just miss having something to hold on to."

He chuckled. "I really liked your hair long Hermione. It's always been you. You're beautiful now but you were always gorgeous. You didn't have to cut your hair."

Hermione leaned in to quickly give him a peck on the nose. "You're sweet. I just wanted a change. It's much more manageable this way and it doesn't get in the way as much."

"Then I can cut my hair back again?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope. You are going to let it grow out. I think you would look very handsome with longer hair. You're do for a change as well."

"Damn it." Harry pouted.

Several hours later they had managed to clean the entire house, get all the dishes done and Harry was practically done with making dinner. Magic had sped everything up enormously. They didn't even have to go to town for anything as Harry had everything they needed in the chill box in their trunk. At the moment Hermione sat at the kitchen island with their spell book open in front of her going over a couple of the ward schemes they had learned while training under Raze. He knew she was trying freshen up on how to apply them since she wanted to leave behind a good set for her parents. Harry was on the other side running the lettuce for their salad under the cold tap. Music played over the sound system in the sitting room and both nodded along to the beat of the music.

Harry had missed having access to the radio during their time away. He knew their time in Razes world had almost driven her spare for that same reason. At the moment both teens nodded along to ACDC as 'You Shook Me All Night Long'.

_Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, _

_She's just mine all mine_

Harry smirked at Hermione while hand shredding the lettuce noticing the lyrics had not gone unnoticed by her either judging by the slight smirk on her face. He had just finished the his task and checked to make sure the chicken was baking correctly when there was in interruption to their afternoon. One they had expected but had momentarily forgotten about.

"HERMIONE!" Both teens jumped only to see her parents starting slack jawed at them. Both still wearing scrubs and had only just arrived home from their practice. The radio continued to play to its unknown shocked audience.

_'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you _

_Shook me all night long_

With a quick flick of his fingers Harry turned off the radio leaving the four of them staring at each other in an incredibly awkward silence. His eyes darted to Hermione to see she had recovered somewhat and but had yet to move. He could feel her confusion, uncertainty, and longing. He gave her arm a nudge and pushed through their bond acceptance, love, and understanding. She flashed him a grateful smile before catapulting herself into her waiting parents embrace.

Harry looked on smiling. Before their bond he imagined the scene before them would have hurt a great deal, they always did before. But feeling her happiness, and seeing the relief, joy, and happiness of her parents negated any ill feeling he would have normally felt. He knew he might regret coming back later when her parents focused on him, but at this moment he didn't. Hermione was happy and that meant everything to him. Harry took a deep breath and invoked a notice-me-not charm around himself until Hermione and her parents moved into the sitting room. Once they all sat together on the chesterfield he allowed it to fade and continued with the preparations for their dinner giving them the space they needed to reconnect. He knew a great deal from sharing memories with Hermione how close she was with her parents.

By the time the rolls came out of the oven and dinner was ready he felt enough time had passed for the potentially ugly aspect of the night to start. He caught her eyes and shared with her a picture of the counter and all the done food. He felt her resignation and agreement to his conclusion. Harry took a deep breath and walked around the counter and into the sitting room.

"Dinner's done love." Harry shared for the benefit of her parents. Mr. Grangers eyes were burning holes through him. He was hopeful things might not escalate to the worst case scenario by the fact Ms. Granger eyes just assessed him without anger. Harry knew very well aside from the moment he used the Notice-Me-Not charm they knew exactly where he was and that his presence had not been forgotten the entire time they had reconnected with Hermione.

Hermione stood up and tucked herself into Harry's side making it clear to both parents her position. "Mum, Dad. This is Harry Potter, my boyfriend."

"We'll see…." Mr. Granger started.

"Jake." Ms. Grangers voice sounded firm interrupting what he was going to say. Harry knew that tone. Hermione used the same one on him to shut him up. Mr. Granger's mouth closed and sat silently after the rebuke. _I wonder if my face looks like that when Hermione does that to me?_

He gulped when Ms. Granger turned her gaze from Mr. Granger to him. "Harry. Thank you for cooking dinner. I have many questions I would like to discuss with you. And there is much to discuss. Jake," here she returned her eyes to her husband. "…will be civil. But there are many things I know he would like to discuss with you as well Harry."

Harry nodded. So far it was going better than he hoped it would. He felt Hermione's pleasure at the way things were going and an image of the dining room table in his mind. "Well, it's all done so maybe we should go to the dining room?"

The Grangers and Harry walked into the room and sat themselves at the table while Harry waved his arm. Purplish blue-black mist burst for a moment from his form. Plates, silverware, and cups all flew and set themselves about the table. A soft piano tune began playing about them startling Harry into looking around.

"Too much Harry." Hermione stated.

"Might have been a surge. It shouldn't last long if it is, they normally don't. I didn't put anymore into it than I normally do."

"I hated those surges when we were practicing it. Too chaotic, way too random. Half the time the spells didn't even work when there was a surge. That is why I was telling you not to rely on it. It's too wooly."

Harry concentrated and injected a bit less of the wild magic into his next summoning spell. He watched satisfied when the rolls, bowls, and platters all floated in perfectly and set themselves about the table with no unintended side effects. "You were right, too much. I've noticed the more I use it the less I need to use. You know what Raze said, we need to practice with it a lot before either of us get proficient with true Wyarding."

"No thank you. You are far better with it than I will ever be. I know enough that if I need to use it I know what to do." Harry didn't comment but sat himself down with the others at the table. It was an old argument that even now they couldn't do anything more than agree to disagree.

The entire time Hermione's parents remained watchful but didn't comment. It was honestly their first experience with magic outside of the time McGonagall showed up to explain about their daughter being a witch. "Won't you get in trouble for using magic?" Ms. Granger asked.

Hermione shook her head. "We haven't yet. Harry's not using traditional magic anyways, but Wild Magic. Something we picked up in the States. I don't think the magical monitors can tell its Magic. We've been here for hours and Harry's been using it loads but no letters yet. If he was going to get into trouble for it, he should have been after the first time."

Mr. Granger remained silent while Ms. Granger made his plate. "I see. You don't like it though?"

"It can have unintended side effects. Like the piano music playing right now. Harry didn't intend for it to happen but it did. He could have just as easily conjured butterfly's, or snakes. An anvil could have fallen through the roof or switched all our clothes."

Harry looked up from setting Hermione's plate down before her. "Hey, that anvil thing only happened once, and it landed on that bandit that was going to feather our wagon master."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at his rebuttal. "It could have just as easily have landed _on_ the wagon master. Or us Harry. It was a random drop and wouldn't have even landed on the bandit if he hadn't taken a setback to line up his shot."

Harry raised his hands in surrender which made her smile. She was never going to let him live that down. Harry chuckled to himself. He was almost positive it was because the side of the anvil was stamped with the word 'ACME'. "Okay okay, but it was not my spell that did the clothes switching thing."

Hermione lowered her head blushing a bit while taking a drink of water. "Yes well, that was uncomfortable and still proves my point about the unreliability of Wild Magic."

"It seems you two have had a few adventures this summer." Ms. Granger stated. Harry cleared his throat and started in on his own plate. He was a bit worried that Mr. Granger was not eating but just glaring at him with his arms folded. "Tell me Harry, about your motorcycle wreck. I think that would be a good place to start."

_Right to the point and direct. _Harry nodded while chewing. Once he cleared his mouth and took sip of water he explained. "We were found by two Hit Wizards. There are two kinds of Hit Wizards, those who are in the employ of a country and freelance. Usually country sponsored Hit Wizards teams are put under Auror command during missions but freelance Hit Wizards work on bounties. The two that found us were the later, and not very concerned with taking us in one piece. We were running from them when the brakes failed along with the throttle on the motorcycle I was driving. We went off a cliff we didn't know was there and I don't remember anything until I woke up a few days later."

"And WHY per chance, was there two Hit Wizards hunting you? I find I am very curious why there was any kind of bounty on your head at all young man." Asked Mr. Granger for the first time.

Harry answered honestly. "Because Albus Dumbledore believes in a Prophecy that only I can defeat Voldemort. He wanted me back in the country and under his control so he could force me into a fight I can't win, on terms only Dumbledore knows. I would imagine he thinks I will somehow win, and he is looking for the right time to throw me at my 'destiny'. Hard to do that when your sacrificial lamb is on the run."

He felt Hermione's concern and anger at her father for asking that question but Harry sent her reassurance. It would be better if they just got this over with. Ms. Granger gave her husband a strong look before returning to Harry. "Is there such a Prophecy?"

"Yes."

"I take it by your tone you don't believe in it?"

Harry took another drink of the water. "No I believe it. Or at least, I believe that Dumbledore and Voldemort believe in it. Since they do, the outcome of the prophecy is almost self-fulfilling. Sooner or later Voldemort or Dumbledore will find a way to engineer a way to create the confrontation that the prophecy mentions. In doing so, the issue is forced and that is that. Just like what happened a few months ago at the Ministry."

Hermione picked up the story. "Voldemort only knows part of the prophecy. He tricked Harry into going to the Ministry and while there Harry retrieved it not knowing better. A fight broke out and it was ages before any help came. It wasn't until it was obvious that Harry wouldn't win against Voldemort Dumbledore stepped in and fought him to a draw."

Mr. Granger cut his eyes to his daughter. "That's where you got hurt?"

Hermione kept her eyes even and lifted her chin defiantly. "Yes. I made a mistake and paid for it."

Harry drew their attention back to himself when he started talking. "We had no business being there in the first place. There were many factors that could have stopped us from falling into that trap. The fact is, I did fall for it. Hermione was hurt, and I realized what exactly we were all up against. I'd been really lucky up to this point in all the things that had happened to us over the years. Far luckier than I have any right to boast about. I knew after the Ministry Battle something had to change. My luck can only hold out so long."

"That's when you decided to do a runner." Stated Ms. Granger.

"Not exactly. The fact you were going to withdraw Hermione from Hogwarts pushed the issue. I had planned originally on studying my bum off all summer. Really give advanced education a chance and keep in contact with Hermione by any means I could. My hope at the time was to get into the Auror Corps Training Program after graduation. When she told me you were going to withdraw her and she wasn't allowed to contact me I brought the idea to her then. Hermione is everything to me. Had she told me she wouldn't run with me, I would have respected it and tried to find her after we were both over the age of Majority. Trusting you two would protect her until I could find her again. I would have run regardless."

"Why?"

"With no Hermione in the magical world I had no reason to be there. In the last five years of attending Hogwarts I've killed one man, a basilisk, almost had my mind wiped once, almost lost my soul to dementors, I've been attacked by werewolves, crazy evil witches and wizards, dragons, merfolk and other nasty's, I've been tortured twice, and I've seen one fellow classmate and my godfather killed. I'd have run two years ago if not for the thought of Hermione having to go through all that alone. Everyone expects me to fight this war. The entire wizarding world expects me to just walk up like some kind of hero and kill Voldemort for them. Here's my reply to that. Why should I?"

Harry took another sip of his water. "I thought long and hard about these things while waiting on Hermione's answer that day. I had no reason to fight for any of them. I spent all last year being vilified in the Daily Prophet as an attention seeking delusional Dark Wizard. I couldn't even convince more than a few handfuls of my classmates of the truth. I had no reason to fight for any of them. My best mate Ron and his family, I would have fought for them and truth be told I had. I've saved his sister, him, his Father, and managed to give two of his brothers the starting capital to get their business off the ground. All my class mates either want to be my mates or hate me based on the gossip of the day. My only other friends are Neville and Luna, and as purebloods they're really not in danger of being targeted. Besides, fact was I was the one being targeted. Voldemort wants me dead, not them. With me out of the way, they were about as safe as it gets."

"I needed a reason to fight this war that was my own and not simply because everyone expects me to or because of some stupid Prophecy I didn't even believe in. Divination is rubbish anyways, good for a laugh now and then, but rubbish. That was not something I was going to get attending Hogwarts. Up until that point, Hermione was my only reason. Take her out of the equation, and I had nothing. The only other viable reason to fight was because Voldemort was going to hunt me no matter what, so fight or die. I choose option C. Run like hell until I could be with Hermione again, sort out the rest then."

"Hermione did choose you though." Mr. Granger stated bitterly.

"If there was ever any doubt of what my choice was Dad, it was yours. Had you asked Mum's opinion before you started ranting in the Hospital Wing after you talked to Dumbledore you would have known differently." Hermione firmly stated. Mr. Granger's reply was silenced by his wife's look.

Harry nodded across the table from the older man before him. "I have been humbled by her choice for the last five years. I wasn't fast enough, strong enough to protect her that day at the Ministry. When she chose to run with me I knew the direction I wanted to go. I wanted to learn to be stronger so I could protect her. So, with this goal in mind we started our tour of the world looking for anything that would give us the edge we needed to survive the coming war. When the Hit Wizards found us, we hadn't gotten very far. There was this Runic Master that was in retirement up in Michigan we wanted to learn from and we were making our way there when we had the accident in upper New York. By the time we recovered that was no longer an option and a better opportunity presented itself."

Ms. Granger put down her cup after her drink. "As hard as it is to believe, Hermione mentioned you spent some time in a place called 'Magnadane.' Years she said."

"Yes. I couldn't even begin to explain how Raze did it but best as we can tell we spent a little over four and a half years in there even though only a day or so passed here. We learned a lot in there, though we didn't realize how much until we came back."

Ms. Granger tuned to look at the conflicted face of her husband. "Jake. She might look sixteen, but she's almost twenty-one now. More than old enough to make her own decisions."

"We're just supposed to take their word for it Ellen?"

"Can you honestly say you can't hear the truth in their voices? Harry we don't know very well but have you ever talked to a sixteen year old like him? We do however know our daughter. Aside from the fact she has never out right lied to us, tell me you can't hear how different or how much more mature her speech is."

"Hermione has always been more mature than her age."

Ellen shook her head. "I don't like it any more than you do. But if you need to console yourself with anything Jake, make it this. We have only lost three months. If not for this Narnia'n experience they've had, we could have lost the next four years or so before she decided to come home."

JakeGranger looked to his wife and daughter before he turned his eyes on Harry. He slumped in his chair before swallowing thickly. "You're sleeping with my daughter aren't you?"

"DAD! That is none of your business!" Hermione shouted.

Harry didn't know if Hermione anticipated this moment but Harry did. His wince at the question was all the answer Mr. Granger needed to know the truth. Even expecting it was going to happen Harry found himself surprised when it was asked. Jake groaned while putting his face in his hands.

"Jake really now!"

"I've a right to ask Ellen. I don't care if she's the equivalent of a thirty year old, she looks sixteen!"

"Yes, Hermione and I are intimate." Harry broke in.

"Harry!" Hermione's shocked voice rang at him this time.

Harry pushed his apology through their bond. "I told you I wouldn't lie to them if asked a direct question Hermione. I want you to reconnect with your parents, and you have never out right lied to them, ever. How can I and expect to be a part of your family if I lie to them? We agreed honesty, no matter how uncomfortable the topic was the only way to know if you could reclaim your relationship, and for me to have one with them."

Hermione hid her mortified face in her hands. "Someone shoot me now…"

Jake looked at the young man in front of him. "How long?"

Harry ignored the feelings of mortification coming from Hermione and answered trying to keep his own voice even. "S…since about mid-term last year."

Hermione's father's eyes bulged slightly before turning to look at his daughter. Hermione raised her head defiantly though her skin still burned brightly on her face. His defeated face turned to look once more at Harry. "I hate you so much Harry Potter. You're dangerous. You're central in a war that by your own admission is dangerous beyond my ability to comprehend. There's a maniac out there looking to kill you, and has already tried several times to do so. He has the most dangerous people in your world following him, and they would love nothing more than to have anything they could use to get to you, and my daughter loves you enough to give herself to you."

"Ellen is right, I know my daughter well. She wouldn't have given herself to you if she didn't love you with every fiber of her being. My daughter is not so irresponsible to run away from home for anything less than the man of her dreams. She's just too smart to give herself to anyone who didn't treat her well or love her with the same intensity she loved him. And that person turns out to be you. A young man whose fought fantastic monsters the likes of which I can only imagine, has faced more danger in his sixteen years than I have seen in my forty, and has acquired more blood on his hands than I did during my years in the Royal Navy. You are going to get yourself killed and more than likely Hermione as well. I hate you so much for that Harry Potter. And the sad thing is, as I sit here watching you two, and listening to what you've been through, what you plan to face I know that there is absolutely nothing I can do about any of it. I can't protect her from mad wizards or fantasy beasts. All of my hopes for her survival fall on the same person who is responsible for her being in danger in the first place." The defeated form of Jake Granger rose from his chair leaving his untouched dinner behind him when as he walked out of the room. Only the sound of his heavy steps told them he was headed up the stairs.

Ellen turned to them once they could no longer hear him. "That could have gone a lot better, but a lot worse as well." She too rose from her place. "Your room is as it always is. Just… I would rather not hear anything coming from there tonight if you please. We can talk more in the morning before we take you to the station."

Minutes passed by while Harry moved the food on his plate around without interest. "Harry…" He looked up from his plate to see Hermione looking at him compassionately. "I love you."

He smiled slightly. "I love you too Hermione. I wish… well, I wish things could be different with your parents."

"I know Harry. Maybe over time they will come around. I honestly didn't expect them to take any of this well or to be very forgiving at our first reunion. Maybe in time we can rebuild some bridges with them."

"Your Dad's right though. We talked about this before. Odds of me surviving this are maybe one in three. You, even less. He just doesn't want you to get hurt. I know the feeling, I don't want you to get hurt either."

Hermione reached over and stroke the side of his face. "I love you Harry. Dad was also right that I will follow you anywhere, and there will be no danger you face without me beside you. You and me, Always and Forever. No matter how much or how little time we have until the end."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I have found myself humbled by the response to this story after so long an absence. Such response is why this chapter managed to get finished so fast. I will try to not disappoint all the readers who follow this story with another long hiatus. Just remember I am working without a beta and have done the best I can to proof this chapter. I'm not a professional writer, but I am trying my best to improve.

I think the next chapter will go back to some other people, keeping with the theme so far. However, I may end up doing another Harry and Hermione centric chapter since its sept first. I am still debating whether or not to just go Harry and Hermione centric from this point on. My Oc's are not due to show for some time yet, and there's a lot of stuff to go over with the return to Hogwarts. Thoughts would be appreciated.

Just a note on a dissatisfied review I had just as I finished this chapter. The story has evolved but is what it is. The story has gone from the very beginning from Harry and Hermione to other people. Now, I may or not continue this practice as that part of the story was only intended for dealing with the issue that I had so much I wanted to bring in. Spotlights on Mad-Eye, the Weasleys, Amelia Bones, and yes, I created OC's that do have a prominate place in the story. That is the kind of story this is. This story started off as a romantic One-shot between Harry and Hermione. That romance, mixed with what I would call typical teenage exploration and enjoyment of said activity's, is also central. When I decided to continue this story I knew it was going to have some traveling, but only the first half. They would eventually return to Hogwarts after meeting a couple of interesting OC's, and those OC's would be returning later. I wanted to introduce a new brand of magic to the Potterverse, and I did with Wild Magic and Wyarding.

Once back in England I mostly assumed I would continue with the alternating chapters, but I may not since I do want to explore more Harry and Hermione at Hogwarts. My OC's will show up later and have their own places in the story, which would make sense due to the fact I spent so much effort building their characters. Old Cannon characters will be explored more and have their own roles to play as well.

As for the humor aspect of the story, I find it funny. A lot of people find it funny. So I think it is accurately placed, even if not every chapter is cracked out. I suppose I could reset it from Humor to Adventure, and if enough people throw out they think that works better I will do so.

As the story moves forward, it is getting a bit more serious. Some issues, like in this chapter are just part of the story.

I know I can't please everyone with my writing and I don't plan to. I will do what I can for the followers of this fic if they have creative suggestions. I don't promise to use any of them, or all of them, but I will consider everything.

Sorry for the rant. I find that in several of my stories there exists a minority who read the fic, then feel the need to hate me for the direction it is evolving. I don't know how most authors write, but when I do, the story has a life of its own, and all I feel I do, is pen the accounts. Suggestions are welcome and have often changed the direction of a fic because it makes so much since. I am very sorry for the length of this Authors note. I just had to get that off my chest.


	18. September 1st

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Me, myself, and I. Pretty sure we still managed to get it wrong… Yeah, working without a Beta here people, but hope you enjoy the update anyways.

**Chapter 18, September 1st**

Her daughter lay completely naked on her side in her bed. Her short hair tussled about her pillow with only a thin sheet covering her from the waist down. Ellen tried her best to see her as more than her sixteen year old baby girl, and failed. She stood in the frame of her bedroom door just watching her sleep as she had done a few times in the past for a long time. For the last three months this room had been heartbreakingly empty, but even with her there now, something was drastically different. She even looked different and not just because she had cut her hair. Ellen was under no delusions that Hermione had cut her hair as a message to her and Jake. They never let her get more than a trim or slight thinning before. The message was crystal clear the second they saw her in the kitchen when they came home from their practice yesterday. Hermione was her own woman now and their opinions were just that. Ellen sighed quietly to herself as she slowly closed the door to Hermione's bedroom. Her young man was thankfully not in there when she checked. Ellen was just not ready for that scene yet.

The question of where he happened to be was answered as she walked into the kitchen. Harry Potter sat on their chesterfield drinking tea from a tea service she didn't recognize reading from a very strange book. She watched for a while as he would mumble to himself taking notes on the tablet next to the book while occasionally sipping from his tea.

"Earl Grey, no sweet, splash of milk yes?" His voice shocked her out of her assessments and thoughts.

She gathered herself quickly from her surprise at him noticing her watching him. "I didn't realize you knew I was here. Tea would be lovely Harry."

Harry nodded while fixing her cup apparently unbothered in the slightest with her actions. Once she sat on the settee and accepted her tea she fixed the young man before her in her gaze. "What are you doing?"

Harry put his tea cup down to fix himself another one. "Atonement I guess you could call it. I'm not actually sure I can get it to work without Hermione's help but I'm trying to make arrangements for her to be able to come here on weekends. I've taken more than my share of her time from you. Least I can do is try to help you get some of it back. Pretty sure it's going to be against the rules to do this but it wouldn't be the first set of rules I've broken."

Ellen raised an eyebrow at his comment. "That is very considerate of you. I for one would welcome the chance to see Hermione more regularly this year. It has always been hard on us to only receive post and one or two holiday visits." Ellen took a long sip of the tea and found it perfect, and couldn't help but slightly hate the boy for it. He had no right to be so considerate. Ellen sighed deeply. "I'm trying Harry. I really am."

Harry nodded to her. His downcast expression was poorly hidden behind a neutral mask. "I know and I appreciate it. Hermione said you would. She never wanted to be estranged from you or Mr. Granger. I can't really do much to help the situation but I am trying as well."

Ellen nodded. "Did Hermione ever tell you how Jake and I got married?" Harry shook his head. She sighed looking down into the dark liquid of her tea losing herself in old memories. "I was sixteen myself at the time. My mother did not approve of Jake but I was so besotted with him. We had been seeing each other romantically for a couple of years when we decided to advance our relationship to a more intimate level. So in love with each other neither of us gave much thought to the consequences or how it would affect our future."

Ellen took a sip of her tea. "Mother was so furious when I told her I was pregnant. She forbad me from ever seeing Jake again and informed me that I would be giving the child up for adoption as soon as it was delivered. By this time Father had already gone looking for Jake with a few of my brothers and uncles. I sat in my parent's sitting room full of shame, wracked with guilt, scared of my future and worried my father would find Jake, who didn't even know yet. My Jake however proved to be difficult to catch. When my father confronted him at his parents' house he slipped out the back, gotten into his auto and drove to my house before the argument between his parents and my father had become very heated. I was in my room crying when his face appeared in my window."

Ellen smiled at the memory of his concerned face and the reunion. "He asked me to marry him right there, half hanging out of my bedroom window. He'd saved up some money from odd jobs and such and asked me to run with him. He had a widowed grandmother in Scotland he said would take us in until we could figure out what we were going to do. I remember how fast I agreed to his plan. Anything to be with Jake. And so, we eloped that night. It was over a decade before either of us tried to reconnect with our parents in any fashion. A few days later when Jake turned sixteen he enrolled in the Royal Navy with his Grandmothers permission. With help from our friends and his grandmother we managed afford a very small flat in Blackpool for me to live while Jake settled into service. I suffered a miscarriage six months later while Jake was at sea."

"I am very sorry to hear that Ms. Granger." Harry's sympathetic voice reached out to her. Ellen nodded letting him know she heard him.

"It's an old wound. The pain never really goes away, but you learn to live with it. I didn't find out until much later but it seems it was something in my family that happened sometimes. The doctors told me I afterward I would never be able to conceive again. Jake… he took it well. Devastated we'd lost the baby but whatever he was going through he pushed aside to help me get through it. His Officer was very understanding and did his best to keep Jake close to home as much as he could that first year and I had a lot of support from our friends and Hermione, Jakes Grandmother. Jake served for four years before he resigned. Both of us had long ago decided to attend University to get our medical degrees. We worked hard, graduated with honors and began our careers dreaming of the day we could open our own practice. It was just after the new year in 79' when a miracle happened. I was pregnant."

Ellen couldn't help but chuckle remembering Jakes antics. "I swear that man treated me as if I was made of glass during the entire pregnancy. No complications and Hermione was born alive, well, and completely healthy the following September. You see Harry, Hermione is not just our daughter but the greatest gift we have ever received. I wasn't supposed to be able to have any more children and I haven't been able to get pregnant since. No doctor has been able to explain how we were able to conceive. You cannot imagine the tests I had to go through all during my pregnancy or the ones taken after."

"I understand Hermione's commitment to you having gone through it myself in my own way. I don't like it, and I hate to say it but I understand my Mother a lot more than I thought I ever would. Jake understands but he can't accept it yet. Hermione is our little miracle child. To be honest, we were not really surprised to learn she was magical when she turned eleven. But from that day forward we have had to deal with her being in a world outside of our understanding. Among my sisters and brothers or Jakes we can't say anything, we can't boast of her accomplishments from your world. When they ask, we have to make things up or just vaguely say she is well. We lose her for nine months a year to that school and as she has gotten older more and more of the holidays. Last year she left us during Yule vacation to go to you Harry, and she didn't even come home for Spring break. The year before that, she didn't even bother coming home for either. And this last summer she has been traipsing with you all over the world getting hurt and doing only you know what. So Harry, I am trying to be understanding. I am trying very hard to be accepting. But Lord help me I am struggling. I want you know Harry, I agree with what Jake said to you last night. He could have said it differently but I can't deny I feel the same way."

Harry busied himself with fixing them both another cup of tea. "I can only imagine how hard the last three months have been for you and Mr. Granger. Honestly, I can give you loads of rationale for our running. I can describe in vivid detail all the things we were caught up in before it came to this but really, it's only going to make you hate me more, if that's even possible. Thank you for trying Ms. Granger, it's far more than I feel I deserve. Even if it's only for Hermione's sake you are trying, I appreciate it."

They sat in silence for some time sipping from their tea and not looking at each other. In the end Ellen decided to broach a topic that had been on her mind for some time now. "The way Hermione's letters read you two were well off. Harry, why come back at all? Why now?"

Harry sat looking down at his shoes and shrugged one shoulder. "Honestly, mostly for you and Mr. Granger. My parents were pretty well off when they died and we've been living off that for the most part. Yeah, we could have stayed gone for a long time if we wanted to. Years maybe if we managed it right. But, you are here and I know very well how much the run was hurting Hermione. She'd never say it and she was really good about keeping it hidden but I know how much it was hurting her. The other reasons… well, they're a lot less strait forward."

"Something to do with this wizarding war I take it."

Harry nodded. "Voldemort has to be stopped sooner or later. When the Prophecy was made Voldemort was on a rise to power that nothing was going to stop. People were dying in spades all over the country. His people were very close to taking the Ministry and the common witch and wizard was terrified of crossing them. Fear was rampant and the resistance was little more than a handful of likeminded holdouts who had resigned themselves to death for the most part. There were only two people the Prophecy could have been meant for and he had just enough of it to figure out whom. He targeted my family first and killed my parents. He hit me here," Harry raised his head and pointed to the scar on his forehead. "With what is known as the Killing curse. There is no defense to it. My Mother did something and sacrificed herself to fuel an old bit of magic that somehow forced the spell to rebound and kill Voldemort instead. I was one when this happened."

Harry took along drink of his tea. "He'd done something himself to safeguard himself from death. Immortality was his greatest achievement and that day it was put to the test. It worked and his spirit stayed here in the world while his body was broken. End of fourth year he kidnapped me and used my blood to bring himself back to a body. Would have killed me then but for a freak bit of unknown magic that saved me. He's more focused on killing me now than ever while at the same time once again rising to power and trying to take over the Ministry and cowing the populous into inaction."

"I can't win against him. Even if we went back into Magnadane and lived there for the next hundred years, I'll never be able to beat him because we don't know how he became immortal. Because the Prophecy has been outted and now everyone knows it existed no one will ever try. A month ago while at Arx Tutela we found a recent Daily Prophet. They're calling me the 'Chosen One' now. It all plays right into Voldemort's hands because now everyone is under the belief that only I can defeat him so no one will even try. Dumbledore is probably the strongest wizard on our side but since the prophecy he's never seriously tried to take on Voldemort. He's been our side's greatest champion against him in both wars but when you look at the histories you see a subtle change right before Voldemort killed my Parents but right after the time the Prophecy was made. It doesn't matter how good I get, I can't kill that which won't die. The way I figure it Dumbledore has a plan; he might even know how Voldemort attained his Immortality. If so we need to go to Hogwarts to find out."

"Hermione and I had a hard look at the Prophecy since it doesn't matter how much I don't believe in it, everyone else does. So we broke it down and looked over every possible outcome that it presented figuring the odds. There is a one in three chance Voldemort will win outright. According to the Prophecy if I can't beat him no one will ever be able to. Because people believe in it, it gives it power so instead of being a hint to the future it's almost writing it for us. So if I can't beat him, no one will ever challenge him again and he will rule undisputed for all time. There is a one in three chance I will win and defeat him, which is of course the preferable outcome. Then the last part, a one in three both of us will be killed in the final confrontation. If you look at this from Dumbledore's perspective, two out of three to see the end of Voldemort and peace return to our world. More than enough reason to do what he's done to me over the years."

"The way the Prophecy reads the most likely outcome is we are going to end up killing each other. There's this one line, _'_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ..._'_ It's had us both up nights and that's the truth. That's the line that makes us uncertain. In one, he wins, I die, in another I win he dies. Finally either could mean both of us have to kill each other which has had us thinking we do something that maybe backlashes and takes us both out. I don't know how, maybe something my mother did is still lingering around or something. Our wands did this freaky connecting thing the first time we fought. Maybe that's what kills us. The horrible part of this is before this can even happen we have to figure out how he attained immortality, and shut that down."

"I take it by the fact you are here and going back that you found your reason to fight."

Harry nodded solemnly. "When we ran I thought I was doing it to keep us safe from you, Dumbledore and Voldemort. It wasn't until we were in Virginia I started to see things differently. At Arlington things became so much clearer but the feeling wasn't something I could put into words until about half way through our stay in Magnadane. I wasn't running to be free; I was running because I was scared to be free."

"When you are chained by a situation like mine the load is heavy and can easily bring you to your knees. When you are running form that same situation, the load isn't any lighter; it just takes you longer to realize it's still there. It will crush you just the same. It will just take longer to do it. To be truly free of Dumbledore, Voldemort, everything, to be truly free, I was going to have to settle this. That meant I had to accept my role in this war. If I really wanted my Freedom, I was going to have to fight for it. I realized that would mean I would have to work with Dumbledore at some point. We are making the choice to work with him, not for him because if there is even the slightest possibility we can survive this war, we are going to grab for it. Hermione has you here; we both have friends who will need us this year. Our lives have always been in the isles. If we allowed you, Dumbledore or Voldemort to drive us from our home then our freedom is an illusion because we allowed you to dictate the terms of how our lives are lived. To be truly free, a person stands or falls by their own choices and merits, not the choices of others. This is my life, my home, my freedom at stake. Whether I die in this war is immaterial. Only how I _live_ will matter. I chose to live free. If need be, I will die that way."

After Harry finished talking Ms. Granger left him alone for the rest of the morning until it was time to make for Kings Cross. Hermione woke up early and joined him at his research and together they added their own alarm ward to let them know if anyone breached the wards at her parents' house. The rest of the morning she spent with her parents answering questions and talking. Harry stayed clear letting them have their privacy and making sure they had all their things ready for the trip. He figured they would have to find a way to Diagon Ally at some point but he wasn't too worried about it. It was highly unlikely any of the teachers would give them something they didn't already know so there was plenty of time to work on booklists.

The trip to Kings Cross was awkwardly silent. With only the saddle bags to worry about Harry once again gave them some space to say their goodbyes until the weekend when Hermione promised to visit. All too soon side by side they walked through the portal and onto the platform of 9 ¾.

Harry stood looking around taking in the familiar scene of his peers rushing about, saying their goodbyes till holidays to their families, and the reunions with old friends. "This is weird."

"I know. I went through it yesterday when we got to Mum and Dads."

Still working as one they started walking toward the train. "I suppose we should get a compartment."

Hermione sighed still trying to get used to the idea of going back to school. "Yes I suppose. I wonder who is going to be our Defense Teacher this year…"

"Knowing Dumbledore, it's going to be Snape. Look at the edges of the Platform. Every able bodied wand in the Ministry is over there keeping watch. I doubt he could have gotten say, Tonks or Kingsley to do it now. He's always struggled with keeping someone in the position. I bet it would be loads easier to get a Potion Professor than a Defense one. Especially since we've had one death, one mind wiped, one sacked for lycanthropy, and one imprisoned for a year in a trunk. The only reason we had one last year was Fudge pushed that 'Educational Decree' through and she got attacked by a herd of Centaurs and had to be rescued by Dumbledore in the end. You ever wonder what happened to the ones before we started school? Madam Pomfrey said the curse on the job went back as far as 75' or something."

Hermione led the way down the hall looking for a spare and free compartment. "I looked it up once. If you think what happened to our last five was bad, you should have read what I did on the stretch of them between 82' and 89'. It was brutal. I think the last one is still in St. Mungo's Mental Ward in a straitjacket gibbering like an idiot."

"Here's one. It's amazing Dumbledore could hold onto his job with all that going on." Harry stated as he opened the door to the empty compartment. "It's pretty scary to think about really. It's no wonder Voldemort gets away with so much. Look on the bright side though love, if Snape does get the job we'll be shot of him by the end of the year. Maybe one of Luna's creatures will bite his ear off or something. I'd love to see him explain to Voldemort how he got his ear bit off by a Nargle."

Hermione hummed while closing the drapes over the compartment window. She turned around after Harry had closed the door and pushed him into one of the seats.

"You Mr. Potter are going to fulfill one of my naughty's. I always wanted to have my way with you on the train…"

As she straddled his lap and right before she fused her mouth to his she herd him groan. "By all that is good and decent in this world please do so…"

xxxxxxxx

"There they are. I told you he'd be here."

Moody kept his normal eye on the Potter and Granger while letting his magical eye spin around looking for threats. At each of his sides stood the Aurors Tonks and Jones. Both women turned when he spoke to look through the crowd at the two kids they had been so concerned about all summer.

"Blimey! Harry looks good. Hermione better be as good as you said Mad-Eye, she's going to have her hands full with the witches at Hogwarts this year." Tonks commented.

"Harry's going to have problems too. I don't know if they dressed that way on purpose but there is no doubt that Hermione is growing into an attractive young woman."

He barely caught Tonks giving Jones a knowing wink and the answering blush before Alastor chucked evilly at their comments. "Albus'll have his handful with those two back. When you get to Hogwarts Tonks make sure Poppy's got plenty of supplies on hand. I don't think she needs to worry about Potter staying with her this year but I can guarantee he's going to be responsible for half her beds being full. I've no doubt Granger will fill the others."

"You are taking way too much enjoyment out of this Mad-Eye." Jones wryly commented.

His amusement grew from a chuckle to an outright laugh. "O, Aye. I can't wait for the reports from Tonk's. I don't care what Albus thinks, I got my money on Voldemort marking the Death Eater's kids this year. His ranks are not what they once were in the last war. He'll need the resources. Despite his year head start he's not gained as much ground as he could have now that people believe he's back. That prank Potter kicked it all off with set people on their ears. We've had four attacks in muggle areas stopped because instead of running in fear your common wizard through his lot in. Granted none of these attacks actually had Voldemort in them, but still, it's more than we expected. I don't know how long it's going to last but people have hope, and that is something we didn't have the last round. That is all thanks to those two kids. "

"Not to mention the failed attack on Amelia and her promotion to Minister." Tonks chimed in.

"Exactly! By Merlin does it feel good to have a competent Minister for once in my lifetime. Voldemort still got some werewolves, giants and Dementor's on his side and a good number of fighters but it's not as bleak as it could be. WE got Potter and Granger! I like our odds better. You don't believe me; pick a fight with those two. Tell me when you do. I want pictures."

"They can't be as good as you claim they are Moody." Jones scoffed. She liked the kids, for what little she knew of them, but Moody was just taking things too far.

"You don't think so eh? Look at them. Their eyes haven't stopped moving since they came onto the platform. Ten coins say they have spotted every Auror stationed here, picked out every possible threat and noted the distance to themselves. See how they move? Potters got that bag of his over his shoulder, they came light. No weighty trunks to slow them down, no big packs to make fast movement awkward. Pay attention to how they walk. It's smooth, easy and balanced. Look there, Granger's top heavy but keeps her weight even on the balls of her feet. Potters got that bag on his shoulder but notice how it's sitting so he only has to shift his weight slightly to drop it. Look! You can barely see where their wands are stowed but both have them in quick draw range. Vigilant those two are."

Moody's eye caught the fact many in the crowd had taken note of Potter and Granger as well. Some covertly watched while others openly stared. Reactions were mixed but he was pleased over all with what he saw. People, he knew, subconsciously reacted no differently than any animal on the planet when you broke it down to brass tax. Everyone was fundamentally either a predator, or prey. A person with a weathered eye could easily tell who was which by their reactions. There were many in the crowd who took note of the kids and very slightly shifted their body weight away. A subtle response to the subconscious recognition of two people a lot higher up on the food chain than they themselves were. Others, and there was only a few of these, looked hungrily at them. Mad-Eye took note of these comparing the faces to profiles of suspected Death Eaters and found most matched up. With his magical eye he caught Granger closing the window draping of the compartment they had chosen.

"I was really skeptical when Albus started preaching about how important Harry was last year. At the time I couldn't understand what Albus was playing at with the boy's role in this war, Prophecy or no. But I've had my chance to test the kids and let me tell you something Jones, anytime you want to find out how good those two are be my guest. I'll bring you something to read while you recover in hospital."

Moody turned to look at Tonks. "Better get into position Tonks. You're still riding the train as a Seventh Year Hufflepuff yeah?"

Tonks nodded changing her features to match her assigned disguise. She shed her Auror Robe handing it to Hestia revealing the fact she was already dressed in the appropriate attire. "Yup. Gives me an excuse to wear this thing outside of my apartment for the first time since I graduated."

xxxxxxxx

He looked around the crowded station but couldn't see them anymore. "I'm telling you Susan I saw them just over here."

Susan Bones looked around but didn't see them either. Neville had come running to get her saying that Harry and Hermione were here but when they got to where he saw them they were gone. "I'm not saying you didn't Neville but there not here now. Do you think they got a compartment?"

Neville nodded. "I bet they did. Harry's never been found of crowds. Come on, if their on the train we can find them." The train had become crowded as students went down and back looking for friends or trying to find free space. They searched the entire train but couldn't find them anywhere in any of the open compartments until they arrived at one almost to the back. The curtains were closed but the door was unlocked. Neither of the teens was prepared for what they heard or saw as they walked in.

The sound of a young woman panting and a suckling sound reached his ear before the sight of what was before him registered. A young woman was straddling someone. She was completely bare to the world from her waist up and Neville could just see top of her bum from her loosened pants. Someone had their head buried in her chest where she was holding him with both hands. The person she was straddling was holding her bare back steady while she slightly bucked against him. There was so much skin…

At the sound of the door opening both occupants suddenly realized they were no longer alone earing an 'Eep!' from the girl. She threw herself into the man's chest fisting his shirt and looking like she was trying to burrow into him. The action pushed them both prone on the long seats.

"Bloody Hell Harry, you didn't lock the door?" came a very familiar muffled voice. "Of all the stupid… Please tell me it's not Draco at least?"

A familiar face and one he had been looking for came up from her shoulder while his arms tried to cover as much of her body as they could. "… I didn't know you were going to attack me the second we got in here Hermione. Not that I am complaining mind you…"

Suddenly a hand was blocking his vision. Without realizing it his own hand came up to remove the obstruction. "Move that hand any higher Longbottom and you will not like where my hand goes next." Susan warned him.

Realization hit him suddenly and he shut his eyes tightly while dropping his hand. It didn't do any good to block the images he had already seen as they seemed to be burned into his retinas. So much skin…

"Hey guys, can you give us a moment to get decent?"

He heard Susan reply while he felt her firmly pull him out of the compartment. "Of course Harry."

Once back in the safety of the hallway Neville stood looking anywhere but at the compartment. Both of them could hear the scramble from inside as they got dressed or fixed their clothes. He could fell the burning blush all over his face and knew from a side glance at Susan she too was embarrassed by what they had witnessed.

"Well. We found them." Neville mumbled to Susan.

"I could have done without finding them like that to be Honest. And do not get any ideas Neville. We have not been dating nearly long enough." Susan stated firmly.

Neville couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he imagined Susan and him doing something like that. The only thing that rang in his head until the glass was tapped letting them know the two inside were decent was that she said nearly long enough. That meant she would do things like that with him in time. The opening of the compartment door broke him from the imagery and brought out of his imagination.

Both teens walked in, this time to two fully clothed friends. Hermione was sitting on the seat with her arms crossed over her rumpled shirt while glaring at Harry. All four teens were red faced.

Harry broke the silence first. "So… Hi!"

Laughter broke the tension and even Hermione chuckled while shaking her head at Harry's attempt to break the ice. "It's good to see you guys again, how was your summer?"

Susan raised an eyebrow looking knowing at Harry. "I lot less interesting than yours apparently. We," Susan indicated both herself and Neville, "did not go on the run, send a country wide prank, and whatever else only you know what."

Neville chuckled before he finally pushed the last few moments out of his mind. "That's not to say we have not had our own adventures though. Susan got attacked a month ago."

The joking mood died while Harry and Hermione turned to look at Susan in concern. She shrugged her shoulder in response. "Auntie and I got lucky. You Know Who himself came for her. We still don't know what happened but just before they breached the wards, they left unexpectedly. It was almost twenty minutes later before anyone showed up to check on us. Auntie took me to stay at Neville's for the rest of the summer.

"Bloody Hell that's a close one. Ranks right up there with me getting out of the Graveyard. You guys okay though yeah?" Harry asked.

Susan nodded with a slight smile. "Auntie got elected Minister a few weeks ago. I think our escape had a lot to do with it. She thinks that was why she was targeted in the first place. You Know Who knew she would never join him, so wanted her killed to stop her from getting the Ministers seat. I haven't seen her much since then though."

Neville nodded along with Susan's points. "Grans been real busy too. Minister Bones has been rallying people to the Ministry like a Valkyrie. Grans has been pulling in her share of the 'Old Dames' to help out in the Wizengamot to get measures through. Speaking of Gran and Minister Bones, have you talked to anyone since you got back?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, we only got back yesterday and we've been at my Parents house. They don't even take the Prophet since I canceled our subscription last year."

Neville blinked. "Then you don't know…"

"Know what mate?" Harry asked.

The compartment door slid open before Neville could say anything. "Wotcher guys!"

The brunette seventh year Hufflepuff greeted them as she stepped in.

"Tonks!" Susan, Harry and Hermione greeted back almost immediately. Neville looked around confused since he didn't recognize her.

The girl they called Tonks looked around sniffing for a moment. "Smells like sex in here." She stated before eyeing each of them up critically. Neville's eyes widened while he noticed Harry smirked. Hermione's blush burned even reader before she leaned over to hide her face in Harrys arm. Susan also blushed looking uncomfortable. After the strange girl looked at each of them she raised her shirt a bit to sniff that. "Wow, I need to wash this thing once in a while. That could actually be me…"

Harry raised his head and laughed at the girls antics. Getting a grin of appreciation in return. She flopped down next to Susan with a wide smile on her face.

"Good to see you back in the country young man. You have any idea how much trouble you caused this summer?"

"Loads Professor Moody said. Glad we could spice up your holiday." Harry easily returned. "What are you doing here Tonks? Dumbledore got you on guard duty already? I've only been back a day."

Tonks pifft'ed. "The world does not revolve around your ego Mr. Potter." Tonks stated in a poor but recognizable imitation of Snape causing all four to smile. "I am actually on duty. Supposed to be guarding the train but thought I would check in on Hermione. With only you for company for the last three months it's had to be hard on the poor girl."

Hermione finally brought her face out from Harry's arm and gave Tonks a knowing smirk. "O it's definitely been _hard_ Tonks. I've survived and look forward to surviving more."

The innuendo was not lost on the metamorph who smiled wickedly. "O I love the new you Hermione. I can see Harry's been _rubbing_ off on you…"

"O yes, but I quite enjoy it, truth be told."

Tonks slapped her knee gawfled uncontrollably at her remark. Harry coughed uncomfortably and changed the conversation. Hermione had gotten really good at innuendo over the time on the run. "So, Neville, you mentioned something happened while we were gone?"

For his part Neville looked back and forth confused by the conversation for the most part knowing he was missing something but focused when Harry started talking to him. "Huh? Yeah. You need to talk to McGonagall alone when you get time once we are at Hogwarts."

Harry asked, "Whys that mate? This have something to do with course lists or something?"

Neville shook his head. "No. While you were gone and after the attacked on Susan's McGonagall came to see Gran. You were named as the principle inheritor in Sirius Blacks will and she was concerned you didn't know about it. Gran looked into it and they came up with a plan to help out."

Susan picked up the story when Neville stopped. "Dame Longbottom floo called Auntie at work and let her know what was going on. Between the three of them they hatched a plan to keep both You Know Who and Professor Dumbledore from getting your inheritance. They weren't going to do anything until we heard what was going on and started badgering them to do something."

Neville nodded. "We had to tell them a lot Harry to convince them to help. They didn't seem to know any of the stuff we'd been through, and even less about you. Gran did research and told McGonagall what to do and who to contact. Minister Bones wasn't Minister yet but we figured there was a chance that something would happen and it would end up going through the DMLE in some fashion. She took care of things from that end."

"Professor McGonagall talked to your account manager and he allowed her to go into your family vault on the sly once she convinced him of what was happening. She's got everything from the Black and Potter vaults in this little chest thing. Auntie did what she could within the law to see you were able to claim your inheritance and now you are head of both the House of Black and the House of Potter. You're emancipated but Dumbledore is your Stewart until you turn seventeen, he technically still controls your houses. Not that it matters since everything you own is with Professor McGonagall."

Harry looked flabbergasted at the two teens. "Guys… wow. I hadn't even thought about since we decided to let it go. You didn't have to. Thank you guys so much. I don't even know how to pay you back for that."

Hermione smiled happily at him while rubbing his arm. Neville waved off his comment. "Harry, you've done a lot for us with the D.A. last year and everything. You taught us a lot and both of us got solid 'E's on our O.W.L.s in Defense. We weren't going to let you get buggered if we could stop it."

Susan smiled. "It was our pleasure Harry. If by chance you decided to continue the D.A. however, I would be appreciative."

Neville watched as Harry and Hermione looked at each other for a moment appearing to be lost in thought. A few moments passed before Harry smiled widely and turned his attention back to them. "Done. I think we'll call it the Defense Association though, I'm not Dumbledore's man anymore."

Their conversation was halted for a moment when the Express whistle blew and the carriage jerked signaling that the Hogwarts Express was on its way to Scotland.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I have truly once again humbled by the response to this story. Keeping with the theme this chapter has different perspectives in it, even though it's still Harry and Hermione centric for the most part.

People will be happy to know, I have settled on a end direction for this fic and I am building to it now. I hope you are all pleased with it.

I think the next chapter will go back Harry and Hermione keeping with the theme so far. However, this may change in the future as I am undecided how I am going to outline the end sequence.


	19. An Accord of Sorts

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form. This story is rated MA, that is Mature. If you are under the age of 18 years of age, Please stop reading this story.

Beta's:

Me, myself, and I. Pretty sure we still managed to get it wrong… Yeah, working without a Beta here people, but hope you enjoy the update anyways.

**Chapter 19, An Accord of Sorts**

Harry stepped out into the night that had fallen on Hogsmeade. Students hurried everywhere and over the chaos of voices all carrying on separate conversations they could hear Hagrid's booming call to the First Years. Somehow it wouldn't feel like returning to Hogwarts without it. Not having Hagrid on the platform last year was just weird. He waited for Hermione to join him before sending Hedwig into the air letting her wing her way to Hogwarts on her own. "All set then?"

Hermione nodded while trying to hold on to Crookshanks. The oversized orange fur ball was doing what it could to wiggle free from her grip before he just gave up and let her carry him. He really didn't look happy about it which made Harry smirk. "Yes, Dobby said we have mail waiting for us and he didn't mind taking the saddle bag and hiding it until we settle in."

"Nice one. Did he say how much mail?" Harry asked while they started making for the carriage Neville was holding for them. Harry was really thankful for the little guy. He was definitely making up for trying to maim him all of his second year.

"His exact words when I asked was, 'A small mountain Mistress. I used a shove to keep them in the closet!' Is there _any_ way we can get him to not call me that?"

Harry chuckled. "Good luck. I still haven't got him to call me anything but 'Master Harry Potter Sir'. Besides, you didn't want him to call you 'Harry Potter Sirs Hermy' anymore."

"And unless you would rather we _not_ continue what got interrupted on the train later tonight, you will never mention that again Harry."

Harry's eyes widened at the threat. "Mention what again?"

"Exactly."

It took them a few moments, and more than a few jostles, before they were finally able to climb into the carriage with Susan and Neville. Hermione sighed when she saw the Thestrals but didn't comment on them. Harry kept his back to them and didn't bother looking. Unlike their companions neither Harry nor Hermione had dressed in school robes since they had yet been able to get new school clothes this year. Susan commented on the dragonfly hair clip in Hermione's hair which she explained was something they had picked up during their time abroad. This led the conversation to be dominated by the two witches as they discussed a wide variety of topics that had both boys slouching in their seats most of the way to the castle. When they finally arrived at the castle Hermione allowed Crookshanks to run free. As the teens climbed down he waited until he had both Harry's and Hermione's attention before flicking his bottle brush tail at them and walking off in a huff.

Harry smiled and shook his head at the cats antics. Hermione rolled her eyes at him before taking Harry's arm. They'd gotten a short few steps into the great castle when they heard the oily voice of the one professor both disliked almost as much as Dumbledore.

"Well Well Well… What have we here? Term only minutes old and two Gryffindors already being docked points and gaining detentions. Surely a record of some sort. It would seem the two of you have decided the school dress code was beneath you…"

Harry reached down and pulled his pocket watch opening it to check the time. "I wonder what's for eating tonight." Harry wondered aloud while Hermione smiled at his antics. Harrys comment instantly stole the attention of everyone around them.

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed at the obvious dismissal. "I see your arrogance has reached even greater heights than it usually sores. I think that will be twenty-five points from each of you for being out of uniform and three detentions for your cheek Potter. Tell me, do you think you are above the rules and all reproach?"

Harry stopped for a moment and tilted his head as if he was thinking about the question. "Actually, yes. Yes I am. You can give me detentions, but I'll not serve them. You can take house points, but we can earn them back in spades from the other teachers. That's something Gryffindors have gotten pretty good at over the years anyways. And you can't expel me or Hermione. So…"

In the awkward moment that passed Harry heard Hermione hiss at the same time he felt something slam into his mind. It didn't do any more than alert them that someone had tried to gain entry. Harry gave Snape his most chilling smile knowing exactly what that attack was having been the subject of it for months last year. The moment however was completely broken before it could build to lethal levels by a sudden bright flash from someone in the crowd.

Snape tore his furious eyes from Harry to look at the offender. Harry got an image of Tonks still in disguise holding what looked like Collins camera. He kept his eyes on Snape as Snape snarled at the disguised Metamorph. "And what was that?"

"A before picture Professor. Auror Moody asked me to take them when someone picked a fight with Harry." Tonks lightly replied.

With a growl of anger at the giggling students Professor Snape turned and stormed into the Great hall completely ignoring Tonks next question. "Hey, Professor! Wait, aren't you going to fight Harry? I still need the after picture!"

Harry expelled the breath he was holding and tried to purge his system of adrenalin. Casually as if the confrontation had never happened he draped his arm around Hermione's shoulders and together they walked into the Great Hall. Finding seats wasn't difficult to do as Neville was saving them space toward the back. Both of them kept their backs to the wall and sat so that they could keep lines of sight open to as much of the hall as they could. "That was exciting."

Hermione shook her head while rubbing his thigh. "By the time Dumbledore makes his speech it's going to be all over the school."

Harry scanned the benches and house table. He caught a lot of covert glances and some whispering. "Yeah, it's going around now. Good. I'm not taking his shite this year. If he's the Potions professor I won't have to worry about having him this year but if he's the Defense Teacher things can get interesting.

"Why do you say that Harry?" Neville asked.

"Neville, every Defense teacher in the last five years has tried to kill me. Even Professor Lupin, though that really wasn't his fault. We barely tolerate each other now and given the chance to shoot spells at each other disguised as a 'classroom exercise', interesting is putting it mildly."

"Yeah, I see your point. We'll see. Dumbledore should be announcing whoever it is soon. Look at the staff table there, Snape has to be the new teacher because if that guy is our Defense Teacher we are buggerd." Harry took that moment to wave back at Hagrid who almost knocked over Professor Flitwick trying to get his attention. Neville continued. "I heard from a few people that he's Professor Slughorn and on the train he invited a few people to his cabin for meet and greet. He sent invites for us but I didn't think you wanted to go. I know I didn't. He just wants to know what happened at the Ministry."

At this time Nearly Headless Nick chose that moment to ghost through a third year they didn't recognize and sit with them. "He is not the only one. You Mr. Potter have been the subject of talk even amongst our resident ghost community. I am considered something of a Potter Authority since it is fairly well known we are friendly. Rest assured however that I have informed them that I shall not pester you for any details. As I have told them, 'Harry Potter knows he can confide in me with complete confidence and that I shall not reveal his secrets.'"

Harry smiled at their house ghost. He knew Nick got the short stick most of the time for his condition and had to have been loving the attention. "Cheers Nick."

Through the doors to the Great Hall McGonagall walked through carrying the sorting hat and a stool, a gaggle of firsties following behind her. As the conversations died down and people respectfully gave the Sorting their attention Harry took that moment to look down the table for two people that had not greeted them since they arrived back. It wasn't hard to find Ron and Ginny Weasley at the opposite end of the table. Neither looked in their direction but appeared to be having a heated disagreement over something. Harry frowned. He felt confusion that matched his own before he felt a sudden white hot spike of anger. He turned quickly to Hermione who was looking not at Ron or Ginny but some dark haired Fourth Year between them and the Weasleys.

"Stupid bint… you're not going to be so brave when I rip out…" He heard Hermione muttering to herself.

Harry immediately pushed his feelings for her through their bond to calm her down. He'd never seen her so enraged before. "Calm down love. It's just a fourth year…"

Hermione turned to look at him. He could tell from their bond she was responding but her eyes were still chips of ice. "As if there was any doubt after we did a runner we were together she sits over here winking at you and playing with her hair..."

Harry leaned in to whisper in her ear letting his breath tickle her ear and further calm her down. "… and she is not the one who's breasts I was nibbling earlier. Nor is she the one who was riding me like a bucking broom on the train. She only wants what you have Hermione and you know my heart is yours alone. I've seen at least five blokes checking you out since we got back but I haven't maimed anyone yet."

Hermione nodded finally calming down. "Your right, of course. We had this conversation before we came back to England. Still, I don't like this Harry. If she so much as touches you…"

Harry leaned in to gently kiss her neck. "You can rip her to shreds on your worst day Hermione. She knows it. Everyone knows it. Let them dream of what they can't have. We got bigger things to worry about than some teenage hormones and bad choices."

Hermione nodded in acceptance before she cuddled into his side very possessively while they finished watching the sorting. Harry just smirked when he caught several blokes avert their eyes looking pissed. She didn't move from her position until Dumbledore summoned the feast and even then her hip seemed fused to his while they set about their dinner.

"Weird about Ron not sitting with us. He didn't even join us on the train."

Hermione shrugged. "He's still Prefect so he would have been stationed at the front of the train. Maybe rounds kept him away…"

Harry nodded at the possibility but knew there was something more to this. "Hermione, is there something about Ron I don't know?"

She sighed sadly. "I suppose so. Ron came to talk to me just before you did when I was in Hospital. He sort of asked me to be his Girlfriend."

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't make any comments. He could feel Hermione's directing her love to him. He wasn't jealous, he was just surprised. "That could not have gone well."

Hermione frowned at the memory. Harry watched through her eyes as Ron came in and awkwardly asked her. When told no that she was already seeing someone, he stormed out in a fit of rage. He blinked a few times as he pulled himself out of the memory. "No, no that did not end well. He's arguing with Ginny about something. I wonder if this has something to do with it."

"Maybe. I had hoped with the summer to cool off he might have come round."

Harry looked down the table and thought long and hard while he slowly chewed his food. Ron had been his best mate since he entered Hogwarts and he didn't really want to lose him as a friend. However Harry had a bad feeling this was going to end up happening sooner or later. There was only one Hermione and she had chosen Harry. Just like if she had chosen to love Ron instead he would have had to respect it and gotten over it to keep his friends. If Ron wouldn't, or couldn't, well that was just the way of things. "I knew it would come to this sooner or later love. Let's see how things play out. We have enough to be going on with."

"Look, at least Luna is happy to see us." Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table and waved at Luna getting a bright smile and a wave back.

"We need to catch up with her tomorrow after we figure out what our class schedule is like."

Hermione nodded but smiled wryly at him. "You just want ask her how to entice Nargles."

Harry giggled evilly while rubbing his hands together. Hermione rolled her eyes at him while they went back to finishing up their dinner and deserts. As always Hogwarts boasted some of the best food they had eaten and it was an overall enjoyable time spent hanging out with Neville. Harry chuckled several times as Neville had yet been able to look Hermione in the eye after the incident on the train. He did notice Neville would stare dreamily at Susan sitting at the Hufflepuff table off and on.

They listened when Dumbledore rose for the post meal speech. Nodding along to points they already knew from five prior years of attending. The big surprise for them was hearing about the complete ban on the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. The ban didn't surprise them, but the fact they had obviously done very well this summer to warrant a ban did.

"They got a shop in Diagon Ally you know. It's the best. Gran let me get a few things when we were there getting my school supplies." Neville informed them.

"We have got to go there tomorrow love. I knew they got a premise but they must have done really well to get a blanket ban."

"Be nice to see them again too. If there not acting like Ron and Ginny anyways. With all the security I bet they are doing loads of business replacing confiscated materials."

Harry nodded to Hermione. "Maybe we can do something to help with that. Anything that makes Dumbledore's job harder gets in my good books."

They returned their attention back to the post meal speech. The jovial looking plump professor Neville said was called Professor Slughorn was introduced as the new Potions Professor while it was finally confirmed that Snape had gotten his heart's desire and was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Reactions mostly consisted of stunned disbelieve and the applause for his new place came only from the Slytherin table.

"Well," Harry stated, "that is that. Here's hoping the Nargle's like the taste of greasy gits ears."

Dumbledore cautioned everyone about the new restricting rules and how everyone needed to abide by them all for the common safety of all. Both of them frowned when he looked directly at the pair of them seemingly to single them out. It seemed they were the only ones to really catch the import of Dumbledore's words as most of the hall had worked themselves up into a buzz over Snape's new status. Harry could hear a bit of the confrontation earlier going around at the same time. Things quieted down to silence when Dumbledore cleared his throat. Again he cautioned about the new rules and assured everyone the castle was stronger than ever. Finally he dismissed the hall and Harry heard Ron calling for the midgets.

Hermione frowned but otherwise didn't react. They no more than rose from their seats when they spotted McGonagall walking toward them from the staff table. Hermione nodded to Harry. Both had expected something like this. They bid Neville good night while they waited for their head of house to reach them.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. I am glad to see you returned and looking as healthy as Alastor said you were. Might I take a moment of your time?"

"Good to see you too Professor, of course." Hermione greeted her.

"Ms. Granger there has not been time yet for us to speak on the matter of your status as Prefect. I would like to return your badge to you now. Mr. Potter I am sad to say I was unable to convince Headmaster Dumbledore to once again reconsider you for this year's Male Prefect however."

Hermione looked longingly at the badge being held out to her but shook her head. "I can't Professor. I gave it up and it wouldn't be right to accept it now."

"Ms. Granger if this is about…"

Again Hermione shook her head. "No Professor. I just don't agree with Ron being Prefect over Harry. And that is not because Harry is my boyfriend. I have loads of reasons why but it just boils down to the fact Harry deserves it more. Ron does not take his responsibility's seriously enough choosing which rules to enforce instead of enforcing them all as he should. I'm sorry Professor but I just can't do that again this year. Too much has changed."

"Yes, I can see that. I suppose then I shall speak with Ms. Patil or Ms. Brown. I would have truly preferred for you to remain as Prefect however. You did a marvelous job of it last year."

Hermione smiled in gratitude at the words from her Head of House. "If you are willing to take a suggestion I would chose Lavender. You would be surprised how effective she could be as Prefect if given the chance."

"I am curious why you would make that recommendation Ms. Granger."

"As self-appointed head of the Hogwarts Gossip Network, people would be terrified of being caught by her doing anything they shouldn't. Lavender would love the power that comes with the status of Prefect and it gives her the chance to get juicy news on just about anyone. Besides, with Ron as Prefect I think they would balance each other out nicely. Both are irresponsible but Lavender can get him in line where I couldn't. She's not as bossy as I am and more likely to talk him into his duties. I like Parvati but she just doesn't care as much about catching people out of bounds as Lavender does. Not to mention there would be friction between her and Ron. I'm not sure but I think Padma is still smarting over Ron's actions during the Yule Ball."

"Very insightful Ms. Granger. I knew a young woman during my days as a student very much like Ms. Brown. I have reminisced before how she would have done a superior job over our Prefect of the day for similar reasons. I shall talk to Ms. Brown about this shortly to see if she is willing. Now two more things. Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak with you Mr. Potter, and I would like to speak with you both before you turn in for the night in regards to a few matters."

"No disrespect Professor, but I'll not sit with the Headmaster alone. Our recent history being what it is."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "I would not suggest you do so. I of course will be attending as well, if that pleases you. As your Head of House I am responsible for your welfare and shall not be shirking my duties any longer where our Headmaster is concerned."

"That would be greatly appreciated Professor." Harry stated relieved.

"He was a great man once and still is in matters that do no concern you Mr. Potter. I fear however his motives where they do concern you. He has not been very forthcoming to me about the reasons for his actions but maybe he will open up to you and explain." Professor McGonagall stated while leading the pair of them toward the Headmasters Suite. They followed their Head of House to the stone gargoyle and eventually up to Dumbledore's study. As they walked into his room Harry took note he seemed genuinely surprised that McGonagall and Hermione were with him. Either that or it was the fact none of them bothered to knock.

"Ah, good evening Harry. Please sit down. Minerva is there something I can help you with?" Dumbledore asked smiling. Harry gave the old man credit, he recovered fast.

Professor McGonagall stood to the side while Harry and Hermione took seats before the Headmasters desk. "That remains to be seen Albus. I do hope I am not needed but decided to attend in case I would be."

Her remark did not affect the smile on his face. "Just a small matter between Mr. Potter and myself. I am sure there are issues better deserving of you attention at the moment?"

"They can wait."

"I truly must insist. This matter is better kept just between Mr. Potter and myself."

Harry leaned forward looking the aging man in the eyes. "This has to do with the Prophecy then?"

The headmaster nodded gravely finally allowing his gentle smile to fade. "Indeed Harry. Indeed. This is why I must ask Professor McGonagall and Ms. Granger to leave so that we may discuss these matters."

"Hermione stays, but I will ask now that Professor McGonagall checks us for oblivations and other charms when this meeting is done if she is to leave."

"Harry now, have we fallen so far that such things are necessary?"

"Constant Vigilance Professor." Harry stated firmly.

The old man sighed deeply. "Yes, I understand. I have no intention of enchanting you or Ms. Granger Harry. I dearly wish for us to work together to resolve this issue."

"We shall see Professor. What trust we had was broken when you tried to take Hermione from me for my 'Greater Good.' Earing it back is possible but it will mean answers to our questions. Truthful answers Headmaster."

"That is actually what this meeting and others we will have will be about Harry. However, receiving answers and understanding them are two different things and I aim for you to have both. Is it possible for us to reach an accord?"

"Hermione stays. Nonnegotiable."

Dumbledore nodded easily as if he expected that. "I would ask then what I show you remain solely with us. She may stay but not participate in our discussions. Of the things I show you, you will not be permitted to disclose to anyone."

Harry slowly nodded understanding what his plan was. Hermione would be allowed to have the gist but not the details. He felt her acceptance directed to him. "I will swear that I will never speak of these revelations to anyone who does not already know about them."

Dumbledore smiled at Harry with that madding twinkle in his eye. "Then we have an accord. I am greatly encouraged by our progress Harry."

He saw an image of Professor McGonagall looking at him from Hermione. He nodded while directing his words to her but never took his eyes off the old man in front of him. "We shall come to you once we have finished here Professor. If we don't then it is safe to assume we have been charmed."

"I understand Mr. Potter. I will expect to see you both in the Transfiguration Classroom when you are finished. If not I will find you and we will see about reversing anything that may have been done."

Harry nodded satisfied with the safeguard. It wasn't fool proof but the fact was Dumbledore needed him a lot more than he needed Dumbledore. The last thing the Headmaster would want to do would be to send Harry on another run. Harry knew that the hidden message that that would be the exact case to arise should anything happen to him or Hermione was well received by the Headmaster.

He kept his eyes focused only on Dumbledore while their Head of House left. Once clear Dumbledore addressed Harry once again. "It is good to see back at Hogwarts Harry. Though I must say I was very surprised with the fact that Ms. Granger and yourself had already managed to get docked points as well as receive detentions."

Harry shrugged. "I'll not be serving the detentions so I am not fussed by it. As for the docked points, that happened because we have not had any time to collect our post to find out what our booklists are. We haven't even been to Diagon Ally yet for our school clothes or supplies."

"Ahh Harry. I cannot condone you skipping your detentions…"

"You assume I give a damn. That's cute Professor. We will serve any just detentions given by any teacher who is not abusing their position. Let's be honest here, you need me a lot more than we need you. I've taken Snape's abuse for the last five years, I draw the line here. We have enough to be going on with."

"It's Professor Snape Harry. And he has my full confidence and trust. I truly wish you would set aside your animosity for each other so that we may all work together."

"I am willing. I have no intention of starting anything with him but, by Merlin I will finish it. As I said, I'm done. I am not my father. Whatever problems he had with him should have died when he did. I'll not be his punching bag just because he won't grow up and let go of a school yard grudge with a man I have no memory of and who's been dust for the last fifteen years."

Dumbledore sadly shook his head. "Very well. As much as it saddens me I see we will have to agree to disagree on this point. Let us instead move to more productive endeavors shall we? It is time for us to discuss what prompted Lord Voldemort to try and kill you fifteen years ago."

Harry nodded giving Dumbledore his full attention. "The partial Prophecy he heard."

"Indeed. However, though we know the reasons why this happened I think it would behoove us to move from the realm of known fact and into those murky waters where guesswork holds sway. My guesses are usually fairly accurate but in this mire we travel, my guesses could be as misguided as poor Igor Thatcher whom believed the time was ripe for butterfly's to replace post owls."

Dumbledore rose from his chair to retrieve his Pensive. As he placed it on the desk Hermione spoke for the first time since entering the office. "Professor, wouldn't it be more prudent for you to send the portraits away for this?"

"I assure you Ms. Granger they are bound to silence and service to the current Headmaster."

"Yes I am aware. It's in 'Hogwarts a History'. However, you are the Headmaster today, but if something should happen to you anyone can be Headmaster and the portraits would be bound to them. The contents of this discussion, if it is in need of such secrecy as you claim, would be better served if we took every precaution."

Dumbledore looked at the young teen while Harry poured through Hermione's emotions and the few memories she sent him explaining what she was about. "Hmmm. indeed Ms. Granger. It would be a prudent course of action. Very well." The Headmaster looked above and with a silent command and a lot of grumbling the host of portraits around them left through their frames. He returned his gaze to Harry while pouring the contents of the crystal vial into the Pensive. "As they say, you know the drill Mr. Potter. After you."

Harry nodded and without a backward glance bent his face into the pensive disappearing into the quicksilver substance of the bowl. Hermione watched as Professor Dumbledore followed leaving her alone in the office. A quick look around showed no paintings watching but to be sure she raised her wand silently casting a thick fog into the high pitched ceiling to block their view and muffle any sounds from below. Once done Hermione quickly moved around Dumbledore's desk removing the dragonfly clip from her hair.

Neither of them trusted Dumbledore as far as they could throw him. The plans they made after Professor Moody left them in the Galapagos reflected this line of thought. Harry was very worried that no matter what Dumbledore told him it would never be the whole truth. Only just enough to convince them he was being honest while never enough to understand the situation completely. They had agreed that this lack of information could get one or both of them killed so they made arrangements to get around this little issue. After a stop quick stop in Peru, and one of the market places there Harry remembered the Twins talking about once, they shipped themselves to her parents' house. As Hermione gave the clip a slight twist with her thumb revealing the little hidden key there, she silently thanked the Twins for being so incorrigible. Hermione thought she might even buy them something nice later. Maybe a whoopee cushion or something.

Originally the plan had been to use the old elf tunnels to break into the office to do what she was about to. This however was a far better situation and not too dissimilar to when they raided the Mayor's office in Barok. Raze had sent them to discover what the man was up to as he was convinced the Mayor was thinning his profit margins from the towns exports. Their 'quest' was to get evidence on it if he was. The main difference was Harry was distracting the clerk outside the room while she did this then. Hermione looked to the fluid in the Pensive noticing the ghostly images before moving the key to the lock on the desk drawer. The little spark that shot out warned her that her magical skeleton key was not going to work to open the drawer through whatever enchantments Dumbledore used.

She checked the pensive again while putting her clip back into her hair. Quickly because she didn't know how much time she had left she put her hand over the lock. Using the techniques that were successful in Barok she concentrated on agitating the molecules that hung around the lock. Her breathing grew harsh from the effort and she could feel sweat beads bloom on her forehead. A few moments passed while she concentrated with all her might before she was finally rewarded for her efforts. The drawer shook a few times before she heard the click that let her know it had unlatched. Smiling at her success she opened the drawer and started rifling through its contents.

Parchment, quills and all manner of odds and ends greeted her inspection. Hermione quickly hiked up her leg and unfastened the little charm anklet that was hidden there. The only charm on it looked like an open book. Information was power, the merchant they bought the trinket from told them. The enchantments on the charm would allow them to copy any written text she touched. He told them it was used by agents of Information Brokers all over the continent but had the drawback of being incredibly well known so was not as useful as it once was in that area. Hermione used a similar enchantment herself to copy the Mayors records for Raze. However she was absolutely sure Dumbledore would know if his things were copied by such common magic. Keeping the charm clenched in her left fist she started touching all the parchments in the drawer ignoring the little flashes from the charm as it copied what was written into its pages. Hermione was just thankful that Dumbledore either did not know or had not applied the counter to their little trinket. She quickly moved through his desk drawers copying everything not knowing what would be relevant later. It wasn't until she opened the last drawer that she found something that gave her pause.

She easily recognized it from one of Harry's memories but could not understand what the Headmaster was doing with it. Hermione spared one more glance at the Pensive noticing the images had stopped moving except for a ghostly impression of Harry and Dumbledore. She reached down to pick up the stabbed diary of Tom Riddle when her breath was stolen the instant she touched it making her release it almost as fast. It had the same exact feel as the Darkness that was in Harry. She knew that feeling well having had to battle against it when the Shaman had bound them together. It was nowhere as strong as the Darkness that was in Harry; feeling more like a distant echo of it but she knew that feeling. She knew there was a connection there but she suddenly felt a warning spike from Harry and knew her time was over.

Hermione quickly closed all the drawers taping the lock with her wand to reseal it. As she moved backward around the desk and back to her seat she waved her wand canceling the fog above her as well as removing any trace of her presence on the other side of the desk. Hermione felt fairly confident that if Professor Moody couldn't pick up their signatures in Ireland then Dumbledore wouldn't here. She quickly shoved the anklet into her jeans pocket while retaking her seat sending a silent thank you to Sirius for getting Harry those Defense books that taught them that little bit of magic.

She had no sooner settled herself into the chair when Harry appeared. Dumbledore followed not a moment later. She remained quiet as his eyes darted about the room searching for a moment. Hermione had to control herself not to breath in relief when he smiled at Harry in satisfaction. "I do believe I have given you enough to think about for now Harry. We will continue this discussion soon."

Harry appeared thoughtful and nodded absently. "Very well sir. And you are sure this," Harry waved at the Pensive, "is relevant then? It was interesting I suppose but I don't understand how this helps me any."

"You will understand soon enough Harry. However the night grows older and you still have to meet with Professor McGonagall so she will be reassured I have not broken my word. Until next time Harry, pip pip."

"Yes sir." Harry stated while offering Hermione his hand. She gratefully took it and snuggled into his side as they walked through the door and out into the castle. It was some time before either spoke.

"Did you get everything?" Harry asked her quietly after sharing his memories of the Pensive visit and his discussion with Dumbledore afterward.

"No, I got distracted by something in the last drawer." Hermione answered him while sharing her memory and feelings over it. Harrys pace slowed while he relived the event.

"That... that is fairly disturbing that is…" Harry blandly stated after he finished. Hermione didn't answer him. She just held on tighter to him needing to be reassured he was alright. "Do you think any of the things you managed to get will clue us in to what this means?"

"I don't know Harry. It's going to take some time to shift through it all. I didn't know how much time I had so I copied everything. There's no telling what is relevant to our situation right now and what is not."

Harry nodded to her points. "Right then. We'll get it sorted love, we'll get it sorted. Hopefully next time he summons us it will be for more than a trip down Memory lane. I don't understand why it's so relevant to know about Voldemort's parents but he seems to think it's important. We'll go through what you have and maybe it will give us some clues as to what this all means. If not, maybe next time you'll find something while I watch his home movies. We played a vague game of Questions and Answers in the Pensive but I don't know any more than I did going in."

"We knew it was going to be like this. Like you said Harry, next time. Let's go see what McGonagall wants so we can get to bed. I for one am more than ready to call this day done."

Harry nodded while tightened his grip on his lover as they walked. It had been a long evening.

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am truly once again humbled by the response to this story.

People will be happy to know, I have settled on an end direction for this fic and I am building to it now. I hope you are all pleased with it. I know I am looking forward to your responses.

I think the next chapter will go back to some other people keeping with the theme so far. However, this may change in the future. Then again, there is still quite a lot of Harry and Hermione I need to go through so I may decide to keep with them for another chapter or two.

Just a note, a fellow Author has recently has one of his stories pulled. I was very upset to hear this. I do hope that Done a Runner is not pulled as well but I will continue to post chapters as they are finished until they do. Meanwhile I am going to return to the first chapter and do some housekeeping making sure appropriate warnings are at the top. Hopefully this will be enough to safeguard this story. If not, I, like many I feel, will be seeking another site to post my work. If there is any way to let everyone know, I will endeavor to do so should the worst happen. If you feel as I do that this practice of eliminating stories should be stopped, then let your voice be heard to our site administration. I can understand the site admin wanting to safeguard themselves but warnings and disclaimers should be more than sufficient to prevent them from being liable. Truth be told, and I have children of my own, that no matter the safeguards you install they will find a way if they are determined enough to do so. installing an age filter, appropriate disclaimers and such should be more than sufficant deterrents to prevent the accedental exposure of our works to young minds. However, nothing is going to stop them from lying about their age and doing it anyways if they are truly determined. That said, and at that point, we as parents are responsible for monitoring what they view online. I will just end this by saying I have installed all the safe guards I can on my end and I personally would never hold this site responsible for my children viewing anything on it. They know better, and they are to blame should they break the rules and bypass the safeguards I have installed. I vote we continue releasing our imagination! I feel we should not be punished for the actions of the minority. We, your authors, have given of ourselves to this site and we only ask we continue to be allowed to do so.


	20. A New Routine

**Ye Old Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form. This story is rated MA. That is Mature. If you are under the age of 18 years of age, please stop reading this story.

Beta's:

Polgara, KennethRose, Allen, and Me, myself, and I.

**Chapter 20, A New Routine**

Harry woke slowly to the sounds of movement just outside of the beds drapes. He felt Hermione in his arms. Still half dazed from sleep he took a deep breath letting her scent, and the smell of the heather she was so fond of, fill him. Slowly letting it out he tried to tune in to what had woken him. He could hear movement and two female voices talking quietly. Not quietly enough to not be heard, but quietly for them. He almost groaned in frustration. He had forgotten how loud her dorm mates were in the morning.

"You wake her up. I'm not opening those curtains."

He distinctly picked out Parvati's comment. Harry tightened his grip on Hermione. He had really gotten used to snuggling with her in the mornings. "You scared Parvati?" _Lavender…_ Harry thought.

"Of Hermione? Too right. Besides, what I don't see, I can't be responsible for. If Harry's in there, I don't want to know about it. It's her business."

Harry slowly opened his eyes at the mention of his name. He guessed they were not as clever as he thought they were if they thought he was in here. He lazed in the bed listening to the argument continue.

"Come on, take a peek. It's nothing we haven't seen before if it's just Granger. If Harry is in there, that's a bonus." He heard Lavender egg on her dorm mate. Harry rolled his eyes.

"You want to know so bad you look. It took me all summer to get control of my blemishes and I'll not risk three months hard work for your curiosity. I am not so curious to know if the rumors of Harry's bits are true."

"That's not what you said two weeks ago."

Harry felt his eyes open wide. There was no way they were sitting there discussing him like that.

"That was then, and this is now. You didn't see the way she was looking at Romilda Vane last night. I did, and I want no part of it. You have eyes Lavender, you look. Better yet, look at her bedside table. That is a contraceptive vial from Madam Midnights. She's claimed him, and he's obviously claimed her if she's taking birth control. She's been setting that vial out there since last year. I don't understand why you care so much anyways. You don't even like Harry that way."

"I just want to know if little Ms. Goody Goody is actually shagging the Boy Who Lived."

Harry felt Hermione turn in his arms putting her mouth next to his ear. "I should get that on a T-shirt. What do you think Harry? A nice, tight t-shirt with 'She-Who-Shagged-The-Boy-Who-Lived" right across my chest?"

Harry choked at the thought which silenced the two girls who were talking a moment ago. "What was that?"

"It was just Hermione getting up most likely. Are we going to breakfast or not?"

"Fine!" They heard Lavender huff. "We'll go to breakfast. But I am not going to believe she's shagging him until I see Harry sneaking into or out of her bed curtains. There is just no way that Hermione freaking Granger is having sex before we are."

Hermione smiled knowingly giving Harry a very soft slow kiss that lasted until they heard the door close. Hermione sighed. "I suppose we should be getting about."

Harry nodded while looking at the bed curtain as if he could see through it. "I wonder what time it is."

His lover stretched deliciously against him reaching through the curtain to fumble for a moment. She brought her wrist watch back from where it rested on the table checking the time. "Ugh. It's already seven."

"I can't believe we slept in so late. I can't remember the last time we slept until seven."

"What time did Professor McGonagall say she wanted to meet with us so we could go to Diagon Alley?"

Harry back to the short meeting they had with her the previous night. "Eight, I think. She mentioned that she had to hand out course schedules first and talk to a few of our classmates about their classes this year. I vaguely remember she said a few didn't make the O.W.L.s for what they wanted."

"I wonder what our O.W.L.s were… I don't suppose Dobby could get them from the Closet of Doom could he?"

Harry shrugged. "I can ask him after I sneak out of here. It might be easier to get them from Professor McGonagall. I don't know what you are worried about; you know you got twelve O.W.L.s."

"Maybe. It's been a while since we took them. I'm not really sure how well I did. Let's get after it then. We've been lazy enough when Lavender and Parvati beat us to breakfast."

Harry chuckled while opening up the bed curtains. Their clothes from last night were missing. Harry assumed the house elves had already grabbed them. He reached under Hermione's bed pulling the saddle bag out.

"She's going to be a nightmare now that she is Prefect love. We're going to have to rethink our sleeping arrangements. Are you still confident she is the right one for the job now?" he asked while searching for the fresh set of road wear they usually kept in it. He opened the flap, pulling out a handful of Hermione's clothes and tossing them to her before pulling out his own.

"I don't have to like her to think she will do a good job Harry. We can always sleep in our flat. That way, we'd know if anyone was about before you left. It'd be loads easier for a lot of things other than our sleeping in the same bed. We still need to go over what I found in Dumbledore's desk and that is something I don't want just lying about anyhow." He nodded while dressing quickly. Once finished he gave Hermione a long kiss. "It sound good, but you're looking through the peep hole when it's time for me to nip into the elf tunnels. I'll meet you in the great hall after your shower love."

Despite the longer route through the elf tunnels he managed to beat Hermione to the Great Hall by at least fifteen minutes. He decided to wait for her outside of the hall. When she finally did round the corner and make her way to him he could tell she was agitated by something.

He fell into step beside her as she crossed the threshold. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Harry. Ron just proved why I didn't want to be Prefect this year."

"Uh-huh. What he do now?"

"He was just Ron. I was just walking out the Portrait hole when I heard him confiscate a Fanged Frisbee from some fourth year. He didn't do it because it was against the rules; he did it because he always wanted one. It just irritated me is all."

"Was Lavender about when it happened?"

"O yes, _giggling._"

Harry laughed at her comment. "You expected less? You said it yourself: they're both irresponsible. Besides, I think she fancies him. I heard Parvati talking to Padma a few moments ago about it. If she does fancy him, I hope his table manners have improved. I'm sure he will disgust her as soon as she sees him eating otherwise".

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

Both teens sat at the table and began sorting out their breakfast. It didn't take long for McGonagall to finish speaking to Neville when McGonagall came their way.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Now, I am going to assume you have not gotten your O.W.L.s yet. Is this correct?"

"Pretty much Professor." Harry answered.

"Very well, let's see here…" They waited while she went through the records in her hands. "Ah yes, Mr. Potter. Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration all seem to be in order with passing marks well enough to continue. I was most pleased with your Transfiguration O.W.L. Mr. Potter. Very Pleased. With Professor Slughorn now teaching Potions you do have the option of continuing on with it. As you are aware Professor Snape would take no one with an Exceeds but as he has moved on to the post of Defense the way is open for you. Is it still your ambition to be an Auror Mr. Potter?"

"Possibly. It's still something I am interested in but I don't know if it will be something I will go with once out of school."

"Well, you might as well attempt N.E.W.T.s in the mean time until you decide one way or the other then Mr. Potter. There are many fine vocations that require most if not all of the same N.E.W.T.s should you seek a change at a later date. Ms. Granger you are cleared for all subjects. Which were you interested in taking?"

"Arithmancy, Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration Professor." Hermione promptly stated.

"Very well." McGonagall tapped her wand on each of their parchments, setting their schedules. "Wait here for me to finish with our house, and we shall depart to Diagon Ally for your supplies."

Hermione waited until their Professor left before turning back to Harry. "You know you could easily get an exemption to get into Arithmancy and Runes if you wanted to Harry."

Harry smiled at her but shook his head. "Sorry love. They are interesting in their own way, but Spell Crafting is your interest, not mine."

"Oh very well, I still think you would do well if you gave it a go. Look how far you've come learning the basics for Ward reading."

"I can always continue self-studying for that Hermione," Harry stated while comparing their schedules. "We still have five classes together. I honestly have no idea how you are going to keep up with seven N.E.W.T. class loads."

"I'll manage Harry. When is our first class due to start?"

Harry took a few moments comparing their schedules. "Looks like we have Defense just before lunch. We should be well back for that joy. Not sure how I feel about greasy gits before meal time."

"Maybe it won't be so bad."

Harry snorted in response but continued. "I've still got my money on Nargles attacking him. They will too if I have anything to say about it." Hermione snorted at him but didn't comment. "Alright, So then lunch. After that you have Arithmancy while I have a free period then on to Potions. After Defense do you think you can set up the trunk somewhere so I can sift through our 'notes'?"

"You should take that time to do your homework for Defense Harry. You know he's going to assign some and N.E.W.T. work is really advanced. The bar does not so much curve as completely bend ninety degrees."

"It would be nice to have you copy from me for once." Harry joked to her earning an eye roll in the process.

When Professor McGonagall finished with all their housemates they took a trip to her Transfiguration Classroom and stepped through the Floo taking them to Diagon Alley. Harry greeted Tom the old barkeep warmly when they passed him moving into the Alley proper. Neither of the teens was prepared for how dead it was on the other side of the brick wall.

"Good lord Professor. It wasn't like this when we stayed here at the start of holidays." Harry stated as he looked from one closed up shop to another.

"Yes I am afraid with the current knowledge of You Know Who's return some people have decided to seek new horizons for their businesses."

The people they did see stayed in tight, huddled packs. Eyes shifting to anything that moved, heads bowed and shoulders slumped as if it would help them remain unnoticed by the unseen forces about them. No one talked, there was no joking, no haggling, and nothing remained of the feel of the place they had known these last few years. Fear seemed to steam from every surface of the place and choke what little life tried to flourish.

Hermione's next comment summed up his thoughts on the matter. "This is depressing."

McGonagall didn't reply, but strode purposefully with her head held high to the Apothecary for their first stopping stop. Harry did note several people they passed seemed to straighten up after observing her seemingly walking about her day completely unconcerned.

After getting a new cauldron each and a far more varied and extensive selection than they actually needed in potion ingredients they proceeded to Flourish and Blotts to acquire their course books. Harry chuckled when Hermione picked up a few extras. Professor McGonagall either did not see her add or had purposefully ignored Hermione's natural tendency to acquire every book she didn't own. Then it was off to Madam Malkins for their school clothes. The same theme greeted them with each business they entered. Few patrons, grateful shopkeepers who seemed relieved to see paying customers, and a nervousness and paranoia that seemed almost infectious. It was making the hair stand on the back of his neck. He could feel from his lover she was not unaffected by it and even McGonagall had started to dart her eyes about her with more frequency. Hermione had just talked Professor McGonagall into allowing them to pick up a few things at the Magical Menagerie on the basis that Hedwig would be upset if they didn't get her fresh owl treats when the three of them were stopped cold by the garish and incredibly eye catching building that sat almost across from Gringotts.

It was orange. That was the first impression that registered in his mind. Orange. What followed was the color purple. He felt his eyes water a bit as he stood there trying to take in the display case in the window full of shrieking, bubbling, and exploding items. As it all sunk in he couldn't help but start laughing. His laughter startled several people in a tight knot who had also stopped to look at the shop but Harry didn't pay them any mind. This was exactly the sort of building the Twins would own. It didn't so much as grab your attention as pick you up and slap you silly.

"Oh my…" He heard from their eloquent Head of House. Her comment finally brought Hermione from her daze at the sight before them getting her to laugh with him.

"We have to go in there. Please Professor?" Harry asked still trying to control his mirth.

Professor McGonagall seemed to think about it for a moment before she replied. "Well, as a Hogwarts Professor it would be unseemly to be seen in a store with such obvious rule breaking merchandise… but I suppose we can just have a quick gander so I can update the ban list…"

Both teens smiled widely while all three walked forward and entered the shop. Harry and Hermione's smile was not diminished on seeing the interior. If anything it was even more eye catching with all the various shelves of strange and familiar items everywhere. Professor McGonagall looked about before deciding which isle to start with.

"Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" Both of them turned to the sight of one of the twins walking toward them from the counter.

"Harry!" Fred greeted him once he recognized him. "Unless George has finally found a way to send me over the deep, isn't this is a school day? I'm so proud you're skiving off school and to come to our shop too." Fred mimed wiping away a tear before he turned to Hermione. "And the lovely Ms. Granger as well. You know, you two have been all the talk amongst the Order this summer. You two are a bit of a tough act to follow you know."

Harry laughed at his antics. "You were bored anyway and you know it. We heard at the feast last night you got a blanket ban on all your stuff. Neat trick that."

"We're quite proud of that actually. Even Zonkos merchandise is allowed at Hogwarts, mostly. Course, as we all know well, if you want something to go the rounds at Hogwarts, ban it. So, we do a pretty steady business that way."

Hermione looked around taking in the few customers that were about. "I hope your mail order service is doing better. It looks like even your store is suffering from the wretchedness that seems to be hanging over the Alley."

"Have no fear my Lady, business is exceptionally well at the moment, but yes, most of it is through our Mail Order service. We've cautioned everyone that we can't guarantee delivery at Hogwarts, but we've managed to get quite a bit through. If you could have seen the crowds we had before term started you would have worries."

"You know what the deal is with the Alley? It was completely normal earlier this summer."

Fred nodded sadly. "Yeah, there have been a few disappearances and a couple of attacks in Muggle areas. You remember Igor Karkaroff? Found him dead in a shack somewhere not long ago with the Dark Mark hanging over it. There was a big attack against Minister Bones before she became Minister. Rumor has it that You Know Who was there himself. We think it's the lull that's eating at people. He's not done anything since that attack and people are running themselves ragged worried he is building to something big. Course that means Either Azkaban, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, the Ministry, or here. There are only so many big targets. Talk amongst most in the alley is that he'll hit here. We know Hogwarts was fitted with some wicked wards and even has Auror patrols now so you can wager Dumbledore thinks he'll go for Hogwarts. Dad says people at the Ministry think he'll hit there so you sort of get the idea."

"Blind panic. I read he did the same thing last time." Hermione stated getting a resigned nod from Fred.

"Yeah not very original, our resident Dark Lord. He is effective though."

Suddenly, Harry found his hand being energetically shook by George, who just rounded the corner of one of the shelves. "Good to see you Harry. Had the tour yet?"

Harry shook his head which prompted George to lead the way showing them a wide variety of Wonder Witch products ranging from pimple vanisher, hair gels, love potions and their own Patient Day Dreams. Joke cauldrons, edible dark marks, an entire wall dedicated to various Skiving Snack Box items, and even Muggle Magic Tricks.

"The big earners though don't come from the front of the shop but from back here." Fred stated while holding open a black curtain. Inside was a more subdued room full of various items. They listened while Fred explained them all.

"Funny how we got into this. We had just finished putting up our shield hats…"

"Thought it was a laugh you know. Get your mates to jinx you and laugh when the spell bounces back." George cut in.

"…when this little ministry witch starts asking us all these questions. Right after Minister Bones got elected we got these massive orders. They bought over five hundred for their support staff and more is pouring in every day."

"It was stunning to realize there were so many wizards and witches who can't even do a decent shield charm. But, they didn't have you teaching them Harry."

Fred nodded to his brother's point. "It won't stop an Unforgiveable mind, but it will block at least one or two low to moderate jinxes and curses. So we came up with this whole line of defense products for your common man. Just on an off chance they might be interested we sent an updated list to the Ministers office and we've been crushed under the demand."

"Had to hire three people just to help with production. Those are Decoy Detonators. Handy when you need a distraction. We also have a whole range of shield items now. Hats, gloves, cloaks ect. Madam Malkin helps with those making those. Extendable Ears, Peruvian Darkness Powder, had to import that. Just about everything you can think of for making a quick escape, protecting yourself or doing something you shouldn't."

Harry looked around at all the items. He recognized quite a few of them from the market they stopped in when they hit the market in Peru. "No wonder you guys got a ban."

"Indeed."

Fred and George jumped at the completely unexpected arrival of their ex-Head of House. Both sported looks reminiscent of small children with their hands caught in the cookie jar.

"Professor! How… unexpected!" Fred stated when he recovered.

"I would imagine so Mr. Weasley." The stern Transfiguration Professor stated. She held them in the same disapproving glare she had when they had been caught in mischief before a slight smirk appeared on her face. "I am exceedingly happy to see you both are doing very well for yourselves. I must say it is good to finally see you two apply yourselves to something more productive than writing lines in my classroom."

While the twins gapped like goldfish out of water she turned her attention to her charges. "It is getting late. We should return."

Harry and Hermione nodded. "Can I have just a moment more? I wanted to ask them something before we head back." Harry pushed an apology to Hermione. "Privately if I could."

"Very well Mr. Potter. I shall be right outside when you have finished. Come along Ms. Granger."

He felt puzzlement from Hermione and sent reassurance. She nodded saying her goodbyes to the twins. Once Hermione and Professor McGonagall had left Harry turned to the Weasleys. "Two things, actually. One, do you know what the deal is with Ron and Ginny?"

The twins looked at each other for a few moments before they turned back to Harry. "Well, Mum and Dad had a row about you and Hermione running off. We weren't there but Ginny told us about it."

Fred nodded. "Honestly Harry, we don't know much but if it has anything to do with you and Hermione we want you to know it won't change our friendship."

George nodded while Harry sighed. "Thanks guys. Last thing before Professor McGonagall comes back in here, do you know of any way out of the castle that is not on the map? Maybe a way that the teachers even don't know?"

Fred gave Harry a shrewd look. "Can we ask why?"

"Nothing against you Harry but it's sort of the only way we have to get past the screens. Our business would suffer if it gets found."

Harry smiled reassuringly. "I've been trying to find a way for Hermione to see her parents on the weekends but I've not had any luck doing it magically. When we came through all the extra security it ruined all the plans I had made up to that point."

"Ahhh, trying to get in their good books then?"

"More like trying to get them to at the very least tolerate me. I don't think there is anything I can ever do to get in their good books after our last talk. If it helps, this would mean a lot to Hermione too. The run was hard on her; she's very close to her parents."

Again both twins looked to each other before answering. "Alright Harry. Talk to Abe."

"Who?"

"Crazy escaped mental patient looking bloke with a goat fetish that runs the Hogs Head, you remember him don't you? Saw him last year when you first started the D.A. There's a way to get to his bar through the Room of Requirement. Better yet, talk to Colin. Tell him you have a 'Peeves worthy idea'. He'll show you how to get into the tunnel."

"Creevy?"

Fred laughed at Harry's confusion. "Yeah, believe it or not, he's our man at Hogwarts. We give him a share of the profits for every order he mails us and he and his brother deliver them through the tunnel. It's a very good arrangement all said and both have proven to be able to keep it all on the quiet. We tested them on a few things last year before we did our own runner."

"Why not just send all your stuff that way?"

"If we did that they would know we got past the screens. This way they don't know better. It keeps the staff on their toes. Be a shame to let their wit falter without us there to keep them sharp."

"Alright then. So what does Abe get out of this?" Harry asked.

George smiled widely. "He gets to annoy Dumbledore."

xxxxxxxx

Freshly changed into their school robes with their new books Harry and Hermione walked together to their first class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry filled in on his plan on how she would get out of the castle during the week in by sharing his memories of the talk he had with the twins. In turn she shared with him several emotions and thoughts on how she was going to pay him back. The result was Harry was practically drooling by the time he realized he was taking his seat in the classroom itself. As he snapped out of his own thoughts about her planned thank you he noticed the naughty smirk on her face while she settled herself into the seat next to him.

All happy thoughts however died a sudden and violent death when Snape spoke. "When I want you to open your books I will tell you to do so."

Harry hadn't even bothered to take his book out yet having been caught up in Hermione's inventive imagination. He was one of few who hadn't. Snape waited drawing the moment out until every student had their eyes on him and every book that was out was closed. Harry listened to his start of class speech. Snape slowly and in low tones almost forcing people to concentrate harder on each word he spoke. Harry ignored his comments on prior teachers, as aside from Professor Lupin or Professor Moody his own opinion mirrored them. Snape walked around the class room pointing to various disturbing paintings or pictures to illustrate his points on the multitude of Dark Arts that existed. Harry found himself nodding along to Snapes point that a person's defenses needed to be equally varied. The man was a self-centered pillock, but Harry could find no fault in anything he had said thus far. It was an eye opener for most in the class.

"I don't expect a tenth of you to achieve a N.E.W.T. in this class. There is a certain amount of concentration and mind-power needed to perform silent spell casting. Few can bring themselves to the task of mastering this art." Harry had to fight the smirk when he looked directly at him.

"Disarming jinxes and Shield Charms. We will now divide into pairs. Half will attempt to disarm your opponent. The other half will attempt to defend. This will happen in complete silence. Carry on."

Harry rose along with everyone else and moved into position while Snape paired them off. Ron was opposite him. His face was practically purple within a few moments and Harry could tell he had clenched his jaw. What he couldn't figure was if it was to stop himself from speaking or if he was as angry as Harry thought he was. Minuets passed with nothing coming from him but he kept himself ready hoping Ron would do it.

Hermione had ended up paired with Neville, but unlike Ron, he couldn't stop himself from muttering the incantation under his breath. Hermione looked bored while she effortlessly reflected each one with the standard Protego. He could hear her giving him advice off and on while he waited on Ron to cast something. Most of the class was struggling with doing it silently. Whether intentional or not, a great amount of cheating was happening. He allowed himself to be distracted wondering since Snape wasn't correcting anyone or offering any advice on how to do it properly if he should.

"Pathetic Weasley. This is the correct method." Harry snapped his attention back to his own project noticing Snape standing to the side of him. His draw was so fast Harry reacted on pure instinct.

Snape's jinx flew at him faster than his draw. He felt a spike of anger from Hermione at the attack, but he ignored it. Harry wandlessly summoned a dueler's shield charm on his left arm giving the jinx a backhanded swing. The result was a flash of spellfire as he batted it away while he simultaneously set his own wand on Snape. He felt Hermione's wince when the jinx rebounded with even greater speed directly into Ron felling him as if someone had clubbed him across the face. Harry couldn't spare any thought for Ron's fate, keeping his own wand rock steady on Snape and holding himself back from counter attacking as every instinct within him was screaming for him to do so.

Snape for his part only raised an eyebrow at the incident. "Lower your wand Potter. I do believe I told you to defend only."

Harry didn't move his arm an inch but kept assessing Snape looking for any evidence from his body posture that would signal a second attack. The entire class watched as he kept his wand on their Professor until he felt reassurance from Hermione that she was with him. Only then did he slowly and reluctantly lower his wand.

"My instructions were to use the Shield Charm Mr. Potter. Was there something in that statement you did not understand?"

Harry kept his eyes steady on Snape. "The Duelers Shield worked better in that situation…sir."

"Yes. As evidenced by the fact Mr. Weasley is unconscious on my floor."

Harry took a calming breath to keep himself from retaliating. He could feel Hermione fueling him with her love which helped him a great deal. It was everything she could give him to prevent him from aggravating this situation any further. In a combat situation his ally wouldn't be standing there bare arsed in the breeze so there was absolutely nothing wrong with his defense. At least, he would hope his ally wouldn't be doing that or it would be a short fight. Despite what he wanted to say or do at this moment he silently nodded once to the hated man before him grudgingly accepting the rebuke.

"Now, that Mr. Potter has finished with yet another example of his poor choices, let us resume our activities…"

The rest of the class passed quickly after Snape enervated Ron and changed up the line. By the end of class only Harry or Hermione could cast either spell silently. Any decent professor would have awarded points, but instead they all received extensive and complicated homework on the fundamental break downs of both spells and how silent spell casting affected them. Except for Harry, who received an extra essay on the pros and cons of different defenses when there were innocent bystanders present.

As they sat down to lunch Harry tried to purge his anger over the situation. Hermione helped by rubbing his back with on hand. "I love you Harry but you had to have known something like this was going to happen after our stunt yesterday."

"I know. This does not help with Ron though."

He was surprised when Hermione chuckled.

He turned to look at his lover in surprise. "Oh come on, Harry. He's been ignoring us since we came back. However I doubt he was able to ignore that jinx to his face. Maybe next time he'll be a better friend, or dodge at least. I'm sorry he got hurt but it feels like justice to me."

**Authors Note:**

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. I am truly once again humbled by the response to this story.

People will be happy to know, I have settled on an end direction for this fic and I am building to it now. I hope you are all pleased with it. I know I am looking forward to your responses.

I decided to keep this chapter Harry and Hermione and the next will have a mix.

Just a note, a fellow Author has recently has one of his stories pulled. I was very upset to hear this. I do hope that Done a Runner is not pulled as well but I will continue to post chapters as they are finished until they do. I, like many I feel, will be seeking another site to post my work if DaR is pulled. If there is any way to let everyone know, I will endeavor to do so should the worst happen. If you feel as I do that this practice of eliminating stories should be stopped, then let your voice be heard to our site administration. I can understand the site admin wanting to safeguard themselves but warnings and disclaimers should be more than sufficient to prevent them being liable. True be told, and I have children of my own, that no matter the safeguards you install they will find a way if they are determined enough to do so.

I decided to leave this announcement here because I do feel strongly over this issue. I love this site and I do not want to seek another unless pushed to do so. Thank you all for your advice on where to go, I am currently looking through them now. I will let everyone know when I have backed up this story wherever I decide to.

I would also like to thank my betas. Without who I may have made a very common mistake in the following chapter. A 'Cool' scene should not steal or derail a story.


	21. The Wounded Bitch

Ye Old Disclaimer:Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all, I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Beta's:

Jennifer. Thanks a ton for the help. I'm still waiting on reply's from other betas also working on this fic with me going forward, however, they're all pretty busy. This fic has been dormant long enough, so on with the show.

Chapter 21, The Wounded Bitch

"So Minerva completed her part. That is good for Mr. Potter. I know I feel better now that this event has come to pass. I have more than enough to be going on with at the moment without having to worry about anything else," Amelia Bones said tiredly to her guest.

The minister's office definitely showed itself to be under new management. Gone were the plush chairs and welcoming feel that resonated with the old administration. Gone as well was the sense of wealth from the room. In its place rested functional furniture and sparse decorations, with two tasteful depictions of landscapes to act as features. Also gone was Ex-Minister Fudge's opulent desk. Where it once sat now resided the same desk Amelia had used during her tenure as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. All in all Amelia was satisfied with the way the head office of the Ministry now looked.

The old furniture gave her hives and sent the wrong impression; too grandiose and self-serving. They worked for the people, not the other way around. To work in such lavish settings would definitely send the wrong impression, and so before the first day was out, she had thrown all of Fudges things out and had hers brought in. The only detraction from the look was the ancient tea service that rested on her worn desk. A family heirloom and one of the few indulgences she allowed herself. Even then, only with close associates such as the woman sitting before her.

The Dame Longbottom nodded her ancient head. At least once a week the old woman visited her to touch bases and plan strategy. "She owled me a few days ago, however prior commitments with my fellow Wizengamot Members kept me busy until today so I've been unable to update you on where we stand. Some of our number have the most ludicrous views on the war. Trying to get them to see reason is enough to drive a Bishop to kill in cold blood. I know I've been sorely tested over the last week to do that very thing, what with their ignorant views on our current situation. You would think people of our advanced years would have more sense than my Grandson's toad."

She smiled. Not a job Amelia envied by any stretch of the imagination. "Are they still trying to convince you to demand that I enroll Harry Potter into the Aurors so he can kill Voldemort?"

The elderly woman harrumphed. "Ignorance of this caliber should be punishable. Something I have been very vocal about at every meeting. How they expect the child to miracle He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named into his grave is beyond me when the boy has only just completed his O.W.L.S."

"His scores were fairly exceptional in Defense and Transfiguration." Amelia commented.

The older woman waved it off. "He is only a child and far too young for such things. Make no mistake that a miracle is what it would take for the boy to succeed. No, this war will be won by or lost by our populous resolve and our Governments willingness to see victory. Not some flighty prophecy that I am not even certain exists."

"You don't have to convince me Augusta; you know very well how I feel about that subject. If it makes you feel any better, I've had the same arguments among our department heads that you have in the Wizengamot." Amelia replied chuckling.

"Nothing about that statement makes me feel better Amelia and you know it. I half expect this sort of reaction from your common wizard or witch who are gullible enough to believe what they read in the Prophet, but from the leading body of our nation, I find it very disturbing."

Amelia decided to play devils advocate just to irk the old woman. "You have to grant young Mr. Potter has been luckier than he has any right to boast of and a knack for living when he shouldn't that any would envy."

"Hmm, perhaps. Yes I will concede that if even half of what Neville has told me is accurate. However, both you and I know luck only gets a person so far. Sooner or later, it will run out. Any fool, who relies on it, will end up dead. I only hope we can sort out this rebellion before Mr. Potter has to be tested to such an extreme. Again. Our young people have been tested enough to just get us to this point."

Amelia nodded solemnly. "On that my friend, I wholeheartedly agree with you."

They enjoyed a few moments of silence before Dame Longbottom smiled at her,

"How are you enjoying the Minister's seat?"

Amelia rolled her eyes at the dry statement. Her friend had taken to asking that question every time they were alone because she knew it riled her up. "It is every bit as detestable as I feared it would be." Pointing her finger at the woman sitting across her desk to make her point she continued, "I should have refused when you nominated me. I am not a politician."

"Pish posh, you're perfect for the job and you know it," The older woman stated while waving off her comment as she always did. "Besides, who would you rather see sitting in that chair? Scrimgeour? Please, the boy maybe ambitious, and I will grant brave, but he wouldn't be half as effective as you are. And right now we need that efficiency."

"Not that it's doing any good." Bones groused while shuffling the papers she would need for the staff meeting scheduled for later in the afternoon. "We both know that the only reason things have been quiet for the last month has more to do with the fact Voldemort hasn't done anything than any 'efficiency' on my or the ministry's part."

The older lady nodded thoughtfully while lighting her pipe once she managed to retrieve it from her handbag. After a silent moment she spoke again. "Yes, most troublesome. When he does strike,"

"And we both know he will." Amelia broke in.

Agusta nodded in agreement. "That will be the time when your regime is tested." Amelia removed her monocle and rubbed her tired eye but did not bother to reply. She was fully aware of the truth of that statement. "Do you think we will be ready when he does strike?"

"That would be the question wouldn't it?" Amelia thought for a moment taking a sip from her all but forgotten tea. "The problem with fighting terror is that you end up developing a reactionary mindset. You try and prevent as much as you can, while at the same time try to respond to events you missed to limit the damage."

"Hmmm." the older woman agreed puffing on the pipe in her mouth. She spoke around it continuing Amelia's thread. "What counter strikes you are allowed are usually just retaliation for what was done to you. All the advantage is on your opponents side while you try and defensively out think them."

"This was our problem before," the Minister agreed. "I can see this as being our problem again. We do not want another Sirius Black on our hands. At least I should say, I don't. Such a miscarriage of justice is inexcusable. It does unfortunately limit us greatly in what we can and can't do. We will play by the rules of society, where our opposition most certainly will not."

Longbottom nodded. "It is unfortunate that Voldemort isn't going to oblige us by bringing all his people to bare for his coup to take the Ministry so we might have a battle to decide who leads."

The Minister snorted. "Even if he did, I can't say we could field enough personnel to fight with any guarantee of success since we have no knowledge of what his man power base is. Based on his prior tactics I would say he will raise the terror level to hysterical levels. Hit and run raids, assassinations, and good old fashion random killings in public places or places people inheritly believe to be 'safe'."

"If he keeps to old patterns then we can expect more than a few of those to happen in the muggle world in order to keep us busy and spread too thin to be effective where it will count later."

"Agreed. Slowly over this year he will sow chaos, destruction, and death across all sections of the country. Doing so will allow him to cow the populace into inaction. Something he has been unable to do so far but unless something changes and soon, he will. The events of the summer will fade eclipsed by his coming victories."

Amelia took a sip to wash down the bitter pill she was describing. "Once the common man has been sufficiently terrified into inaction, he will concentrate on raids where our Aurors arrive just in time to deal with the tail end of his attacks."

"Yes, I remember this. Frank recognized this pattern for what it was last time. This would afford him the opportunity to take down our Aurors piecemeal."

"If even one is lost it would be a victory for him. It takes us four years to effectively train our Aurors and at least two of that is spent in the Academy. He doesn't care so long as his recruits can throw unforgivables or other dark and destructive curses."

Agusta sighed. "So his recruitment abilities will result in far more success than ours."

Amelia nodded grimly. "Assuming he doesn't began targeting our Aurors in their homes,"

"Which, again, he will in time."

"Then we will run out of qualified personnel by this time next year. Perhaps a bit longer with some luck. The truth of the situation is we just don't have enough people. Even increasing our defense budget for more Aurors, Hit Wizards, or just Enforcement personnel isn't enough. It will be years before they are effective. We just don't have enough time to gain an advantage in that area."

"We might have if Fudge had listened to Harry Potter last year, but there is nothing that can be done about it now Amelia. No good crying over spilt potion."

"Meanwhile I have no doubt sympathizers as well as coerced or impervioused personnel in the Ministry will be slowly converted to his cause granting him an ever increasing foothold until he finishes me off as he intended to do this summer. I would imagine my successor will be too weak to deal with him effectively and therefore would be dispatched even faster than I will be, or they will be his puppet effectively giving him control of our world."

"Dark days…" muttered the elderly woman before her through a cloud of foul smelling smoke. Amelia smiled grimly in response. She was, and always would be a realist and the situation was indeed dire. "So then we have this year to make a difference. What happens to us if he changes tactics? What do you think will happen if he does decide to strike quickly at the heart of us? If he does, where do you think likely for him to strike?"

Amelia didn't show any emotion to the questions. "An assault on the Ministry itself is something I can't see him doing."

"True. It's too direct and he doesn't have any more guarantee of victory than we do."

"An all-out strike at Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, or Hogwarts however would be a catastrophe for us for various reasons. However, the way I see it, he wouldn't dare attack Hogwarts."

"Hmmm yes. Dumbledore aside, even his people have children at school there. It would cost him too much support. The same for Hogsmeade. Too close to Hogwarts and there is always the possibility of hurting some of his supporter's children."

"Exactly. No, I can't see him attacking there. It would cost him far too much in the long run. Far more than he could ever gain."

"Then if he does, it will be Diagon Alley."

Amelia nodded grimly. "Diagon Alley."

XxXDARXxX

Paul Watson exited the pub into Diagon Alley proper. As usual people moved about in their packs, what few of them there were, while shysters hawked wares guaranteed to protect them from various dark creatures. He checked his pocket watch for the third time and hurried his pace. He only had twenty minutes of his lunch break left and he would rather be working in his miniscule cubicle in the Department of Regulations than here. Since the Ministry declared You-Know-Who returned the atmosphere of the alley could give Azkaban a run for its gold as the most depressing place to be in the world.

He cursed obscenely when after he navigated the dank atmosphere he came to the boarded up shop front for Wilkins Weird Cures to All Ailments. Now where was he going to find extract from a furry knuckle wankbiter? The Healer at St. Mungo's assured him this was about the only place to find it. He didn't need this today. With his wife's sudden interest in muggle clothing, specifically something called 'spandex' and the workload his supervisor dumped on his desk this morning he already had more than enough to be going on with than tracking down some obscure cure to his son's sudden and inexplicable hairy palm problem.

He turned from the cobweb infested building to look down the street in both directions. He might find something in Knockturn Alley but only a fool walked down those unguarded streets these days. After a few moments of indesition Paul decided he was not indeed a fool nor was he brave enough to venture into the dark marketplace even if he wanted to be. The middle aged man decided he would just ask one of the other Apothecary owners if they knew where he could go to acquire his sons cure when a sudden scream robbed all such thoughts from him.

With wide eyes Paul looked down the street to where he heard the scream. There walking at the head of a small mob of masked black robed men was the very embodiment of evil. Lord Voldemort exited Knockturn Alley as if he was a king returning home while his people rained curses at anything that moved and destroying everything they passed.

All thoughts of spandex and furry knuckle wankbiters left his head while he stood petrified. He never even moved when the curse flew past him and into the empty shop he came here to visit. He never felt himself being thrown through the air when it exploded. He only barely registered before everything went black Death Eaters taking up positions around the steps of Gringotts while the Dark Lord began hammering the great doors with magic the likes of which Paul had only read about while ghostly forms flew overhead.

XxXDARXxX

Around him thirty of his Death Eaters marched. As was his right by magic, he strode at the head of the gathering. Had he been a lesser man, he would have dutifully followed the lead of the strongest as was proper and worn the mask of his fellows. However, this was not the case and it was high time the people of the wizarding world remembered what it meant to live with the knowledge that he, Lord Voldemort, was the strongest.

He set their pace for which could only be described as leisurely. There was no hurry after all, their target wasn't going anywhere. As they strode through the chaos around them he couldn't help but take a moment to truly absorb all the sensations that flowed around him. A month of planning was coming to fruition and such things deserved to be memorized, if not memorialized.

Explosions pounded into his senses. Screams poured into his ears eagerly welcomed the way a lonely man would welcome a long lost lovers whispers. A deep inhaled breath brought the smells of charred flesh and blood to him. The scents so thick in the air he walked he could taste them. Fear, pain, death, and magic so ambient he could feel it along his skin. He strode through the carnage his soldiers surrounded him with soaking it all in. So rarely since his disembodiment had he felt so alive.

He watched lazily as some ministry worker was thrown from an exploding storefront. His ragdoll descent was not quite as amusing to the Dark Lord as the family of four herded down the street by three of his newest trying to see who could get a killing curse closest without dropping one of them. A smile unbidden slowly formed on his face when the mother fell to the laughter and heckling of the losers two mates. Had she not tried to shield the youngest neither would have been stuck but such was the foolishness of the weak.

Far too quickly for his tastes they arrived. As he looked to the white marble edifice before him he turned his thoughts to the task at hand.

"Lucius."

"My Lord?" came his subordinate's immediate reply.

"Begin."

Voldemort turned his attention from his lieutenants' directing of his forces into entrenching at the base of the stairs to the building before him. Once in his youth the great bank held a fascination with him. An embodiment of the Wizarding world run by a subservient race of lesser creatures as was proper. In those youthful days he envied those who held accounts within the great vaults of the structure. For only such men from whom the all-powerful gift of magic flowed would ever have such privilege. Such a location of power was a perfect place to store one of his vessels.

However, circumstances had changed. After his unexpected debilitation during the Bones Mission he had sought out his old hiding places. It disturbed him greatly that someone might, no matter how remote, have discovered the existence of his anchors. It was only prudent to seek them out and ascertain if anyone had tampered with any of them. What he had found was beyond disturbing.

Someone, this Two Mauls who bypassed his Occlumency shields perhaps, did indeed discover them. His Grandfathers ring was gone from his ancestral home, as was the Slytherin's Locket which he had hidden in the secret cove of his pre-enlightenment days. He had already known of the Diary's destruction for some time so he had no other recourse but to assume the knowledge of his creation of Horacruxes was known to someone and that someone was targeting them.

Of the three left to him this one was the only one in any real danger, which was what brought him here. After all, there was no possible way anyone would find the one he hid at Hogwarts. The likelihood of such a thing was beyond remote. No, only the Cup was at risk now. With this attack he would achieve several goals. The most vulnerable of his anchors would be secured. The damage to the alley and to the bank would send the Ministry's economy into a deep spiral of ruin. This reminder of his power will crush this fledgling belief in his vinceablilty.

A holding action such as this was always a risk however his people were more than up to the task. When the Aurors finally show themselves they will face his Death Eaters who were more than up to the task of holding them at bay while he tore down the wards. Hopefully thinning out their ranks in the process. His people after all were not concerned with prisoners on this operation. Then he and his inner circle of most trusted Death Eaters will enter the bank blasting a hole so deep it will forever be burned into the racial memory of the wizarding world. Never again will any soul in existence doubt the supreme power he wielded.

I will make sure of that. He thought to himself as he gathered all of his substantial power about him and began dismantling the wards.

XxXDARXxX

He watched the young woman at the helm of his ship. Mostly because he knew it flustered her something fierce. Her thin but surprisingly strong arms gripped the helm while her eyes darted about looking at things he couldn't see. While holding his staff he could easily access the magic's she was attuned but restrained himself. Lisa may have been young but she had proven she was more than competent in handling the old race-built galleon. By looking out into the dense fog that was their cover to hide them from the muggles he could tell their course was steadily holding at just at a thousand feet. He allowed a nod in satisfaction when she gave a slight turn of the wheel which allowed them to move due west to avoid the projected flight path of one of the muggle planes in the distance.

"You're doing a fine job Lisa. I'll make a Sailing Mistress out of you yet." He praised her. She was more than a worthy replacement for Old Winston. Just untried in combat. Winston recommended her when he retired and so far nothing in her performance showed itself to be against it. Raze ignored the unprofessional blush on Lisa's cheeks and turned his attention to the man walking toward him from the bow of the ship.

Once his second in command got close enough he found out what had his friend in such a sour mood this close to the end of their voyage. "Raze, something's going on in the Alley."

Raze tried to hide his smile. Robert was a good kid who was also the first wizard he trained in the art of wild magic. Up until Harry Potter and Hermione Granger showed up to be trained, he was the strongest of any who came after him. "Can you tell what?"

"Not from this distance." Robert replied as he raised the spy glass in his hands back to his eye. "It's a battle for sure, but I can't see who is doing what. If I had to guess, I'd say there's a team of people down there trying to breach a set of very old and powerful wards. I can see flashes of what looks like wards breaking. I think whoever it is doing it is trying to create a cascade breach."

Raze moved next to Robert against the railing. He thumped the butt of his staff into the deck once before letting it go to hover in place on its own. Once Robert handed over the glass he raised it to his good eye to see the disturbance for himself. His chuckles a few moments later caused the eyebrow of the man beside him to raise in question.

"It's Voldemort." he answered the silent question. "The Fates smile upon us my friend. We won't have to wait to pit our metal against his." He closed the spy glass still chuckling to himself. Raze didn't acknowledge Roberts anxiety over the bloodthirsty look on his face. "Wake up the Ground Crew, they'll have work to do shortly. Get Master Gunner Briggs to make ready the guns and crews. Once Lisa has us in position I want them lay down a spread of cannon shot into the enemy ranks. Keep the guns spouting until we have driven them from battlefield. I want you in charge on board while they do that."

"You're leading the ground forces?"

"Hmmm. There are a lot of old faces, so to speak, from the last war down there. Gibbons among them."

"How can you tell that from here? They all look the same and their wearing masks."

Raze was quite a few moments. "When you cross wands with people enough times you don't need to see their faces to know who they are. People are creatures of habit. Especially modern wizards. We all have favorite patterns, spells or a way of moving. I would know Gibbon's any where. I will admit it is rather anti-climactic however. I was looking forward to hunting him down, but this will do. I'm sure there will be no shortages of enemy once the battle is joined. Now or in the future."

Raze opened the glass again and watched while Voldemort tore down the wards that surrounded Gringotts. It was incredible how much magic he was pouring into the effort. It arced from his body outward giving him a multi armed demonic appearance. This was truly a great magical feat of awe inspiring proportions. Raze knew from personal experience wielding the chaotic energies that in essence was Wild Magic the effort it would take for magic to arc off oneself. This display Voldemort was putting on for the populous of Diagon Alley who happened to be brave enough to watch was truly incredible. It would make Razes victory in this engagement that much more spectacular when he succeeded.

If he succeeded.

Raze closed the spyglass again. If Voldemort managed to get into the bank it would be a great blow to the Ministry. The economy would be in disarray, goblin and wizard relations would degrade, and not to mention what the success alone would do for the villains cause. However as powerful as the Dark Lord was such a venture took time to achieve and very few places boosted wards of the like that Gringotts held. It would buy them enough time to get into position. Already he could hear his people running to and fro. Below decks he could hear the frantic shouting of his gun crews loading and rolling out the long guns preparing for their attack. The drills of the last week paying off a lot sooner than he had expected. He could taste the change in Britain's fortunes. A more fitting homecoming he could not have planned himself.

By the time Lisa brought the ship to their one hundred feet cruising level they had almost reached their destination. Standing tall on the deck ready to leap into the fires of hell stood ten of his apprentices. His ground team. All of whom have proven their mettle was greater than any crucible they have been tested in before. There existed no others in the entire world who he would rather go into battle with. Technically they were all masters in their fields with two apprentices each of their own, but one of the perks of being at the top of the hierarchy was everyone below you would always be your novice.

"Who's like us!?"

The small assembly all yelled back, "Damn Few, and they're all dead!"

Raze nodded. "In a few moments we're going to be dropping into Diagon Alley. The enemy has set his sights on the great marble bank in the center. I don't intend to allow him the courtesy of seeing the lobby."

Johnson, another long timer of his conclave spoke out. "How do you want us to play this Boss?"

"Cautiously. Remember, Rule One, Our lives are not negotiable. At the end of the day, win or lose, we are alive to seek glory another day. The enemy has erected fortifications and entrenched their position. Death Eaters never held back in the last war, I can't see them changing that much today. So, the order of the day, smash the area until nothing moves. Leave no stone unscorched."

"The ship will be laying down cannon fire and deck crews will also be lending their support overhead. We can make reparations later to Gringotts or other shop owners whose property we damage but we cannot allow the enemy to succeed in whatever his plans are here. Clear?"

They chorused. "Yes Sir!"

"Also, as a bonus, I'm looking for a man in that crowd. His name is Gibbons. White, brutal looking fellow with dark hair in his late forties. Your weight in gold as bounty to whomever brings me his head."

From the front of the small crowd Raze nodded to the swarthy Hispanic whom raised his hand to ask a question. "Ah, his actual head?" Snickers and muffled laughter broke of the others while Raze fought to hold back the smile that was forming on his own face. The man looked around half bashful. "I just don't want no confusions later jefe."

His laughter got the better of him as he took two steps to place his hands on the man's shoulders. He was always shy and unsure in everyday life but in the heat of battle the man was a demon to give old Faust a run for his money. "Anything Miguel. Bring me anything."

Miguel nodded shyly assured. His group turned to Lisa when she shouted loud enough to break into their laughter. "ETA five minutes! We're going to be breaking out of the cloud cover in in three!"

Raze walked toward Robert raising his hand. His staff which was left to float across the ship leaped from its position returning to his hand pulsing once it made contact with his flesh. At the flash Robert turned around accepting the staff from him and command of the ship.

"Keep her safe. Good luck."

Robert nodded gravely. "It's not me you need to worry about Raze. This isn't one of your constructed quests in Magnadane. That's not a party of Fey down there pretending to be some of your fantasy monsters. That's Voldemort and he is going to be _pissed_ we're interfering in his plans. You want to worry about something, worry about that. We'll be fine up here."

Raze chuckled. "It's not like we haven't made similar runs before Robert."

"Against wanna be's yeah, we have. But we've never gone against anyone of this caliber before. Just be careful Raze or this is going to be the shortest campaign in our history."

"Alright," Raze laughed holding up his hands. "just try not to hit us with the ships guns then."

As he turned away he heard Roberts reply causing him to laugh again. "No promises now that I have a taste for it. Besides, a guy could get used to this Captain stuff."

"You counsel me to be careful then tell me you plan to aim for me?"

"If anyone's going to be responsible for killing you Raze, its going to be me. I'll not have you cheat me out of the pleasure before I get around to it."

Laughing he rejoined his people at the railing of the ship. Lisa must have canceled the concealment enchantments because the fog around them was thinning quickly. What it must look like to the dizentens below... he thought to himself. Raze could just imagine some brave soul below watching the battle between the few Aurors on site trying to breach the fortifications the Death Eaters have erected and Voldemort's forces. The spell fire racing back and forth along the alleys streets while in the background Voldemort himself wrestling with the mighty wards protecting the marble bank.

Looking to the bow of the ship Raze watched the end of the fog line roll across the deck of the ship quickly sweeping past where he stood. The noise volume on deck lowered significantly as everyone got their first look at the war torn visage before them. They were still outside the wards so no one could hear anything but the visual before them left little to the imagination. The scene was not far from what he was envisioning.

Aside from his team and a few others this was their first time seeing the realities of war outside of Magnadane. Even when he got the few requests that were made by the American Federal Department of Arcane Defense he rarely took out the full crew. Usually when the AFDA needed something from him the less witnesses the better.

Raze hummed to himself. The sight before him wasn't much different than it was before he left England all those years ago. He'd been in more than a few scraps in these crowded streets in those days. Diagon Alley was a favorite strike zone anytime the Dark Lord suffered a serious set back. Raze's eyes looked to Lisa as she gave the wheel a slight turn to the left. He gripped the railing more firmly.

The rest of the crew barely had time to grab a hold of something when she shouted "Brace yourselves!" The bow dipped sharply before great ship gave a violent jerk to the right to match the frantic turning at the helm. Raze held onto the railing with most of the ground crew as the galleon seemed to spin on its tail perfectly bracketing their objective for the port side guns. Before the first cannon could respond to Roberts command to fire, much less for the ship to come to a complete stop, Raze had already thrown himself overboard.

Halfway into his descent he thrust his hands downward directing his magic to create a column of air to keep the cobblestones from killing him. Around him dropped several others while the rest fell onto the rooftops above them. As they rushed down the street he could tell they had managed to turn Voldemorts attention from breaking the wards to helping his people defend against the sudden onslaught from the ship. Twenty Forty-Two pound cannons have a tendency to do that.

Cutting curses he recognized, and some he didn't flew past him as he closed the distance. Reductors, killing and pain curses rained upward to the roofs on either side of him and down the street adding counterpointed explosions to the sounds of his cannons and the screams of the living. Raze dodged those he could and blocked those he couldn't by pulling stone obstacles from the street ahead to intercept the enemy spell fire. He easily could see at least four Aurors, most likely the Diagon Alley guard, fighting back from what cover they could find or conjure. He shook his head at them throwing stunning spells, incapasitors, and shield breakers.

He passed a line of hunkered down Aurors at a sprint holding out his hand creating a ball of fire. With a throw that would have made any Major League pitcher proud, he hurled it deep into the entrenchment before him. He watched with glee when the small burning ball exploded outward engulfing several Death Eaters lighting their black robes afire. Bolts of lighting, cones of frozen ice chips flying faster than the eye could see, as well of lances of fire burst from his people further adding to the carnage. 'The Mist', as he called it, waft from their forms as they called upon and employed their chaotic spells.

By the time he cast his third spell the air was saturated with small wild magic eddies they all had to avoid hitting when picking their targets. One of the Death Eaters not knowing to do so learned the hard way why when the eddie erupted into a violent backlash that caused the man's spell to backfire. The resulting wild magic surge caused a column of fire to race skyward from under his feet almost certainly killing him. However, this fight was by no means one sided.

The rain of spell fire being returned kept them from advancing any further than the apex where the alley split to either side of the bank for several moments. Voldemort was busy single handedly holding the shields against the ships onslaught which left more than enough room for his people to counter their attack. No mean feat by any stretch of the imagination.

Raze dove behind a fallen bit of stonework to get away from several arcs of eldritch fire. As he assessed his condition he sighed. The rouge was really hoping that the ships guns would have drawn more of the defenders attention. It was a testament to the Dark Lords power that he could hold against it alone for so long. Raze knew he couldn't have. He tried a few times for sport but his record was only five minutes. Voldemort has been holding for twice that long and was still going strong. He ripped the sleeve of his tunic off to use as a bandage for the wound on his leg as he planned his next move.

He reached up the bone necklace that hung around his neck activating the communication charm it was enchanted with. He leaned out of his cover a bit to get a good look at their defenses. "Hacker, Mace, Santa on me. The rest of you I want to lay down as much covering fire as you can to buy us the few seconds we'll need to breach their fortifications!"

Raze waited for a few moments before breaking cover. A storm of spells flew down from his people on the rooftops successfully pinning the enemy for the critical moments needed. As he ran he opened himself to the Arcanum for one of his specialty spells. With a forward thrust of his palm he sent forth a burst of techni colored spheres into the enemy ranks.

Each burst into a wild magic eddie, but unlike those accidentally created by his people, these surged as soon as the bubbles burst. Suddenly he was running through a hail of partially cooked Cornish hens and he could hear Bach playing all about them. The building behind him decided to collapse on its own while all manner of random happenings took place. Spells flew randomly deflected for no known reason, explosions, chaos, clouds of butterflies and bursts of different colored lights that strobed inside wisps of smoke dominated the battlefield.

As he ran Raze created a stone staff leaping over the cover Death Eaters had summoned for their defense laughing madly the entire way. His downward swing shattered the mans bone mask as if it was cheap plastic while his second swing sent his mate flying to the street Raze just crossed. The other three who ran with him into the fray each took out one as they too arrived. Raze was summoning a second dose of wild magic when suddenly a concussion of air struck him sending him down the street as if he was nothing more than a piece of litter in the wind.

His return to consciousness was a mildly horrible experience. He groaned groggily before he began trying to extract himself from underneath what appeared to be several shelves of palm sized boxes. "Reusable Hangman... Spell it or He'll Swing..." There were hundreds of little boxes labeled with Patented Daydream Charms, Skiving Snackboxes, and half a dozen other strange contents. What a strange shop...

"Hello now, what have we here."

"Dunno dear brother, but it appears that it was a body that broke our storefront, not debris from the battle. Give us a hand then, let us have a look at him and figure out if hes a Death Eater or one of the other guys."

A tall redheaded teen knelt beside him helping him get free as well as sit up. "Right mess you are, flying through our shop window like that. Can you tell us your name?"

Raze shook his head to clear his vision. Even after a moment letting the pain settle he was still seeing two of whomever was helping him. "Yes, not an experience I would recommend for pleasure to be sure." He scrunched his eyes one more time to try and reset his vision. when he opened them the room had stopped spinning and all the images seemed to settle into just the one that existed except for the boy helping him. "My name is Raze. My compliments on the structural integrity of your shop sir. I find myself still seeing double from my battle with it."

He frowned when the image on the right smiled while the one on the left laughed. Granted he wasn't a doctor or healer but he was pretty sure the images shouldn't do that.

"None of that 'sir' stuff my good man. As for your seeing double mate, then your visions fine. Twins. I am Fred Weasley, and that handsome devil to your right, is my brother George."

Raze pulled himself to his feet with his the twins help. After a moment for the dizziness to pass he made for the door. "A pleasure gentlemen." He looked around the demolished alley. It was crowded with blue cloaked Aurors talking to people. He couldn't see any of his ground team from here. "I take it we carried the day?"

One of the twins stepped next to him. "O Moldyshorts did a runner right after he put you through our window."

"Wicked exit. One thing our resident Dark Lord is good at, its dramatic entrances and exits. Tore through the anti portkey wards as if they didn't exist."

"Ahh, good. Then I didn't miss much of the fight."

Ignoring the amused looks on the twins faces Raze began slowly walking down the alley. The steps of Gringotts and the surrounding sections of the Alley looked like stills taken from bombed cities during World War II. The only difference was these shell shocked civilians looked pleased with the outcome. all things considered casualties looked light to what he expected. That pleased him greatly. If nothing else they made that much of a difference. Raze didn't spot any of his people until he arrived at the intersection in front of the bank. Six of them stood or sat on fallen masonry on the other side of the street under an Auror Guard of at least a dozen. They all smiled warmly as they watched him approach.

Gloria Richardson, or Mace as she was affectionately known was smiling the biggest. She was sporting a fresh gash across her forehead as well as several along her right arm. "Pay up. I told you he wouldn't be that badly hurt."

While his people good naturally passed coins over to her Raze smiled. He moved passed the stationed Aurors nodding as he sat on a bit of stonework. "I take it the Aurors have asked us to wait here to be interviewed?"

His other team lead Thomas answered his question. "Interrogated more like. Only the ship has kept them from being too nasty."

"Can't say I'd blame them Hacker. We weren't exactly invited to this little party." John stated.

Gloria threw in her two bits laughing while pocketing her winnings. "Maybe they just didn't like the presents you brought Santa."

Raze looked upward to the floating ship still hanging static over the alley. He wasn't the only one sending looks upward either. Half the residents sent fugitive looks. The Auror's however kept shooting them looks as if they couldn't decide if they were friend or foe. It was good to see some things never changed. "She is a rather intimidating sight isn't she? Did we lose anyone?"

John shook his shaggy brown hair. "No losses but we have four wounded from the ground team and about ten on the ship. Some of those Death Eaters had sharp eyes. Robert said that two of them though might have been from exhaustion. M.U.T.E.S."

Raze nodded. Brave souls all but most of the ship's crew were not very magically powerful. That wouldn't have stopped them from pushing themselves hard to do their parts however. Good people. "So where did you lot end up?"

John reported he was blown backward, Gloria, like him, was thrown into a building across the alley, while Thomas was barely missed hitting the haul of the ship. Before he could describe the unique store front he ended up in Miguel walked up to him half holding up a nondescript looking fellow.

"Jefe, this is Senior Watson."

Raze nodded curiously at the pale man Miguel presented to him. He cut his eyes to Miguel raising an eyebrow to prompt him into explaining further.

"During the battle he was hiding in the same building I was. One of the Death Eaters tried rushing us trying to break part of our firing line. The man managed to knock me down. As he was about to finish me off, Senior Watson here jumped him. Bashed his head in with a broken support stud. It was Senior Gibbons."

Raze smiled warmly to the frighten and obviously shocked man in front of him. "I see. Mr. Watson you have my thanks. Before we arrived I placed a bounty on Gibbon's head. Tonight when we have our victory feast I would like you to sit at my right. There you can regale us with the tale of your victory over the villain. Bring your family so they too may know of your bravery and prowess. Afterward, I will make sure you receive your weight in gold coins as bounty for this deed you have done for me."

The man sputtered as he nodded to his offer. Miguel smiling at his new friend helped him walk further down the alley where several healers were tending to some of the wounded citizenry. Raze chuckled amused while shaking his head. His revenge may not have been at his own hand, but this was just as sweet. Raze nodded to Robert whom he noticed was walking toward him while his people chuckled at the belated description of the shop he found himself in. Robert stopped before them giving him a once over before flipping a coin Gloria's way. The redheaded firebrand caught it easily with smile a mile wide. It would seem she did well this round.

"Ministers here wanting to talk to the leader of our merry band of vigilantes. Should be here in a bit. She thought I was you when I jumped down to see if there was anything we could do to help out around here."

"Ahh, well I hope she has a better disposition than Bagnold did. A fine Minister to be sure but if there was one thing both sides agreed on, it was that neither liked her. The woman could drive a Buddhist Monk to murder with her personality."

Robert chuckled but didn't comment. None of them knew much about England or its magical government but anyone who could drive Raze into a fit of annoyance must have been some personality. His eyes caught something behind Raze which caused him to straighten up. "And here she is now. Madam Minister, allow me to introduce..."

The ministers shock voice interrupted. "Sebastian?"

Raze tensed. Dreading confirmation but being unable to not seek it he turned slowly. Upon seeing it was who he thought it was he stood smiling broadly holding his arms wide open. "Amy..."

He was completely unprepared for the slap he received. His head rocked to the left. "All things considered I'm not sure I deserved that..."

This time his head rocked to the right. He could hear muffled chuckling from his team at this unique spectacle. He couldn't help but chuckle with them while he slowly brought himself to face his attacker again. "Ahh, I might have deserved that one." He gave the Minister a thorough once over. "You look good Amelia."

The woman before him was practically shaking in fury. Her aides stood uneasy behind her which told him this was completely uncharacteristic of their boss. Obviously none of them knew her in her youth. It took Amelia several moments for her to speak again. "And you look good for a corpse that was buried almost fourteen years ago."

"Yes well, rumors of my demise might have be slightly exaggerated."

"I found your body! I buried you myself Sebastian!"

"Ahh, yes well perhaps greatly exaggerated might have been a better description. It was actually quite the feat Amy. It required..."

"You insufferable bastard, you had better explain to me what you are doing in a battle in Diagon Alley instead the coffin I buried in Glasgow."

Raze gave a booming laugh. "Why, I've come to save the day Milady. Who did you expect to show up to take on Voldemort? Harry Potter?"

His smile got wider when the Ministry personnel sans Amelia flinched at the name of their nemesis. He leaned slightly into the hostile visage of the woman in front of him. "A good kid, and that lady of his, I wouldn't recommend upsetting her delicate sensibilities. Your Ms. Granger has a wicked repertoire of spells and a knack for using them well beyond what you would expect for her years. I made the unfortunate decision to play a prank on her once. Between you and me Amy, I still can't figure out how she managed to turn the ship pink or for the cannons to shoot lilies instead of cannon balls. It took me a week to fix it."

Amelia ignored his last comments for the moment. "I take it that the Marie Celeste is yours then? An appropriate vessel for a dead man."

Raze looked up to the great ship floating above them fondly while ignoring her jibe. He knew this reunion wouldn't go well by any means. Not that she wasn't justified in her anger. On the contrary, she was more than justified but the streets of Diagon Alley wasn't the place for going over it. By this time the guns were stowed and someone had weighed anchor next to the bank. It made an impressive sight floating there with the bow facing the Leaky Cauldron. The figurehead of the enraged woman holding sentry over the alley and her populous.

"I actually considered naming her that when I finished building her. However, such a vessel as she is, being modeled after the great HMS Revenge herself, I decided on a more fitting name. Amelia, may I present The Wounded Bitch. And here is most of my ground team..."

Unnoticed until the man spoke, an agitated aid broke into their conversation. "Um, Minister A delegation of goblins have emerged from Gringotts and want to speak with you."

His smiling face turned back to Amelia. Her eye twitching and her fury unabated. He didn't move when she closed the distance between them. Her low voice spoken so that only the two of them could hear her words. However, she made no effort to disguise her obvious anger.

"We are going to finish this conversation soon. Your people caused a lot of damage to the alley and we are going to discuss how they can fix it. In addition we will discuss how you know Mr. Potter as well as what you are doing alive, much less here. Then we are going to discuss why that figurehead looks suspiciously like me. Your answers had better be good Sebastian. If not when I am done with you, you will wish you were buried in Glasgow. "

Raze smiled widely when she raised her voice. "Shacklebolt!"

The reply was immediate. "Ma'am?"

"See to it that Mr. Saberhagen and his people are comfortable here but do not let them leave until I tell you differently. Should they decide to attempt to leave without authorization you have my permission to spear Mr. Saberhagens testicles to the street in order to keep him right where he is until I find the time to deal with him."

Not missing a beat the tall dark skin man nodded to the order with a crisp "Yes Ma'am." Only the slight twitch of his lips gave away his amusement at the sight of the flustered Minister. Without a further word the Minister herself turned away leaving her aides to hurry after her as she made her way to the goblin delegation. Raze took several steps forward to stand next to he man she called Shacklebolt watching her leave. A slightly cloudy look in his eyes as he was half lost in old memories of their shared youth.

"Isn't she magnificent..." He muttered lustfully.

Laughter from those of his people close enough to hear erupted around him.

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading and Please Review. Not to sound like a review whore, but I do thrive on feedback.

Hmmm, its been a long time since I last updated. So a few things. I have been in the mist of serious family matters on my end. I'll not go into it but it was all pretty nasty and still is to a large extent. I was unable to do much with this story or any story. However, I am back and Done a Runner is back on my top list. It should please people to know that I have a great deal planned and worked out all the way to the end, with the next chapter already more than half complete. I should have it posted within the week. I have had a few messages sent to me about people taking this story down from their favorites due to the lack of updates, and that's fine. I will not be bullied to write over more important real life issues. I am appreciative of all my readers and I am glad people like this story as much as they do. I have worked on this story as much as I could during these dark days, and I will continue to until it is complete.

Second, I am in need of betas. Preferably those who use Google Drive through Gmail but if not, I'll take what I can get.

Third, I know it is a concern for a lot of readers that OC's have been getting a lot of face time. However, I would like to note that the story has always been this way since the beginning. Alternating chapters. That is part of the story, its not going to change. There are more chapters involving Harry and Hermione than the OC's as the story does center around them, but the OC's do have their place. The Next chapter will be Harry and Hermione.

Lastly, I would like to send out a great thank you to all readers, new and old, who have been following this story. Every review is read, every message is read, and I reply to those I can. You are all appreciated. A special shout out to Bobmin356. After a conversation with him on writing styles he helped lend a new eye to my work and I would like to thank him for it. For any of you who have not read any of his work, I highly recommend you do so. He is an amazing writer with fantastic story's. _Wizards Fall, Multiverse, Parallels_, and his Dragonsriders of Pern Crossover: _The Queen who fell to Earth_ and _On the Wings of Dragons_ are all Highly recommend fics to read. You will not be dissapointed.


	22. Getting in the Game

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all; I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

Pre Story Notes:

A solid Harry and Hermione Paring. Chapters will trade off from Harry and Hermione to other interesting characters as the story progresses. My own take on the soul bond story arc, several OC's; some vital to the story, some only so so, and some elements which I have borrowed from various authors or other sources will all be included. Author's notes will have the credits where they are due. If I slip and miss something, give a shout to let me know so I can correct that.

Beta's:

Raze walked onto stage looking around with a frown on his scared face. There was a massive Barbeque grill to one side and the Lady Polegara was reading a book at the table. He didn't see the Author anywhere.

The wonderful aroma of cooking vittles drew him forward and emboldened him to speak.

"Milady, that smells wonderful. I wasn't aware there were plans for a feast before the story. I would have brought something."

Without looking up from her book the Lady Polegara answered. "That's okay Raze. Draco and Hermione should be back in a bit with the extras and Harry and the others are bringing drinks. The main course has already been marinated and spiced with onion powder, garlic powder, paprika, cayenne, chipotle chili powder, brown sugar, salt, and some black pepper."

The tall warrior nodded walking over the grill. The story was due to start anytime but the lure of food was calling him. However he was shocked by what he saw when he opened the grill. "Might I ask what Milady is preparing for the show?"

"The Author."

"The Author?"

Lady Polegara nodded firmly still not looking up. "The Author."

Sure enough Raze spun the crank a bit to reveal the horrified Author gagged and tied to the spit inside the enormous grill. He struggled greatly but appeared to be well secured. True to her word, he was powdered with various spices.

"Ahh, might I ask for what transgression you have decided to roast our Author?"

"Dropping Verbs. Verbs are friends, not food. _He_ is food."

Raze looked back to the slow cooking Author with a conflicted look on his face. "Sorry mate, but she scares me more than you do…" He lowered the lid back down quickly making his exit before she decided that one roast wouldn't be enough to go around. They did after all have quite a large cast and Moody could really pack it away.

**Chapter 22 Getting in the Game**

The Wizarding Wireless played the latest tune by the Weird Sisters. Harry nodded along to the beat while he pushed a slightly glowing red pin into the great map. It was an area just outside of London where a Death Eater attack took place during the summer. He looked down to the parchment in his hand, comparing the address to where he placed the pin confirming its accuracy. Hermione had already threatened him that if he was not precise in his work, he would be sleeping alone tonight. After the ordeal that he had went through this weekend that was not something he was going to risk.

Harry knew that these weekends away from Hermione would be difficult. What he didn't anticipate was how much it would physically hurt to be separated from her. Usually, he could feel her like a disembodied extension of himself. Since the bond was formed it felt like she was always there, wrapped about him like a comforting hug on a lonely night. They've never been separated by distance before and the loss of that feeling was disconcerting for the young man.

With her so far away, he couldn't feel her at all. He couldn't feel her presence, or her emotions. What he _could_ feel was a tightness in his chest that wouldn't relax. It just ached something fierce. To say it was maddening would have been a gross understatement; the only thing that made it bearable was keeping himself busy until she returned. Without her, he felt less than half a person.

Harry rubbed his chest trying, and failing as he always did, to ease the ache there. Keeping to business he picked up one of the parchments on the table behind him. Trying to understand the way the Headmaster's thought process was practically impossible via his notes. His brain seemed to operate like a pachinko machine. The notes Hermione copied from his desk covered a wide range of topics. Most, he was sure, were not important in the greater scheme of things and made the whole task so much more onerous.

The problem Harry faced was that no sheet of parchment was about any one thing, but instead could be about anything and everything. School issues, Wizengamot observations, Death Eater movements, were all mixed in with various and sundry random thoughts like his apparent curiosity in the breakdown of what makes lemon drops so addictive and what exactly was yellow dye No. 5.

"Master Potter, your tea."

Harry took the cup from Winky with a smile for the shy little elf. "Thank you, Winky. It smells wonderful."

Winky blushed as she curtsied. Harry shook his head in amusement, adding the parchment in his hand to a completed pile while she beat a hasty retreat. Ever since they agreed to add her to the staff, she'd been very eager to please. Always anticipating or looking for ways to help in any of the things they needed. It turned out to be one of the smarter things he talked Hermione into. At the very least it made Dobby happy. Even Hermione couldn't argue against that. That however was just the start of a long week.

Hermione's prediction over the work that was expected for N.E.W.T.s was way off the mark. It was far worse than she said it would be. During their O.W.L.s, each teacher had made a point of explaining just how much work there was in attaining an O.W.L.

N.E.W.T. work for just one class made studying for the O.W.L.s for three different classes seem like first year course work. It was so much easier when it was just them studying on their own. One of the only real good things about returning at all was that Hermione excelled in this type of environment. She didn't just excel, she _thrived._ She had two classes more than he did. _How_ she managed to get done with all her homework for the weekend mid-way into Friday still baffled his mind.

It was Sunday, almost two weeks after Hermione robbed the Headmaster's desk, and he only just now got time to start going over them. He didn't even want to think about the mail he had only partially gone through before he asked Dobby to sort it. His eyes tracked over to the elf in question and the wobbling mountain of post from the summer. Dobby was currently trying to sort them into smaller piles for them to go over later. That was a completely different and unwelcoming task he was more than happy with doing some other time, and it made him even more thankful what the little elf was doing for him.

"I never thought much about exactly how many incidents we have in our classes before." Harry turned to the ginger-haired girl. She was sitting on the floor out of the way, sorting out her pile of the paper work.

"Did you know that last year we had a total of three hundred sixteen accidents in Herbology? I didn't know that. Thirty-seven of them involved extended stays in the Hospital Wing. Oh, thank you Winky."

Winky carried the last cup to Neville, who answered Susan from across the room. "Just be glad we're not taking Care this year. According to some of the papers I read a stack or two ago; last year Hagrid had over two hundred incidents. Fifty-six ended in Hospital stays of over a week for the N.E.W.T. level students alone. I like Hagrid, but I'm glad I'm not taking Care this year."

"It's always nice to know I'm not the only one who ends up in Madam Pomfrey's care. Though I bet I hold the record for most stays in a year by a single student. Other than our classmates' misfortunes, is there anything new guys?" Harry asked trying to not let the aches show in his voice. He had to admit, Hermione was right again. Adding Susan and Neville into their 'war councils', as Susan put it, was really paying out. He wouldn't be nearly as far along as he was without them. It was humbling that the three of them could barely do the same amount of work Hermione could on her own.

The sixth year Hufflepuff shook her head, tossing the last sheet in her pile into its sorted spot. "Not here. It's all school related stuff, except for some observations on a few Wizengamot members. Auntie would find some of this fascinating. That is if she didn't chuck us into a cell for having it in the first place."

Both boys chuckled at her comment. Shiesty was not an adjective that could ever be ascribed to the stern fair minded Minister. "There's nothing here, Harry." Neville threw in from his station. "Mostly school stuff. You wouldn't believe all the stuff that is required to run Hogwarts. Taxes for pasture lands, herds, farms, you name it. Also, I found a full alchemistic break down for something called a 'Ho-Ho' and some financial records. However, there's nothing on Death Eaters or Voldemort."

Harry gave Neville a wry grin. "I found the same thing on his beloved lemon drops a half hour ago. I swear Dumbledore would have made the world's greatest confectioner had he pursued it." Harry stated before laughing at the mental image of the old man with his pockets over flowing with lollies. Strands of cotton candy stuck in his great beard or long hair. Chocolate staining his hands while wrapping little bits of hard candies in colorful wrappers.

The song changed to a mellower one as Harry grabbed a new pile to start into. He lost count of how many pages he looked through a long time ago. The only thing keeping his spirit up was the fact they _were_ making headway. Albeit slowly.

"Is any of this helping you understand what Dumbledore showed you Harry?" Susan asked.

He blew out a breath trying to keep his own frustration minimal. "Not really. Hermione told you what he showed me, but I haven't been able to make any sense of it yet. The first memory was all about Riddle's Mum and her infatuation with the muggle she lusted after. Dumbledore feels pretty sure she used love potions to get him."

The Hufflepuff girl frowned looking as if something soured her stomach. "As much as I hate the thought of love potions being used to take someone's free will, I can't say I don't understand why she did it. I mean abused, magically weak, from a family that couldn't afford to get her a prospect..."

Neville chimed in. "Don't forget the way Hermione described Merope. No spring rose this one."

The look the ginger girl cut his Gryffindor year-mate had Neville hunker down in an effort to withstand her withering gaze. Harry hid his smile behind the parchment he was holding until Susan started talking again. Her gaze was still cutting into her boyfriend. He sympathized with his friend, he hated when Hermione did that to him.

"As I was saying..."

"Sorry." Neville mumbled.

"...She latched onto the one non-family male she saw on a regular basis. Riddle Sr. as he rode past to the village and back. With both her brother and father safely locked away in Azkaban for attacking the muggle, and attacking Ministry personnel, she was free. To stay that way, she snared Riddle Sr. and ran. She was doing anything she could to get away from her horrible situation. It didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but it didn't last. Riddle Sr. showed up months later back in Little Harrington. Dumbledore thinks Merope stopped feeding him the potions believing he would stay for the sake of the baby. That or she was so besotted with him she convinced herself that he would actually love her without the potions."

"After he left, she doesn't show up again until she's almost ready to deliver. As best as I can figure we have about four months we can't account for during that period where she was alone. When she does reappear it's in Knockturn Alley selling the only thing of value she still had, Slytherin's locket, to Burke."

"For ten galleons. Bloody opportunist." Neville mumbled.

Apparently thinking allowed Susan picked it up, "You know, she could have run out of supplies. Most love potions require one or two rare ingredients. Not the kind of thing you can pick up at your local grocer. I don't know much about the really powerful classes of love potions, but Auntie mentioned once that she tracked a rapist down by his purchases. She said there was a set of six really rare ingredients you couldn't find even in Knockturn Alley easily. From what Hermione said, the Gaunts were really dark so she most likely had some on hand, but when they ran out, how would she get more? Even if she did, it couldn't have been cheap to keep brewing a powerful love potion for that amount of time."

"I don't understand why going over this again is necessary. Is this really important Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry shrugged with a wince at the movement. "Dumbledore seemed to think so. He went out of his way to explain most of this to me pretty plainly. Usually getting any kind of straight answer out of the old man is like trying to convince Hagrid that Blast-Ended Skrewts are anything but simply misunderstood."

He tossed the parchment in his hand into a pile of non-important information. "We stole this from the Headmaster because we don't trust him to give us all the details. He'll give just enough for us to do what he wants us to do but not enough for us to actually understand what or why. Going in blind got Sirius killed. Trusting that the Headmaster has our best interest in mind almost cost me Hermione. Somewhere in this mess are the answers to questions we don't even know yet. Those questions and their answers could very well be the key to getting us out of this mess."

Susan blew out a breath while picking up the next bit of parchment to sort. "Okay, so now we have Merope, penniless and very pregnant. She shows up at a muggle Orphanage to deliver the baby, and dies in childbirth."

Neville picked it up. "Then, right before she dies, she names the baby after the muggle she potioned."

"So fast forward to eleven years later, Dumbledore shows up at the Orphanage." Harry continued easily. "There he finds a secretive, mean, controlling kid. Dumbledore made a note to emphasize three things from that memory. One, Riddle likes to collect trophies from his victims. Two, he hated his name. Finally, three, that Riddle was absolutely convinced of his own superiority even at eleven."

Harry put in another red pin into the map. "All of this tells us nothing we didn't already know. Voldemort is an egotistical wanker with delusions of grandeur. Unfortunately, he does have the power to back it. He has no moral compass and a willingness to achieve his means that the devil would envy."

Susan tilted her head to the side looking thoughtful. "In a way, I can understand why Dumbledore would want to you to understand Voldemort's early years. Auntie always said the key to understanding a crime is to understand the criminal."

"Maybe." Harry sighed in agitation. "I blame Hermione for this. She insists I plan more."

"Does any of this tie into anything you knew before Dumbledore showed you the pensieve memories Harry? We haven't gone over that yet. Is there anything from any of your encounters with _him_ or other Death Eaters that might shed some light on all this?" Neville asked him.

"Yeah, I can imagine it's a lot to ask, Harry, but you've dealt with _him_ almost every year. When a case bothers her a lot, Auntie will sort of give me a rundown of what she knows. Sort of like what we are doing now: vocalizing the facts. She says that thinking facts and hearing them triggers different mental processes, especially when you are doing that with people outside of the equation."

Harry turned to the 6th year girl. "Why are you in Hufflepuff again?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Harry shook his head ignoring the lift of the eyebrow on Susan's face. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Neville's eyes growing larger. "I'm just saying. You could have easily been a Ravenclaw with your insights. Or you could have been a Gryffindor with your sheer sense of boldness."

"Oi Potter, that's my house you're besmirching in a roundabout way. I'll have you know that being a 'Puff' does not mean stupid, cowardly or unimaginative."

Smiling at being able to rile her up, Harry just shook his head. "Maybe I should have said Slytherin. Hufflepuff would be the last place to find a cunning, highly intelligent, courageous sneaky person. You're definitely all of those. You know way too much about this stuff."

"I blame him." Susan said with a completely innocent look on her face while pointing at Neville. "He's a bad influence. Up until I became involved with Ol' Guts and Glory Gryffindor over there, I was naught but an innocent young woman seeking a higher education. I'd tell Auntie, but I think it's too late now. And, it would take ages to properly train a new boyfriend."

Harry laughed at the indignant squawk from Neville. "If I'd known you were this good at investigations, I'd have pushed Neville to date you sooner." He turned to his good natured year mate. "If it makes you feel any better Nev; Hermione says the same thing about me."

While Neville sputtered and Susan giggled, Harry returned his thoughts to the question they asked him. "Let's see... First year was all about Voldemort trying to get a body. That was what the whole 3rd floor corridor was about. I talked to Voldemort then, but the stuff he said just supports what we know. 'There is no good or evil, only power and those too weak to seek it."

"Wanker."

Harry snorted at Neville's insult. Not sure if it was directed at Voldemort or himself but he wasn't willing to clarify. "No arguments here mate. He gave me some promises then tried to kill me when that didn't work. Second year, I talked to his enchanted memories before the fight broke out with the basilisk. So I knew some of this before Dumbledore showed me his home movies."

Susan leaned forward. "Which of these bits did you already know?"

"I knew his father was a muggle. He was named after his father and that he didn't like his name because there were a lot of 'Toms.' He fancied himself better than that. So he crafted the name Lord Voldemort by rearranging the letters of his own name. He's convinced of his own superiority and honestly believes himself to be the strongest wizard since Merlin. On that score, I'm not sure he's not. At the very least he can rival Dumbledore. No mean feat that."

"So he's a powerful _egotistical_ wanker, but nothing new then." Neville quipped.

Harry rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yeah, there's nothing new there. His memory was obsessed with wanting to know how I survived. We traded insults a bit. Then the fight broke out. Usually happens like that now that I think about it. Maybe I should work on my one-liners for the next time…"

"So," Susan interrupted his musing. "…we have young Riddle, age eleven, thinking he's something special with a penchant for taking spoils from his victims. By the time he's sixteen he knew his father was a muggle, his mother was descended from Salazar Slytherin through the Gaunt line, and he was already calling himself Voldemort. Sometime during that year, he made the diary." Susan summarized while writing furiously on a bit of parchment in her hands.

Harry stood looking straight ahead at a large picture Hermione picked up when they were in Ireland. He became lost in the rocky cliff overlooking a raging ocean below. "When I was in the Graveyard, Riddle said he killed his father. Riddle knew Merope lived in the village and that Riddle Sr. abandoned her while pregnant because she told him she was a witch. He even mentioned to me he lived in an orphanage."

Neville cleared his throat, speaking softly. "We know he's always claimed to be the heir of Slytherin. Hermione explained to us that the Gaunt's claimed to have been descendants of him."

"Yeah, he told me he vowed to himself to find his father. He must have at some point. Riddles muggle family mansion was in sight of where I was tied up. So at some point before he made the diary he found out the story of his parents past then tracked down where they lived. Did he kill his dad before then, or after? I don't know."

"Harry, I hate to ask but was there anything else that night you might think important?" Susan hesitantly asked him.

With a sigh, he dredged further through those painful memories. "He knew of the Blood Wards Dumbledore constructed over my Aunts house. No clue how he figured it out unless Crouch Jr. checked it out or Wormtail. During the duel our wands connected. Dumbledore said it was because they share cores..."

Harry could still see every bit of the fight. Almost feel the pain of that night raking over him. Unknown to him his head twitched to the side as if struck as he relived those terrifying moments. Pain. Fear. Acceptance. The spells that hit each other, the connection forming between them. _The connection..._

"Hey, alright there, Harry?"

Suddenly he was back in the trunk-flat. Harry shook his head to rid himself of those memories. He smiled half-heartedly at Neville, reassuring his year mate. "Yeah, maybe we should take a break. I know I could use it."

"Found them, Master Harry Potter Sir!"

Harry turned to Dobby who pulled two large envelopes out from the middle of the pile of letters he was sorting. Suddenly, Dobby gave a startled squeak as the mountain of letters fell over him. The tension in his mind faded instantly as Harry couldn't help but laugh while rushing to help free the little elf. Only his tiny leg sticking out of the pile of letters game him any indication as to where he was, as Harry continued laughing while shoving heaping piles of letters away from his friend.

It didn't take long to free a sheepish Dobby and to set out for dinner in the Great Hall. The hallway they exited into was clear when he stuck his head out to check. Maybe he was demonstrating his paranoia by making the door to the Room of Requirement appear so far down the hall, but it was better safe than sorry.

"Looks clear, guys."

Harry held the heavy tapestry rug to the side for Neville and Susan to exit. "Do I want to ask how you two figured out how to get the door appear other places than where it normally does?"

He received a dual 'No' to his teasing question. The blush on both of their faces spoke volumes causing him to chuckle at their discomfort.

"Come on guys, I'm not asking for details. Just skip to over all the private stuff to the part where you figured it out."

Neville found his voice first as they started walking down the corridor. "Um, well you know what the rumor mill is like around here Harry."

"Better than most mate."

"Right. So, to avoid what happened to you on the train, we needed a place where we could be assured of privacy without anyone knowing. The Room of Requirement was the only place we could think of that offered that." Susan explained.

Harry nodded. "I can see that. Broom closets can be fun but not exactly romantic. Besides, I can't remember a week in this place where someone hasn't been caught and every gory detail of what they were doing the main topic of conversation by brekkers. Hermione and I were lucky it was you two that found us. Had it been anyone else, Teen Witch Weekly would have heard about it."

Susan cleared her throat; her blush was burning so fiercely she looked like a cooked lobster. Her voice however was very firm, "Yes well, we haven't been doing any of that, just so you know."

Harry looked around the corner to make sure that no one could overhear him before he replied. "Guys, your private life is just that, private. You don't need to justify anything to me. Not what you do or what you don't."

He ran his hand through his hair letting go a half embarrassed breath. After almost four years running with Raze, both he and Hermione had given up being embarrassed about their relationship, or more precisely, being embarrassed about certain parts of their relationship. Raze had a way with innuendo that Sirius would have envied. Still, it was different when you were talking about your friends' love life. "Look, both Hermione and I consider you two to be at the top of a very short list of people we absolutely trust. You two know better than most how intimate we are. However, I will point out I wouldn't have gone this far if I didn't believe Hermione was the one for me. Can either of you honestly say Hermione would have allowed me to touch her if she was not absolutely sure of her feelings for me?"

Harry nodded to his point when both shook their heads. "All I'm going to say on this is when it comes to this stuff; just... take it at your pace. Don't let people push you to not or to do anything you're not ready for."

Harry once again checked the hallway ensuring this conversation was still private. "You guys can come to us if you have questions, but also know we'd never push you to or away from anything. We're your friends. We're not going to judge you either way."

All three wore burning faces at the uncomfortable topic so Harry moved it, as well as themselves along. "Okay, that's out of the way, what happened when you guys were leaving the Room that had you need the door to appear somewhere else?"

Neville coughed before answering looking relieved for the topic change. "Well, after last year and how Umbridge found us, Susan thought it wouldn't be a bad idea if we had a way to see if anyone was in corridor before we stepped out into it. Brilliant really, I never thought of it until she mentioned it."

"How'd you do it? One way see-through door or something?" Harry asked.

Susan chuckled. "I don't know if the Room can do that, and it didn't occur to me to check. I paid a seventh year to make me a Looking Glass."

"A what?"

"It's pretty wicked Harry." Neville stated looking proudly at his girlfriend. "A Looking Glass is basically two small pieces of polished glass. One part you hide where you want to observe, the other shows you what the first part sees. All the magic is in the second piece of glass so spells that detect magic or magical monitoring is useless unless you are specifically looking for just that."

"Brilliant! We could have used those things last year."

Susan shook her head looking a bit uncomfortable with the praise. "The range is really limited so they're pretty useless for covert long range surveillance. It's only good up to about ten feet. However, for checking to see who is on the other side of a door, it's invaluable and practically undetectable."

"Good thing, too. Malfoy was out there pacing back and forth when we went to leave." Neville continued.

"Malfoy?"

Susan nodded. "He looked really upset about not being able to get in. Neville wished we had a different way out when the second door appeared that lead to where we just came out."

"Best as we can tell there are lots of places the door can exit out to. We haven't really experimented with it but we know it can appear near both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff common room entrances." Neville continued.

"Bloody hell, I wish we knew of that trick last year." Harry groused as they entered the main corridor that lead to the Great Hall. "I wonder what Malfoy wanted the room for. Was he alone?"

Susan shook her head. "There was a girl with him. She had her back to us and was wearing a cloak so no clue as to who she was. It was a plain cloak without any house trim in it so whoever it was didn't want anyone to be able to identify her easily."

Harry shook his head as he passed through the majestic doorway that lead into the Great Hall directing them to the Gryffindor table. "Do you know if she went in with him?"

"Nope. We were watching from down corridor waiting for them to go in so we could leave. I thought he was just, you know, doing what we were, but she didn't go in with him. Once he was inside she left pretty quickly." Neville stated.

"Hannah was telling me that with the Room's exposure from when we got caught last year that there's going to be a lot of competition for it. It's the ultimate broom closet since people can't get in unless you want them too, unless they're pretty darn determined. This is especially a problem for the upper years." Susan added as she sat with them at the Gryffindor table.

Their table, and the rest of the hall, was sparsely populated. They were still pretty early for dinner, and most people wouldn't be down still for another half hour. Harry gave a habitual check around them, noting where everyone was sitting before he leaned forward, lowering his voice to continue their conversation.

"Yeah, but that really doesn't explain what he was up to if he left his date in the hallway. I mean, Malfoy's a moron, yeah okay, but even Crabbe and Goyle would know to take the girl into the secret snogging room if that was what you were there for."

Harry frowned. He already had Dobby move the trunk back to Hermione's room. However, if people were lining up to use the room it would make it harder for Hermione to get back since it required someone to be there to open the passageway. Then, there was also Malfoy needing the room and that bothered him. He was up to something, what was anyone's guess.

He took out his watch to check the time, trying to figure out how much time he had left. "I guess I'll have to head back up there after dinner to hold the room for Hermione. I haven't had any trouble getting the room before, but there might be a rush for it since it's Sunday."

"Uh-oh."

Harry looked to where Neville indicated with his chin to see McGonagall walking toward him from teachers' table. It didn't take long before he found out what put that particular expression on her face. "Mr. Potter, the Headmaster has requested your presence in his office. He informed me you would know of the contents to be discussed."

He raised his eyebrow. He wasn't expecting another meeting so soon. "Now, or after dinner, Professor?"

"He did not specify, Mr. Potter. However, I see no reason to not enjoy your dinner before venturing in that direction. I will of course expect you in my office at the conclusion."

After Harry's nod of thanks, they waited for the Professor to walk back to the teachers table. Once she was seated Neville leaned toward him. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Harry?"

He shrugged. "McGonagall told us Dumbledore took an Unbreakable Vow to not interfere with us, so I'm not really worried. He's most likely noticed Hermione hasn't been around the last few weekends and took the opportunity to cut her out of our conversations. Most of them took place in the pensieve so he could avoid saying anything in front of her last time, but without her there, I imagine he would hold the meeting the way he wants."

Neville checked around them to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "You don't think he knows she's leaving the castle do you?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so mate. It's not like it's abnormal for her to miss meals for days. Last year, a bunch of us made a habit of eating down in the kitchens to avoid Umbridge." Harry replied.

"You know, Harry, he might suspect she's out of the castle. If she doesn't show for your meeting, it would confirm it. If you think about it, that's downright sneaky. He could have raised a fuss over her not being around, but instead is using it to his own ends." Susan surmised.

Harry picked up a few rolls, putting them in his pockets before making a sandwich. "Yeah well, the Headmaster always had a habit of picking and choosing what rules he was going to follow, and which he wasn't, based on what he could gain. I'd better go get this over with. Can I ask a favor?"

Susan smiled shooing him away with one hand. "We'll hold the door, Harry."

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

Neville watched Harry leave with a frown on his face. With a sigh he quietly stated to his girlfriend. "This doesn't feel right."

Susan snorted. "Which part? The Life and Times of Voldemort or Harry and Hermione?"

"Everything." Neville stated helpfully.

"Well, that clears it all up. Nice one."

Neville half-heartedly smiled at the jab. "You know, it's always been Ron, Harry and Hermione doing this stuff. I feel like an outsider."

Both of them looked to the far side of the table where Ron was sitting chatting up Lavender Brown. Both were very aware that his eyes never once strayed in their direction since they walked into the Hall. "You went with them to the Ministry, Neville. I don't know why both Weasleys have been ignoring them since school started, but they'll figure it out on their own. He did this to them during the Triwizard too you know. I do see what you are saying. I mean, I was just as surprised as you are when Hermione approached us."

"I just hope we don't fail them. I don't know how they do it, Susan. It's only been a couple of weeks since they confided in us, and it feels like we're carrying the weight of our world on our shoulders. They just keep plowing forward. I'm scared to my bones I'm going to muck this all up for them and ruin everything." Neville confessed morosely.

Susan smiled reassuringly at her boyfriend before laying her head on his shoulder. "You didn't fail them at the Ministry, Neville, and we are not going to fail them now. Harry and Hermione believe in you, as do I. I don't know how, but together we are going to figure this all out. Come on, Luna should be done with her Arithmancy essay by now. Let's get to the room so we can catch her up. Hopefully by the time Harry is done with Dumbledore, Hermione will be back and some of this mess will make sense."

XxXDaRXxX

Harry stood before the circular stairway that led to the Headmaster's office. He took several deep calming breaths while rubbing the ache in his chest. After a few moments preparing himself, he walked up the stairs to knock on the door.

"Enter."

Harry opened the door taking the seat offered facing the Headmaster across his great desk. The old man smiled benignly. "Ahh, Harry. I was not expecting you so soon. Was the feast not up to its usual high standards?"

"The food was fine, Dumbledore. Let's just get on with this. I still have a Potions' essay to finish." Harry replied curtly. He didn't really, but he didn't want to be here any longer than he had to either.

The Headmaster frowned slightly as he reprimanded him. "Professor will do, Harry."

"Mr. Potter will do, _Albus_." Harry countered.

There was a moment of silence between them where both simply faced each other, giving nothing away by their facial expressions. Dumbledore nodded after several moments. "Very well, Mr. Potter, shall we continue where we left off a few weeks ago?"

Harry nodded but kept his mouth shut. "Very good. Last time we discussed the early years of Tom Riddle. Tonight, we shall journey into muddied waters that constitute his years at Hogwarts. Alas, I was unsuccessful in acquiring any memories for us to peruse. As you can imagine, people who knew that Tom Riddle and Voldemort are the same person are, in general, unwilling to share their experiences. Afraid, and rightly so, that it could possibly draw attention to themselves. Many have died in the past for such transgressions."

Harry snorted. "It's only because Voldemort is a prideful narcissistic wanker with Daddy issues."

Dumbledore smirked just slightly as he nodded. "Colorful, but accurate. Now, I have managed to piece together several inconsistencies during a specific year where I am under the belief that truly set the stage for Tom's rise to prominence."

Harry leaned back resisting the urge to rub the ache out of his chest. Dumbledore slowly stroked his beard as his eyes seemed to go out of focus. "It was during Tom's fifth year these events took place. The first, and most critical, was shortly after Tom discovered his family history."

"He found Riddle Manor and killed his father. He opened the chamber of secrets. Shortly thereafter, he created the diary which he gave to Mr. Malfoy to hide. But later, he snuck it into Ginny's books. That led to the second opening of the Chamber of Secrets, which got you kicked out of Hogwarts and several other students petrified. That's more recent than I think we were talking about, however." Harry summarized.

"Oh my, well done, my boy. I can see you have indeed been thinking of these issues these last two weeks. I am indeed impressed. I was not aware you had your own sources into the life and times of Tom Riddle." The headmaster praised.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Voldemort has a tendency to talk too much when he thinks he's going to get away with killing me. Just like every other B-rate movie villain ever cast. Now, if you're done polishing my wand, can we get to the point, please?"

Dumbledore chuckled, in spite of the rather sarcastic tone Harry used. "There is a bit more to the picture that I feel you should understand. Yes, Voldemort did indeed do all those things in that very order as you surmised. However, can you tell me the 'why'?"

"For some of those events, it is easy to understand his motivation. Murdering his father was done in an act of vengeance for being abandoned. It was truly a significant event in Voldemort's life that one would think ranks almost as high as receiving his Hogwarts' letter."

Harry nodded impatiently, letting the Headmaster continue. "So, then shortly thereafter, we have the first opening of the fabled Chamber of Secrets. From your own experiences with the diary, I believe we both can understand this too was a particularly important event."

"The first time he openly struck out against muggle-borns."

"And?"

Harry frowned, thinking. "You're referring to the whole 'Heir of Slytherin' thing?"

"Precisely. It is such a prestigious title for a young man who up until he received his Hogwarts' letter was naught but a forgotten orphan. We both know Voldemort has always placed himself above even the Purebloods of our society, using his parentage, substantial magical ability, and his charming personality to cement his place as such."

"Okay…" Harry said still frowning.

"My point is that these are rather important events in Voldemort's school years. They were important enough to him for them to be memorialized."

"He did with the diary. Are you suggesting he did something similar when he murdered Tom Riddle Sr.?"

"Indeed." Dumbledore agreed.

Harry vented his frustration by scowling, waving for Dumbledore to continue. "Go on then. You're leading to something, so get on with it."

Dumbledore opened one of his desk drawers, pulling out a ring. The second Harry laid eyes on it, his whole body seized. He never stopped looking at it even as Dumbledore resumed talking. "You feel it as well."

Harry did indeed feel something. He wasn't aware he was clutching the armrests of his chair in a white knuckle grip, straining to lean away from it. There was something evil about the ring. Evil and powerful and Harry almost felt it was calling to him. Whispers just outside his ability to hear tantalized his senses or ability to understand. He swallowed thickly; he really wished Hermione was here. The pain of her absence seemed to increase tenfold as he looked at the bit of stone and gold. Harry remained silent aside from his harsh breathing.

"Yes," Dumbledore drawled watching Harry's reactions intently. "There is great evil in this ring. Tell me Harry, have you ever felt a magical aura similar to this one?"

"…the diary…" Harry hoarsely croaked. _And the darkness when Hermione and I were joined…Hermione felt it during the Shaman's Ritual…And the echo of it when she touched the diary a few weeks ago…the darkness…_

"Yes, indeed. That would be because both items were the same. Both the diary, and this ring are Horcrux'es."

Harry remained silent while the battle in him raged on. The ring was still holding most of his attention. Dumbledore continued his explanation. "When Riddle Sr. died, he did not die alone. He was found dead with his father and mother. The entire Riddle family perished at the same time. The Muggles blamed the grounds keeper while our own Department of Law Enforcement took the confession of one Morfin Gaunt. He was imprisoned after bragging to anyone who would listen how he murdered the Riddle Family."

A strange cold began to settle noticeably on Harry. He could hear the whispers getting louder. He could almost hear what they were saying now and…was that a heartbeat? "Framed…Vol…Voldemort framed Morfin."

"Oh yes." Dumbledore agreed still watching Harry's reactions. "Yes, indeed he did. So we can conclude that not only did Voldemort murder his family; he also eliminated the last of his connection to the Gaunt's as Morfin was the last alive. No further investigation was made since Morfin confessed. Thus, Voldemort severed the last of his ties to his family, stepping truly and fully onto the path he had chosen for himself."

"Horcruxes Harry, are the vilest of creations made from the darkest of rites. Today a person would be hard pressed to find even a mention of them outside of the darkest of tomes of very old families. Our very own Unspeakables have tried very hard over the years to erase this bit of magic, and others like it."

Harry let the Headmaster continue to explain without interruption. Was the surface of the ring shifting? It looked like it. It seemed to be flowing...and was the gold of the band always that bright?

Dumbledore continued to study Harry's reactions slightly frowning at his lack of attention. "Many years ago, when these events took place, it was very much the same except for one difference. Hogwarts held a single tome detailing them. Not their creation processes mind you, but what it was and what it did."

"When Voldemort was a student here, our Headmaster was Headmaster Dippet, and against my advice, he allowed the knowledge to exist within the Restricted Section, believing that no student would be able to access it without good reason. A man of many virtues but one blinded by the ideology that knowledge should be available to all for knowledge's sake. It is my conclusion, based on who we are discussing, that in this instance Headmaster Dippet's wonderfully open ideology was betrayed by Voldemort as he began his quest for immortality."

"Imm…ortality?" Harry half stuttered in question. He could feel an ache in his bones from the strain of holding himself so ridged, but even that too was slowly fading, replaced by a strange feeling of a steady double beat against his skin.

"Yes, Immortality. That is what one creates a Horcrux for Harry." Harry didn't even twitch at the switch of address. "Its purpose is to hold a portion of their soul in a vessel of some sort. Such items must be heavily enchanted, but once prepared properly, it is ready for use. Then, in our case, the wizard will murder another being in cold blood."

"Doing so causes great damage to a person's soul. It is against the very fabric of our being to do such things. Into this break the Wizard shaves off a portion of his soul and stores it in the prepared vessel. Thereby insuring that even though their bodies may be destroyed, sometime in the future, what is left of their soul cannot be forced to move on. As we both know by Voldemort's success, there are various ways that would allow for such a cursed soul to be reborn in the flesh."

Harry swallowed dryly. It was getting harder to concentrate on the words Dumbledore was saying. They were almost more annoying than the whispers but not nearly as important for some reason. "Th…that is…two. How man…many m…more?"

The aged Headmaster nodded slowly as he watched Harry struggle. "Hmm, a chilling thought, but one I have also entertained. Like you, I do not believe Voldemort would have stopped at two. I have my suspicions, but that information has eluded me thus far. In fact that is one of the reasons why our talks are so important..."

Dumbledore voice was beginning to slowly fade away. The whispering was a buzz in his ears slowly blanketing the old man out. Harry still couldn't make out the words being said, but he could almost understand them. The chill in the air seemed to be stealing the color from his vision. Except for the ring itself. The heartbeat that wasn't a heartbeat still pulsed through the air. Seemingly to brush against his skin steadily.

"Professor Slughorn Harry…" The feathered touch of the pulse dancing along his skin… "…will not speak of it. However it is…" breathy whispers in his ear telling him…touch…they want him to touch the ring? "…we must find a way to convince him…" Why was it so cold? It wasn't this cold when he walked in was it? Why…cold…alone…he was alone…so alone… "…arry? My boy are you…" …the ring will make everything better? That was good right? Harry did so not want to be alone anymore…

So lost into himself Harry could only continue to stare. Nothing else in the room mattered. There was nothing but the ring…

Dumbledore sat silently for a moment, watching the shaking young man sitting before him. It was apparent that his theories were indeed correct. The pull of the Horcrux was too strong. He could only come to one conclusion. He couldn't afford to destroy the ring tonight. It was going to take a great many similar meetings to get Harry used to the feel of the artifact to build up his resistance.

Suddenly, the stained glass window on the west wall exploded inward. As the Headmaster rose to his feet, he took note of the body that came through the storm of colorful glass fragments. It wasn't until it quickly straightened upright that he recognized exactly whom the body belonged to.

Hermione Granger was wrapped in chaotic vortex of magical mist. Her short hair waived about randomly. The agitated blue, purple, and violet mist wrapped opaquely about her almost as if it were a living thing. As stunning as that was to itself, it was her eye's that caused the Headmaster to pull his wand. They were burning in a Technicolor riot brighter and hotter than dragon's fire. Dumbledore barely had time to aim his wand at the out of control and enraged student before she grabbed the side of one of his bookcases ripping it from the wall.

"Stop! Ms. Granger…" Dumbledore started to command but he was far too late.

"DUMBLEDORE!" Hermione's magically amplified voice screeched. Books rained unnoticed as the bookcase came free. She swung it like a cricket bat into the old man. The movement and attack were so fast that the Headmaster barely had time to register the mist about her slap aside his stunner before he was struck. The shelf exploded on impact, throwing Dumbledore's body. It was joined by the wooden fragments that were all that was left of her weapon.

For Hermione, her magic was literally _shattering_ her mind as it flowed through her veins. Even all the way in Cholester at her parents' house she felt Harry's sudden all-consuming fear. Disregarding her parents stunned reactions to her change in demeanor, she immediately apparated to Hogsmeade. This close, she could feel Harry's mind breaking through their bond. Something had a hold on him, and whatever it was, it was tuning her out. Even this close, he was unresponsive to her. Her mind was overwhelmed by how his emotions were so confused. Fear, pain, longing, depression…darkness. It was terrifying to the Gryffindor girl who had only felt such emotions from him one time before.

She didn't know anyway to get there faster. Hermione didn't see any other option. In her panic, Hermione opened herself to the Arcanum and the wild magics Raze had taught them. Harry was in danger; there was a threat to her lover. Nothing mattered but getting to him as quickly as possible. She didn't even try to control it but gave into it willingly as her body shot into the air.

Rage and anger dominated her as she looked to the prone thing before her. Hermione stalked forward to the creature that _dared_ to harm Harry. Only one thought reverberated through her being. Strike. Strike the threat, cut it. Tear into it. Leave nothing to chance. The dead do not strike twice. Cut. Kill. End the threat. She _had_ to protect Harry.

A pure sound intruded into her madness forcing her attention to a great case that adorned the left hand wall. Hermione paused as the phoenix trilled to her. Its beautiful voice penetrated the haze in her mind. She looked confusingly between the desk table and the case knowing only that the bird was trying to tell her something but she couldn't make it out.

Then Hermione saw it. The ring. The feel of the Darkness within it. Her eyes darted to Harry then back to the ring. Her magic still coloring her senses showed the tendrils of magic as it reached out into Harry's mind. Corrupting, dark, evil touching her lover.

Hermione's eyes narrowed nearly into slits as she recognized the greater threat. Allowing her instincts to control her actions, the glass case exploded freeing the sword that rested within bringing it to her. It never occurred to her that she could get it any other way.

In a well-practiced movement, Hermione caught the blade at the hilt. Her overhead swing easily shattered the stone and bisected the band destroying the threat as well as cutting the Headmaster's desk in half. Like a puppet with its strings cut, Harry's body slid boneless onto the floor. However, there was still a threat to Harry in the room. Hermione turned her gaze to the broken form of the Headmaster.

Still holding the sword of Gryffindor; Hermione slowly moved bringing the deadly blade to bear. Fawkes flittered down landing on the old man's chest as she raised it high and prepared to strike.

Hermione paused. Fawkes's sorrowful eyes looked into her own for several moments. She could see the plea in his eyes. The desperation as it tried to convey its request for mercy through their shared gaze. Slowly, unwillingly she lowered the blade keeping her eyes locked to the phoenix keeping her from her target. Struggling with her emotional desires to finally and forcefully end the threat she _knew_ Dumbledore was, and the Phoenixes request for leniency.

In the end, Hermione let go of the blade. It rang hollowly as she took a step backward. The wild mist evaporated from her form as she took control once again. "Only…only for you Fawkes. I owe you for saving Harry in second year. For keeping him alive when I couldn't. But I _swear_ on my magic if he hurts Harry again…"

An understanding trill emanated from Fawkes laced with compassion. Somehow, she understood that Fawkes accepted her conditions. Hermione simply gave a curt nod diverting her full attention to the young man she came here to save.

Harry was curled up in a tight ball rocking back and forth. Hermione quickly knelt down next to him pulling, him into her embrace. She paid no attention to the flash behind her as Fawkes took Dumbledore away.

"Shhhh. I'm here Harry, I have you. I have you now… It's going to be okay."

Hermione had to strain to hear his stuttering whispers. "Alone… cold… I… I don't… want… I don't want to go back…to the darkness… No… please…"

Through their bond Hermione pushed hard all the love in her heart for him. She whispered her love into his ear while flooding Harry with all the memories of their time together. It seemed to take ages before she felt anything from him.

"Her…Hermione?"

Hermione kept rocking him in her embrace as her tears fell. Her voice was almost as shaky as Harrys when she replied. "Yes, Harry, it's me. I have you. I'm here."

Harry's arms finally unwound from himself. His grip around her was crushing as if he was afraid she would disappear. "Please be real… don't leave me…"

"Never, Harry. I am yours. Always and Forever…" Hermione reassured him.

She raised her head looking around. There was no way she was going to get Harry out of here like this, and there was no telling how long it would be until Dumbledore came back.

"Dobby!"

The diminutive house elf appeared with a crack right next to her. She smiled warmly at him. "I need to get Harry somewhere safe. Can you take us back to our flat?"

Dobby's ears flopped as he rapidly nodded. "Oh yes, Mistress, I can be doing that. Is Master Harry Potter Sir going to be okay?"

Hermione nodded trying to reassure him. "He will be."

Dobby grabbed both of them. All three disappeared from the Headmasters office in a loud crack.

Authors Notes:

Okay. So far I've managed to go back and revise the first four chapters and have updated them for everyone's enjoyment. For those of you interested in the story instead of my drivel, by all means leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the read. As always thank you to all reviews and readers. You are noticed and appreciated.

**Authors' thoughts on this Chapter:** Its funny, this entire chapter was nothing like how I originally envisioned it months ago when I first scripted it. In the end, it was far better in my opinion. Just a thought, no Hallows in this story and as everyone can see, Harry is far more affected by the horcurxes than he was in cannon. Next Chapter we will see more on Raze and Amelia as well as possibly some others.

**Fic Recommendation: **Black and White by Polegara. If you have not read this fic, you have no idea what you are missing. Not a Harry/Hermione fic but truly an epic piece of awesomeness that anyone who misses it I guarantee will regret it until the end of days. Bored Gods and confused mortals unite in an tale of epic proportions. I happen to be privileged to be in the know of a few things coming in later chapters, and highly recommend this fic.


	23. Repercussions

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all; I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Beta's:**

Harry walked into the room. On hearing a manly scream he looked up from the script for the next chapter to the door of the sealed the room. "How long has she been at it?"

Draco who was sitting at the table shrugged one shoulder while going over something on a sheaf of parchment. "A while. It was going on when I came in here to talk to Neville about a story I'm thinking of getting into."

"Nice one. What's it about?"

"I apparently have plans for world domination." Draco stated dryly.

Harry nodded. That was usually how his roles when. "Yeah? How's it end?"

Draco looked up with a wry smile on his face. "You and Luna stop me by drowning me in a vat of radioactive vanilla pudding trying to turn me into a Super Mutant."

Harry laughed. "Sounds like something Luna would do. Should be a like a real crowd pleaser."

Suddenly the Author walked into the room from a side door reading over today's chapter. Harry blinked in surprise. The Author looked over at the door then back to Draco who was smirking. Harry spoke up not sure what was going on. "If you're out here, who's in there?"

"Raze." The Author stated.

"Raze? What did Raze do to upset Polegara?"

"Grabbed her ass." At Harrys stunned look the Author clarified. "It was actually me using Polyjuice. Fucker left me in the oven. By the way, thanks for potion Draco."

"Anytime Author." The Author left nodding along satisfied as he prepared to start the story.

Harry looked to the still smirking Draco. "And you wonder why people think you're a bastard."

"You helped him too! You let him out of the BBQ when she went to get the plates! She thought Ron did it and we STILL haven't found him!"

Harry blinked again before nodding. "Point. I won't tell if you won't." A handshake between them sealed the deal.

**Chapter 23 Repercussions**

Sitting in the Room of Requirement, on very comfortable Chesterfield sofas, waited four people. No one was speaking, but occasionally one of them would look to the opened trunk on the other side of the room as if waiting for something. The only the sounds of the quills scratching or their bodies shifting broke the stillness in the room.

Sitting stiffly, Professor McGonagall neither moved nor blinked. Her focus was centered on the opening to the trunk. Mr. Potter did not appear after his meeting with the Headmaster. Instead, she received a summons from Madam Pomfrey that Dumbledore was in critical condition in the hospital wing. After conferring with the School Nurse, she made for this room assuming either Harry himself, or Hermione, would be able to fill her in on what had transpired. So far, she had seen neither individual.

Nor, much to both her pride and frustration, had any of the three students around her given any details. Only that both students were in the trunk. When she tried to enter, she was turned away by two very determined house-elves. So she sat with the other teens, waiting. Unlike many other witches and wizards, she made no attempt to bypass the little beings. She was not so ignorant as to be unaware of what two loved, well treated, and respected bound elves could be capable of.

The uncanny patience of her animagus form was rewarded when the short hair of Ms. Granger rose from the trunk. She appeared to be drawn or ill. When their eyes met as she fully extracted herself from the trunk, McGonagall blinked for the first time. Her eyes were not just blood shot, but appeared bloody.

"Professor." Hermione nodded to her as she made her way to an empty chair.

"Ms. Granger."

Hermione smiled weakly to the teens. Like McGonagall, their focus was on the young woman as soon as she appeared. "Harry's resting peacefully now."

The other three deflated, looking relived. The Transfiguration Professor, however, narrowed her eyes. "I take it this has something to do with why Professor Dumbledore was in the Hospital Wing before being transferred to St. Mungo's, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "If not for Fawkes, he would have been _transferred_ to the morgue."

"Ms. Granger…"

The brunette woman shook her head obviously tired. "I'm not getting into it Professor, and we don't have the time. We're leaving."

"Hold on." Neville broke in. "What?"

Hermione smiled at her friend's confused face. "Hogwarts isn't safe. Not for Harry, and not for me now. My education isn't worth losing Harry, and I almost lost him tonight. There are…issues you four don't know. Things Harry and I haven't told anyone except for our Guild Master."

"Since when have you taken an apprenticeship, Ms. Granger?" asked the shocked McGonagall.

Hermione gave a knowing smirk. "Since the summer, Professor."

The odd Ravenclaw nodded in understanding while Susan spoke up. "Wait a tick; we can contact my Aunt! Hermione, she'll help you and Harry. At the least she would listen and take in both sides of the situation. Any Auror assigned to the case wouldn't be able to be one sided either way."

"Thanks Susan, but I'm working on borrowed time as it is. I'm sure by now there is an arrest warrant for me. I _did_ almost kill Dumbledore, and that is not something the old man is going to let go of."

Hermione shook her head. "No, by now I am sure he's told his side of the story. As he is the Great Albus Dumbledore, no one is going to listen to the muggle-born who tried to kill him. He spent the summer painting me as a Gold Digging Potions' Princess and who knows what else. Dumbledore is going to use this as a way to separate Harry and me without the Vow interfering. I'm honestly surprised no one's showed up yet."

"Besides, if I have to go into hiding, I'm going to do it in a place where I can get answers to a few things. That's not Hogwarts, and that's certainly not a cell in the DMLE."

"Ms. Granger, I can understand your urgency. However, I do believe an accounting of what transpired in the Headmasters Office must be made before I can in good conscious allow you to leave." McGonagall stated.

"Professor..." Ms. Granger started to state before she cut her off.

"Ms. Granger," The older woman stated compassionately. "Had it been anyone else in this situation I would have already stunned and delivered them to the Aurors. I cannot in good conscious allow events to proceed without an explanation of some kind."

She watched the young woman bite her lip while looking around the room. The Professor waited patiently for her to begin talking.

XxXDaRXxX

Tonks swallowed thickly, standing in front of the doors to the Minister's Office. She was very thankful that her old boss didn't practice the tradition of beheading bearers of ill tidings. Yet, she was still very scared of entering the forbidding domain of the Minister of Magic. In her opinion, she was lucky to still be an Auror. A fact Mrs. Bones made very clear during the dressing down she got over that whole Will debacle that had her assigned as security to Hogwarts. And, here she was delivering bad news. What was next? A security detail for the aid to the Muggle Worthy Excuse Committees' toilet?

After a few moments, pulling herself together, Tonks raised her hand, knocking firmly. At this point, there was nothing left to do. She was going to find out sooner or later anyways.

"Come in." Tonks opened the door and sat where the stern Minister directed her to. It helped that the room was familiar. It wasn't much different from when Amelia was head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

It helped to settle her nerves just a hair until her old boss started talking. "I take it you are here to explain what this is doing on my desk?" The Minister asked while holding up an arrest warrant.

Tonks winced. Seems the news beat her here. "Um, yeah." She made a slight business of smoothing the pleats of her Slytherin skirt while going over everything she knew.

Minister Bones leaned back into her chair only raising an eyebrow. "Then, by all means, Auror Tonks, You may proceed."

Tonks nodded, falling into the situation with practiced ease. This, she could handle. Some people changed when they got promoted, but apparently not her old boss. "I wasn't witness to any of this. All reports to the incident have come from the Portraits of the old Headmasters. According to them, Hermione Granger somehow stormed into the Headmaster's Office and assaulted Dumbledore."

"At the time, I was down in the Slytherin Common room keeping an eye a few persons of interest when my alert bracelet triggered. I made my way to the meeting point in the courtyard, where I was informed by Auror Jones that something happened and Dumbledore was being transferred to St. Mungo's."

Tonks paused a moment gathering her thoughts. "I spoke briefly with Madam Pomfrey who explained there was an attack on the Headmaster in his office. I proceeded to the Headmaster's Suite where upon entering I found the room to be in disarray."

"An entire bookshelf was ripped from the wall. Books scattered about along with a few of Dumbledore's belongings. His desk was cut cleanly in two, though Pomfrey made no mention of any lacerations on Dumbledore himself. There was no one there when I arrived."

Tonks swallowed the bile in her throat at what she was going to say. "The portraits informed me that they witnessed the Headmaster having a conversation with Harry Potter when Hermione Granger burst into the room. They stated she appeared to be possessed by some kind of magical vortex. She proceeded to destroy part of the office before she called an elf named 'Dobby' who took them away."

"I see," was all that the Minister said before the room was enveloped by the quiet for several moments.

"This warrant," Minister Bones stated while holding it up. "…was issued about an hour ago for the apprehension of Hermione Granger. Charges were made based on Albus Dumbledore's testimony during an interview conducted by the onsite Auror at St. Mungos. Charges include Breaking and Entering of the Headmaster's Suite, Assault and Battery on Albus Dumbledore, Attempted Murder of Albus Dumbledore, Destruction of Private Property, Infliction of grievous bodily harm to Albus Dumbledore, as well as the possible use of Unknown Dark Magic. It also includes kidnapping charges if Mr. Potter was not found at Hogwarts. Apparently, the Steward of House Potter is very concerned for the welfare of his charge. By your statement just now, it seems to be a valid one."

Her expression got darker as the Minister read from the sheet but Tonks kept her mouth shut. She learned long ago never to interrupt Madam Bones when she was speaking. Once she finished, Tonks remained still.

"So, to be perfectly clear, is Ms. Granger or Mr. Potter at Hogwarts?"

Tonks shook her head. "No ma'am. We ran a search of the castle with the assistance of the Faculty, Prefects, Head Boy and Girl, as well as all stationed Aurors. They are not anywhere in the castle we can find. It is generally assumed the house elf took them somewhere else. Where, we don't know and have no way of knowing at this time."

Amelia sighed closing her eyes. "As much as I hate to say this, there is nothing more we can do until Ms. Granger or Mr. Potter show themselves. All we have to go by is Dumbledore's statement, and the law is clear in this matter."

Unable to keep herself from doing it, Tonks spoke out. "Permission to speak freely, Minister?"

Madam Bones gave nothing away to her as she nodded her assent. "This is _fucking_ bullshit!"

The minister smiled wryly. "Don't hold back, Auror Tonks. Really tell me how you feel."

Not taking the humor, Tonks did exactly that. "I don't believe for one moment this is what it looks like! All we have to work with is the eye-witness reports of a bunch of portraits and Dumbledore! And we both know how reliable his word is! Those portraits could be lying under Dumbledore's orders, for all we know, and it's not like we can give them Veritaserum!"

"None-the-less," The stern Minister stated. "We have witnesses and the victims' statement. The law is very specific in this regard, Auror Tonks. No matter how distasteful, we have no choice but to carry out our duties as we swore to when we assumed our offices. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Tonks practically snarled.

The Minster held Tonks in her iron gaze for a moment to make sure her point was made before she nodded. "Dismissed."

Tonks rose to her feet quickly, making for the door. Her hand only just touched the handle when she heard her name called softly. Tonks took a moment to cover her rage over the situation and turned once more to the Minister.

"Should either Mr. Potter or Ms. Granger show themselves at Hogwarts, I do expect you to take them into custody as persons of interest in this matter. I believe, the safe house in Leeds will do for them to be interviewed, don't you?"

And, there it was. That was why she loved her old boss. Tonks' anger faded as she smiled in understanding. "Yes, Ma'am!"

The minister nodded once again dismissing the Auror. Tonks left quickly to find whoever was in charge of finding Hermione before heading back to Hogwarts.

XxXDaRXxX

A flash of light erupted in the small room, startling the healing patient from his light doze. Dumbledore winced at the sudden movement as his ribs protested greatly, causing a dark chuckle from the visitor. Once the Headmaster's pain began to settle down he turned to see Moody smirking darkly from the doorway.

"Ah, Alastor, I am glad to see you." Dumbledore wheezed.

The uneven stomp-clunk sounded in the room as Alastor Moody fully walked into the room as he pocketed his camera. Both eyes fixed on the patient. "I see you didn't heed my advice, Albus. I tried to warn you. Looks like you're getting too old for this too eh?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I will admit I was unprepared for Ms. Granger's experimentation into the Dark Arts. Ms. Granger is many things, and her thirst for knowledge is legendary amongst her peers, But, I would never have thought her so desperate to maintain her control over Harry as to turn to the Dark."

It was quiet for several moments as neither spoke. Moody broke the silence first with a slight frown on his face, each word spoken slowly as if trying to taste the truth in them. "Granger's into the Dark Arts?"

The healing Headmaster nodded from his prone position on the bed. "Sadly, it would appear so. It was clear she had no control over the magics that she invoked. What they were, I will not know until I have researched their manner. There is no telling what she would have done had Fawkes not absconded with me at the last moment."

"Tell me, Alastor, have you been to Hogwarts yet? Is Harry safe?"

Mad-Eye remained standing still but answered in the same tone he used prior. "Aye, I was there. Tonks gave me the gist, and Poppy told me you'd been transferred here. As for Potter, Tonks reported he wasn't in the castle when they checked."

Dumbledore seemed to deflate as he sighed. "Then she has taken him again. And, with Harry inscrolled there is no telling how long until we can move forward once more. You must find him Alastor. Whatever enchantments Ms. Granger is using on Mr. Potter must be broken as soon as possible. There is no telling what will happen if we are unsuccessful."

Moody nodded slowly at what he heard. "Nurse said you'll be here a bit. Couple of days."

"Yes. Apparently at my age, the fixing of bones is a difficult business. In my underestimation of Ms. Granger, I afforded her the opportunity to break quite a few. I should be well enough to return to Hogwarts by Wednesday at the earliest."

Still frowning, Moody changed topics. "How long we been friends now Albus?"

Slightly surprised the old man answered easily. "Over fifty years, I believe."

Moody nodded. "Aye. We've done some good in those years. Not exactly by the book, as my old rookie Bones was fond of saying, but we've done some good me and you. Rough ride or no, together we fought the good fight and won them all in the end, haven't we?"

Looking slightly pleased at what he was hearing, Dumbledore nodded with a smile. "Yes old friend, we have done some good. We have both long been warriors for the Greater Good and our world has indeed prospered for it. This is the last stretch, I think, for us. Once we rid the world of Voldemort, I do believe it will be time for the next generation to hold the reigns."

"Might be for the best." Mad-Eye slowly agreed. "I think we are getting too old for this, Albus. The blood does not quicken as it once did, and the world is changing whether we want it to or not. Get your rest, Albus. I'll go see if I can find Potter."

"Thank you, Alastor. I knew I could count on you."

With a curt nod, Moody left in his hobbling manner closing the door fully once in the hall. He looked back and forth a moment before he called to a passing Nurse.

Once the young woman approached, he started to speak but stopped mid-syllable when she began waving her wand about him.

"What are you doing, lass? I'm not a patient!"

The chit merely smirked at him as she completed her spell. "I know perfectly well who you are, Mr. Moody. I am also well aware of your reputation in this hospital. A simple diagnostic that will take longer if you do not remain still."

Frowning, he did just that. The harpies disguised as Nurses in this dungeon could get downright vicious when riled. Finished, the woman proceeded to mark something into the margin of one of the pages on her clipboard. "What's that then?"

"Just marking down today's time and date and that you are in perfect health. I am sure such an event has never occurred in our records." The Nurse replied smugly.

"Cheeky minx."

Smiling saucily, the woman lightly padded the side of his scared face. "You wouldn't survive the ride to find out, Mr. Moody. Now, how can I help you?"

Chuckling at the rare verbal spar, and double entrée, he raised an eyebrow. "I can think of a few things…" Mad-Eye grumbled causing the woman to chuckle and wink at him. "…however I'd like you to get a Mind Healer to check on Dumbledore on the quiet. Preferably a specialist."

Her playful humor was instantly replaced by her professional mask. "Do you suspect there is something we missed?"

"No lass." Moody shook his head turning slightly to look at his friend's room. "No lass I don't doubt the skill of the witches and wizards who work here. You are all good people who know their business. I don't know if his madness is from the natural progression of age, or something else. Whatever it is, I think we need to know what before he does something we can't fix." _If we haven't already crossed that point._

"Oh dear. How long have you suspected there might be something wrong, Mr. Moody?" The nurse asked while jotting down notes.

Alastor frowned a moment. "I started to seriously wonder at the beginning of the summer. Thinking back, the signs have been about for ten years… Maybe as far back as sixteen. Small things mind, but it's getting worse."

The nurse nodded while noting his statement. "A great man, Dumbledore, but he _is _getting along now in years. Healer Basil is our best Mind Healer. I'll bring your concerns to him immediately."

Moody nodded. If he was right then that explained it. If he was wrong, then that brought a whole host of complications to the table. Like maybe the situation was forcing Albus to show his true colors. There was just enough friendship and respect left to inquire and have a Healer check it out. The alternative…and the direction his gut was leaning, was not something he was looking forward too. However, you didn't stay alive as long as he had in this business by not looking the buggered facts right in the face and dealing with them.

"I thank ya, lass."

He started to turn away when she spoke once more. "Eight."

Moody raised a scarred eyebrow. "Pardon?"

The young woman blushed slightly, still keeping her face to her notes. She clarified in a soft voice while she stated leadingly. "I get off work at eight."

Slightly surprised, but intrigued, Moody nodded. "Do you now? Dark times for a lass to be seeing herself home at night. I just might happen to be here around that time."

Moody watched the playful smile spread across her face. "I can't say I wouldn't mind an escort. These being dark times and all."

"Mayhap we'll see this evening then what can be arranged."

She gave him one more smile before walking away. Moody watched the slight sway of her hips till she rounded a corner. _Hillock. I think he's still in investigations. He owes me for that bar fight he started two years ago that I pulled him of. Think I'll have him run her background. Constant Vigilance after all. Can never be too careful._

His mood much improved, Mad-Eye walked toward the exit with a slight smirk on his grizzled old face.

XxXDaRXxX

This was it. The accumulation of an entire summer of planning, and two weeks of execution have all led to this moment. How she managed to get this far, she had no idea, but everything seemed to fall into place once she reached Hogwarts an overheard conversation here, a nudge there. Misdirecting one person one way, manipulating another one in a different direction. Now, here she was almost at the finish line.

The cloaked girl took a deep breath as she waited in the shadows provided by a suit of armor. She could do this, she told herself. The plan was solid, and it would fix everything. There was still a lot that could go wrong true, but if she stuck to the plan, all would be fine.

The hidden girl continued to recite those thoughts to herself as she waited. Nerves had her arrive too early, so as not to miss her chance to keep the plan on track. For almost an hour, she waited until she saw the key to her plans walk down the corridor heading in her direction.

The young man paced back and forth three times before the blank wall as she watched. She didn't move until the door appeared.

"Draco." She whispered.

The blond haired young man turned immediately, but didn't seem surprised to see her there. He looked both ways, making sure they were alone before he swiftly walked to where she was hidden.

His voice was soft and loving when he greeted her before taking her into his embrace. "Hey, love. I wasn't expecting to see you here tonight."

After the short hug, she pulled the bundle of parchments from her robe. "Here, I have all the translations you need as well as some formulas for repairing enchantments."

Once again, Draco looked about. "You didn't tell anyone what we are doing did you?"

She shook her head. "Of course not, just some 'help' with a couple of rune set projects. The rune sets just happened to be the same ones you need help with. I split it up so that even if a few of them get together and talked, no one will be able to figure out what we are doing."

Draco nodded in approval, obviously relived. "Are you sure you want me to…"

"Yes." She cut him off. "This is the only way. You promised me, Draco."

He held up his hands pleadingly. "Look, I'm just concerned. This is going to change everything for you. Not to mention how dangerous this is going to be once I get done."

"I'll be fine." She assured him while digging about in her cloak before pulling a flask. "You look thirsty, love. Drink up."

Draco nodded trustingly as he took several gulps from the flask. He smiled lovingly as he handed it back. He leaned in and kissed her sweetly on her lips before groaning and leaning away. "I should go. Meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower tonight?"

She gave him a smile nodding. "Of course I will. Good luck."

The Malfoy heir smiled warmly before he walked away, entering the door he created. A moment later, it faded from existence.

The cloaked girl sighed. She left her place of concealment, heading back to her common room while swallowing her guilt. She had to do this, and this was the only way to ensure she had her shot. But, the questions she had when she first started wouldn't leave her alone. Was this the right way? Did even _he_ deserve this? What was with the way he was acting anyways? Was this his 'real' personality or was it the potions? Why couldn't he be the little ponce he was in public when he was alone with her? That she could handle. This…she didn't know what to do with 'this'.

Before she turned the corner to head to the stairs, she turned once more to the invisible door. If he just would have been a git this whole thing would have been so much easier. She bit her lip as the conflict raged within her. Maybe then she wouldn't be enjoying whatever this was so much. Maybe then she wouldn't dread the ending of… this.

XxXDaRXxX

The Minister of Magic appeared with a quiet pop of displaced air. She waited only a moment for her guard to appear next to her before she set off for her destination. It had taken far longer than she envisioned to set aside an evening of her time to make this arrangement. But, such was the life of a sitting Minister when they attended to business during wartime.

Wartime was more than an accurate description of the current crisis. She just didn't wish they had as many fronts as they did.

As she passed through the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley proper, she couldn't help but ruminate on the current climate. Not only did they have the war to fight, but now new fronts had opened over this Hermione Granger issue. Amelia cursed both the girl and Dumbledore for causing this distraction when they needed all their people committed to the real threat. However, this was quickly becoming the issue that just wouldn't die.

Then the Prophet started running articles. When she assumed office, she met with the Chief Editor for the wizarding paper and informed him that as long as his stories were not fanciful, she would not interfere in their printing the way Fudge did. She never agreed with the restriction of the press that was so prevalent during the Fudge Administration. As long as the reports were researched to the highest quality standards, and did not out any state secrets, the Ministry's policy was one of noninterference.

So, there was nothing she could do about the papers stories. They _were_ factual. The supposition that was made in the reports was all done in a non-inflammatory manner that she couldn't argue with. This had the unhappy side effect of fracturing the populous. In letters to the Editor, people vilified Granger, cried for the supposed fate of Potter, and vice versa depending on their moods or allegiance.

Amelia sighed in frustration. The fact that her Aurors couldn't find these two kids did nothing for the Ministry's image. The only saving grace she had over this issue was that it was apparent that _nobody_ could find them. She was absolutely sure that if Voldemort had found them, their bodies would have been showcased somehow. Voldemort's image had taken a greater hit then the Ministry's after his failed attack on the Alley.

Which just reminded her that in the last eventful week, she had not found the time before now to deal with _that_ particular issue. As she walked to her meeting, Amelia couldn't help but think that letting the issue wait this long had done nothing to make confronting it easier.

"Even'n Ma'am."

…_Speaking of the rogue and his band of miscreants_. Amelia thought as she looked at the man who addressed her. She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't even realize that she had traversed the length of Diagon Alley.

She nodded once to the man while taking in the strange railed platform behind him. "I take it that you are my escort to the ship?"

"Yes, ma'am, you're our first V.I.P. Sorry for not having a red carpet to roll out or anything. We just transfigured this from one of our cargo platforms a few hours ago when we heard you were coming."

"I'm sure it will be fine." Amelia stated as she stepped onto it.

Her escort smiled apologetically before he jerked his head towards her guard. "Sorry, ma'am, only authorized personnel on the ship. Raze's orders."

Amelia looked to her guards. "I'll be fine. Wait here or at the Cauldron. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Yes, Ma'am," Both replied as they turned to walk away.

Amelia looked to her escort to Sebastian's ship. He gave her an easy smile before speaking. "I'd hold on, ma'am. It's a bit unnerving if you're not used to it."

She took his advice but, even still, was unprepared for the ride upward. The man stood in the center of the platform as it shot straight up. The sudden speed was nothing compared to the completely disorienting feeling of the wood beneath her feet as it wobbled. A regretful look down showed that the only thing suspending them was a column of air.

She didn't look down again.

Thankfully the trip was short and she soon found herself safely on board Sebastian's ship. Her escort smiled knowingly as she regained her center of balance offering his arm to help steady her. An offer she took gladly for the few moments it took.

"That was… an interesting experience."

The man laughed as he helped her off the platform. "Yeah, it's even wilder when you do it without the platform. I must have broken my legs at least five times learning it."

"Is that the only way to get on or off the ship?" She asked while settling herself.

Her escort nodded. "You bet. Either you do it yourself or you take one of the cargo platforms. Otherwise, you run afoul of the wards on the ship. Saw happen to a couple of guys once. No one came out of that looking pretty."

"I see." Was all she could think of to add.

Both of them stood by the port railing. Amelia looked along the deck, taking in the people going about their various tasks. With a side glace to her escort, she decided to see if she could get a bit of an advantage should he be talkative enough. "I'm sorry for my brusque greeting earlier. Thank you for the safe passage. I am Amelia Bones."

The dark haired man nodded shaking her hand. "Jason Taylor. Most people around here call me Reverend. Welcome, Mrs. Bones, to _The Wounded Bitch_."

Her eye twitched at the name of the ship before she could stop herself. Unconsciously, her eyes darted to the figure head at the bow before returning to her escort. Thoughts of various ways to punish Sebastian were ended as quickly as they started as her companion kept talking.

"She's made in the style of the English Race Built Galleons of old. Modified of course to fit our needs but the outer hull and such are all the same as it was when Master Shipwright Mathew Baker built the _HMS Revenge_. Forty six guns at twenty per side and six on deck fore and aft. _The Wounded Bitch_ runs over one hundred and forty feet in length, weighing in at just over five hundred tons. As we are at port, you can't see her sheets proper like along the rigging of her three masts, but when she's in a sprint, she's a sight to see. She's a fine beast of a ship. Our crew sits at just about sixty between the Gun Crews, Ground Team, and miscellaneous Ship Personnel. Most are M.U.T.E.'s except for the Ground Team."

Amelia nodded along to the points she understood and ignored the ones she didn't. Despite its name, and the figurehead, she did have to admit it was an impressive vehicle. "Indeed. Tell me, Mr. Taylor, is it a common practice for Sebastian to rename everyone who works for him?

The man named Reverend laughed good naturedly. "Pretty much."

"I see. Tell me about Sebastian's crew. They appear to be a widely varied sort."

He nodded. "You bet. People have come from just about everywhere to learn from Raze. Most don't make the cut and even less actually get spots on _The Wounded Bitch_. See that tall guy by the main mast?"

Amelia easily spotted the man. The man in question was sitting on a crate with a massive sword resting on his knees as he sharpened the blade in long strokes. She thought he looked familiar as her escort continued talking. "That's Thomas 'Hacker' Krieger. He's Team Leader for Team One, leads the ground teams if Raze isn't there. Good man but doesn't like many people. Guess you can see why he got his moniker."

Reverend looked about before pointing out another gentleman at the bow. The gentle looking shaggy headed man was talking to four others in what looked like an impromptu lecture of some kind. "That's John 'Santa' Williams. He leads Team Three."

"Santa?" Amelia couldn't help but snort at the man's nickname.

Her companion smiled. "Yeah, Santa's our ships surgeon and healer. One of the few who didn't get his name from Raze. Hacker named him 'Santa' during one of our South American Campaigns. It was right after this nasty fight and most of us were hurt. Hacker actually smiled when John started to patch him up and said it must have been Christmas cuz Santa was here with presents for all the good little boys and girls. Sort of stuck."

She couldn't help her chuckle at the story as he continued talking. "Don't let his profession fool you though. Santa leads Team Three for a reason. Knows more ways to put a body down than just about anyone on the crew. A vicious thing when a healer goes on the offense. They know better than most where it's going to hurt, and Santa's never had a problem with doing it when needed."

Amelia didn't doubt it. The man had a confident air about him that spoke volumes. Once Reverend pointed him out, she recognized him as being one of Sebastian's people he was going to introduce before the Goblins demanded her attention. The sounds of a woman's laughter had both of them turn to look.

"That's Gloria 'Mace' Richardson over there. Leads Team Two."

Amelia stilled taking in the scene intently. The young woman was sitting on a crate, laughing hysterically at something her companions were explaining to her. Just as fast as she recognized her, she put her out of her mind. Her attention was solely on the woman's companions.

"Mace's only been around a year or two. Powerful Witch. Her spells pack enough punch to earn her name. Pretty sure she's ranked the fourth or fifth strongest caster in the ground forces."

It was obvious by now her escort had no idea who she was, so Amelia decided to use this opportunity to get more information. "Tell me Mr. Taylor, who are the two teens by Ms. Richardson? They look a lot younger than everyone else."

"The kids? Yeah this is their first voyage with us, but they haven't been assigned a team yet. I think they're still apprenticing to Raze. He had them doing something else when we left Arx Tutela and only caught up with us about a week ago. So, they weren't even a part of the Alley Battle."

"They joined Raze a few months ago sometime during the summer. The guy with the glasses and long hair, that's Harry 'Mist' Potter."

"Mist?" Amelia confusingly clarified. One thing she was noticing about Sebastian, he apparently developed a love for flare. 'Mist' didn't sound like a very prestigious or intimidating nickname to her, which brought her to question it.

Her companion chuckled at the tone she used. "You have to be on the inside of things to understand. When we use our magics we often times create a 'mist' about us. It's basically residue of raw magic from accessing the Arcanum. After a few castings, enough of it accumulates around us making it look like we are partially covered in the mist. It's one of three side effects of using Wild Magic."

Amelia nodded in understanding. "Yes, I remember from our Aurors after action reports. They described in detail how magic seemed to cling to Sebastian's team."

"That's the mist. Mist took to Wild Magic almost faster than Raze could teach it. Other than Raze, the only person who has a better grasp on it is Robert, but he's got more years developing his abilities than any of us. For us, the density of the mist shows the caster's commitment to the magics he or she is invoking. So, it's a title of respect. When Mist uses his magic, he almost always creates it."

"I see. And the young woman Mr. Potter has his arm around?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow at his unexpected laughter. "Hermione 'Surge' Granger."

"Another handle that requires an explanation?" Amelia asked.

Still chuckling, Reverend nodded. "A wild magic surge is another side effect we have to deal with. When adding raw magic of the Arcanum to your spells, you have to go by your gut. Surges most often happen when a Wizard or Witch tries to manually control that flow instead of using their instincts and trusting the Will of the Arcanum."

"Surges also happen when you under or overpower your spells. When they do happen, your spell either fails completely, backlashes, or most often something entirely random. Whatever happens is up to the Will of the Arcanum. She hates that with a passion. Her instinct in controlling wild magic is about the worst out of all of us. I'm pretty sure she still holds the record for Most Surged Spells out of everyone Raze trained by almost an order of magnitude. Raze named her during her training in Magnadane."

Her companion was still chuckling as he continued. "Now, when it comes to Wyarding, Surge is a beast of a spellcaster. Just _nasty_. She's got a serious and terrifying knack for Wyarding. I've seen her do things that even puzzled Raze, and he developed the technique."

Amelia remained quiet as she observed the teens. They appeared to be sharing stories with the red-headed woman who was sitting with them. Though she was unsure of the contents, she could tell the three of them had an easy comradery as they laughed and gestured about.

She resisted the urge to sigh. Somehow, it was aggravatingly fitting that the two most hunted teens in the isles would be hiding on Sebastian's ship. Which just so happened to be floating above Diagon Alley right in the heart of the Wizarding World in plain sight. She was going to kill Sebastian.

"If you're ready, Mrs. Bones?" Amelia nodded, following her escort as he descended into the ship.

After navigating the labyrinth that was the middle deck she eventually found herself taken to the rear of the ship. "Here we are. Just through this door ma'am. I'll be here if you need me." Reverend stated as he posted himself before the door.

With only a nod, she walked into the room, quickly taking it in. It was obviously the Captain's Quarters. One wall was floor to ceiling with small pictures of various places. Most of them with bloody or wounded people. She looked over it, not paying much attention as she continued her assessment.

The center piece of the room was a table set for two that had her eyebrow raise. Candles floated about, cascading their soft light over the area and rendering most of the room in shrouds. Sebastian rose from his desk when she eventually met his eyes.

"Amy. I'm glad you came. After the Battle, I had hopes you would have sought me out earlier..."

Amelia narrowed her eyes slightly at the familiar address, but didn't say anything at first. "I am Minister now, Sebastian. I have a nation at war that looks to me for guidance. I just can't shirk my responsibilities, like some people, for personal reasons."

He shrugged off the jibe easily, coming around the desk. "Well, you are here now..."

"Did you know you have a wanted fugitive on board your ship?" Amelia cut in to ask.

Raze's face took on a confused cast for a moment. "Which one?"

"You have more than one?" she asked alarmed.

Raze nodded easily. "Most of us are wanted for something somewhere in the world. At least half of us are wanted in multiple countries. Hacker's pretty proud of the fact he's wanted in at least six. So, you'll need to be specific about who you mean."

"Hermione Granger." She stated, gritting her teeth.

"Surge?" Raze waved the topic off. "That's nothing. Our cook, Bobby, now the things he's wanted for in France…"

"Sebastian…" Amelia hissed.

"What?"

Amelia tried very hard to keep her temper. The only outward sign of her struggle came in her tone. "She is wanted for various charges including Attempted Murder. That is not 'nothing'. That is a very serious charge."

Raze rolled his eyes. "If Surge wanted to kill Dumbledore, she would have done it."

"And what makes you think that, Sebastian?" She asked.

"Because that is what I taught her to do." Raze stated simply.

The room was quiet for several moments before Amelia started talking again. "Let me get this straight. You taught two teenagers how to kill?"

Raze scoffed. "Any fool can kill, Amy. You don't need to be taught that. No, I taught them how to fight and how to win. Personally I am insulted on Surge's behalf at the 'Attempted Murder' charge. I have no doubts that if Surge wanted Dumbledore dead, he would be."

"You can't teach emotional teenagers how to fight like that, Sebastian! They're too unstable. There's no telling what they would do with the knowledge. What the hell is wrong with you?" The Minister snarled.

"Damn it! This is WAR!" Raze shouted for the first time as he slammed his fists onto the desk. Amelia didn't flinch but narrowed her eyes at his loss of control. In the flickering candlelight the scar that bisected his eye shown in startling relief.

"For Fuck's sake, I don't train cops Amy, I train Warriors! Warriors who kill on the battlefield so that the enemy can't come back to kill them. Warriors _kill_ so that when they go home their loved ones are safe. They bleed, harm, kill, and if need be, they will _die_ to see it so!"

She shook her head. "Same old Sebastian, still raging against the administration! We have rules and laws in our society for a reason. Anything less and we might as well just join Voldemort. Look at what happened because you ignored that?"

Raze snorted. "I didn't say I trained killers, Amelia. I said I train warriors. Warriors who are smart enough to know when to fight and when not to. Stupid warriors don't live long and often times are just as much a liability to the cause as to their enemy."

He looked deep into her eyes. "Besides, look at what using stunners did for us in the first war, Amy. Look at all the people who died because there wasn't anyone willing to take the fight to the enemy. I don't advocate mob mentality against innocents, but when the bugles sound I will say let there be _blood for blood._ You didn't complain this strongly when my people dropped into Diagon Alley last week."

In a softer voice, pitched to match his now that he was calming back down, she replied. "That is because your crew are all adults Sebastian. They know the stakes. They understand and choose their paths. Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger are still children. I will grant you that they are hardened children of this conflict, but they are still children. They should be protected, not trained for violence. Violence of this nature is our responsibility, our burden to bear."

Raze nodded. "On that, we can agree. That is why they are on my ship, which proves how smart they are. I trained them because no matter what we say or what we want, they have their own destiny in this war. With my training, they just might live to see the end but that doesn't mean I want them on the front lines. That's what I am here for."

"I tell you, Amy, Surge didn't pick that fight, and I am proud of her restraint. Especially considering… There are things about this situation that you don't know."

Raze sized her up for several moments before speaking again. "When they first came to me they told me everything, Amy. Everything about what they knew, and what they suspected at that time. When they came to me this last time, they told me more. I'm willing to bet I know more about this war than you do."

Amelia was nowhere arrogant enough to think she knew the entirety of the facts in this war so nodded. "Enlighten me then, Sebastian."

Raze waved at the table. "You're going to want to sit for most of this…"

**Authors Notes:**

As always I am humbled by the response to the last chapter and hope this one meets with everyone's expectations.

For those of you interested in the story instead of my drivel, by all means leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the read as much as I have writing it. As always, a big thank you to all the reviews and readers. You are noticed and appreciated. For those with questions I will get to you when I can but I will eventually get to you, if you don't want spoilers, say so. lol. Chapter revisions are complete now up to Chapter 8.

**Story Notes:** A solid Harry and Hermione Paring. Chapters will trade off from Harry and Hermione to other interesting characters as the story progresses. My own take on the soul bond story arc, several OC's; some vital to the story, some only so so, and some elements which I have borrowed from various authors or other sources will all be included. Will have the credits where they are due. If I slip and miss something, give a shout to let me know so I can correct that.

**Authors' thoughts on this Chapter:** Originally when scripting this chapter I had this whole familiar rebellion planned involving Crookshanks, Hedwig, Dobby, Winky, and a bunch of mice. However, as I wrote out this chapter I realized it really wouldn't fit as well as I had envisioned so I have taken the idea and placed it in a folder of such. I might use it later in a different fic. It was a really cracked out fun idea. Maybe I'll make a one-shot out of it. Who knows? Feel free to send me your thoughts on the matter.

When I got to the Amelia and Raze scene I struggled some. I ended up cutting out a huge section scripted and went with a much more revised version that still got my points across without all the extra fat no one would really be interested in anyways. I debated a while on continuing from where I left off but decided in the end to push it to the next chapter. I was already pushing my chapter as it was and it would enrich the next more done this way. So expect next chapter to follow where this one leaves off.

**Fic Recommendation: **People like what they like, and I am unashamed of reading a good story no matter the paring. By good, I mean characters that, despite their cannon portrayals, are interesting, good in their ways, and well matched with decent story plots.

This chapters Recommendation is _The Marriage Contracts Redux by Clell65619_. A wonderful Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass and Neville Longbottom/Hannah Abbot fic. Sorry it's not a Harry/Hermione this round but this piece is well written and had me laughing my ass off several times over the multiple times I've read it. Like a Dorkfish I actually choked on a corndog the first time I read it. (Kudos to anyone who can place that reference.) Post war 7th year at Hogwarts for Harry and the gang. Well worth the time to read it. Make sure to thank Clell65619 for the great tale!

Most of my favorite Harry/Hermione fics are being added to the earlier chapters of Done a Runner as I go through and revise them. Once I finish with my revisions I'll see who is left and pick it up from there. There are a lot of great stories out there and I am trying give as many of them a shout as I can.


	24. The Calm Before the Storm

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all; I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Beta's:**

The Lady Polegara looked up from the script for the current chapter. "This word, I'm not seeing how that plays."

The Author shook his shoulder after looking at where she was pointing. "It made sense in my mind when I wrote it."

Polegara narrowed her eyes. "We know how that generally works, Mr. Ebonics."

"It's the poet in me." The Author nodded while laughing. "I love making words do something they're not supposed to do."

"Maybe, but the English Language is a rather beautiful thing which contains many complex and variable rules," stated the miffed Beta.

"Which I rarely pay any attention to." Laughed the Author.

Sitting a little more stiffly, Polegara replied. "The scientist in me demands that we at least pay regular homage to the basics."

The Author smiled widely. "Yes, Mistress Polegara."

"Don't make me hurt you, Author." The Lady Polegara stated while glaring at him. "Again."

A little more meekly, the Author hunched lower into his seat. "Yes, Mistress…"

**Chapter 24, The Calm Before the Storm**

Draco Malfoy leaned his back against the door to the Room of Hidden Things. This year was nothing like he thought it would be. The young man reached into his mouth with a grimace. A sharp pop echoed from him as he pulled the tooth free. It was softly glowing.

"I thought as much." He muttered to himself. Amorentia again, low dosage, but more than enough to keep him in thrall had it not been neutralized by the fake tooth. The blond-haired young man chuckled darkly to himself as he replaced the invaluable tool back into his mouth.

His steps carried him to a slightly damaged, stuffed-back chair he dug out one of the piles of refuse that permeated the room. It sat facing a great cabinet that he moved into this room the evening after he arrived in the castle. It was special in a way that only he truly understood. Not even his 'handler' understood exactly what he was doing. Which led him to his current situation.

It was done. The enchantments on it were repaired, and it was in perfect working order. The plan he came up with to meet the Dark Lords demands could be completed at any time. Yet, he found himself, as he had for the last three days, just sitting in this chair looking at it, debating his current circumstances.

The tooth was a standard necessity for a Malfoy to evade the possibility someone would attempt control their heirs. He remembered his Mother telling him all about it when it was installed the day before he entered his first year at school. In truth, until this all started, he practically forgot about it. However, someone, somehow, managed to slip a full strength dose to him during dinner that second night back in the castle. He was never in any danger of being controlled, but it alerted him that someone was trying.

He didn't react and just carried on with his meal. They failed, but this didn't feel like someone's stupid idea of a prank to embarrass him. Whoever it was, had they known about the tooth they wouldn't have tried, so he ruled out any of the old families who have had to deal with such attacks before. Whatever this was, it didn't appear to be about the Malfoy Fortune.

That night, he cautiously continued with his plan keeping his eye out for his attacker to show him or herself. The first step was to get the cabinet in this room so he could work on it without anyone knowing. It was foolish of Potter to allow the secret of this room out, but his stupidity was Draco's gain. He'd only had enough time to complete the move when his handler found him.

Draco smiled. Now that was a surprise. He never would have suspected _her_ to be his mysterious attacker. Yet, she was. He was very curious as to what she could possibly want with him, so he played along to see where this went. After all, he was in control of this situation, no matter what she thought. So, it wouldn't hurt to figure out why.

It took almost a week before she felt that her control over him was enough to get to it. Draco shook his head. She somehow overheard him talking on the train with a few other Slytherins. All of them had parents who were Death Eaters, so of course _they _already _knew_ about his role in the coming year. It would have been suspicious had he _not _bragged about it.

Yet, instead of stopping him or revealing his plan to Dumbledore, she offered to _help_ him. He was so shocked; he almost forgot the role he was supposed to be playing. She asked him what he needed and then set about getting it. Every other day, she would meet with him to find out his progress and make sure he took his potion, though she never told him that. She had her own agenda for his project. Then things just spiraled from there.

Draco pulled the letter he received just that day from his father from his pocket. He opened it, scanning the contents again.

_Son,_

_Our investor has once again inquired as to how the progress of our venture proceeds. As always I have informed him that everything is proceeding apace as expected. However, the investor has recently become dissatisfied with the pace in which we are moving and has asked that we have it completed by no later than October First. Otherwise he will have to pull his funding and will no longer be interested in continuing doing business with us. I request an update on your progress immediately. _

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco's lips curled, reading his father's script. He was growing to truly hate the man. Before this summer, he worshiped his father. He thought he was a great man who taught him that Malfoy's bow to no one. They were the top of the Hierarchy in their society. It was only proper that all the lesser people pay homage to be in their presence. Then, he saw the kind of man his father really was.

His father was a groveling, sniveling toady to a power-drunk monster. Voldemort didn't care about the Pureblood cause. He only paid lip service to it so the old-blooded families would follow him. Draco saw the truth at his initiation when he received his own mark. A mark that was given to him not because he was valuable to the Dark Lord, not because he was a Pureblood, not because it would further the cause or keep their traditions alive, but because it was expected he would fail and be killed in his mission. All to punish a man who wasn't worth the pure-blood in his veins.

His father knew it. His mother knew it. Everyone there knew why he was being marked. This mission had _nothing_ to do with anything other than petty revenge because his father failed. Of course it didn't matter that the Dark Lord also failed did it? Of course not, because his failures were the result of his minion's failures. The Dark Lord never failed.

Now, here he was, against the odds, his mission complete, just unreported. To keep his success a secret, and until he figured out his next move, he kept the last rune cluster unpowered. That way, they couldn't accidently figure out the cabinet was ready. No, that wouldn't do. Draco wasn't ready for things to go forward in any direction until he made his decision.

There were only really three options for him to move forward with, but only one really intrigued him. It would be costly, it would make enemies he was not sure he could handle, but it would be _justice_.

Draco leaned back into the chair tapping the folded letter against his lips. "So…what to do with you, _My Love_…"

XxXDaRXxX

Amelia lowered her fork onto her empty plate. It was a lot to digest, and she wasn't thinking of the food. That was settling a lot better than the information Sebastian had just given her.

The tale spun by her half-crazed friend was full of incredibly hard-to-believe pseudo facts. Take Mr. Potter's upbringing. Sebastian presented her a list made by Ms. Granger of the various injustices Mr. Potter told her of. Then, there was Sebastian's addition of the three Oblivations he had removed. By themselves concerning, but with Mr. Potter remembering it was the same person each time, it was considerably more alarming. Truly, it was a graphic tale of not just an unloved child, but one systematically mistreated in a way that had only one conclusion. It had all been staged.

Thanks to her niece, and her boyfriend, Amelia was in on the goings on at Hogwarts. It had been a lot more eventful than the parents had been led to believe. However, what they knew, or guessed, paled by comparison to Sebastian's information. The added bits from him tilted the axis of those tales in incredible ways.

Amelia sighed drawing the attention of her table mate. "And so, one of your old students brings them to you to train." After a moment of quiet, she couldn't help but sigh again. "What made you decide to help them Sebastian? No matter how mental I think you are, I can't see you just up and training two strange teens in your magic without a reason. Not considering how dangerous it is."

Raze himself leaned back as he frowned at his thoughts. "At first, I wasn't going to. You were right when you said they were too young, too unstable. Wild magic is not for the faint of heart. It's not a road to power."

"Despite what I call it, Wild Magic is about balance. Balance within one's self. Balance with the world around you. Balance with magic itself. All of it interconnecting and weaving around each other to form a tapestry that defies logic. It is a demanding branch of magic that a person must give him or herself to completely. One of trust, understanding, and acceptance. One misstep, and if you're lucky, you'll just kill yourself. I've seen it expand like a wild fire by those who tried to misuse it…"

Amelia kept her eyes on him as he reached for his glass to drink. "It was while I was helping them with their bond that I started considering it."

"By the Arcanum, Amy," The scared man cursed. "These two children came to me wounded, confused, and scared beyond measure. The attack, the bond, and Surge...she was a wreck. Their shared nightmares fed off each other creating terrors you and I can't imagine. Oh, they put up a brave face, acting like nothing was wrong, but I've seen too many good men and women crumble from similar stresses to not see the signs."

"After a while of watching them struggle, I talked them into sharing their lives with me as a way to purge it from their minds and help them cope. I thought, if nothing else, I could at least do this for them."

The large man sighed. "It took a while for them to trust me and understand what I was trying to do. But, the truth did come out, slowly at first, but then in great waves. Once I understood; how could I not help them?"

"I sent for my Ground Team and began their training once I was satisfied they understood the depth of the commitment needed. They have more than repaid that trust." Raze ended firmly.

Amelia stated. "For over four years in your little play land." Raze smiled at her jab. "A shame we can't make use of that trick of yours now."

Razes smile faded replaced with a slight frown. "I couldn't risk it falling into the wrong hands, Amy. I brought my best here to England. Such an artifact used for the wrong reasons could create something so much more dangerous than Voldemort."

"I don't disagree with you, 'Raze'." Amelia stated ignoring his obvious enjoyment of the implied slight. "I was merely stating that it would have solved our man power problem nicely."

Raze smirked. "You have us."

"I would prefer a fighting force that was far less insane, thank you." She stated while rolling her eyes.

Raze chuckled. "You do have to admit, Amy, we are effective."

Not arguing against his reply, Amelia continued. "So, then you came up with 'The Plan'?"

"Hmm, yes. An interesting bit of intrigue. My original idea was to set _The Wounded Bitch_ just outside his tower and lay cannon shot into the Headmaster's Quarters until we breached the room. A simple smash and grab operation to acquire the information Mist and Surge believed Dumbledore had." Raze stated waving the final point away dismissively.

"However, they brought to my attention that the information we needed was most likely not found in any of his belongings. Dumbledore wouldn't leave anything like that around to be used against him or to risk the spreading of sensitive materials."

"So, Mist came up with the plan of 'allowing' themselves to be captured by the right sort."

"The right sort?"

Raze chuckled at her questioning tone before he answered. "Dumbledore and Voldemort placed quite the bounties on Mist and Surge. The contracts were not well known, but known well enough. No mercenary worth his profession would take it, which leaves only the wrong sort aside from whomever Dumbledore had tracking them."

"An interesting assessment, Sebastian. However, I do not believe I understand exactly what you mean. You talk as if there was some sort of code to rogue Hit Wizards. I was under the impression that they took whatever contracts paid well enough to justify the expense of their skills and time."

Raze winced. "A common misconception, actually. There are two types of mercenaries in the world. Professionals and amateurs."

"A Professional Mercenary is a warrior who fights under the banner of a government, or political subdivision thereof, for the purposes of furthering state policy. We fight for the cause in other words. Anything less, and you're dealing with thugs, psychopaths, or the desperate."

"Interesting." Amelia muttered. "So ,why wasn't Dumbledore able to garner any 'Professional' assistance?"

"Despite Dumbledore's many titles, he was working outside the established system. Dumbledore was using his ICW contacts, but without the ICW's knowledge and consent. He wasn't looking to further policy or effect change in the government. It's insulting, and a waste of any professional guild's time, to track down a couple of love-sick or potioned, wayward teens."

"And Voldemort?"

Raze scowled at the thought. "Voldemort's methods would have excluded any professional interest except from a few extremist factions. Even though Voldemort is in essence a Rebel Leader looking to rebuild the Government, his actions are those of a terrorist. No true warrior would offer their services to such a venture."

Amelia nodded her head once to show her understanding. "So, when Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger left, the plan was to try and find a way to let whoever Dumbledore had tracking them find them, while avoiding the others?"

"Eventually, yes. It was believed that under the right circumstance they could manipulate Dumbledore into an Unbreakable Vow in exchange for their return. Surge was convinced he would give one in order to have Mist back at Hogwarts."

"This first part was the most difficult to orchestrate. While my people were arranging for their hunters to chase shadows and spreading misinformation, they took a vacation safe in the knowledge that we were covering their tracks."

"Even though a lot of this part of the plan was scripted by them, they also needed time to come to grips with it. Even as we put the plan into action, they were unsure if they were ready. I left the option up to them and waited to see what they would eventually decide. There were other options to explore if they didn't feel up to the task."

"It was surprisingly easy for them to figure out that the Great Alastor Moody was Dumbledore's tracker. We waited until the riffraff had been misled before arranging for a tip that would redirect Mad-Eye to Mist and Surge."

Amelia's eye twitched at the mentions of Mad-Eye. When she got the time, she was going to have a long talk with the retired Auror. "Indeed. A tricky venture to engineer. I take it you didn't spread this information around, even among your own people?"

"No. No, only the Ground Team who helped train Mist and Surge knew." Raze's deep chuckle answered her statement. "It was quiet the feat. Even I was impressed with how well it worked."

"Once confirmation was made that Dumbledore was bound to the Vow, they planned to return under the guise of working together with Dumbledore. Once inserted, they would gather all intelligence on Voldemort that Dumbledore had in his possession, while also getting what they could from the man himself while pretending to be mere students."

Amelia shook her head at the manipulations they perpetrated. "What were they going to do with that information once they had it?"

"Mainly, give it to me to analyze though I have no doubts they wanted it for their own understanding as well. I would, in their place. My part in all this was to integrate my Mercenary Guild with the local Ministry. The original plan was for us to make berth here in Diagon Alley and offer our services to the Ministry for the cause."

"Once I arrived and integrated the guild into the Ministry's employ, Surge would bring that information to me and counterstrikes would be planned accordingly, once we knew more."

"Honestly, Amy, I couldn't have scripted events better had I tried. We had no idea Voldemort would pick our arrival date as the day to stage one of his raids. Mist found a way to get Surge out of the Castle undetected and she kept me kept me apprised of their developments while using the weekends to rebuild her relationship with her parents. One sadly damaged, due to Dumbledore's interference and their own bad judgment."

"Only to have Ms. Granger attempt to kill Dumbledore when she found him torturing Mr. Potter with one of Voldemort's Horcruxes." Amelia assessed.

Amelia's aimed remark was not lost on Raze who frowned with narrowed eyes. "Indeed. Surge has explained those events to my satisfaction. If you want more than my word that it was justified, talk to her, Amelia."

Amelia nodded. She intended too. "Which brings us to you."

"It does?" Raze stated smiling again.

"Yes indeed, because you have yet to officially approach the Ministry to offer your assistance. That, still technically makes you, and your crew, foreign visitors."

Raze leaned forward with an intense look. "My Guild stands ready, Madam Minister. I would be more than happy to discuss terms as well as how you can best use my… _services_."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "Sebastian…"

"Yes?" Raze asked leadingly.

"What does your Guild require for its assistance?" Amelia asked not rising to his baited words.

Raze smirked slightly, knowing he managed to rile her despite her emotionless mask. "Originally, I had intended to milk the ministry for all it could spare considering what we offer. Weekly wages, Blood Price, and War Bonus for our services outside the battlefield to help with clean up, repair, healing, or fortifications. For you, Amy, we only ask Blood Price."

"Blood Price?" She repeated the unfamiliar word. "Explain."

"Basically, five thousand galleons to the dead, by today's exchange rate. The dead do not need gold, but their living families do. The return of personal effects, should that be possible, as well as to carry them forward a small time as they recover from the loss of income of the warrior who was lost."

Amelia blinked. "That's it? Your people are willing to fight and possibly die for that?"

"We were prepared to fight this war for nothing when we started. Every single man and woman on this ship volunteered for this tour before we left, knowing there was a possibility we would be doing this pro bono. I came back to England because Voldemort came back, and because Mist and Surge needed me. The others volunteered because I asked, and they know I wouldn't lead them astray from our ideals. Blood Price is not for us, but for those we will leave behind should the worst happen. More than a fair bargain."

_A fair bargain, indeed._ Amelia thought as she absorbed the information Sebastian gave her. "I will consider it. For now, I think I need to think about what you have told me so far."

"Of course, by all means, the ship is at your disposal for anything you need, Amy." Raze offered as Amelia rose from her chair and left the room.

The evening had passed well into deep night by the time Amelia walked out onto the deck of the ship. The information that Sebastian gave left her mind racing in overdrive. She thought she had her teeth firmly into the meat of the war before he started talking. Now, she realized that what she had was only a scrap of the real beast.

She allowed the cool night air to wash over her as she walked the deck, taking in the sights around her. There was only one person on deck as she looked. Ms. Granger sat, as if waiting, by the first mast.

_Might as well. No telling where they'll run to tomorrow._ Amelia thought as she walked over to the teen taking a seat on the crate next to her.

"Are you going to arrest me?" the teen asked in a low voice as she looked at her.

Amelia snorted. Her iron visage long lost to the revelations she learned. "Not tonight, Ms. Granger. I had planned to have you and Mr. Potter put in a safe house for your protection until we could figure this out, but Sebastian has asked to take responsibility for you as your Guild Master. An old law to be sure, but one still on the books that he can use temporarily. You understand my hands are tied until we can find evidence for your defense?"

The young woman nodded. "Thank you. I know its bending the law some…"

The Minister chuckled. "At least someone on this ship understands that Laws exist for a reason." Her comment earned her a small smile from the girl. "How is Mr. Potter?"

"Harry's okay. He's fully recovered from the ordeal."

Amelia nodded with a frown. "Sebastian gave me some information about what happened. His conclusions are terrifying." Amelia took note of the haunted look in the child's eyes. "I have a few questions, and I would appreciate you giving me some clarity."

Ms. Granger nodded. "I assumed as much. Harry and I talked about it while you were talking to Raze. We're pretty much out of allies who are in positions that can actually help us. Not that we've ever really had many to start with. Raze trusts you, and that means something to us. What would you like to know, Minister?"

Amelia asked her first question. "How old are you Ms. Granger?"

"Physically, I turned seventeen a few days ago. Add in our experiences in Magnadane and I'm twenty two."

She shook her head with a sigh. "Twenty-two. I've lost Aurors a year younger than you on assignments." Amelia was quiet for a few moments, still processing the things Sebastian told her with what she knew from her own sources.

"Sebastian is many things. Irresponsible, rather cavalier about subjects that any sane person would find terrifying, but a liar he is not, nor has he ever been. The people who we share the privilege of knowing have spoken well of you and your character."

The young woman sitting next to her remained quiet as Amelia continued. "The matter is complicated, Ms. Granger. At the moment, secrecy is a weapon that we will not be able to use twice. However, that is something we can discuss at a later date."

"Tell me about your bonding with Mr. Potter. There are aspects of it that I think effect other issues going forward and will make their explanation more clear."

It was a very personal request, but the time for delicacies was past. The young woman next to her nodded her understanding and started talking. "We've only talked to Raze about it. Back then, the bond was still new, and we were only just discovering what it was and what we could do with it. Raze helped a lot in those developments. Well, as much as he could by explaining about some of the theories about them and listening to us as we explained what was going on. Our bond though… it's not the same any others we've heard of."

"I'm aware. It's artificial. Still, it was very brave of you. Did you fully understand the consequences of your sacrifice before you under took the ritual?"

The young woman nodded seriously. "I knew there was a strong possibility the Shaman wouldn't be able to unbind going into it. He explained to me the risks before I agreed. But, you have to understand that Harry was losing to the Horcrux! It was the only way to save him and destroy it. Minister, I know I don't have the right to ask…"

Amelia nodded again understanding what was being said. "I'm not surprised you realize what would happen if word of what you did got out. Soul magic of any type is considered very Dark Magic for a good reason, Ms. Granger. However, let's move forward for the moment. That is a matter for a different occasion."

Hermione looked out into the night as she conjured the memories of that night. "That night was the second most horrifying night of my life. When I was bound to Harry, I lost touch with everything except the bond and the Horcrux inside him."

Amelia found herself riveted to the story as it unfolded. "It felt like I was swimming in darkness. Not just the loss of sight but the loss of everything. The very air seemed to be pure evil. Nothing I ever experienced prepared me for it. I knew I had to fight it for Harry, and I could feel the Shaman was somewhere. But, I didn't have any hands or any weapons or magic to help. The best I can describe it is a battle of wills."

"I could feel Harry but he was lost to the Horcrux. It was keeping his will smothered and he couldn't feel me trying to help. I…had to sort of mentally wrestle with it. But even a part of Voldemort was too strong. I didn't know what I was doing, and had the Shaman not been weakening it, I don't think I would have succeeded. I couldn't tell time in that place. So I have no idea how long it went on but it felt like ages."

"At some point…I could kind of see Harry. The Horcrux knew what was happening but couldn't stop all three of us. When I finally reached him we were able to drive it out. I'm sorry I can't explain it better."

"You're doing fine. Please continue." Amelia compassionately assured the young woman.

Hermione nodded, grateful. "Harry lived with that horrible thing in his soul for almost fifteen years. In that moment, he was finally free in a way he hadn't known since he was a baby. For him, it was a beginning and an end."

Amelia watched as tears trekked down the young girls face as the tale continued. "It's strange to put into words, but I could see the differences between Harry's soul and mine. I…try to imagine seeing someone missing a huge section of their chest with a missing arm and leg. That horrible thing had been _feasting_ on him for _years_. With it finally gone…even with the bindings…he was fading away..."

Amelia frowned. Granted she didn't have any great scholarship in such matters, but from what she did know of them through Raze, and what little she had from her own personal knowledge, this didn't sound right. She started to get a cold feeling in her stomach at the implications. "What did you do, Ms. Granger?"

The young woman looked at her with a slightly vacant stare. Her voice was nearly a whisper when she spoke. "I…I…you have to understand it was the only way…"

"Ms. Granger?"

"I…used... I filled in the gaps in with me…" she whispered.

Amelia's eyes opened wider in surprise. What she was talking about wasn't any kind of soul bonding she heard of. "Are you telling me you _merged_ your soul with Mr. Potters?"

Hermione frowned slightly. "Sort of. We're still different people, but I…I guess I used part of me to hold him there. Harry's still all there, he still has a whole soul but… oh, this is so much harder than when Harry asked me these questions. I could just show him my experiences, and he just understood like I did. Raze just nodded like he understood."

Amelia waited while the young woman appeared to be gathering her thoughts. "Harry's still all there. This probably won't help any, but have you ever seen plastic burn?"

Surprisingly, Amelia understood the reference. "I have actually when I served a few months with the Oblivators. The item burns hot and shrivels inward. If the fire is put out quickly enough, before the item is consumed, then you have a shriveled, warped, distorted remnant of what the item used to be."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, exactly. That is as close as I think I can get to what happened to Harry. The Horcrux shriveled sections of him inward. It's all still there, just damaged."

"After we banished the Horcrux I felt the Shaman beginning to unbind us. That's when I saw Harry fading away. That's when I understood how the Horcrux gained the advantage over him. Even without knowing it was there, Harry's will was always greater than the Horcrux. I've never meet a man with greater will power or anyone who could be as forceful as Harry when they put their minds to something. However, Harry wasn't fighting. He wasn't trying anymore."

"You see, he thought I was dead. He didn't want to wake up to a world that didn't have me in it. Those Hit Wizards blew us off a cliff into a thirty or forty foot fall into the earth. If it wasn't for Jim, we would have died there. As far as Harry was concerned, that was the only outcome possible given our last conscious moments."

"The Horcrux inside him used that to finally seize the body. The Shaman kept Harry in a coma until the rite was done so Harry stayed in that darkness instead of passing on as he thought he would."

"Stayed…in that timeless hell continuously tortured. Tormented with my death to prevent his will from regaining control… It must have felt like an eternal unimaginable nightmare…"

Amelia swallowed dryly as the young woman's words conjured horrific images in her mind. Amelia knew that no matter what she came up with trying to relate to her experiences, it would pale to the actual encounter.

After a few moments, Hermione started speaking again. "Even with the Horcrux removed, he was locked in his own mind trying to pass on. I can't tell you _how_ I know, but I was there, I saw it happening, and I _just knew_ what I had to do. I…somehow I was able to mimic the Horcrux's grip on Harry by using me. For the first time since this whole ordeal began, Harry turned to life, instead of from it."

All of Amelia's knowledge of soul bonding phenomenon was purely theoretical. Soul bonds themselves couldn't be studied outside of their natural development because who in their right bloody mind would actually want something like that? This experience…

She racked her mind, trying to remember forgotten conversations or abstract facts from a life time of fighting the dark, but couldn't come up with anything to relate or say to what she was told. In the end, all she could do is file it away to think on it later.

"I…don't know what to say to that, Ms. Granger. I've only ever heard speculation as to what you are describing." Amelia stated blandly. "Perhaps we should move this forward to see how this relates to what happened in Dumbledore's office."

Seeming to gather herself together a bit, Hermione nodded. "Over the summer, after the bond formed, Harry and I learned we could share emotions with each other. Memories too. It wasn't until we started back at Hogwarts that we really pushed the bond."

"We discovered distance sort of stretched the bond. So when I was at my parents' house, we couldn't feel each other. For me, it was just the absence of not having Harry there with me. It…was unpleasant but bearable. For Harry, it was completely different."

"For Harry, it physically hurt unless he concentrated on other things. Not terribly, mind you, but enough to be very uncomfortable. I didn't really know how much it affected him until after the Headmaster Incident because he was hiding it from me."

A small part of her couldn't deny that in a sick, twisted way what the young woman was describing was fascinating. It definitely explained a great deal about her reaction to the coming event.

"So," Hermione continued. "We figure that Dumbledore noticed I wasn't around during the weekends and called in Harry for one of his meetings. We think Dumbledore was testing the effect of the Horcrux on Harry because we are absolutely sure Dumbledore knew Harry had one in him before the summer."

Amelia blinked but didn't interrupt. That was Sebastian's thoughts on the matter, and she couldn't deny that if they ever proved that to be the case, it was going to spearhead a lynching. Assuming Sebastian or herself left anything behind to lynch.

"Everything we have been able to piece together shows us that Dumbledore more than likely suspected it as far back as Voldemort's first fall. Proof came in the form of the destroyed diary at the end of our second year. To Dumbledore, Harry's never been anything but a means to end Voldemort for the Greater Good. What's one life compared to that?" Hermione stated with disgust.

Shaking her head Hermione kept going. "The Horcrux Dumbledore showed him did affect Harry badly. Just not for the reasons Dumbledore was speculating."

"Why do you think that is? I am sorry to admit this, but you and Mr. Potter are pretty much the only authorities for your unique bond." Amelia asked.

Hermione's voice grew quieter as she looked out into the night. "Imagine going through what Harry did during our bonding. Now, imagine suddenly being faced with it again… Faced with going _back_ into that horror…"

"Merlin…" Amelia breathed as the import hit her.

The two of them sat in the silence that followed, but it didn't last before Amelia started talking again. "You stated that you couldn't feel Mr. Potter's state of being at the time of the incident. What changed?"

Hermione's face slowly bunched in confusion. "I'm not sure. I was eating dinner with my parents when I felt Harry's panic. It…felt like someone was clawing inside me. Like someone scrambling for purchase as they slide off a cliff… I can't really explain it better. It happened so fast that I didn't know what it was before it was gone."

Amelia nodded, indicating she should continue. "I apparated to Hogsmeade. When I reached out to Harry, he couldn't feel me. Just like the first time…I… has… Did Raze explain to you how his brand of magic works?"

The Minister frowned but nodded. "You are referring to the 'gateway'?"

The teen nodding in confirmation did nothing to dispel Amelia's frown. "Hmm, yes he did. He explained to me the process in which the gateway is created in those who practice Wild Magic. I…still have not made up my mind if he is a genius or a complete imbecile for his accomplishments. To be honest, the whole thing sounds like a recipe for a disaster of epic proportions."

Despite the current tone of the conversation, Hermione chuckled weakly. "I happen to agree with you… You have to bank on chaos working in your favor, and everything about it just feels wrong to me. Harry's wicked at it though. He's explained to me that it's all about faith in the 'Will of the Arcanum', but I've never been able to do it reliably."

Amelia nodded. Sebastian explained his theories about the 'Arcanum' as he called it. How he even found, much less found a way to tap that ancient bastion of raw magic, she didn't understand and didn't think it was likely she ever would. Nor did she entirely agree with his theories about magic being sentient. No matter how convincing his arguments were.

"Yes, Sebastian explained to me that you open the gateway a fraction and pull raw magic and empower your magics."

Hermione nodded. "Just a fraction and you have to be very careful. Before Raze gave us our gateways, we spent three months learning what happened to wizards or witches who abused it or were not careful of the consequences."

"Raze's reports of such incidences were…graphic in detail and never ended well for the those who were not mindful of what they were doing or tried to take advantage of the magics. For the few who managed to not get killed in their attempts to abuse it, Raze hunted them down. He wanted us to fully understand exactly what we were getting into before he would even think of teaching us."

Amelia started to get a really bad feeling about what she was hearing. "How does this apply to when you were standing in Hogsmeade?"

Her brunette companion hesitantly continued. "Standing there feeling what Harry was going through, I knew he was battling another form of the darkness. I...couldn't think, not with Harry's struggle rebounding though me. I didn't know what else to do, so I... I took a leap of faith. I opened the gateway and plead with the Arcanum to save us both."

"I just wanted a way to get to Harry faster; I swear but... suddenly I was flooded by this… power. Everything was such a jumble of images and sensations. Even now, I can hardly make any sense of it. It just did what I wanted it to. I needed to get to Harry. Next thing I know I'm there. Dumbledore was hurting Harry, and I wanted him to stop. Then, he was broken on the floor. I saw the Horcrux on the desk and wanted it destroyed… and then it was."

"Everything seemed to happen so fast. Before I realized it, I was standing over him with Gryffindor's sword about to...finish it. I could hear Fawkes begging me to spare him. I don't…I don't really remember much else."

Hermione's voice trailed off. Amelia kept quiet herself as she absorbed what she learned so far. "Ms. Granger, what do you think would have happened had you not stopped when you did?"

Amelia watched as the young woman's eyes hardened. "Had I not stopped when I did, I would have killed Dumbledore with no regrets. However, I don't know if Raze would have forgiven me for abusing the magic… If not for Fawkes, the magic could have gone completely out of my control. I was barely hanging on to it as it was…"

Amelia sighed. It was pure chance and luck that kept the situation contained to what it currently was. They sat quietly for some time, lost in their own personal thoughts before Amelia rose to her feet. "I think we have discussed this enough for the night, Ms. Granger. I am not sure what can be done to resolve this issue, but I will do what I can to help."

"Thank you, Minister, for listening and for believing us."

Amelia snorted. "I've made my career out of knowing when I was being lied to, Ms. Granger. I know a tale when I hear one. Your story, while incredibly difficult to comprehend, does not feel like a falsehood. However, getting others to understand, much less believe, it is a different matter. And, we still have a war to fight with multiple fronts to defend."

The young woman chuckled darkly. "Don't we know it, Minister. We've been fighting it the longest. It's nice to finally have help."

She couldn't help it but smirked at the dark humor. Truly that was a statement she would never have accepted, much less agreed with, before the night's revelations.

"Indeed. Tomorrow we will plan our next move. For tonight Ms. Granger, get some rest." Amelia stated as she walked away from the young woman.

Her steps carried her to the bow of the ship. She stood there for a very long time as she looked out onto Diagon Alley and the people she was sworn to defend. People who had no idea just how convoluted the issues actually were. People who had absolutely no idea of the sacrifices made on their behalf by the two teens they vilified in the press.

She didn't notice when he stepped beside her or how long he was there before he spoke. The sound of his deep voice, spoken as softly as it was, did surprise her enough to realize that Sebastian was there. "A pretty sight."

She didn't reply at first but kept gazing out into the night. "It is."

Amelia pointed to a spot just in front of Gringotts. "There, I think."

Raze looked to the spot. "Hmm?"

"I think that is where they will hang me when the truth comes out."

"A good spot for it." Raze dryly commented.

Amelia sighed sadly. "When I was sworn into office, I told myself that I wouldn't allow the cloak and dagger tactics of past administrations to take place in this administration. Now, I find myself in a position where I cannot think of anything else in order to safeguard my people."

"You don't think helping to kill Voldemort, or leading the administration that did so, will help alleviate the blowback?"

"I think," Amelia stated. "That if the truth of your brand of magic is ever known, you and all those under your banner will be declared Dark Creatures. That will spark a manhunt for all of you to be destroyed out of fear you will take over the world."

Raze nodded in acknowledgement to her point, "Such a tedious job. It really is more glamorous in thought than in actuality. I never understood why Voldemort wanted it so badly, but I can see your point. That's one of the reasons why I stopped trying to publish my work when I developed it years ago."

"Now, since we have ruled out that I cannot explain _how_ Ms. Granger managed to break almost every bone in Dumbledore body, it will remain 'Mysterious Dark Magic' unless I can garner enough support to have it declared as emotional, stress-related accidental magic. Something I won't be able to do in any way, shape, or form without hard evidence that Dumbledore was torturing Mr. Potter. Everything else is circumstantial."

"You could always pardon her Amy. A nice, clean, way to cut through all the red tape. You are the Minister after all."

Amelia sighed. "An arbitrary abuse of power, and most likely it will be the only way in the end. Still, I would prefer we work within the system until all options are exploited, Sebastian. The stain on her name otherwise would follow her for the rest of her life."

"Besides," Amelia half growled. "I want to nail Dumbledore's wrinkled hide to the wall for what he's done. Not just for Ms. Granger, or Mr. Potter, but because I will not have _anyone_ abuse our government in such a fashion."

"So, we get evidence." Raze stated unconcerned.

Amelia looked heavenward at the simplistic statement. "That's easier said than done, Sebastian. Dumbledore covered his tracks well. It could take months to delve through everything to build her defense. We might not have months before something goes wrong."

"Meanwhile, if I divert resources to that, Voldemort runs unchecked." Amelia stated bitterly. No matter how she spun the situation in her mind, there was an injustice to someone, and it sat ill in her stomach.

"Then, let us deal with Voldemort first. Mist and Surge both agreed that he is the greater threat. Besides, even if we can't clean up her record here, that just means she is wanted in England. They'll be fine if they stay on the ship for the campaign."

"Tomorrow, we can go to Hogwarts. We still don't know how many Voldemort made, but Mist remembered Dumbledore said something about Slughorn having information that could clue us in. While there we can see what else we can dig up, yes?"

Amelia nodded allowing the conversation to die as they looked out into the night. Events just seemed to be speeding up faster than she could get her mind around one. As she looked up at the stars, she couldn't help remember the last time she saw Sebastian before he pulled his disappearing act. Unfortunately, that memory brought to the front of her mind the one question that had bothered her since she found out he was alive. It slipped through her lips before she could stop herself.

"Why did you fake your death, Sebastian?"

If he was surprised she asked that question, apparently out of the blue, he didn't show it. "You were a married woman, Amelia. A woman married to my best friend." He replied curtly

"I was married for two years before you left." she reminded him.

Raze sighed. He refused to meet her eyes, instead looking to the stars above them. His words breathed like a confession. "Aye, and it was killing me. When your father offered William your hand, I almost did it then. I just couldn't bring myself to do it with the war raging about us. I kept my feelings to myself because we'd been friends since our first train ride to Hogwarts. I couldn't leave either of you to face those dark times alone."

"Once the war was over, and you were safe, I had no reason to stay. No one looks for a dead man, and I didn't want to be found. I just wanted to forget."

Amelia turned to face the man next to her. She reached up to run the back of a finger along the scar that ran down his face. She could still feel the sensation of Sebastian's blood when it splattered her that day. "You meant for that curse to kill you, didn't you?"

She watched as his eyes softened at her touch. For the first time in this conversation, he looked into her eyes. "Just goes to show that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself. I always hated Gibbons for not finishing the job."

Amelia shook her head slowly, her words barely above a breath. "I would have broken the contract for you, Sebastian. William was a good man, but he wasn't you."

Raze slowly nodded. "It would only have ended in tears for us all. Besides, your father would have never allowed you to break the contract. He had too much invested in the Bones' union. You would have been disowned, Amy, and we both know how much family means to you. I knew that neither of us could live with betraying William after your marriage. You are just not that sort of woman, and I wouldn't put either of you in that situation. So, I shouldered my burden alone."

Amelia sighed as she leaned into him. "I hate you Sebastian."

Raze chuckled at the old joke from their school days replying as he did in those half-forgotten days. "Promise?"

She returned his chuckle, enjoying his warmth for the first time. Amelia spent several moments allowing herself to soak in his presence before she felt his finger lift her chin softly. She allowed him to gently lift her head up while she looked into his passionate eyes.

"Stay with me." Raze half growled.

She almost agreed at hearing the tone in his voice but didn't. "You know that is not how this works, Sebastian. I'm not the schoolgirl I used to be. I'm the Minister now. I have responsibilities that cannot be ignored and no time to get everything done."

"Then stay with me tonight, Amy. Tomorrow will take care of itself."

"Sebastian..."

"One night, Amy, tomorrow we can save the world, but tonight we can savor this. I don't think your constituents would begrudge you a single night of wild, sweaty, _dirty_ passion in the arms of a rogue. Who knows? Might even improve your image…"

XxXDaRXxX

Harry leaned against the mast twenty feet above the deck as he watched Raze and the Minister recede blow decks. He'd been perched up here since long before the Minister came out to talk to Hermione.

"See? I told you Raze would convince her to help."

Harry turned to the older man who was keeping watch with him. "I know, Hacker. It's just…"

"I get it, Mist." The gruff older man stated. "We've all gone through it when we first joined Raze. It's not easy to let go of old paranoia, and it's hard to accept. But, it doesn't matter if you're on one of the teams, crews, or just some guy back in the town. You're one of us now. We have your back."

Harry nodded, not replying. It was hard to accept for him, but Hacker had the right of it. Since the day Raze agreed to take them on as apprentices the others treated Hermione and him like family.

"Go on, Mist. You've had a hell of a day."

Harry frowned. "But, Lisa said I was scheduled until morning."

"Bah." Hacker waved his comment off. "I'll deal with her in the morning. Go find your woman and shake some rafters. You both could use a good fuck. Besides, I got a bet with Mace that Surge wakes up at least five people tonight."

Harry shook his head chuckling. "You know we usually use silencing charms."

Hacker snorted. "Like that's ever stopped her. Go on Mist. I'll take the watch."

Harry got up uncertainly to his feet balancing on the rigging. "If you're sure?" Harry smiled gratefully when he received a curt nod. "Thanks, Hacker, I'll owe you one."

"Not if you sabotage your woman's spell work so I can win me some money. Manchester's in town and I heard they throw one hell of a party."

Harry laughed as he swung down on the rope. As he descended into the ship, he wondered for a moment if he could actually get away with it and what Hermione would do to him when she found out.

Still high amongst the rigging, the dark haired man held onto the ship's rigging as he surveyed the sleeping world around him. A hard look gleamed in his eyes as he took in the idyllic peaceful night. He reached up behind his back, grasping familiar hilt to his sword pulling it free.

He'd been a part of too many campaigns before, and after, Raze not to be able to feel the storm coming. The time for preparations was almost over. Soon, soon it would be here and all anyone would be able to do would be to hold on for their lives. He could feel the waiting violence like a weather ache in his bones. Like a welcome cup of coffee offered by an old friend on a cold day. "About God damn time too…"

**Authors Notes:**

To all the new Favorites and Followers Welcome! To all the old faces, Welcome back! As always I am humbled by the response to the last chapter and hope this one meets with everyone's expectations.

For those of you interested in the story instead of my drivel, by all means leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the read as much as I have writing it. As always, a big thank you to all the reviews and readers. You are noticed and appreciated. For those with questions I will get to you when I can but I will eventually get to you, if you don't want spoilers, say so. lol.

**Story Notes:** A solid Harry and Hermione Paring. Chapters will trade off from Harry and Hermione to other interesting characters as the story progresses. My own take on the soul bond story arc, several OC's; some vital to the story, some only so so, and some elements which I have borrowed from various authors or other sources will all be included. Will have the credits where they are due. If I slip and miss something, give a shout to let me know so I can correct that.

**Fic Recommendation****: **No recommendations today, I've been too busy writing the last few chapters this week and didn't have time to read any. I'm sure I'll come up with something when I re edit this chapter.


	25. Point of No Return

**Ye Old Disclaimer: **Harry Potter and associated milieu, characters, and situations are owned by J.K. Rowling and her licensees. This is a work of fan fiction, produced solely for enjoyment. No infringement of rights is intended. J.K. Rowling owns it all; I am just playing with the Story. No money is being made by me in any way shape or form.

**Beta's:**

Beta's: Dark Lelouch3221, MateriaBlade, goku90504, Polegara.

**Chapter 25, The Point of No Return**

The platform jerked to a stop on the deck. "Wicked…" both men stated simultaneously as the only way to describe the experience.

The man who navigated their conveyance to the ship laughed, apparently enjoying their reactions. Once they managed to get themselves situated they looked about the ship they had been invited to tour.

Both of them looked around the floating galleon that had captivated them since it arrived a few weeks ago. Fred Weasley was the first to speak as they drank in the sights. "I would love to know how they did this. Can you imagine the potential, brother of mine?"

George nodded still looking around. "Indeed, my evil twin." He turned to their escort to ask a question. "The letter didn't say, but do you know who wanted to meet with us?"

Before their guide could answer, Fred broke in. "Hey, George, is that…"

George turned to where his brother was looking to see a fast moving rat racing along the deck as if his life depended on it. Considering that it was being chased by a mangy-looking orange fluff-ball of death, it sort of was.

The smushed-face looking cat was hot on the rat's tail as it bolted one way or the other across the deck. The twins marveled that the huge cat could not only move that fast, but that he was also that nimble. No matter where the rat went or how it cut a corner the massive feline would jump, dive, or scramble with a disturbingly joyful look in its intense face only inches behind the rat.

The Weasley Twins watched as the rat gave up losing the cat on deck. It bolted one last time into the doorway that they assumed led below decks. Its hunter only inches behind, as it too disappeared.

"Crookshanks…" Both stated as they smiled widely.

Both turned immediately to the sound of the owl bark to see the snowy white owl looking down at them from the rigging above. "Hedwig!"

"Twins!"

Both men jumped around again, finally taking notice of the two teens sitting on crates toward the bow of the ship. They were sitting on crates apparently working on something.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

"Reverend!" shouted the man next to them once again startling the twins. At the look they gave him, the jovial man just shrugged a shoulder. "What? I felt left out."

The five of them shared a laugh while Harry waved the twins over. "They're with us, Reverend. Come on guys, pull up a crate."

As the twins walked over to their wayward friends, they could hear the man behind them shout. "Alright, but don't let them walkabout without you or Surge."

While the young men pulled up crates to join their wayward friends, Hermione replied. "No worries, Reverend. Thanks!"

Hermione went back to sorting through a pile of hand written notes while Harry ripped a long strand of shiny grey tape from a roll. They watched in amusement as both teens sat going about their business as if they were not the most hunted fugitives of the Wizarding World, aside from You-Know-Who.

After a few moments of watching, Fred shook his head. "I don't even know what question to ask first."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, a smirk on his face as he started wrapping the tape around three strange clear tubes full of different potions. Each tube glowed in its own shimmering light of blue, white, or green. Both easily noticed there was some kind of metal balls filling the tubes as well as the unknown potions.

"It's good to see you guys again. How's business?" Harry asked.

George laughed. "'How's business?' he asks. As if your lives are not much more interesting? What with the good Ms. Granger, over there, wanted by the Ministry."

Fred nodded along to his brother's point. "And you, Mr. Potter, sitting on this fine ship that ripped a hole in He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's forces, and our shop incidentally, just a few weeks ago as if you lived here."

"In all fairness, Fred," George stated. "It was that bloke Raze that ripped a hole in our shop."

"Quite correct, George. With his body no less." Fred agreed with an impressed nod.

Harry couldn't help but let his smile widen as he turned to Hermione. "And you doubt there is a will to the Arcanum."

The young woman rolled her eyes as she finally found the sheet she was looking for. "Fine, fine! Raze ending up blasted into their shop out of every other possible building in Diagon Alley, is a pretty convincing piece of evidence."

Harry chuckled as Hermione continued. "We are still going with a simple pin release with this one, right?"

"Yeah, like a grenade. I still don't know how you plan to set it to delay for five seconds after it's pulled though. Once it starts mixing, it's going to go fast." Harry half asked, half informed her.

"I told you already, Harry. It's all a matter of a slow burn rune and not using the explosive glyph we used on the trip mines."

Harry shrugged while handing over the nearly finished device to Hermione. "If you say so, love. I just don't want to get Hacker killed when he tries to use this thing. It's bad enough we used concentrate instead of the original formula. Until we test it, we really have no idea what the radius is."

"Harry, we tested the original version. It worked precisely as it should have. The radial increase shouldn't be more than twice that."

"I hope so. I'm still not convinced I modified those Newgrange equations quite right on account of the ambient magic on the ship. Especially since all the spell casters are Wild Mages."

The twins watched looking back and forth before setting their eyes a little apprehensively to the bundled thing Hermione was working with. "Ah," George broke in. "What is that, and why do I get the impression it's dangerous?"

In a slightly distracted voice, Hermione replied, "Because, it is dangerous."

While she was working on setting the pin in place Harry turned to the Twins. "We weren't expecting you guys for a while yet, so you caught us working. For the moment, Hermione and I are assigned to help out the ground teams since we had to bail out of our Investigations job at Hogwarts."

"Assigned?" George asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. We're Raze's apprentices which means we work for the Guild."

"It's better than sitting through one of Binns' history lessons." After they heard a loud snap, Hermione looked up with a perfectly straight face. "Or, an Order meeting."

"Let me get this straight." Fred stated. "You two used to spy for the Guild."

"And now, you make really dangerous weapons for them." George cut in.

The last sentence was spoken by both of them at the same time. "On a ship floating over Diagon Alley, while being wanted by the Ministry?"

Hermione nodded easily. "About sums it up, Harry?"

"Sounds right." Harry agreed.

Fred reacted first after staring at them a moment. He fell to his knees looking awestruck at Harry. "You must teach us!"

George also fell to his knees but in front of Hermione. "We have so much to learn!"

Harry and Hermione laughed, as both twins clasp their hands practically begging. "We must know your secret!"

Still chuckling at the twins' antics, Hermione handed Harry the completed device. "First, you must draw the attention of an evil Dark Lord."

"Then, go on the run and almost die." Harry stated glibly as he rose to his feet.

Hermione nodded. "Twice."

Frowning, Fred turned to his brother. "That doesn't sound like very much fun."

George shook his head turning back to the smirking brunette hopefully. "Can we skip the dangerous stuff and get to the wicked part where we get to invent nasty surprises for Death Eaters?"

Harry laughed as he opened the crate Fred was sitting on. The twins jumped to their feet in shock when they realized that Fred's seat was storage for a bunch of the dangerous things. "Sure, we'll talk to Raze. He might subcontract a few things to you. Raze would never deny himself a chance to add a couple more mental geniuses to his asylum." Hermione jokingly assured the pair.

After Harry closed the crate, he stood back wrapping arms around both Twins shoulders. "But, he's busy right now. So, first things first. How about you guys come with us?"

A little worried where this was going, Fred looked to the crate before looking to Harry who was smiling at him. It was a smile that did nothing to settle his unease. "Where to, mate?"

"Well, since Raze and the Minister are at Hogwarts tending to a few matters and the ground team is away doing their thing, Hermione and I decided that getting out and about is the ticket for us now that we are finished with our project. We, lads, are going to a barbeque." Harry finished with a nod.

George nodded along. His eyes darted quickly to the box of doom before returning to Harry. A barbeque didn't sound so bad. "Wicked. Where at, Harry?"

They turned to look at Hermione who answered while smiling darkly. "Grimmauld Place."

XxXDaRXxX

Amelia waited as the great gates of Hogwarts slowly opened. As per the message she sent earlier that morning, the Auror detachment at Hogwarts waited for her on the other side. More than a few of them were looking apprehensively at her companions. She was fairly certain the Team Leaders he brought with him attracted more than a few looks. She was also fairly certain that Sebastian was attracting the majority of the looks.

Sebastian, she had noted before they left, decided to dress to make an impression. Hard leather boots that rose to protect his knees, urban fatigue trousers, and thick metal worked gauntlets made up his ensemble. She resisted the twitch that itched at her eye. Nothing she said could get him to dress any differently.

Raze smiled, unconcerned as to what others thought of his appearance while looking about drinking in the sight. "I never thought I would ever step into this place again. It looks the same as when we went here."

Amelia nodded while holding the bridge of her nose. She pitched her voice low so that her Aurors couldn't hear her. "Did you have to bring the axe, Sebastian?"

Raze's smile widened. The axe in question was a great double-bladed monster of a weapon that was resting easy on his shoulder. A favorite of his in the past. "Of course. You never know when you might need a good axe, Amy. They come in handy in all sorts of situations. They are equally good for just looking menacing or splitting people in half."

"People like Dumbledore, Sebastian?" Amelia still kept her voice low as the gates finally stopped moving with a resounding clang. She shook her head. "We're not here to kill Dumbledore. We are here to collect all of the information he has on Voldemort."

Raze shrugged unconcerned. "Who knows what the day will bring? Opportunities arise all the time. Just imagine if I didn't bring it. Then, what would we do if something happened and you wished I _had_ brought my axe? Such a tragedy should never be allowed to take place."

Amelia looked to the heavens as she released a long suffering sigh. There was just no talking to the man sometimes. She pretended to not hear the muffled snicker from one of the Aurors at Sebastian's comment. Unlike her, he didn't bother to keep his voice down. Instead of smacking him, or worse, as her imagination started to run away with her, she counted from ten backward.

"You could have at least worn a shirt." The Minister muttered as she started to stride forward. As expected, the Aurors filled in behind them.

Raze's dark chuckle rumbled from within him as he answered. "You would be surprised how intimidated the common Wizard is by a chiseled physique, Amy. Besides, you didn't complain about it last night."

Amelia Bones lost the battle with the twitch in her eye as she crossed the courtyard and walked through the great doors of the Castle. This was not the time to think of her own knowledge of that physique, or what the expected reactions from the castles populous at the sight of it would be.

"Just…don't make this any more difficult than it's going to be, Sebastian. Dumbledore, no matter what you think, is not going to be intimidated by your body or your axe. Let me do the talking."

The great hall was a ruckus of noise as they approached. Raze nodded easily. "Of course, Amy. I have no intention in getting into a war of words with the old man."

"It's what you _do_ intend that is worrying me, Sebastian." The minister muttered, half under her breath.

Instantly the boisterous Great Hall quieted when the doors opened revealing her troupe. Amelia strode to the head table where the teaching staff watched her warily.

Raze made for his old house table. Once he arrived, he found a gap between two second years. An easy swing buried the blade enough into the bench for it to hold. Meanwhile, Raze took a seat next to it. The loud noise caused every student to jump in their seats. Unconcerned with the looks he was receiving from everyone in the room, he reached across from him taking the bacon from a fifth year Slytherin's unresisting grip, completely ignoring the half full plate in front of him.

He looked up and down the table smiling as he chewed on his stolen treat. "So," Raze's voice boomed in the stunned hall. "Who has plans for world domination?"

Amelia bit down on her tongue to keep from laughing at the horrified looks the Slytherin alumnus was receiving from his old house. This spectacle was almost worth bringing him along. Almost. She quickly asserted her iron will to show only an emotionless mask as she turned back to Dumbledore.

"Headmaster. I require a moment of your time."

Dumbledore's recovery appeared to be complete. He looked no different than he did before the incident with Ms. Granger; aside from the fact his usual grandfatherly demeanor was absent. Amelia couldn't help but smirk to herself. His day wasn't likely to get any better.

Dumbledore looked down at her over his half-moon spectacles. "Of course. Shall we adjourn to my office?"

"That would be acceptable." Amelia replied.

"Ah, Minerva. If you would be so kind as to send the students on their way when it is time?"

The stern Transfiguration Professor nodded. "Of course, Albus."

Amelia turned to walk back to the waiting Aurors when she noticed that Sebastian had disappeared. The group of Slytherins at the table were looking around confused and blinking rapidly. Her eyes darted around the room, but she didn't see him anywhere and that bloody infuriating man was damn near impossible to miss!

Once she got close enough, she turned to Sebastian's second. "I don't suppose you know where the rascal went, Mr. Logan?"

The amused man shook his head. "No, Ma'am."

She turned to Auror Tonks. Who, just like the rest of her Aurors, was also looking around confused. Two minutes. Her back was turned for two bloody minutes. "Find him. Find him _now_, Auror Tonks. Bring him to the Headmaster's Office as soon as you do."

The young woman nodded quickly, "Yes, Ma'am."

Slightly fuming at the rascal she barely took note of, Tonks muttered behind her as she passed by. "He was just right there… wasn't he?"

XxXDaRXxX

"Are you sure about this, Harry?"

All four of them were standing across the park, looking at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry noticed Fred looking at him, but he kept most of his attention on the building itself.

"Yes. Hermione and I talked about it a few years ago." Harry began as he took in a deep breath letting Hermione's love wash over him. He again ignored the confused look Fred directed to George. "Sirius did a lot for me in the short time I knew him. Just knowing there was someone, anyone, who loved me and wanted me in their lives, had a huge impact on me."

Hermione kept her eyes on Harry but didn't interrupt, letting him vent. Harry was quiet the rest of the way. Harry led their group forward, walking to the building only the four of them could see. He only paused a moment before throwing open the door leading them into the dark, dank house.

The oppressive feel of house enveloped them as the foursome walked into the sitting room. No one made a noise and everyones' eyes darted at least once to the covered portrait of the horrendous Mrs. Black. In the short time since the house had been abandoned by the Order, dust somehow found a way to cling to everything, further adding to the grim feel that seemed to permeate the House of Black.

Harry quietly led them into the ground floor parlor that was mostly just an area to receive callers who were not tied to the family.

Unnoticed by Harry, two of three of his companions took a slight step back. A spiritual Sirius was sitting in one of the chairs gesturing about to an equally phantasmal Harry. It looked like the image of Sirius was explaining something to the image of a younger Harry, but none of them could hear anything.

Fred looked to Harry, then to the images. He pitched his voice low to Hermione hoping she knew what was going on. "Ah, Hermione, tell me you know what is going on and what we are seeing."

George nodded. "Please do. This is really eerily."

"Harry's tapping into the Arcanum without realizing it." Hermione whispered. "I've seen him do this before during our therapy sessions. Harry is very attuned to the magic Raze taught us. He's just…letting his feelings out. This…this is for both of them. It took him a really long time to get over Sirius's death."

They watched silently for a moment before all the images faded away. Harry, oblivious to what the others had seen, turned from the room and walked up the stairs to the first floor.

"Sirius was the one who originally pushed me to talk to Hermione about my feelings for her." Harry chuckled sadly to himself. "That damn con risked coming back to England and showed up at Privet Drive to talk to me when I sent him that letter."

Harry paused for a moment on the landing at the next floor. "It was a week before Mrs. Weasley sent the letter letting me know about the World Cup. I had this spot in the park where I would hide from Dudley when his gang was feeling like a spot of Harry Hunting. We spent most of the day holed up there talking."

"He listened, then told me that his answer wouldn't mean as much as her explanation. At the time, it drove me mad. It took months for me to build up my courage in fourth year to talk to her. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if Sirius hadn't pushed me to do it."

Hermione smiled tucking herself into Harry's side. "You never will, Harry." She whispered to him before kissing his cheek softly.

Eventually, the quiet foursome ended up in a small parlor on the first floor. The ghostly forms of Sirius and Harry appeared again. This time, there was a spectral Christmas tree in full regalia standing in one corner. Sirius looked very disheveled and appeared to be sleeping on one of the room's couches. Next to him lay several transparent bottles of what looked like Firewhiskey. The image of Harry tucked a blanket around him. It looked like he was trying to make him comfortable. The scene only lasted a few moments before it too faded away.

With a sigh, Harry turned away heading to the stairs for the second floor. "He only had a few months on that tropical island before he was living in a cave eating rats just so he could be close if anything happened to me. Then Dumbledore had him reopen the house for the Order. We all know how well he reacted to that. I found him passed out almost every day after Christmas until we left to go back to Hogwarts."

Still looking at where the images were, George spoke up. "I found him a few times like that during the summer. Mum tried several times to get the whisky out of the house, but there was always more."

"I still say it was Kreacher that was doing it." Fred muttered morosely. "That crazy elf loved seeing Sirius deep into drink. Sirius was the only one who could ever find a bottle after one of Mum's purges. He didn't sober up or cheer up until you were in the house."

George nodded, "No matter what prank we pulled to make him laugh. Though the one where we turned Kreacher's tea towel pink and charmed it to flick his ears every time he muttered an insult had him chuckling for a few days."

Harry chuckled weakly before his mood soured again. "Sirius hated this house. He hated what his parents stood for. He gave up everything just to be free of it. Then to be trapped in this house again... It wasn't so bad for him when we were here, but winter hols are only a few weeks, and it got worse the closer to us leaving we got."

He sighed as he climbed the stairs. "Maybe this isn't the best way to…deal with losing him. It's been a long time for us yet… It still feels like we lost him yesterday. Maybe, if he's watching us like I like to think he is, then maybe he will appreciate gesture. I certainly intend to send up enough smoke for him to see it."

Hermione kept her eyes on Harry but didn't interrupt, letting him get it out. Harry was quiet for the rest of the trip to the bedroom on the second floor. The engraving on the door simply read 'Sirius'. Harry opened the door with a sad smile.

The group walked in. His room is spacious with a large bed that had a carved headboard, a tall window with long velvet curtains, and a candle chandelier. The walls of the room were covered with so many pictures that it is barely possible to see the wallpaper. There were also several Gryffindor banners dangling from the bedposts.

Harry chuckled with the twins as their eyes roamed over the pictures Sirius used to decorate his walls. There were all pictures of muggle motorcycles and bikini-clad Muggle girls. Hermione snorted in amusement shaking her head. None of the pictures moved and each one seemed to be more scandalous than the last. More than a few were topless, and some had on even less.

Fred spoke first after they all took a moment to remember the old Marauder. "Always said Sirius had good taste."

"Though, if we would have tried something like this Mum would have shrieked us deaf." George commented.

"I'm not sure Mrs. Black didn't do that to Sirius." Hermione added with her own chuckle. "Sirius told us that his fights with his mum were legendary. The muggles often complained about the noise from the house even with the wards blocking most of it out."

Harry joined them as he finished looking around himself. "Is it any surprise that he ran away at sixteen to live with Dad?"

Harry's mood dropped. As it did, another apparition of Sirius formed. Storming around the room yelling. There was a haunted look to his eyes as he shouted at things none of them could see. It took them a few moments to spot the spectral visage of Harry. It was sitting against the wall next to the door listening. Next to him were several ghostly potions on a tray.

"He tried so hard to hide it from me. He didn't want to add any more stress to my life. What with the Ministry having a go at me and all the stuff that happened at the end of fourth year."

"Still, it was summer of our fifth year I first noticed his rages. He would get into these moods with this look in his eyes. Every time he would disappear to his room. I would wait till it burnt out and help him rest. I…didn't know what else I could do for him."

The other three turned to Harry when he started talking. None of them mentioned the tear that fell from his eye. "Before we started training with Raze, he acted as our sounding board for a lot of things. But after we started training we talked mostly to the ship's therapist, Reverend. We had to; Wild Magic is partly tied to our emotions. We could have hurt ourselves or others if it got loose."

"At the time, we kept confusing the other's emotions as our own or being overwhelmed by them. But the worst was how much both of us were repressing our pasts. I didn't have a good childhood, and Hermione's primary school days weren't much better, even if her home life was loads ahead of mine. Talking… helped. Way more than either of us thought it would."

Fred and George both turned to Hermione with a frown on their faces not understanding parts of what Harry was saying. Without looking she mouthed 'Later'. She never took her focus off Harry. "Sirius never had the chance to recover from Azkaban. He didn't have anyone to talk to who understood or could help him. With him being on the run, he couldn't get the proper help to deal with what Azkaban did to him. Then, he ended up trapped in this house for most of the time."

"After a while of listening to us talk about Sirius, Reverend came to the conclusion that Sirius was so reckless during the ministry fight because he was euphoric to be finally doing something. He was helping, he was protecting me, and he was finally out of this house and striking back at the people responsible for so much of his loss."

Harry sighed, not noticing the slight mist that was rising from his form. "We were both reckless, and it cost him his life, and me my godfather. I spent a lot of time blaming myself for falling into that trap, and I still do. I mean, we thought it might be a trap, but I was just as reckless as Sirius was."

"I just couldn't stand the thought of losing him… He didn't have anyone but Hermione and me to fight for him. Ron, Luna, Neville, and Ginny had their own reasons for going with us that day. I…just couldn't take the risk of failing him. Too many people failed him already. Even amongst the Order, no one seemed to care what he was going through."

George watched the scene play for a moment before whispering. "You know we love Harry, but should we be worried about this? I mean, he's not going to lose control of his magic is he?"

Hermione shook her head still keeping her eyes on Harry. She ached for him and knew better than any other what being here was doing to him. She also knew that he wasn't going to get the closure he sought until he faced this. "No. Harry is just remembering Sirius."

The image of Sirius and Harry faded when Fred yelled 'Pack!' Suddenly the room was a whirlwind of activity as all of Sirius's things threw themselves into the trunk in the corner.

Fred shrank it before handing it to Harry. "Here you go mate. If we're going to blow up the place we might as well get everything out that matters, right?"

"Thanks, Fred." Harry said as he took the small trunk. For all their cavalier mannerisms, the twins always seemed to know how to cheer him up.

"Anytime, Harry. Was there anything else we should check get out before we do this?"

George chimed in before Harry answered. "Buckbeak's at Hogwarts. Hagrid's calling him 'Witherwings' now."

Hermione smiled while tucking herself into Harry's side. She could feel his gratitude toward the Twins, and it was cheering him up enormously. "We know. We meet up with Hagrid for tea a couple of times. After all, what's Hogwarts without tea at Hagrid's once a week?"

Harry chuckled pulling himself together. "Or passing off his rock cakes to Fang, because only that old boarhound can actually eat the things."

The other three joined his chuckles as Harry looked around once more. It looked like Fred got everything. "I guess we could check the library…"

Fred shook his head. "Dad said Dumbledore took everything out of there. Said Dumbledore didn't want anything left behind that could benefit Voldemort if something happened at the Will reading that would cause the house to change ownership."

Hermione rubbed Harry's back as he digested that bit of news. "We'll figure it out, Harry."

Harry gave her a smile before placing a small kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, love. I suppose we should just walk the rest of the house out and see if there was anything of Sirius's left behind."

The others agreed as they walked the rest of the house in silence. Harry led the way to the attic as they checked all the rooms and such. By the time they ended up in the old kitchen, only a few more pieces were added to the trunk. Harry opened the old boiler closet that was Kreacher's old room wondering where the demented old elf was, when he jumped back. His fast movement startled the twins but Hermione was the first one to act.

Before either of the twins could turn around to see what the matter was, Hermione had already thrown her arms around Harry. They blinked in shock at how desperate her hug was and how pale Harry's face had become.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Fred stated as he joined the looking into the old closet with his wand.

George also walked up with his wand drawn, but didn't see anything in the closet aside from a small nest of blankets and a small collection of Black Family Heirlooms. "The way you jumped, I thought that miserable elf was in there."

Hermione was constantly whispering in his ear while Harry forced himself to swallow. "No."

Both Weasleys looked with confusion as Hermione raised her voice loud enough for them to hear her. "Damn it, Harry, listen to me. Let Raze handle this…"

Harry's expression still looked pained but his voice held a firmer edge to it. "No. I have to do this. I have to face it."

"Harry…" Hermione's voice pleaded but again Harry shook his head.

"Fred, close the door please."

With a confused nod Fred did as he was asked. Once it was shut the paralysis that had gripped Harry seemed to vanish as he took several steps backward. Harry turned to fully face Hermione looking into her eyes. "I can do this. I just need a way to kill it."

"The sword is the only thing I can think of since the Basilisk is long gone to rot." Hermione answered him. Her face clearly conflicted by what Harry wanted to do. Harry smiled weakly as he placed his hands tenderly on each side of her face.

"Hermione, I have to face this. Twice now those things have almost taken me. I know you don't want me to do this or put myself in danger but if I don't do this, I'll never be able to beat Voldemort. I have to break whatever control these things have on me. You know I'm right."

"That does not mean I'm not going to be scared witless for you."

Knowing they were missing something big both twins looked to each other before turning once again to the couple that was ignoring them for the moment. "There is something really bad in that closet isn't there?"

Harry nodded. "Extremely. It's also something we've recently started hunting for to help make Voldemort mortal. That's part of why Raze and the Minister are at Hogwarts right now. We didn't know there was one here."

"Send Winky to Raze. Dobby's on the run as much as we are but they don't know about Winky yet. Raze can get her the sword." Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded as he raised his voice. "Winky!"

XxXDaRXxX

Raze smiled to himself as he walked through the halls of the great castle. He greeted several portraits he recognized as well as several suits of armor. Like a scene trapped in a snow globe, Hogwarts was timeless. The faces of the children had changed, but the feel of the old castle hadn't in the years since he had been a schoolboy.

He took in a great breath as he looked out one of the many windows. The vista before him pulled him deep into old memories of William, Amy, and himself. Watching Quidditch matches, study groups, or walking the various halls or lands about the great stone edifice. Simpler times. Times when all he had to worry about were grades, pranks from his peers for associating with a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff, and the occasional bit of the war that infiltrated the bastion's gossip network.

Raze turned to the corridor. He readjusted his axe on his shoulder as he once again set down the corridor. The war was still here and he had something to do before Amy's Aurors found him.

It took him almost half an hour to finally arrive at his destination. Without as much as a pause in his stride, he threw open the door. It swung inward, the sound startling every student in the room when it impacted the wall.

He took several strong strides into the room. The only sound since his entrance was the flicker of flames and the sounds of Raze's boots impacting the stone floor. He came to a stop swinging his axe into the desk next to him. He ignored the muffled scream from the girl sitting there as his axe bisected her book.

"I have bad news, and good news." Raze stated to the professor in front of him.

Professor Slughorn quivered in place before half smiling half whimpering his reply. "G…g…good news?"

"Class Dismissed."

If it was quiet at his entrance, it was deathly quiet at his words. Slughorn shook in his expensive shoes. The students, meanwhile, shifted in their seats. After several very uncomfortable moments where no one moved, one of the students closed his book and stood up.

The whispered voice of his table mate carried through the whole room. "What are you doing?"

"Aurors in the castle, Dumbledore talking to the minister, and now this? Whatever this is, it's none of my damn business." The Slytherin boy stated as he left.

By the time the teen had passed the last row of desks, several other students began packing up their belongings. Once started, it didn't take long for the room to clear out after that leaving just the two men alone. After a moment, the old Professor pulled himself together enough to ask a question. "And eh, how is this good news?"

Raze smirked as he watched Slughorn's eyes dart back and forth obviously thinking fast. "I'm sure your students wouldn't mind the extra time for studying. Elsewhere. This is, after all, their O.W.L. year. Besides, I doubt very seriously you will want any witnesses to our discussion."

"W…Why is that my boy?" The fidgeting professor stated while slowly edging toward the door to his quarters.

Raze reached down and re gripped the handle of his axe. With a strong jerk he freed it from the desk before advancing forward effectively paralyzing the Professor.

"That would be the bad news. You, Professor Slughorn, are going to be a Hero."

His statement was greeted by a nervous chuckle. "I never had much love for Heroes, to be perfectly honest. A terrible business. Much more lovely in thought than in reality."

"I never said you had a choice." Raze chuckled darkly.

Finally Slughorn found the sliver that was his spine. He stiffened while blustering, "Now see here, I don't know who you think you are or what you want. Nor do I wish to. You sir, should leave before Dumbledore learns of this!"

Raze shook his head. "I'm here because of Dumbledore, Horace. You see, he thinks you know something about Voldemort."

"I know NOTHING!" The man shouted in denial.

"Very Sergeant Schultz, Professor." Raze chuckled. "However, I don't have a chocolate bar on me to bribe you into doing as I want. So, we'll have to do this one of two ways."

The terrified man before him remained silent. Raze wasn't sure if it was due to his fear or if he was confused over the reference. He didn't give him long to stew before he started talking again. "The first way, is that you willingly allow me to use Legilimency and quietly show me what I need to know. Then, I will leave after I obliviate you. No one will know of your involvement until after the war is over. When that day comes, you can get all the rewards due your bravery while remaining perfectly safe. Well, as safe as any of us are during these times."

"O…or?" Stuttered the fearful man before him.

"Or," Raze threatened with a smile that seemed to freeze the blood in the cowering Professors veins. "I take that knowledge from you by force. You see, dear fellow, I know about the Horcruxes. What I don't know is how many were made. Dumbledore thinks you do."

"Now, if I have to take this information by force, I will make sure everyone hears the great tale of how you came forward and offered it unsolicited. People will be singing of your bravery and heroism in the Alley by nightfall. How the brave Professor Slughorn revealed the existence of Voldemort's Horcruxes and put the Ministry on the trail of their existence."

Horace paled greatly as his eyes bulged. Raze kept his hard eyes on the man, smirking at the whimper. "I don't want to do this the hard way, Professor. However, I need this information. Amy's scruples won't allow her to do what is needed to get it. Dumbledore wanted to use a kid to weasel it out of you to keep his hands clean. I, however, have neither the scruples to prevent me from offending you, nor do I have any concern for the cleanliness of my own hands."

"The sad truth is that war has the tendency to make monsters out of us all at times. So which is it going to be Professor? A great Hero full of adulation and rewards at the end of the war, or a corpse by tomorrow night?"

XxXDaRXxX

Once the door was closed and secured she strode through the aisles of towering rubbish. Once again events were working in her favor. The stranger showing up and dismissing the class was perfect. There was little chance that she would be discovered, and even if she was, it would be too late to stop her.

It only took her a few moments to reach the cabinet. The young woman was about to put down her pack to get ready when her wand shot out of her robes. She tracked its progress with wide-eyed surprise only to see a Draco smirking at her as he stepped out behind a pile of broken tables. Her wand in his left hand.

"I didn't think it would take long after I told you it was done before you tried something. Hello, Ginny. Going somewhere?"

Her eyes narrowed quickly. "Give me my wand back, Draco." She ordered instead of answering.

Still smirking, Draco shook his head. "I think we need to reevaluate the direction of our relationship, _My Love_."

Ginny's eyes widened as she the situation became clearer. "You're not under the effects of the potions anymore…"

"I never was, actually." Draco informed her.

"What?"

Draco flicked his wand bringing two chairs sliding into the little clearing in front of the cabinet. "I am a Malfoy, Weasley. You are not the first one to try and control the heir of my family. I've been protected against love potions since my first year. I let you think you had control of me because I was curious as to what you wanted."

"I was very surprised when it turned out you hadn't set your sights on my family money, but the mission the Dark Lord sent me on." He finished as he took a seat.

The young man holding her at wand point flicked his wand to the other chair. "Sit."

Not having much choice it he matter and knowing she needed time to think her way out of this she did as he asked. "What do you want?"

"Answers." Draco thoughtfully answered. "I already know why you were interested in my mission, but why did you help me complete it?"

"What does it matter now?"

"Very well, let us try this in a slightly different way. There is currently a company of Aurors in the castle. Not to mention the Minister herself is here. Now, you can either answer my questions, or I can take you to them and turn you in for attempting to control the heir to a noble family with a restricted potion."

"You won't do that. You would get in trouble for fixing the cabinet for Tom." Ginny stated in a voice far more sure than her thoughts.

The young man in front of her snorted though he seemed to frown slightly at the use of the name she used to refer to his Dark Lord. "Says the woman who was illegally controlling me to do it. As far as the Aurors will be concerned, I was doing it under your orders. You are, after all, the one with Amorentia in her pocket."

"Why do you care why I did it? If you're going to turn me in, just do it already." Ginny replied defiantly.

The Slytherin nodded. "Maybe I will. But, maybe I'm curious. Besides, why would I cut loose an ally that has been useful to me or might be useful to me later?"

Ginny snorted. "Ally my arse."

She noticed him smile softly at her. "Well, if I actually decided to keep this matter between us, you would at least owe me. For a Malfoy, that's as close as it gets to actual 'allies'."

"It doesn't matter…"

"It does to me." Draco pressed. "You've gone through a lot of trouble to get this far. I am very curious as to why a Gryffindor would commit such underhanded means to achieve her goals. The 'what' and the 'why' must be very important. Getting caught would mean either death, time in Azkaban, or having your wand snapped at the least. High stakes."

Ginny deflated in her seat. "I…it was the only way."

Draco didn't reply merely rolled his wand around to indicate she was to explain further. After a few moments she did as he asked. "You said Tom was using your parents' house as his base. I was going to use the cabinet to sneak in and kill his familiar."

"The Dark Lord's Familiar?" Her captor didn't contain his surprise as he clarified her reference. "Audacious, if more than completely insane. Even for a Gryffindor plan. What made you think you could pull this off?"

Ginny shrugged one shoulder keeping her eyes down. "They wouldn't be expecting me. You said since the summer he's been partially worried about his familiar. Keeping it hidden at your family's Manor. The other cabinet is there. Surprise would have been on my side. Besides, you said yourself he's rarely there."

"Your plan is flawed on so many levels," Draco said with his customary sneer. "…that I would be surprised if you didn't end up as 'entertainment' for the stationed Death Eaters at the house. If not outright killed before you made your sixth step."

"And I think you seriously underestimate my abilities Draco. I've put a lot of thought into this."

Her captor shook his head. "Ever the Gryffindor, charging off regardless of the consequences. What was your plan for the guard on the other side of the cabinet? There's always one there, you know. A precaution in case _I_ was ever captured and told anyone about the cabinet. A question you never asked me, but you really should have."

Ginny sneered back at the smug Slytherin. "Already thought of that possibility. I have Peruvian Darkness Powder, as well as a few other tricks. He wouldn't have stopped me."

Draco nodded. "That might get you past the guard, but then the alarm would be raised. The house would go into lock down under our War Wards."

Ginny frowned. That sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. "War Wards? You only ever mentioned the protection wards around the house to prevent anyone for finding it or getting inside."

"I lied. Not under the potion's effects, remember? Honestly, Ginny, even if you use Veritaserum on someone, you never take what they say at face value. That is just what they 'think' is the truth. A few well-placed memory charms can change the truth of anything if a person was willing to see it done."

"Now, War Wards are a very complex set of insanely expensive wards. All the old Manors have them, though I shouldn't be surprised you don't know what they are. I would be astounded if your family could even afford basic wards, much less the levels we have at Malfoy Manor."

"So what, Anti-apparation, portkey, and some dark protections? The cabinet gets me past all that. I'll already be inside." She returned.

The Slytherin shook his head. "There are times I can't even believe you are a Pureblood. You're almost as ignorant as a muggle. Those are only a few of the Manor's defenses. The second there is a breach and the alarm is raised, either my father or Aunt Bellatrix engages the full set preventing anyone from getting into the Manor."

"In addition to that, there is a second set of inner wards that prevent anyone from leaving. It's virtually the same set but doubled on the inside making the place a fortress."

"Again, the cabinet gets me past both sets." Ginny pointed out smugly.

"True," Draco replied unfazed by her attitude. "But then you have to deal with the third set of wards which seals every door in the house. Only those keyed in can open them."

Ginny began to deflate at the cold logic delivered by the Slytherin. "Then there is the fourth set of wards."

"Four?" She asked shakingly.

Draco snorted. "The fourth set of wards, for those keyed in, can tap into the security scheme. All the animated portraits, some suits of armor, certain sculptures, as well as a variety of enchantments are at their command."

Draco nodded seeing she was finally starting to understand the errors of her plan. "It is, after all, a very old and well protected Manor of a Pureblood. Not just any Pureblood, but a very paranoid, and ambitious, Pureblood family. The Malfoy Family."

"Now, if you actually tried to invade it, the cabinet would be your only way out. Assuming you failed to kill or stun the guard the first thing to be reinforced would be that room. Once you left you would be very hard pressed to get back in. When you did, it would be guarded, your time short, and the Manor is impressively huge. Do you have floor plans for the house?"

Ginny shook her head looking a little ill. "I was going to use the information you gave me about the layout, but since you weren't under the potions effects, it's all worthless."

Draco smirked at her comment. "So, throw out what I told you. From other sources, what about resistance numbers or the patrols used? I would assume that since your parents are in the Order of the Phoenix and my Father is a known Death Eater you would have at least that. Assuming, of course, you actually managed to subdue the guard."

"How do you know…?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please. As if the Dark Lord wouldn't know who his enemies are. So, do you?"

"I thought the escaped ones from Azkaban, maybe. I didn't think they would be roaming about. You said they mostly stayed hidden in the basement levels." Ginny muttered.

"Very poor effort, Ginny. Again, you never move forward without double checking your informant's information against other sources. Do you at least have any idea where the likely hiding spots for the snake might be? Or even how you were going to actually kill the damn thing? What was your plan for moving about undetected? Surely you had to have at least that figured out."

Ginny didn't reply for several moments. "Fred got me an invisibility cloak during the summer. I was going to use that to keep hidden while I looked. I figured it would take me a few trips to figure the rest out. As for killing the snake, I have something that should do it. At least, according to my great Aunt it should. Its goblin made and my great Uncle used to use it all the time when he worked in the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures Department at the Ministry."

He snorted clearly unimpressed. "You would be caught or killed before you could finish looking through one floor, much less the entire Manor. If you were incredibly lucky, you _might_ accidently get Nagini, but I guarantee you wouldn't get out again."

Draco's face took on a more thoughtful look as he continued. "You still haven't told me why you are doing this in the first place. Surely your success at the ministry hasn't given you some inflated view of your abilities. No… This is a lot more than petty revenge for it attacking your father last Christmas. So, why? Why take these risks when your chances of failure greatly outweigh your chances of success? Why the dark lord's familiar?"

Ginny remained silent refusing to look at him for several moments. "I…"

"Yes?" Draco asked leadingly.

"…it's the only way to be free…"

She noticed Draco seemed to still in his chair. He remained quiet as she struggled with finishing her statement. "I…I owe Harry a life debt."

She chanced a look into his eyes noticing the glimmer of understanding. "Then the rumors were true. Somehow Potter _did_ save you from Slytherin's monster."

Ginny nodded. "He can call in that debt at any time. Mum's plan was to potion him so he would agree to a Marriage Contract…"

"But Potter ran off with Granger!" The Slytherin reared back his head and loudly laughed for several moments while Ginny blushed. Her eyes hardened as he pulled himself together.

"What is so funny, Malfoy?" She hissed.

"It's such a wonderful Pureblood tactic. Especially considering what my parents have let slip about Molly Prewett a few years ago. Not exactly original, but what can you expect from a Weasley?" He answered still chuckling.

"Still, Potter would never see that coming. From anyone else, maybe, but not from your Mother. I'm almost sorry that she didn't give the plan a go. It would have been hilarious to watch the fallout."

"Now, Granger, mudblood or not, she'd see through it and expose you. Potter's her golden patron , she's not going to give that up without a fight. Of course, that's assuming they win the war. I've no doubt your lot thinks you can despite the evidence to the contrary."

A moment of silence followed while he nodded to himself. "I see your problem, now. If your Mother proceeds with the plan, he'll call in the debt. There were rumors she was a witches witch before she ran off with Potter. Seriously, all that time around both Potter and Weasley and yet seemingly not interested in either or anyone else? You would make an interesting plaything for them, I'm sure." Draco stated with a uncomfortable leer.

Ginny blushed deeply at the innuendo while Draco continued. "Even if your mother doesn't try it, there's always the chance he'll grow tired of Granger. She's a bossy little bint that, given enough time, could get on anyone's nerves. Maybe afterward he'll be more interested in being the one giving the orders instead of following them. That debt gives him a nice, willing vent for his urges. With no penalties if he decides to look for a wife elsewhere. You would be a most attractive acquisition that couldn't hurt him politically later. You're going to be Potter's concubine."

"I will _not_ be a slave to anyone!" Ginny defiantly declared.

She was not expecting the interested glimmer in his eyes at her statement. "So all of this is to kill the Dark Lord's familiar to pay the debt you owe Potter then?"

Ginny nodded sharply. "Harry saved me killing a Basilisk. The closest thing I can think of is Tom's Familiar. It's not exactly saving him, but it's _for_ him. My Great Aunt Muriel used to be an Unspeakable. As horrible as that woman is to be around, she knows her abstract magics. She agreed that it could work. Though she doesn't know I intended to try it when I talked to her before we came back to school. I didn't even know it was possible until I overheard you talking to the other Slytherins on the train."

"One of the things I've learned from Fred and George is anything's possible if you have enough nerve. You may not think much of my preparations, but I could have done this. It might have taken me a longer than I thought sneaking around to figure it out, but I could have done it."

"You're gambling an awful lot on 'maybe's' and 'what if's' Weasley." Draco observed. "Not only are you charging ahead blind into your enemy's camp, but you don't even know if it will actually work."

"It's...the only chance I have to get free. I'd rather die trying than be anyone's slave. Even Harry's. Honestly, I don't think Harry would ever call it in unless I provoked him. Even if he did, I don't think he would mistreat me the way you think he would. Still, in time anything could change. It's not a risk I am willing to take." Ginny muttered.

She watched the young man nod in understanding. "Now, that is something I can understand very well."

Ginny snorted. "What do you know about it Malfoy? You've been a pampered little prince your whole life."

"By your standards, certainly." Draco agreed. "By mine, this is the natural order of things. Being the scion of a wealthy Noble House has privileges. Privileges I feel no shame in having. Exactly the opposite, actually. I'm very proud of my heritage."

She shook her head. It was typical Draco. What wasn't typical of him was the look in his eyes. He sat looking at her as if he was studying her thoroughly. She remained silent letting him think.

"Why do you keep referring to the Dark Lord as Tom?" Draco finally asked. Ginny could tell he was very interested in the answer.

With a shrug she tossed her flaming hair over her shoulder. "Because that's his name. Tom Riddle."

"The enchanted diary Father kept for the Dark Lord… I remember him being very interested in it when he was trying to ruin your Father and Dumbledore years ago. It was actually his? Just not some relic the Dark Lord crafted for the war?" Draco asked shocked.

Ginny shuttered before wrapping her arms around herself. "Yes. Somehow he created a shade of himself in it. Your father slipped it into my cauldron during the fight in Diagon Alley my first year. I thought it was something the twins made to help me with starting school. I was so scared and nervous. At the time I thought it was sweet, but… It...ended up possessing me before I realized what was going on. By the time I did, it was already too late."

"I tried to fight it, but...it was too strong. It's what lead to Harry having to save me and started this whole mess. However, your 'Dark Lord' wouldn't be happy with what _I_ learned from it. His name is just one of many things it taught me…"

"Such as?"

"Like he's less than a half blood." Ginny stated using the statement to get back some of her composure. "That's right Draco, your beloved Dark Lord was the product of a Witch and a Muggle you despise so much. He lived in an orphanage knowing nothing of his heritage until he came to Hogwarts."

"He's not even a Pureblood?" Draco seethed.

Ginny smirked. "Nope. His mother was. But his father was as Muggle as you can get. I've always thought it funny that all of you worshiped him as the next coming of Merlin. Lauding his 'pureblood' as the apex of Magical society. My blood is more pure than your 'Lord'."

For several long moments the room remained quiet. It ended when a still angry Draco tossed her back her wand. Ginny easily caught it keeping it pointed downward the same way he kept his. Her surprise didn't last long before he started talking. "In order to succeed in your plan, you're going to need someone keyed into the wards. It just so happens you have access to that very person. Me."

Ginny blinked in surprise before she narrowed her bright brown eyes. "You? What possible reason could you have to betray Tom? Much less help me?"

"The question of the hour…" Draco muttered to himself yet loud enough for her to hear him. After a moment of thinking he replied without his custom sneer. "The Xanatos Gambit."

Ginny looked completely baffled as she looked at him. "The _what_?"

"While you might have been content raised to cull chickens, I assure you I was not. My youth was spent learning the 'game'. Do you think managing a fortune like mine is easy? One must be prepared at all times for anyone and everyone to try and take it from you. I cut my teeth on the intrigue behind House Politics, finances, and much more."

"You could have fooled me after all these years of your obvious failures here at school."

Draco smiled looking flattered rather than insulted. "Blaise plays the role his way; I play mine, my way. People have a tendency to seriously underestimate someone who appears foolish. Unlike Potter, my actions are an act. All my 'failures' merely bolster his confidence to the point of foolishness and make people seriously underestimate me. After all what do I care what people think of me here? Until I accede to my rightful status as Head of the Noble House of Malfoy there is no point. Better to be underestimated so that when I strike, there is no avoiding the fallout."

"Right. Pull the other one, Draco." Ginny scoffed.

"Alright." Draco said with his sneered. "You've put your cards on the table, so now I will do the same. After all, if we're going to be allies in this venture we need to trust each other enough to get it done."

"I have never hidden my belief that blood matters. Yet to be honest, I don't have any great hate for the muggles. I just don't want them in my world. Nor do I think mudbloods should attend Hogwarts. They don't know our traditions nor do they care about them. They come into our world full of muggle ideas, muggle ways, muggle traditions and piss all over ours thinking their way is better never knowing the full extent of what we have built."

"So, what then? They should just go insane in the muggle world for lack of proper training or worse yet, expose magic to the muggles?"

"No. Mudblood or not, they have magic and have the right to learn. They should attend a school that not only teaches them magic, but our world in detail. Somewhere they can be immersed in our culture so, when they are adults, they can fully understand our traditions. Then, they can choose which world they want. Theirs, or ours."

Ginny shook her head. "Something we are going to agree to disagree on Draco. I know several muggleborns and not one of them has ever done anything to make me think their beliefs are superior to ours."

"Fair enough." Draco conceded. "My point Ginny, is that I do believe in the Pureblood Cause. Only the old families still honor the old ways. Our culture is being eroded by mudbloods as they dismiss our traditions as archaic. If our culture is to evolve, it _must_ evolve _our _way. Not because some muggles decided that they know better and taught that to their magical children."

"And how is this relevant to us right now, Draco?"

"It's relevant, Ginny," Draco frustratedly stated. "Because that is what the Dark Lord was about in the beginning."

Ginny snorted in disagreement. "The only thing Tom's ever been interested in is himself."

He waved her point away. "Semantics. In the beginning the old families joined him because it was the right move. They were trying to preserve our culture. Its why a lot of older families served, and some still do. The movement wasn't about any one person, but the idea! What it became later, is something else entirely."

Ginny waited while he leaned back in his chair. "My father, despite what you and others think, was once a great man. Cunning, ambitious, for years the power behind the Minister. He moved the ideal forward in the vacuum that was left from the war. He was a legend I strived my entire life to live up to."

She couldn't help but roll her eyes and snort but didn't interrupt. Draco merely smirked at her nonverbal opinion. "It took him years to move past the stain of his association with the Dark Lord. Not only did he succeed, but he rose to prominence. Then in less than a year of the Dark Lord being back, fifteen years of endeavors, plans, and various ploys ruined!"

"The Malfoy name is in tatters, our position in our world destroyed, and my father wanted by the Ministry for treason. For what? Some prophecy about Potter and the Dark Lord? How does that advance the cause? Because of the Dark Lord's ambition and lust for power more magical blood has been lost than saved." Draco stated sadly.

He looked directly into her eyes and Ginny almost flinched from the anger that burned there. "This summer I was given the Dark Mark, and I was proud. The youngest Death Eater ever initiated. I was then given my first mission under the Dark Lords banner. You think it was to fix the cabinet, but my real mission was to kill Dumbledore."

Ginny gasped. "That's suicide! He can't seriously expect you to succeed when even he couldn't do it?"

"That was the point." Draco stated grimly.

"What? He...Tom sent you on a mission that couldn't be done? Why?"

"Punishment. Because my father failed to get the prophecy. Because My father was captured. Because My father led the team that was bested by six school children. I didn't know it at my marking, but everyone else did. I am sure it was… quite the prank for them to laugh over."

"The Xanatos Gambit is a brilliant strategy. If I failed but lived, it would further disgrace the Malfoy name further putting us into the Dark Lords pocket. Our salvation could only be attained through his victory. If I somehow actually succeeded one of two of his greatest rivals would be dead. Even if I got discovered and was killed or captured it's a win for the Dark Lord."

"Finally, if I just refused to even try, he will kill both my Father and Mother in retaliation. So even then, the Dark Lord wins. The only losers here, is my family name, and me. But that's the point of the Xanatos Gambit. Not in any of the multiple foreseen outcomes is there any chance of failure for the architect. It's a win-win situation for whoever plots it."

Ginny swallowed at the clear trap Draco found himself in. "So, how does the cabinet play into this?"

"It was your brother's that made this even possible. Last year they stuck Montague into it as a prank for him taking points away from Gryffindor. He was trapped in there for days. No food or water, no bathroom. Nothing but pure darkness and his own thoughts. However, every now and then he could hear things from both sides. They couldn't hear him when he begged or pleaded for help though. Whatever the between place is, it wasn't affected by the castle wards, and nothing that happened in there seemed to affect the outside. He got out by accidentally figuring out how to apparate. Somehow ended up in a toilet on the fourth floor. Took him weeks to recover from what they did to him."

Ginny swallowed thickly. She always loved her brothers pranking nature but even she knew there were times when they got out of hand. Still, she never heard of one going this wrong before. Draco talking broke her out of her inner musings.

"Some of the things he remembered pointed me to the Borgin and Burkes. When I found the other one there I had Father buy it. I told the Dark Lord it would allow me to sneak a team of Death Eaters into the castle to act as a distraction for Dumbledore. The last thing he would expect would be for one of the students he was protecting to assassinate him."

"Even still, you can't have actually expected this to work out. You said yourself this whole thing was arranged so that no matter what you failed or lost in some manner."

"Your right. That is what the Xanatos Gambit is all about. However, there is one way to get out once you're trapped by it."

"And what would that be?" Ginny asked.

"The Gambit ensures that the architect has full control of all plausible or foreseen events and that they end in their favor. The only way out of it is by making use of unforeseen events." Draco explained.

Surprised, Ginny pointed at herself. "Me?"

"You." Draco nodded. "You heard some of my plans on the train. That led you to try and control me for your own ends. You need to kill the Dark Lord's familiar. Your involvement has changed the game by creating new possibilities. Possibilities I plan to exploit. What should have taken months only took weeks. No one knows the cabinet is done except for you, and me."

"Okay, so you help me get inside the manor, what am I supposed to help you with?" Ginny skeptically asked.

"One of your brothers is a Curse Breaker for Gringotts. A very prestigious position and not one easily attained. That tells me he's not only magically powerful, but very smart. I help you get in and kill Nagini. If you live to escape with me, then you convince your brother to hide us."

"Why would we need to go into hiding?"

"Because I intend to destroy Malfoy Manor."

"What!?" Ginny shrieked.

The fire in Draco's eyes took on a much more sinister look. "That's my answer to the Dark Lord's Xanatos Gambit. A Thanatos Gambit. We go in, and I'll take over the wards. I'm already keyed in and with only a few moments I can remove everyone else in the house from the scheme except for us. I'm going to destroy the cabinet so they can't use it to escape and then I am going to set the War Wards to implode."

"Don't worry though; you'll get your shot at the familiar. If you die you will just 'disappear' and I'll have to take my chances going forward on my own. If you survive you're going to need a place to hide as much as I will for helping you."

Ginny swallowed dryly. "You know he's going to hunt you down. If you do that he won't even know about me, he'll think the whole thing was you're doing all on your own."

Draco smiled darkly. "That house is Malfoy Manor. Not Riddle Manor, not the Dark Lord's Manor, it is Malfoy manor. Once the War Wards are triggered to self-destruct, no one will be able to stop it or get out except for us. If we can't get out before we are found or captured I'll still win."

"The Dark Lord wants to keep using my manor and family fortune. A fortune my family has spent generations amassing. For a war that does absolutely nothing for my family or for the cause we believe in. So be it. I'll take it away from him. No matter what it costs me. I am a Malfoy, and I will bow to no one. I would rather burn everything I own to the ground and be less than a mudblood, or die, than allow this slight to my family to go unchallenged."

Ginny sat stunned while her mind tried to wrap itself around Draco's mad plan. "How are we supposed to get to my brother? Assuming we can get out of the house once they figure out the wards are turned against them."

Draco held up what looked like an old gold coin. She didn't recognize the stamp on it. "If we can get outside of the wards boundaries, my emergency portkey to a family bolt hole. Contacting your brother is going to be on you but there's always an owl at the safe house. We won't be able to stay long, so from there we'll have to make our way to somewhere you think will be safe."

After only a few moments she nodded. "In for a Knut…"

"...in for a Galleon." Draco finished with a determined nod.

**Authors Notes:**

To all the new Favorites and Followers Welcome! To all the old faces, Welcome back! As always I am humbled by the response to the last chapter and hope this one meets with everyone's expectations.

For those of you interested in the story instead of my drivel, by all means leave a review telling me what you think of this chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed the read as much as I have writing it. As always, a big thank you to all the reviews and readers. You are noticed and appreciated. For those with questions I will get to you when I can but I will eventually get to you, if you don't want spoilers, say so. lol.

**Story Notes:** A solid Harry and Hermione Paring. Chapters will trade off from Harry and Hermione to other interesting characters as the story progresses. My own take on the soul bond story arc, several OC's; some vital to the story, some only so so, and some elements which I have borrowed from various authors or other sources will all be included. Will have the credits where they are due. If I slip and miss something, give a shout to let me know so I can correct that.

**Credit where credit is due: **The Sergeant Schultz reference points to a old sitcom aired in the 70's-80's called Hogans Hero's. If anyone actually gets that reference, I tip my hat to you. It's obscure, but fits.

**Fic Recommendation****: **I haven't read anything new recently, however if anyone has any good recommendations, kick them my way.


End file.
